Flourish or Forfeit
by TwinkleMae1991
Summary: Choi Young Do has been trying (and failing) to win Cha Eun Sang's affections because of Kim Tan. His life takes an entertaining twist when a tiny substitute teacher interrupts a fight between Young Do and Kim Tan; a woman who has a bigger role in Young Do's life he could have imagined. Rated T for adult themes. No cussing or explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning note: Since this is a fanfiction, I can't just do whatever I want unless I warn you so here's me. . . doing what I want.  
I've made a few fundamental changes besides having a few (ok, several) OCs. First and foremost: The main characters are at the end of their first semester of their LAST year in high school. In the original, they had all this drama and then returned to school for another year and I felt like that was a bit much. So, I've changed that. Also, this beginning part would take place around episode 8 plot-wise, but becomes AU after that. So, if you've only watched up until episode 8, you should be up-to-date on any details I expect readers to know, but shouldn't have any (or many) spoilers after that. As for the rest of the plot, I've changed most of it (and you'll see why) but I have kept a few things the same.

I've used a few Korean words, but mostly in names or titles. I've also used a suffix concept that we do not have in American English so I'll give a brief chart at the beginning of every chapter that will explain it (and any translations you might need for the chapter). I'm new at this and definitely not a native Korean speaker, so if you see some mistakes or can make an suggestions for improvements, I'll be happy to hear from you. Which brings me to my next point. Reviews are nice, but I've already written about half of this story (it's about 30k words right now) so if you have any suggestions, I love them, but I may not use them because I already know where this is going. However. My favorite part of the editing process is having work torn apart so I can put it back together in a cleaner, better, and more powerful piece. So, flames are totally welcome, as long as you have a legitimate issue. Them's the rules.  
Lastly, this chapter is more to test the waters, I'll post a few and if anyone's interested I'll continue. If not, I'll do something else. Thanks!

Translations:  
Suffixes -ah and -ya at the end of a name suggest a closeness to the relationship (it's very rude to use them if you're not close)  
Suffix -ssi is used in a professional relationship  
Suffix -nim is formal (for a job title usually)  
Example: "Seonsaengnim Seonsaeng = teacher and "nim" is the formal address attached to it. Other teachers would say simply "Seonsaeng".

Disclaimer: If I owned Heirs, I'd be partying with Lee Min Ho and Kim Woo Bin, but alas. . .

Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday and Choi Young Do suspected Cha Eun Sang had been avoiding him because she never answered her phone and he only managed to corner her for a chat at one of her work places, but as he spied Cha Eun Sang just outside their classroom, her long, brown hair down instead of it it's usual ponytail, his heart pounded and he patted his hand over his gelled-to-perfection hair. "Eun Sang-ah, do I need to get you a new phone? Yours doesn't seem to be working."

"No," she said briskly, "it works fine."

"She doesn't want to pick up your calls, take a hint." Kim Tan said from behind him as most of the students passed into the classroom.

"I don't think I was talking to you, Tan." Kim Tan stopped in front of Young Do, squared his shoulders and dropped his bag off to the side.

"Guys," Eun Sang said exasperatedly, stepping between them. Young Do reached for her, but Kim Tan, predictably, slapped his arm away and pushed Eun Sang toward the classroom. The bell sounded, but neither boy broke eye contact as they stood in the hallway. Young Do took a step toward the classroom door, with Eun Sang beyond it, and smirked at his childhood friend-turned-nemesis. He knew Tan was always hesitant to retaliate while at school and under his step-mom's jurisdiction and his mirth grew as he saw Tan clench his teeth. Tan punched him in the face.

Young Do stepped back, avoiding most of the force behind Tan's fist, but he tripped and he fell backwards over someone. His arms braced his impact with the floor and he rolled safely into a sitting position. He turned to see a short, brown-haired teacher had ducked behind him and purposefully tripped him. He didn't have time to seethe, however, because as she stood, she grabbed his ear and yanked him off the ground. She snatched Tan's ear too and pulled them both into the classroom. They landed on the tiled floor at the front of the room and as Kim Tan scrambled to his chair, Young Do watched his new target of the day.

She gathered her scattered papers from the hallway and walked back into the classroom, slightly disheveled in a pencil skirt and plain blouse. She blew a piece of her chin-length hair out of her face and eyed the class, "Everyone here?" she asked. Someone must have nodded because she turned, slammed the door shut, and stomped over to her podium like the petulant child she resembled.

Most of her authoritativeness diminished as she neared the podium. She stood behind it, but she was too short to be able to rest her arms on it naturally. From his place on the floor, Young Do could see her stand up on her toes. He stared at her with unveiled hatred for a moment before standing to take his seat, kicking the desks in front of him as he passed. If only it was his father who chaired Jeguk High instead of Tan's step-mom. . . but then he'd have to actually see his father more than twice a week.

She cleared her throat and spoke in a louder, lower voice than he would have expected, "Your regular history teacher was admitted to the hospital yesterday and I am told there are few details on her condition or the baby's. I believe you will have a more permanent substitute who will take over for the rest of the semester, but for the rest of the week, I am your substitute, Baek Seonsaengnim. I will not tolerate disruptions in my class, so if you would please put your phones away and get your textbooks out, I believe her notes say this class left off at the beginning of chapter thirteen. Let's see if I can make her notes a little less painful for you."

Young Do would be lying if he said he'd known his teacher was pregnant, but it did make him a little curious as to how the school was handling her complications. As far as he knew, she wasn't married. He supposed he'd probably never see her again, which didn't particularly bother him. He pulled out his phone and began a text to Eun Sang, hoping she would have forgotten to silence her phone. As soon as he hit the send button, his phone was snatched from his grasp.

"Yah!" he shouted, looking up to see Baek Seonsaengnim walking down the aisle of desks, not even pausing in her animated reading, but she raised an eyebrow at his informal outburst. He wondered if she'd memorized Ma Seonsaengnim's notes. "Seonsaengnim, please return my phone." He grit his teeth. He would act nice. Once. She was new, after all.

"You may have it after class, Choi Young Do," she said. He stared at her for a moment, his sharp eyes internalizing every feature on her oval face from her unblemished, pale skin, to the light scar on her left eyebrow to her barely crooked nose. He would remember her face until he could find a way to repay her his embarrassment. Who did she think she was? He thought about challenging her, but it was too troublesome, he hadn't heard Eun Sang's phone recieve the text anyway, so it was probably silenced or off which meant she'd likely not reply until after class - if at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I intended to wait until Sunday, but I think Saturdays work better for me. I'll try to post once or twice a week depending. I'm also looking into formatting issues...does the lack of indentation bother anyone? I bugs me, but if no one else cares, I'll just leave it (or someone can tell me how to indent... I've tried the five spaces and it cancels it out). If anyone has any suggestions for Korean words that could do work for my story, let me know. I only use a few because I have no native speakers to ask advise for and I really don't want to mess it up and be a distraction.

Disclaimer still applies.

Translations: Suffixes -ah and -ya suggest a closeness between characters

Suffix -nim shows respect and is usually added to a title

Suffix -ssi shows a professional relationship

Abonim- Aboji (father) with -nim which shows a respectful distance between father and child

Debak - means "awesome" but is usually used ironically

Chapter 2

As students filed past him, Young Do held his hand out toward Baek Seonsaengnim.

"Did you forget all your textbooks or just the one for history?" she asked instead of handing over his phone.

"My books are in my locker, Seonsaengnim." he smiled politely.

"Well, you should pay more attention to studying and less to dating. You'll have plenty of time for girls after your midterms in a month."

"Of course," he said as she handed his phone back. It was turned off. He ignored her as he stormed out of the classroom, now late for lunch. She was lucky she was just a substitute teacher and he didn't have time for her today. His fist had a lunch appointment with Kim Tan's face.

On his way to the cafeteria, he watched impatiently as his phone started. He paid no mind to the other students who shrank away as he passed, nor did he register the click click click of heels following him the length of campus. Kim Tan stood with Lee Hyo Shin to the side of the main cafeteria. Young Do smiled, angling his path to just between them before pulling his fist back and finishing what they'd started earlier.

At least, he tried to. Before he could land a hit on Tan - who hadn't had time to react - a hand wrapped around his fist and pushed his aim around. For the third time in as many hours, he was on the floor looking up at this tiny woman who was seriously starting to annoy him. Then she held his phone out in front of him, a triumphant smirk on her pink-tinted lips. The screen lit up and his text tone sounded.

He stood immediately grasping for it, but she stepped out of his reach. "Now, I'm going to assume you boys are going to try to settle your differences despite what I say. Considering I've watched you antagonize Kim Tan twice now, Choi Young Do, and not the other way around, I'm going to take your phone and make you a deal. If you can retrieve your phone by the end of the day, I'll not only referee your fight, but no one will need to see the chairman."

Young Do lunged for his phone again, and again she spun out of his reach. Tan was forgotten as the possibility of Eun Sang's reply poisoned his thoughts.

"If not, you need to leave each other alone for the rest of the week." When neither of the boys made a sound, she continued, "Or we can go to the chairman's office right now and Kim Tan can explain why he punched Choi Young Do and Choi Young Do can explain why he disrupted my class."

Young Do groaned. "Fine, but why am I the only one with my phone taken away?"

"You may be the only one without your phone, but you could enlist the help of Kim Tan in its retrieval. Two energetic boys like yourselves should have no problem in taking down one petite teacher, right?" She looked between the two of them before taking a few steps backward.

Tan nodded toward her retreating figure, "When you get it back, text me the time and place. If you can't, I don't think we even need to fight to see who would win. Just don't let me see your face."

Young Do sneered. "You're lucky I'm more interested in my phone than you," he said before following after Baek Seonsaengnim. He could have simply bought a new phone, but he had to know if the message was from Eun Sang.

The very possibility caused one of the most dangerous seeds to grow inside him: Hope.

Somehow, Baek Seonsaengnim had rounded the corner and completely disappeared. She wasn't in the teacher's office and the other teachers didn't seem to know where she was when he'd asked. He calmed down a bit as he searched classrooms, bathrooms, the cafeteria, even the empty gym. He leaned against the gym doors, grateful for the airy fabric in their summer uniforms. By the time the lunch bell rang, he decided she must have been hiding. It must have been her plan to keep his phone from him. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised; what adult had ever played fair with him? Resigned, he went back to the teacher's office to get a copy of her schedule . . . for Kim Tan, on the chairman's orders, of course.

She had two more classes before a free period and then the end of school, the second was next to his own class. Which allowed him to spy on Kim Tan and Eun Sang while in class but still keep tabs on Baek Seonsaengnim. And perhaps it would pass the time.

Unfortunately, it did not pass the time. Eun Sang left after the next class and Kim Tan kept texting. Math was the farthest thing from his mind, but he couldn't just barge into Baek Seonsaengnim's class next door. While no student was safe from him, most teachers left him alone. Lately, his father had been moody, so he didn't want to push this substitute to involve the chairman. Clearly she didn't know who he was - or who he would become in the near future.

Near future.

The thought alone made him forget about his classmates as a shiver went up his spine. After midterms, there would only be one semester before graduation and then he'd be working for his father full time. The blissful days of only having to do dishes on weekends to allow time for studying were almost over. What new tortures would his father have for him? Surely he'd stop their weekly judo training. Wouldn't he?

Who was he kidding? As long as that womanizer could stand, he'd find ways to abuse Young Do. If not judo, it would be something worse. More public. Politics. He'd probably try to marry him off to some monster of a woman. Perhaps he'd humiliate him while managing the Hotel. All because he shared DNA with the man. The malevolence would never end. He wondered if his father had always been this way, or if there had been a time he was a decent man. Perhaps when he'd met his mother.

Students shuffling past saved him from the familiar, dull ache in his heart which came whenever his mind wandered to the source of the rest of his genes. He quickly got up, but noticed Tan's backpack was gone and with it, his only hope of finding Eun Sang. When had he left? Just now? Before? He touched his pocket habitually, but his phone was gone. He raced into the hallway where he caught a glimpse of Baek Seonsaengnim turning down the hallway leading to the teacher's offices. As he rounded the corner, he was surprised to see her swallowed up by a stairwell leading up instead of continuing toward her office. He followed her, curiosity dimming his rage. With any luck, he'd find her doing something untoward and be able to extort her or get her blacklisted. Either way.

They ended up on the rooftop, a puff of humid, late May air sliding past him lazily. She leant on the railing, not even acknowledging his presence. For a moment she looked sad as she gazed out over campus and toward the well-kept brick buildings surrounding it. He looked out too, but didn't see anything sorrow-invoking in the quiet, clean campus or the spattering of clouds in a deep blue sky. His trance was broken when a light caught his eye. A glint of bright sun reflected off the screen of his phone. She knew he was there. That he would follow her. It's why they were alone on the roof. Maybe she didn't plan on hiding after all.

He approached her and she finally turned toward him, her brown eyes determined and her stance solid. She would look menacing. . . if she were just a bit bigger. As it was, she still looked like an elementary schooler. He might kind of feel bad if he hurt her. Not that she didn't deserve it. . .

"Hand over my phone and we forget any of this happened," he said, feeling a little merciful.

"I'll give you five minutes," she responded with a smile, swiping her fingers across her own phone before holding it up to show she'd set a timer. "For five minutes I'll not move my feet from this spot. Afterwards, anything goes." She started the time with a certain mischievousness to her smile which made Young Do scowl. She was playing with him. Didn't take him seriously.

He swiped at his phone and she shifted her upper body, but not her feet. He reached again and she switched hands. Again, and again his hands clutched at empty air. He grabbed her free hand, meaning to use his longer arm span to its full advantage, but she twisted her wrist out of his grip. He held her tighter and she grabbed his wrist, twisting it and forcing him to step back. Who was this woman? And why was she teaching history?

Too soon, the timer went off and she was behind him. He turned and she was behind him again. He growled in frustration. "Why are you doing this? What's the point? Can't you find some other young man's phone to fondle?"

"A distraction," she said, allowing him to face her.

"What? This may be a game to you, but-"

"It's not. I'm distracting you."

"Aren't teachers supposed to keep their students from distractions? You're currently responsible for my English truancy."

"Honestly, your teachers should be thanking me. If you'd been successful in your fight with Kim Tan, you'd be suspended, so it's actually thanks to me you made it to your last two classes. I can live with a little truancy." She only sounded slightly breathy as she dodged each of his attacks. No where near as winded or sweaty as Young Do was. So he was a little slow in digesting her response.

"How do you know I actually made it to class?" She merely smiled. He had been suckered into playing this game with her, and she absolutely saw him as influenceable. "I see why you're a teacher now. Schools offer plenty of opportunity for you to pick on those weaker than you. Manipulate our impressionable minds." Just like father.

"Excuse me?" She looked stunned and she didn't dodge when he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the door behind her.

"You are all the same. You excuse yourselves as teaching us a lesson, but really, you're using your positions to intimidate and manipulate us for your pleasure."

"I don't know who you're actually talking to, but let me ask you this: Is your fight with Kim Tan worth all this?"

He studied her face. "What?"

"All this hassle, is it worth it?" She met his glare, despite having to strain her neck to look him in the eye, and his grip on her shoulders loosened. "Now that you've calmed down, it doesn't seem like such a big deal, does it?"

He hated to admit it, but she might have been right. He had forgotten about Kim Tan while searching for her and for a moment, when they'd gotten to the roof, he'd even forgotten his phone quest. "What's your point?" He studied her again, searching for her motivation.

"It's easy to get caught up in the moment because your brain isn't quite done developing right now. Take time before every decision because your youth is so precious, don't waste it on a fight unless it's worth the consequences."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't treat me like a child."

She smacked his head, "Don't act like one. Resort to violence only when you desperately need to; not when you're throwing a tantrum."

"Did you desperately need to hit me just now, or was that a tantrum?"

She smiled and hit him again. Harder. "My brain is done growing, thank you very much. Find out what your dream is, you brat. What you fiercely need out of life. Then stop at nothing. Let the rest go."

He scoffed. "Debak, you have a lot of words for being little more than a child yourself," he smirked "Seonsaengnim."

She kicked his feet out from under him. "You know, I was going to give this back as well as a few pointers for your fighting style, but now I see you're just a kid who likes pushing buttons." Just then, the bell signaled the end of school and his deal. He scrambled off the cement, his body still aching from his Judo training with his father the night before. He masked his grimace with a polite smile.

"I'm not well versed in Jeguk temporary teacher policy, but I believe this is the end of our student-teacher relationship. Give back what's mine, while I'm still being nice."

"That was our deal, after all. But I'd better not see you anywhere near Kim Tan tomorrow or Friday. That was also our deal. Do that, and at least bring your history book to class and we won't have any problems." She slapped the phone into his hand. "Good luck with life, Choi Young Do, I sincerely hope you learn how to make something of yourself." She walked to the stairwell. "Before it's too late," she said and was gone.

Young Do chuckled wryly. Make something of himself? From the moment he was born, his life was forfeit. They were all the same and while these games with Kim Tan and Eun Sang were amusing, he knew in the end, Tan would have to follow the will of his father. After all, none of them had the burden of figuring out their life or dreams. They merely had to keep from dreaming in order to bear the ambitions thrust upon them. He hesitantly tapped the messaging app which had a red two above it.

 **Myung Soo - Vital Club. 9. Wear a different jacket.**

 **Abonim - extra lesson. 4PM.**

Nothing from Cha Eun Sang then. He opened their chat window. His message had been read and that tiny vine of hope which had been growing in his heart all day withered, leaving another empty hole. Sighing, he checked his watch. Three thirty. Time for a physical reminder his life was already planned. His dream, he supposed, was for the two days before his weekend dishwashing shifts would give him chance enough to heal. But as with most of his dreams: hope was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll assume no one has issues with the formatting. I'll update twice a week while I have a stock of chapters that have been edited, I'll probably update once a week before too long.

Disclaimer still applies.

Translations: Suffixes -ah and -ya suggest a closeness between characters

Suffix -nim shows respect and is usually added to a title

Suffix -ssi shows a professional relationship

Kamsahamnida - formal expression of gratitude

Seonsaengnim - formal reference to teacher

Chapter 3

Choi Dong Wook opened the file he ordered monthly. His ex-wife smiled at one of her female employees. That smile belonged to him once. She wore a simple white blouse and a short black apron over inexpensive slacks, small, golden studs in her ears and a clunky watch. Nothing that hinted at her life before she'd left him. He resisted the urge to crumple her picture. It would be easy and he knew she wouldn't even know. Probably didn't know she'd been photographed. But that was what stopped him.

No. There were other ways to crumple her smile. Very real ways.

He turned to the next page. A young woman with short, brown hair, a laughing smile, and a similar uniform looked at his ex-wife with comfortable familiarity. He looked over her sparse file. She seemed to keep to herself, lived in an apartment off her father's dojo. She'd worked for Kyung Rah-ah off and on since she was an awkward teen, but now at twenty three, she was rather beautiful.

She would be a simple tool in vanishing Kyung Ran-ah's smile. He picked up his phone.

"Feldspar Wave Cafe, how can I help you?" Her voice was the same every time he called. Usually he excused himself to have the wrong number, if he even answered at all.

Not this time. "Yes, my name is Ka Dong Sun, I'm the event coordinator at Zeus Hotel and I would like to have your shop cater a small event for us."

"Zeus Hotel?" he smiled as her voice shook slightly, "I wasn't aware you contracted out catering."

"We don't normally. This is part of a new program to advertise with and help out some of the small businesses in the area. I've been to your cafe and your cakes are a good fit for Zeus."

"Well, Ka Dong Sun-ssi I can come for a consult sometime-"

"Actually, when I was there, I was waited on by a charming, knowledgeable young lady, Baek Yeong In I believe was her name. Any chance she could do the consult? My bosses are sure to love her."

"Yeong In-ah? Let me check her scheduling and I can call you back. What is a good number to reach you?"

Choi Young Do didn't want to return to school after the Judo lesson with his father. He'd made the moronic mistake of twisting his ankle while he was sparring. After his father had berated him for not paying attention to his footing, he'd used every opportunity to use his weakness against him. At one point, he'd tripped both of them and fallen with his elbow jammed into Young Do's left shoulder. Once they'd hit the floor, intense pain radiated from both his shoulder and his ankle and he knew something was wrong.

Afterwards, Young Do did his best to walk calmly to his room at the hotel, but once the door closed behind him, he collapsed and crawled to the muscle patches in his bathroom. If he didn't attend school, his father would come to punish him, but if he went to school, Kim Tan would be waiting for him.

When his alarm went off the following morning, his whole body was on fire. He'd slept with his foot elevated, so at least it only ached, but he could barely move his shoulder and there were several bruises on his from his father.

It wasn't anything new and he got up anyway. As it turned out, Kim Tan and Eun Sang were both absent, so he slept through enough classes to count for attendance and slipped off to Myung Soo's studio before Baek Seonsaengnim's class. Not because he was hiding, he was just tired.

Friday was much the same and Young Do tried to stay as immobile as possible. He did, however, stay for History. He even brought his text to class, but left it closed on his desk. He watched Baek Seonsaengnim pace the classroom a few times before listing on the chalkboard several additional textbooks for students planning on studying for university entrance exams. She resumed reading from Ma Seonsaengnim's notes as she walked down the rows. He thought she would pass him as she had before, but she stopped in front of his desk and frowned at him.

"We are on page 394," she said.

"Kamsahamnida Baek Seonsaengnim." He smiled politely, but made no move to open his book.

"Are you going to follow along with us or are you going to continue to stare off into space?"

"I wasn't staring into space, I was watching you. I can't help that you've enchanted me." Her frown deepened and her brow furrowed. His smile widened evilly and he continued, "Now, I'm not on my phone, nor am I making any fuss, so could you please stop disrupting our class? There are students who are eager to learn from their beautiful Seonsaengnim."

She stared at him for a moment and he willed himself not to snicker. To his disappointment, however, she shook her head wearily and continued walking and reading. Maybe he thought she'd get angry, or have some witty comeback, but her lack of any response annoyed him and he spent the rest of the afternoon in Myung Soo's studio browsing Cha Eun Sang's SMS until his dishwashing shift at the hotel.

He winced as his hand slipped, sloshing water all down his front. He considered getting his arm checked with their family doctor, but then his father would only take advantage of his injury. The head chef entered the kitchens and announced that half the staff had the night off. Including him. He didn't care who had rented out the lounge or why, he was just happy to change out of his wet clothes and go up to his suite to ice his shoulder. For once, he was happy about the prospect of it being four o'clock on a Friday night and he didn't have plans outside his room.

He changed into the street clothes from his locker, climbed the stairs to the lounge, and entered the lobby. While waiting for the elevator, he saw a familiar bob of brown hair as Baek Seonsaengnim stood on her toes to see around a group of people at the front desk. His brow furrowed. Maybe this was a reward from the universe. He'd put up with the life he was given all week and now, a toy on his turf. He followed her silently.

She gave them her name, Baek Yeong In, and asked for conference room twelve and left in the direction the attendant had pointed. As they rounded the corner, he ducked into a doorway. His father greeted her and led her inside the conference room, shutting the door behind them. His curiosity reached intoxicating levels as he peeked through the window in the door. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were alone and sitting opposite one another. Too close. He felt sick.

Again? She couldn't have been very much older than him. He was tempted to take a picture and send it to Lee Esther and when his father reached out, resting his hand on her skirted knee, he took out his phone.

But she shrank away, stood, handed him a business card, bowed, and headed for the door. He had time only to see an angry scowl mar his father's face before he hid around the artistic contours of the hallway. Baek Seonsaengnim shut the door behind her, walked a few paces, then sagged against the wall.

"Unni is going to be so mad." She blew out a breath. "No one can ask me to sleep with some old man for a job." She walked a few paces closer to his hiding spot, but his father called out to her.

"My apologies. That was wildly inappropriate of me." Young Do nearly laughed out loud. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard his father apologize.

"Well, if you know then."

"Please Baek Yeong In-ssi, allow me to make it up to you. I've reserved the lounge, please let me treat you to dinner. Regardless, the catering job is, of course, yours."

"I actually have somewhere-"

"Just a drink then, it would set my conscience at ease, please don't say no."

"Well, I suppose. But just one, I really do have plans." He nodded and led the way past Young Do and toward the Lobby. Young Do had seen the gleeful smirk his father wore and though he didn't treasure the thought of spending his night off spying, he followed them. For good measure, he texted Lee Esther anonymously to meet his father in the lounge. As he did, he tried not to wonder if it was because Baek Seonsaengnim wasn't some nameless pair of legs or because he found her irritatingly amusing or if he'd already marked her has his to destroy. Maybe it didn't matter. Because the moment he saw the bartender slip something into her open bottle of water before sliding it toward her, he cared what happened to Baek Yeong In.

For no discernable reason, his chest swelled with pride and triumph when she slid the drink back toward the bartender. He crept closer, hidden by an ostentatious plant that masked the entrance to the kitchens. "Could I open one myself?" she asked, "It's a small-town girl thing." The bartender hesitantly agreed. Young Do breathed a sigh of relief when she cracked the seal on her bottle and took a sip. He almost turned to leave, but her purse was somehow knocked off her chair. She apologized and turned to pick it up as his father swapped the water bottles still on the counter.

"Please notice it's still full," Young Do breathed.

Baek Seonsaengnim sat back down, took a deep drink from her water, nearly finishing it in one go. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I really must go." She gathered her things and fended off his father's protests with more politeness than he'd thought warranted. She turned her back on his scowl and walked purposefully toward the door. Young Do debated with himself. He was in no condition to compete with his father, but she was clearly in danger. Perhaps she'd make it to a cab before she felt the effects. Even to the Lobby.

She had almost passed Young Do when she stumbled. His father swooped in to catch her, but she was in his own arms too soon. "Yeong In-ah, fancy meeting you here," he said, trying his best to act surprised.

"Choi Young Do, what are you doing here," she asked with difficulty, her face scrunched in frustration as she tried to focus on him.

"Indeed Young Do, what are you doing?" his father echoed.

"I just got off work and I happened to see you guys passing by. I wanted to come greet my friend. Yeong In-ah, you don't look so good, let's go sit down-"

"Dong Wook-ssi," Lee Esther entered the empty lounge just in time to distract his father while he led Baek Seonsaengnim toward the staff elevator that he never used because it creaked. It was closest, out of sight from the lobby, and vacant - a fact he was grateful for because by the time they reached his floor, he was almost completely carrying her and his right shoulder screamed in pain. He knelt in front of her and did his best to sling her arms around him and lift her onto his back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to Sohuii for the review, it gave me a few ideas actually! I couldn't figure out how to PM you, so sorry to everyone else for spamming here! Also, let me know if this translations section gets annoying. I realize that not everyone is as much of a K-drama addict as I am, so I'm trying to remember to put all the Korean words here that I have in the chapter, but I may miss some... Also, I'm still messing with format, so sorry for any confusion as to switching points of view or passages of time... That should be fixed from here on out.

Translations: Suffixes -ah and -ya suggest a closeness between characters

Suffix -nim shows respect and is usually added to a title

Suffix -ssi shows a professional relationship

Chapter 4

After an eternity, a few fumbled attempts at opening his door, and several dirty glances, Choi Young Do heaved Baek Seonsaengnim onto his couch and collapsed onto the floor beside her. It wasn't necessarily that she was heavy for a woman her size, but he was so exhausted and after he had gotten her to the elevator, the adrenaline left his body and he questioned his sanity.

What would he do when Esther left? How would his father punish him for ruining whatever devious plans he'd had? What would Baek Seonsaengnim do when she woke up?

Most importantly, what had they given her? She hadn't stirred since he'd lifted her onto his back. Should he take her to the hospital? What would he tell them? Certainly they'd involve the police. He wouldn't live through that. Should he call the family doctor? Surely he wouldn't be the one that had supplied the drugs, right? Maybe he could have her pee in a cup so they could at least know what she'd taken.

Baek Seonsaengnim moaned behind him and he was relieved when she opened her eyes. "Choi Young Do," she mumbled, "Where'm I?"

One problem at a time, he decided. At least she was too drugged to do much damage. "You're in my suite. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Donnow, feel sssick." He hurriedly emptied a decorative bowl of rocks on the coffee table onto the floor and held it to her face in time for her to throw up into it. He held the bowl in one hand and some of her hair back with the other - an action he didn't entirely understand. He certainly never did anything more than laugh at Myung Soo after a rowdy night. But this wasn't alcohol. It was something else and he didn't know what his father had planned for her. Surely she would have walked home on her own once he was through. . . His father couldn't have been trying to kill her, right?

When she was done, she rolled back over and fell back asleep. He dumped the bowl, rinsed it, and set it back beside her. Then he went back to the bathroom, splashed water over his face, and leant over the sink to calm his own queasiness.

His arms were shaking.

He stood up straight, raking his wet hands through his hair. His whole body was shaking. It was too heavy.

He thought back to the woman on his couch. To what she'd said on the roof ages ago; "Find out what your dream is, what you desperately need out of life. Then stop at nothing to achieve it." What if he didn't want anything out of life, but to simply live. Without knowing that no matter what he did, he'd never be good enough - big enough - to protect himself. To protect his mother. To protect Eun Sang. At least he'd managed to save Baek Seonsaengnim - but at what cost? And for how long?

The sounds of her throwing up again spurred him out of his thoughts. He changed his shirt and grabbed a washcloth and glass of water. He cleaned her up the best he could between dry heaves while waiting for room service to bring up some soup and porridge. Once it arrived, he slowly fed her the soup, which she threw back up at first, but soon settled down and after half an hour without incident, he fed her some porridge. Her phone vibrated, but she made no move to answer. It went silent. Another few spoonfuls and he was glad to see the color returning to her cheeks and her eyes cleared.

Then she giggled.

Horribly confused, he dared ask, "What?"

"You. . . called me Yeong In-ah," she finally gasped and her giggles turned into outright laughter, but at least her speech wasn't slurred anymore. Of all the things for her to remember. She stopped suddenly, looking at him seriously - if not for her eyes still being slightly unfocused. "Ya, I'm twenty three, you can only call me Yeong In or noona."

Her phone vibrated again and this time she answered, slurring slightly in her enthusiasm. "Unni! I love you!" she laughed hysterically, "What? I'm with my friend, Young Do-ah." A jolt went through his stomach; it had been years since someone called him that. He certainly hoped she remembered this tomorrow. Regardless, he'd make sure she never forgot. "I don't know where I am-" Young Do snatched the phone from her.

"Hello, I'm a friend of Baek Yeong In's there was a slight mishap, could you tell me her address so I can take her home?"

"What kind of mishap?" the woman on the phone asked suspiciously.

"It would be easier to explain in person, but I can assure you I will see that she gets home safely as soon as I know where to take her."

There was a pause, "Well, if you take her home like that, her father will kill you, no questions asked. I'm on my way home, so you can take her to my house. Do you have anything to write with?" Young Do scrambled around, finally finding pen and paper on the desk in his bedroom. After scribbling down the address and passcode, he pocketed her phone. He walked back to the living room to retrieve Baek Seonsaengnim from his couch, but it was empty. Soon after his discovery, giggling came from the direction of his bedroom. Confused as to how he could have missed her, but relieved she was feeling well enough to walk, he backtracked.

He looked around his empty bedroom for a moment before something crashed into his closet door. From the other side of his closet door. Any relief he had begun to feel vanished as he thought about the situation. Some strange, drugged woman was in his closet. He only knew a few things about her: she was a substitute teacher for his history class for three days, from a small town, deceptively strong for her size, treated him like a child, and she was involved with his father on some level. As far as what kind of person she was, he had next to no idea.

His hand shaking with trepidation, he turned the doorknob and opened the closet door.

A pile of clothes tumbled out, nearly knocking him over.

"Baek Seonsaengnim, what have you done?" He gasped, sticking his head in the door.

She laughed from the pile of clothes behind him, "No, no," she wagged her finger unsteadily, "You can call me Yeong In."

"Seonsaengnim," he said impatiently. Her sister would expect them soon and now he had to reorganize all his things! When he left it to the housekeepers, he couldn't find anything.

"Seonsaengnim sounds-so formal. You saved me ssso we're friends now," she said, slurring again, but not as strongly as before. When she tried unsuccessfully to stand, he wondered how she'd even gotten past him.

"Come on, we need to get you home. . ."

"Yeong In."

"Of course I'm talking to you, who else is here."

"Say it. Ye-ong-In."

"Yeong In," he said and she nodded happily. Would she be happy about it when whatever they gave her wore off?

"By the way, why do you have so many shirts?" she asked before rolling over his clothes on the floor. He was coming to regret bringing her here or coming across her in the Lobby at all.

Well, maybe regret was a strong word. As he watched her crawl back into his closet, he couldn't help but wonder what she would have ended up like had he not been there. Had he not followed her from Lobby. Had he stayed in the kitchen a few minutes longer and not seen her at all. His stomach turned. No. Regret wasn't the right word. He was relieved that she was terrorizing his wardrobe, but terrified about the consequences. Yeong In may not remember the events of this evening, but his father certainly would. It probably wouldn't take him long to deal with Esther and to get a key to the room Young Do was staying in. Now that he knew he couldn't trust Yeong In to be lucid enough to play along, he needed to get her out. Fast.

Once he was able to coax her down to the Lobby, he saw the lounge lights were still on. He still had time before his father was able to look for them, but to be safe, he hailed a taxi.

They reached a well-lit apartment complex around dusk and Yeong In seemed to be right-minded enough to get them through the door. She stumbled through a small entryway, kicking off her shoes without bothering to put on the floral slippers left out. There were only two sets of feminine, small house slippers, so Young Do kept his socks on and awkwardly followed Yeong In into a small living room with a simple loveseat, coffee table, and T.V. setup one one end and a dine in kitchen area on the other. Off to one side were three doors and a half door he supposed led to a closet.

Young In went to the kitchen, poured water over the counter - some of it did make it into her cup, to her credit - and wandered into what he hoped was a spare room. He'd just sat down on the couch in an exhausted heap when another loud crash sounded from the room she'd just disappeared into. He jumped up and raced in to find her on the floor, wrapped in a blanket this time. He sighed wearily, but fought back a smile. Her antics would have been more entertaining if he wasn't so physically and emotionally exhausted. Perhaps if this nightmare ever ended, he'd take her drinking. Then at least he could be amused guilt-free. "Young Do-ya, why are you in my room?" she asked groggily as he helped her back onto her bed, wrapping her - tightly - in her blankets.

"I'll be gone in a moment, sleep it off ok?"

"Ok," she said, yawning. He reached down to put her phone on the nightstand, but paused. Thinking better of leaving such a dangerous device in her hands while she was in this state, he had decided to put it on the living room table when, without provocation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. "Goodnight," she said and was almost instantly asleep.

He stood frozen for several seconds, trying not to think of anything. Not his father, the water, the vomiting, the taste of porridge on his lips. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was the first time in a situation like this. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, grateful he could only taste the porridge. As he left her room, shutting the door, he wondered if he was the one in real danger here.

After pushing the couch in front of her door as a barricade, he laid his tired body down. He would never let her live this night down, drugs or no drugs. Somehow, he'd make her pay for all the worry and uncharacteristic meddling he'd done in the last few hours. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how he'd explain all this to her sister. All he could do was wait and take this one problem at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

I am HORRIFIED to say that I posted to wrong chapter! I posted chapter 9 instead of chapter 5! I'm super embarrassed because I even looked it over and it didn't send any red flags up! SO. Kindly, erase what you just read and read this instead... Now that several things are probably very confusing for everyone. Thank you to Bobbitt the Hobbit for asking me a question that made me go back and look at it to realize how horribly I screwed up!

Previously: (End of Chapter 4)

He reached down to put her phone on the nightstand, but paused. Thinking better of leaving such a dangerous device in her hands while she was in this state, he had decided to put it on the living room table when, without provocation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. "Goodnight," she said and was almost instantly asleep.

He stood frozen for several seconds, trying not to think of anything. Not his father, the water, the vomiting, the taste of porridge on his lips. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was the first time in a situation like this. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, grateful he could only taste the porridge. As he left her room, shutting the door, he wondered if he was the one in real danger here.

After pushing the couch in front of her door as a barricade, he laid his tired body down. He would never let her live this night down, drugs or no drugs. Somehow, he'd make her pay for all the worry and uncharacteristic meddling he'd done in the last few hours. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how he'd explain all this to her sister. All he could do was wait and take this one problem at a time.

Chapter 5

Yoo Kyung Ran stepped into her living room after the longest two hour drive of her life. Why had it been this night she'd had business out of town? She'd purposely not told the young man on the phone when she'd be back and when she saw that her couch had been pushed in front of the door to Yeong In-ah's room, she wondered if she should have been more worried about his safety than hers. She went to wake him and get their story, but he shifted in his sleep, exposing his face and she froze.

Choi Young Do. Zeus Hotel.

There had been too many coincidences, she'd known. But to see him. Her son. Asleep on her couch. What kind of fate was this? He'd ignored her for so long. Didn't bother saying goodbye when she left. She had wanted so badly to take him with her, but his absence told her to let him go. Now, here he lay. What was her little son's relationship with Yeong In? She hadn't heard her say his name, and Kyung Ran liked to think the younger woman told her most things.

She looked down at him lovingly, she supposed he wasn't her little son anymore; he had grown into a man. He was already eighteen -almost nineteen. Had it already been four years?

OoooO

Sunlight drifted through the open blinds, stabbing at Baek Yeong In's eyelids. She tried to roll over, but the room spun and her head felt like a bomb exploded. Water. Medicine.

She half-crawled to the door, opened it, and ran into the back of the couch. Why was it in front of her door? Her door opened inward. "Who put this here?" she grumbled and coughed on her desert throat before trying to climb over it. She had one leg over the back before her foggy mind realized there was someone on the couch, but it was too late and she stepped on one of their legs. They squirmed and she lost her footing and both of them ended up on the floor.

None of which helped her headache. The man next to her cursed and turned to scowl at her, "What the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I was sleeping, thank you very much," he said grouchily, his voice rough from sleep.

"Why are you here? Why are either of us here?" she asked, her brain finally catching up with her eyes and she realized that she felt hung-over but had no memory of drinking alcohol.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Choi Young Do asked, rubbing the sleep from his face.

"I was going to a meeting at Zeus Hotel," she said, her head throbbing. She blushed as she remembered Ka Dong Sun-ssi touching her leg. Looking down, she saw that she was still wearing her skirt and that it didn't look out of sorts, nor did anything in that area feel different. Except that she needed to pee.

"And after that?" he pressed, rubbing his right shoulder and wincing. Had she injured him with their fall?

"I don't remember," she said, getting up and walking toward the kitchen, slipping slightly on the wet floor. "Gah, some idiot left the water out, now it's not cold."

Young Do snickered.

"What?"

"That was you," he said. Her face turned red as she vaguely remembered something about pouring a glass of water, but it felt more like a dream than memory.

"Do you remember actually meeting with this Ka Dong Sun person?" he asked, yawning and joining her in the kitchen.

"Yes." She tried to focus on what happened after he'd touched her. She'd left. Then. . . something. She took a sip of her water and the room-temperature liquid turned her stomach. Setting down the glass, she opened the fridge and grabbed one of **Unni's** bottled water. As she twisted the lid, the seal cracked and something pulled in her brain. She set it down on the counter and retrieved another one. Crack. Green marble. Another one. Crack. Dark, anxious eyes.

Another one.

Crack.

"The water." A bottle of water on the green marble countertop. The shifty eyes of the bartender that made her ask for a second. Her purse. Blackness. "That creepy old guy drugged me!" Her face was red with fury and then she examined her clothes again; no out of place buttons, no rips or snags on her skirt. Her legs felt ok. She smelled awful, her abdomen was sore, and her throat felt raw. She didn't think she had been assaulted, but what happened?

"Don't worry, he didn't have the chance to do anything to you," Choi Young Do said, watching her. "I happened to be walking by after work and got you away from him." She rechecked herself. Buttons, rips, legs. "I didn't do anything to you either. As if I would," he mumbled that last part under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Yeong In asked, getting a little defensive because she didn't want to think about what could have happened. Because her integrity was intact thanks to him. Because it was easier to swallow the bile in her throat and focus on him. And also because he could have kept his opinions about her to himself. Brat.

Instead of responding, he dropped a small piece of paper on the only dry section of countertop. She picked it up and recognized **Unni's** handwriting

" _Yeong In-ah,_

 _Something came up and I had to leave before you woke up. We'll talk when I get home. You might check in with your dad. If you need the night off, I can get Soo Hee-ya to cover for you. There are leftovers in the fridge."_

Yeong In found it odd that Unni didn't leave her signature heart at the bottom of the post-it. Or that she didn't come in to wake her up when she'd gotten home. How had she gotten home? She looked at Choi Young Do who was transferring various containers from the fridge to the counter. His blue button up was wrinkled and untucked and his hair stuck up on one side. His best feature, however, was the giant, pink line that zigzagged down the left side of his face. "I do know I'm a sight to behold, but if you don't stop checking me out, I'm going to hire a bodyguard," he peeked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What happened to the enchanting Songsaengnim from yesterday?"

He opened his fridge-loot and placed the contents in dishes. "After how forward you were last night. . ." His smirk was cruel.

Yeong In scoffed, "Go ahead, take advantage of my memory loss. I dare you." She held his gaze for a moment before he looked down. She assumed that he had been attempting humor, but her head hurt too much to think. She was hungry and exhausted. But more than anything, she was terrified and the more she thought about it, the more her hands shook and her head felt light.

They ate in silence, which was awkward for Yeong In because she grew up in a rather rambunctious home. Ever since her mother ran off with a younger man, her dad insisted they live in 'man camp' without regularly planned meals or quiet time or talk about feelings or sappy romantic comedies or anything he associated with his ex-wife. He'd even banned glitter once. Her two brothers often brought friends to practice in the dojo and her dad let them in even if he knew they'd never be able to pay him to use the equipment. It was their hangout spot for many years.

Which meant silence for any length of time - particularly during a meal - was extremely uncomfortable. But that also meant she could be horribly competitive and so she didn't want to be the first one to break the silence.

As she picked up the dishes, she felt like if she didn't say something she was going to explode, so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "I noticed you hurt your shoulder. I can take a look at it if you want."

"My shoulder is fine," he said, pulling out his phone. She snatched it out of his hands and he pounded his left fist on the table and clenched his teeth, but she was too close for him to stand so he glowered up at her. It was kind of nice to have to look down at him, she decided. She smirked and held his phone just above his right side.

"Go ahead, take it back." He reached out with his left hand and she snatched it away, "No, with that one." His jaw tensed and his right hand lifted slightly before laying back down in his lap. "Can't lift it, can you? Take off your shirt."

"Here we go, I think I need that bodyguard now," he said, scrambling over the chair beside him to get away from her.

"Stop moving it! You've probably got a sprained shoulder joint, happens all the time. Besides, I could take out any fancy pants bodyguard you could hire anyway." She chased after him until he jumped over the couch and locked himself in her bedroom. Sighing, she looked around the living room, putting most of the furniture back to the way it had been. As she moved the couch, the throw pillow with a zigzag pattern on it fell to the floor. She picked it up and cuddled it in her lap as she relaxed into the couch. It had left the very same pattern on her face the first time she'd spent the night with Unni. At eighteen, Kyung Ran Unni hired her part time at her cafe. When she'd come in crying one evening because of a boy, the woman had phoned her father for permission for Yeong In to stay the night at her house. They'd stayed up watching movies and giving each other manicures - something Yeong In had never experienced.

Ever since, she'd gone to Unni when she needed some time out of man-camp. She'd usually been eager to listen to her and talk about idols, but she'd never treated her like a child. At first, the older woman was uncomfortable when Yeong In started calling her unni, saying that she was old enough to be Yeong In's mother, but Yeong In was persistent and so she'd eventually let it go. And so Unni's house became like a second home. Unni had even cleared out her office to make a place for her. She'd been understanding, but never about violence. She'd said that fighting was forbidden in her home. Which meant she probably didn't have a spare sling lying around that she could use for. . . Choi Young Do-ssi? What should she call him now? Young Do?

She picked up her phone from the coffee table and sent a text to her brother, Kyu Soo.

"Are you cuddling my pillow now? I didn't take you as that type-" She jumped off the couch and caught his ear before he could retract back into her bedroom.

"Get over here, you little brat," she said through her teeth as she dragged him around the corner and through the bathroom door. Once inside, she shut and locked the door before releasing him.

"This is the weirdest attempt at flirting I have ever been victim of," he said, climbing into the shower and holding the door shut.

"Young Do-ya, if you don't immobilize and ice that shoulder, you will do permanent damage!" His grip loosened and she opened the door, gesturing for him to come out. Only after he'd willingly, silently obeyed did she realize what she'd called him.

"Sorry, it just came out."

He mumbled something.

"What?"

"It's fine. You called me that several times last night," he smirked at her and she hit his good arm. "Aish! Only because I called you Young In-ah first so I could take you with me without it seeming weird."

She looked at him, bewildered.

"That creepy old man," he paused, took a breath, "is my father. He owns Zeus Hotel Group and for whatever reason, he targeted you. So, I pretended we were close friends so I could get you out without admitting I'd seen him drug you."

" **Aigoo** , what kind of crap is this kid spewing so early in the morning?" she said, pinching his cheek, hard.

"Ow! It's true!" he shoved her away, wincing as he put pressure on his right arm.

"That's it. Take off your shirt. Now."

"But I just said-"

"I know what you said," her voice shook, "and we will have words about that later, but right now I'm going to check your collar bone for bruising and make sure your tendon is sprained and not torn, because that's the only thing I can do right this second to move forward, so can you please just take your stupid shirt off?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Short one, so I'm posting it with the NEW chapter 5 as an apology for posting chapter 9 in it's place originally! I'm thinking of posting two chapters at a time or posting 3 times a week instead of two since I'm writing these chapters faster than I had anticipated (yay) and they're not very long to begin with.

Also, I am reminding everyone (since I botched the last chapter, I don't remember if I actually posted this or not) that i'm putting any NEW translations at the beginning of the chapter; any old ones you can look up from the first 4 chapters or message me and I'll add a note about it.

Thanks for your patience!

Abonim - respectful name for father

Aboji - informal name for father

Oppa - term for close older male from a younger female (like big brother)

Chapter 6

Young Do was fairly certain the crazy lady behind him was stabbing white-hot chopsticks into his shoulder despite promising that she was only pressing lightly. He was glad that, so far, she hadn't mentioned anything about the scattered scars on his skin left by his father. He'd debated all morning whether or not he should tell her the whole truth missing from her memory or dangle it in front of her for a while. Her outburst earlier had further confused him. He had wondered if she would break if she knew that the man who saved her was spawn to the man who targeted her. On the other hand, he couldn't quite figure out why his father would target Yeong In. He had decided telling her would allow him to understand their relationship. He hadn't ever seen his father pursue anyone who was unwilling, which made him wonder if he hadn't simply done it when Young Do wasn't around?

In the end, he'd decided to tell her the truth because it pertained to her safety. All his effort would be for naught if she made another appointment with his father.

"Yep, you'll be fine with a sling, some tape, and some ice. I've called my **Oppa** to bring a sling so I don't have to string you up with throw blankets or hankies or something."

The doorbell rang and Yeong In opened the bathroom door to hollar that it was open as she dried the tears from her cheeks. Young Do stared at her incredulously for having left the door unlocked after the events of last night, but before he could scold her, a short, burly man spied him from the entryway and actually screamed.

"What have you done to my darling daughter?!" he shouted, smothering Yeong In into his thick chest. " **Aboji** said you didn't come home last night, but I didn't know you'd be here with a man!"

" **Oppa**! I'm not your daughter and it's not like that, he's my student-"

"That's worse!" He rushed into the bathroom and gripped Young Do's shoulders, "I don't know what kind of lessons she's teaching you, but I'm becoming a dad thanks to that kind of learning!" Young Do had never been so. . . so confused and surprised and curious and afraid in his life. It seemed he'd never been a lot of things until he'd met Baek Yeong In.

Finally, she managed to wrangle her brother, " **Oppa** , get a grip. I need that sling. He sprained his AC joint because of me now hand it over."

"What kind of things were you teaching him that he'd sprain that of all things?" She snatched the sling from him and pushed him out of the way. She approached Young Do like a cat stalking a wounded bird; he wasn't sure if he felt any safer now that her brother was out of the room.

~.~

Young Do was glad that Yeong In explained their situation delicately. Apparently, she was at a party and someone 'enhanced' the punch. Young Do, an honors student from one of her substitute teaching classes, happened to be there with some friends and was so helpful in getting her to Kyung Ran's house safely that she let him sleep on the couch because it was late and he was exhausted.

Some of it was true. Like, the part about him being exhausted. . . But Young Do was grateful for her secrecy. When Kyu Soo realized Young Do's presence was mostly innocent, he relaxed into an armchair facing them. Young Do had felt a little less threatened being surrounded by these strange Baeks once he'd carefully put his shirt back on over the sling.

"I suppose I owe you then," Kyu Soo said. "This little punk is the only sister I've got. She might think lightly about the situation, given her past, but I just graduated the police academe, so I know what kinds of animals are out there."

Young Do smiled politely, glancing at Yeong In. Her smile tightened and she hesitated before trying to play the situation down to her brother.

"From now on, call me Hyung-nim," he said, smiling broadly at Young Do.

"Alright, H- **hyung-nim**." It was totally foreign coming out of his mouth. Too big a word to fit on his tongue. Another first.

"How about we repay him by boarding him at the dojo for a few days," Yeong In said, her gaze intent on her brother.

"What?" Both men exclaimed.

"But- oh. Yes, once we explain the situation to **Aboji** , I'm sure he'll have no problems. It's been a little while since we've had a boarder, so I'll have to clear out the spare room.

"You mean finally move all your junk to the house you actually live in?"

"What makes you think I need boarding? You know who my father is," he said to Yeong In.

"It's because of me that you're hurt to begin with, so I'm just trying to repay you for your kindness," she said overly brightly. Before Young Do could disagree, she shoved her brother toward the door. "You go tell **Aboji** and I'll bring him by in a couple of hours."

"Why do I have to tell him about your issues?"

"Fine. Tell him I'll talk to him about it tonight, but get your crap out of that room." Kyu Soo grumbled a bit, but nodded and left.

Things were happening too fast for Young Do. He preferred to observe people, not be in the thick of it. "I have work soon."

"What kind of work?"

He hesitated. "Dishwashing."

"Not with that shoulder, you're not. You need to let it rest for several days. I saw your back and I'll assume I'm not the first person your father has harmed, so you'll stay with us until I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself." She stood with her hands on her hips, looking up at him with a stern frown.

He tried not to laugh. "All your tyranny makes me want to misbehave."

"You just try revolting," she pointed her finger at him. "I'll break your other arm."

"I thought you said to only use violence when it's worth the consequences."

"Yes, well. When you respond to reason, I'll stop the threats." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're not taking things seriously."

"Neither are you. Perhaps you should deal with your own issues before you go trying to fix mine."

She hesitated, the tension in her face loosening into worry. "You're right. How about we work through this together?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you come stay with us so I know you're safe and I'll help you with your studies and your fighting technique so you can defend yourself until you can get out on your own." It didn't sound that bad, actually. Plus being near her might give him some insight as to why his father had gone to such lengths.

"How does that help you?" he asked.

She looked away and sighed. "Hopefully, as I get to know you, I won't recall his face when I see yours." Young Do felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. Was that the reason his mother hadn't take him when she left?

He thought about her offer for a moment. Despite the tiredness dulling her eyes, she wasn't running away from him. He'd watched Eun Sang play the victim between himself and Kim Tan, but Yeong In wasn't retreating. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet. He knew she was taking all this too well. Would she change her mind tomorrow? Had his mother tried to separate him from his father and failed? How would this situation conclude, because in the end, they all marooned him.

"I will stay with you," he conceded after several moments of silence, "I'll have to call someone to cover for my shifts this weekend, but I think next week is the school trip, so I don't think I'll need to attend classes-"

"We can still work on your studies in the meantime. You should be able to use your shoulder, at the very least, by the end of next week. Until then, we'll work on grounding your feet when you spar."

"All the fighting techniques in the world won't matter; **Abonim** plays dirty."

"We'll see. Increasing your speed first will do wonders."


	7. Chapter 7

Here's a nice sized one. So, I'm planning on posting 3 chapters a week for a while. AND they'll be beta'd by the wonderful Bobbitt the Hobbit who has agreed to help me. Question: We've been talking about whether or not the Korean words/suffixes should be in italics or bold font to make it easier to point them out. Does this bother anyone that they aren't? I tried to go through the last two chapters and bold most of the words, but I'm not sure how much of a difference it makes. Let me know what you think (about that or anything else) and I'll do my best to improve!

Daebak - means awesome or wow -usually used ironically

Chapter 7

Baek Kyung Gu had banned girl-talk and chick-flicks when his wife ran off with a fancy flower boy who frequented the barbershop down the street. At first, he disallowed those sorts of things because it reminded him so much of his ex-wife's constant gossiping and ogling 'pretty' men. His only daughter had been merely ten so it had been easy and after a while, he'd gotten used to it. He'd only ever been tempted to reinstate girl-talk twice. The first time was during her second year of high school when he was called to the police station around midnight. Her group of friends had stayed out past curfew in a karaoke joint where someone had snuck in alcohol. After that, she got a job at a coffee shop, stopped staying out late, and those unseemly girls she called friends stopped hanging around. So, he left it alone. She was old enough to make her own decisions. A while later, she became close with some of her coworkers, particularly her motherly boss who had mercifully taken over much of the more feminine jobs in raising a teenage daughter.

He hadn't thought about bringing up her dating life when she stopped taking his ex-mother-in-law's calls or when she started getting marriage proposals in the mail from some of the high class men whose parents did business with his ex-in-laws. He didn't say anything to her when Kyu Soo-ya informed him he'd be a grandfather soon, introducing his new wife in the next sentence. No, he thought about telling her that if she ever found herself in such a predicament, she should be sure to weigh all her options before marrying the bastard who'd gotten her pregnant.

After all this time without incident, he was so proud of Yeong In-ah. She was an excellent example for his youngest son, the hard-working Byung Ho-ya. And he trusted her.

And so, the second time he'd ever thought about actually approaching the awkward subject of her sex life was when she walked through the dojo doors with a pretty-faced boy after staying out without warning the night before. After all, trust hadn't kept Kyu Soo-ya from parenthood.

"Judging by your suspicious expression, Oppa didn't tell you what happened," she said, stopping them in front of him and smiling tiredly. The young man standing just behind her looked around curiously before nodding to him. He prayed she wasn't pregnant. . . The boy looked arrogant. And too young. Should he take up his ex-mother-in-law on her offer to find a suitable husband for his little girl? Someone she trusted? Could he trust her to be so kind, or would it turn into a business transaction like his ex-wife had feared.

He folded his arms and glared at the young man, "Kyu Soo-ya hasn't said more than three sentences to me since he asked for more kimchi last week."

"Let's go sit down, he needs more ice anyway," she moved toward the back kitchen and he noticed the young man's right arm was missing from his sleeve. And he had a duffel bag.

At least he was injured already. Perhaps Kyu Soo-ya had already gotten to him. Not the body part he would have put in a sling, but it did make him feel a bit better.

OooO

Young Do hissed as Yeong In's father slapped an ice pack onto his shoulder. Certainly that didn't count as compression. After traveling two hours to get to Yeong In's home, Young Do was irritated at the cold welcome he was met with. Her father glared at Young Do through their introductions, explanation of his injury (which Yeong In had assumed was her fault and he hadn't corrected her), through her recounting the same 'events' she'd told her brother. . . right up until she revealed he was the one who had saved her from certain peril.

"I wondered what could make Kyu Soo-ya clean up that room so quickly. Choi Young Do, I must apologize for being so mistrustful; my oldest son just knocked up a girl, you see?" he chuckled throatily, "I thought you'd gotten our Yeong In-ah pregnant!"

Yeong In gasped and adimately denied any relations with anyone, much less with a child like Young Do. Young Do was stunned by her father's forwardness, but not so stunned to not find offence at Yeong In's enthusiastic revulsion toward him. He was nearly graduated, surely that was close enough to adulthood to not be considered a child.

After a few minutes of laughing, Kyung Gu placated his daughter with complaints about how Kyu Soo had slept on his couch again. "His excuse? In Suk-ah was getting too big to fit both of them in their bed. So I asked him why he couldn't sleep on the in-law's couch instead of scaring the life out of me with his snoring all night! I thought a bear was giving birth in my living room!"

Young Do wasn't sure how to respond; 'How do you even know what a bear giving birth sounds like?' or 'Did you mean to say that in front of me?' or 'Do you always say those sorts of things?' or 'Do the people who live here tend to come home in such precarious situations in which you automatically assume I've fathered a fetus inside your daughter? What kinds of men did Yeong In bring home?' Young Do felt none of those things would likely bring any favor toward him, so instead he sat silently, looking around at the grimy kitchen counters with stains and scratches, unpolished faucet and a worn cutting board. Boxes of rice and instant meals peeked out of a few open cabinets and most of the dishes were plastic. The floor was swept, but looked like it could use a good mopping. There were no knickknacks or flowery decorations like the ones Lee Esther left every time she visited the main house. Nothing tacked to the refrigerator, no organizational calendar showing all the family scheduling like at Myung Soo-ya's. It seemed totally devoid of the femininity he was used to with his numerous housekeepers.

"Say his name and he appears!" Yeong In shouted as Kyu Soo lumbered into the kitchen. He dropped the tote in his arms with a solid thud and slumped into a chair. His shirt was damp and his face a slick, red color.

"Well, the room is finally cleaned out," he gasped before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Yea, I'll believe it when I see it." Yeong In stood and left through the same doorway her brother had entered.

"You've really let yourself go," Kyung Gu said, slapping his son's leg with a sharp crack.

Young Do couldn't help the smile creeping upon his face as Kyu Soo jumped and clutched his knee pathetically. "You don't understand, I've had no sleep in a week!"

"You're right, I don't understand. . . Never had a pregnant wife before, you three just popped up out of the ground!"

"Well, it's horrible," he continued, ignoring his father's irony, "She's getting huge and moody. One minute she's like a fat squid trying to strangle the life out of me and I can't always tell if she's cuddling or actually trying to kill me. Then, the next she's crying because she can't reach her toes. It's just easier for everyone if I sleep on the couch."

"Which still doesn't explain why you have to sleep on my couch. I thought I got rid of you when you and Suk In-ah eloped." Young Do felt increasingly uncomfortable. When he visited Myung Soo-ya's home, any conversation not academic or business related was done in private. Without guests. Even Kim Tan's house had been that way. The only times they'd sat around a table was to negotiate some kind of business deal. For once, he couldn't wait for Yeong In to return.

By some sick joke, the situation got infinitely worse, "There you are!" a shrill voice echoed from just outside the kitchen doorway which led into the practice area. At the sound, Kyu Soo froze, his face paling. "I've been looking all over for you. Don't know why I didn't think to look here first. For some reason, I thought you'd be at the house you actually live in. Do you know how hard it was to climb the stairs to the loft, only to find it empty?"

"You could have called me," Kyu Soo said, pulling out his phone. "Oh. You did. Look at that, ten missed calls." He laughed sheepishly.

"Yes of course I did, do you think I'm stupid? Just because I cry randomly, no one listens to me!" To Young Do's horror, who he assumed was Baek Suk In burst into tears as if to prove a point. Were all pregnant women like this? Suddenly, producing an heir seemed like a monumental task.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything's going to be ok. Look, this is Choi Young Do, he calls me Hyungnim."

"What?" she wiped her face and squinted in his direction, "Why would he call you Hyungnim? Is he marrying Yeong In-ah?" she asked, just as Yeong In reentered the kitchen. The uproar from all three Baeks was borderline upsetting. Couldn't a simple 'No." suffice?

Baek Suk In cried again, "Why are you yelling at me? He's the one who said he called him Hyung!"

"It's because he saved my sister's life-"

"Which reminds me," Kyung Gu said, turning to Young Do. "If you're going to call him Hyungnim, you have to call me Abonim."

Young Do stared between their three expectant faces for a moment before he realized they were all completely serious. "But, that's a bit-"

"Nonsense," he interrupted, an unexpected, gentle smile on his face, "All the kids who come through here are like my kids anyway."

"Y-yes A. . .bonim," Young Do said to a man who was not his father for the first time.

Yeong In parted the chaos and gently pulled Young Do's duffel bag out of his arms, "How about I show you to your room, let things calm down in here."

"Please." He followed her through the dark doorway and up an unlit, carpeted, and creepy staircase which deposited them into a living space scattered with magazines, a few pieces of stuffing-leaking furniture, a mini fridge, and what looked like camping gear - but could have been practically anything in cloth bags. . . like bodies. - stacked against the walls.

"Your room is the one on the end," she said, pointing to a wall with four doors. He walked toward it with trepidation. What had he agreed to? Did he need to know the relationship between this family and his father that badly? Yeong In interrupted his thoughts, "Well, I did not injure myself, so I have to get to work. If you stay up here, you'll probably be left alone. Byung Ho-ya doesn't usually leave his room except for class so you'll have lots of undisturbed studying time. It's a weekend, so we're open all night. Make sure you take down any questions you have about your homework, okay?"

He rolled his eyes, walked past her and shut his bedroom door behind him. He dropped his bag in the corner and laid back on his bed, noting how the springs squeaked and the mattress was stiffer than he was used to. And it smelled different. At least he wasn't on the floor, though. The ceiling was void of a light, the decorations he half expected, but also stains or mold. It seemed to be a well-kept building even if it was coated with a layer of grime. After a while of listening to the distant chatter downstairs, the street noise drifting in through the dusty window, and the creaks of an unfamiliar house, he dug through his bag and pulled out his math textbook. Perhaps he could find some complicated questions to stump Yeong In.

Not an hour later, he was bored out of his brain so he decided to call it a night and put his aching shoulder to rest. A crash came from outside his door and, against his better judgement, he peeked his head out his door. He saw the back of someone hunched over white, ceramic shards on the hardwood floor. He looked around the otherwise empty living room and was about to retreat back and close the door when he suddenly sneezed. He looked back up to see the man had turned his head to look at him. Thick glasses did little to obscure the numerous blemishes on his face and only emphasized the ridiculous topknot he wore to presumably keep his shaggy hair out of wide, crazy eyes.

Young Do was too stunned to move as this man slowly drew up to his considerable height, but some of his anxiety diminished when he realized just how lanky this man was. And young. He couldn't have been more than a three years Young Do's senior. When he opened his mouth, Young Do didn't know what he was expecting, but the deep, dry voice which came out wasn't it. "I'm Baek Byung Ho. You must be Choi Young Do." The giant bowed his head slightly to which Young Do automatically returned. "Hyung told me a bit about you and your. . . situation with Noona."

Young Do didn't know how to respond, so he nodded again, wondering how such a tall man could come from the same family as the rest of the Baeks he'd met.

"How old are you?" Byung Ho asked.

"Nineteen."

"You're still in High School?"

"Yes, but-"

"You must be about to graduate, do you have any plans? Have you taken any aptitude tests?"

"I'm not sure what business it is of yours." Young Do said, trying to be polite for Young In's sake.

"Well, I'm currently sleeping two doors down from you. . . I'd like to know you're not a psychopath who might murder us all in our sleep."

"What does my choice of schooling have to do with that?" Young Do exclaimed, losing his composure.

"Well, I need to know because I'm going to tutor you and I need to know what your goals are. The rest of my questions are to determine your mental state, but seeing as your emotions are showing on your face, I'd say you're not a sociopath anyway." He smiled brightly and picked up a stack of familiar workbooks from the coffee table. Those hadn't been there earlier, had they? When had Yeong In had time to get extra workbooks, let alone arrange for her brother to tutor him? Byung Ho sat down on the ratty couch and motioned for Young Do to join him. He complied hesitantly, but sat as far from him as possible.

"Let's start with a skill assessment. What was your ranking on the last set of exams?"

"100th place."

"Ok," Byung Ho said, flipping through the top notebook passively, "Out of how many?"

Young Do paused, "100."

Byung Ho dropped the workbook and stared at Young Do in what he assumed was not admiration. "Daebak, you certainly put your pretty head of yours to good use, don't you?"

Young Do didn't reply simply because he didn't know how to react to such a backhanded compliment.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Bobbitt the Hobbit for being my Beta!

Suseungnim - a less formal teacher than Seonsaengnim

Chapter 8

Baek Yeong In sipped her tea, relieved at the warmth soothing her throat and calming the anxiety which had come in waves. She'd arrived to work a full hour before she was scheduled so she could talk to Kyung Ran Unni in relative confidence. They sat on stools in the kitchen, away from the only other person working tonight: Ryuk Soo Hee.

At first, she'd only intended to tell her boss and best friend they would not be catering for Zeus Hotel Group any time soon. Then she suggested they ignore any of their calls and that she would probably not go to any off-site meetings ever again.

Maybe it was the nervous furrow in Unni's brow or the anxiety making her eye wrinkles deeper. Or maybe it had been the smooth jazz playing softly while they were decorating a few extra cakes before the evening rush. Probably, it was the fact she knew, without a doubt, that she could tell Unni anything and the older woman would listen. She always had. So, Yeong In had told her everything. Every detail she could remember.

When she got to the part where she began to feel the effects of the drugs, she broke. The ice water which had been trickling down her spine - which she had been pushing away - since that morning crashed over her. Drowning her. She was so, so grateful for Choi Young Do, but so horribly afraid of what could have been.

When she was done, Unni was crying too and they both sipped on some tasteless tea Unni had made when Yeong In first cried. "Have you told your father?"

"No, I told him I was at a party and drank spiked punch." Unni raised an eyebrow. "He told me before I left that he didn't believe me, but I could keep it to myself if I needed to."

"Will you ever tell him?"

"No, but not because I'm afraid of him looking at me differently. I'm afraid of him going after Choi Dong Wook himself, which would land him in all kinds of trouble. Besides, nothing actually happened, so as long as I stay away from there, I should be fine, right?" Yeong In's voice cracked, betraying the doubt and worry replacing the overwhelming bubble of stress and anxiety and feelings of being violated, lied to, and taken advantage of.

"I think," Unni paused for so long, Yeong In was about to interject, " this was not a one-time thing. Choi Dong Wook and I. . . have a history."

"What kind of history would make him do something like this?"

"Someday I might tell you, but for now I think it would be best if I leave for a while."

"What? Why? Maybe there's something we can help you with. If you need protection, I know several guys who would-"

"No, it's okay Yeong In-ah. I appreciate the offer, but he's already proven he'll use anyone to get to me. I've been here much longer than I had originally planned anyway."

Yeong In folded her arms and huffed, "Well, I think it's stupid to run from anyone."

Unni laughed mirthlessly, "I imagine you would, but there are some people in this world you and I are better off not knowing."

Soo Hee-ssi's voice drifted in through the kitchen door as she greeted the first customers of the evening. Yeong In didn't want to leave the conversation where it stood, and she worried about what Kyung Ran Unni would decide to do, but there wasn't much she could do to talk her out of it. Luckily, she didn't have much chance to think about it with the first guests of the evening being a few elderly couples and a family with two small children. Unni left only a few hours into the evening and, between sobering partiers and second-shift workers the cafe never seemed to empty enough for her to catch a breath. By the time her shift was over, she was too tired to think about much of anything. Perhaps she'd take Unni up on her offer to have someone take over her shift the next night.

 **OooO**

Young Do had gotten up because of the commotion outside his door - which he hadn't learned to ignore the previous night - and left the quiet seclusion of his room to investigate. A herd of about ten halfnaked boys around middle to high school aged rushed around, collecting gear from all the closets and cluttered corners of the living space. A few of them had acknowledged his presence with curious glances, but most simply focused on their tasks. He had thought about retreating back into his room, but Baek Abonim saw him on his way up the stairs and his face had split into a beaming, gap-toothed smile.

"Young Do-ya! You're up early, I see. Since you're up, why don't you join us?"

"Ah, no, I think I should-" he'd jumped a bit as Baek Abonim firmly grabbed his arm and led him toward the stairs.

"Nonsense, it's only your shoulder that's bothering you, you'll be fine. It's not far anyway."

Once they had reached the gym, with Young Do still wearing the gray sweats and white, cotton t-shirt he'd worn to bed, Kyu Soo Hyungnim had joined them, greeting his father with a nod and Young Do with a punch to his uninjured arm. "You coming too? Excellent! Hey everyone, this is Choi Young Do, he's staying here for a few days and has even convinced Yeong In-ah to give him personal lessons." Young Do hadn't known how to react at first, but once Yeong In's name was mentioned the younger boys looked at him in awe and he smirked. So even Yeong In had fans?

 **~.~**

They'd drove to a wooded area just outside Seoul just after dawn, but soon he couldn't tell where the sun was in the sky because of the trees. He did know his whole body was soaked with sweat. He wished he had either insisted on staying home or at least changed his clothes into some of the more breathable clothing the other boys wore. Most had left their chests bare and he was tempted to join them, if not for the ridiculous sling he still wore and the scars. Honestly, his arm didn't even hurt that much any more. The ice packs had taken down a lot of swelling and his arm felt almost normal. But almost wasn't good enough if he didn't want to have one more weakness for his father to exploit. He knew it in his mind, but his body protested as they jogged single-file along an unused path through the thick forest.

Young Do seriously considered if he would get more abuse from Yeong In's family than he did his own. Long after his legs turned to pudding and his lungs had become numb, Baek Abonim announced a hydration break from some distance ahead. Although Young Do felt a little light headed, he wouldn't let his weakness show. He followed the stragglers into a clearing and leaned against a tree as casually as he could. Hyungnim lumbered toward him with an extra bottle of water. He had gone shirtless, allowing Young Do to see exactly how easy it would be for the shorter man to break him and he was instantly glad Yeong In had lied Young Do into his good graces.

Taking the bottle Hyungnim offered him, he meant to only take a few sips, but the water tasted so good on his tongue that he couldn't stop himself from drinking the whole bottle in one go.

"Woah, Young Do, slow down or you'll cramp up. Here, let's get this shirt off of you, you're a bit flushed."

Young Do thought about commenting he was the second Baek this week to ask for his shirt, but thought better of it as Kyu Soo easily subdued his protests and worked his arm out of it's sling. He normally would have put up more of a fight, but after seeing several of the other shirtless boys, he realized he wasn't the only one with troubled homelife. And it was so humid he half expected them to all drown by the time they reached wherever they were going. He was uncomfortable at first, but as they resumed their journey, he saw several of the kids had barely hit puberty and hadn't quite grown into their height, unlike Hyungnim and, he suspected, Baek Abonim. It made Young Do feel less self-conscious and even proud of his fit form. Even if it didn't match up to the Baek men.

After they stopped in a clearing, Young Do felt impossibly less exhausted than he had. There was just something energizing about running through the forest half-naked. That and his sling was off, so he could fall into his usual rhythm. They crested yet another hill only to find the path wound up an even steeper part of the mountain, but the forest thinned and a run down buddhist temple came into view.

Once they arrived, Baek Abonim gathered all the boys in a half circle in front of the temple. A monk who looked to be as old as the building itself hobbled toward them. Young Do didn't imagine he got many worshipers and he hoped the frail-looking man didn't die in the excitement. He was surprisingly relieved when a much younger monk ran out of the temple and rushed to assist the old man in his journey. Baek Abonim introduced them before they reached the group.

"This is my dear friend, Anshin and his subordinate, Eisho. They have been serving in this sacred temple for many years and, as you can see, it has fallen into a little disrepair." Young Do looked around and stopped himself from scoffing. The place was a wreck. It was so overgrown that he couldn't tell where the temple grounds ended and the forest began. A few of the pillars had cracked and fallen and the clay roof had numerous holes in it. Baek Abonim continued, "Over the last few months, Kyu Soo-ya and I have been gathering a few supplies to repair this temple, but there is still much to do. Who remembers the most important rule in learning martial arts?"

A high-pitched voice out of Young Do's sight said, "Don't hit girls." Everyone around Young Do chuckled and even Abonim, though he wasn't sure it was because of his comment, or the way his voice cracked over the word 'girls'.

"Alright, what's the second most important rule, Jae Joon-ah?"

Who Young Do guessed was the oldest among the group and who stood next to Young Do cleared his throat, "Use your strength for the good of those you meet." Abonim smiled brightly and nodded, but Jae Joon continued, "Are we meant to repair this temple in one day, Suseungnim?"

"I do not expect this place to return to it's youthful splendor after one day's work from a bunch of tired, sweaty boys, no." Several of the boys around Young Do blew out audible breaths of relief. "I do, however, expect it to look pretty darn close. Now, there are thirteen of us and it's only around ten. So we have roughly four hours before we head back."

Most of the younger boys groaned, but Young Do was intrigued by the calm resoluteness of the older boys. Did Baek Abonim do this kind of thing to his pupils often?


	9. Chapter 9

Here's good 'ol chapter 9 again, but I think you'll all agree that it makes a bit more sense now? Haha I'll post chapter ten soon since this isn't really an entirely "new" chapter... Thanks for being patient with me!

appa - informal father  
Halmeonim - formal form of Grandmother with the respectful 'nim' ending  
Heol - what the  
Omma - informal term for mother

Chapter 9

It wasn't until around two in the afternoon when Yeong In stumbled out of her bedroom in search of a toilet and then food. It hadn't been hard for her to fall asleep when she'd gotten home that morning, but she'd been plagued by nightmares of Young Do's father and dark places and not remembering. Last, she'd dreamed of her mother; young and beautiful, the way she remembered her.

Pulling open the fridge, she tried to clear those useless thoughts from her mind. She wasn't completely sure what was in the containers In Suk Unni put in their fridge, but they were edible and she was too tired to care. As she hunched over her bowl, she realized the house was too quiet. It was a Sunday, so the dojo should have been full of school kids trying to get in a few more hours of practice before school on Monday. Grabbing her bowl, she peeked through the doorway and was surprised to find the gym totally empty.

She wandered up the stairs and paused. Someone sneezed and she relaxed. Byung Ho-ya emerged from his bedroom. "Noona, by the state of your hair I suppose I should be telling you good morning."

"Yea, yea, you're hair isn't so pretty either and why have you let your face get so bad? You seriously need to leave the books and at least shower at regular intervals. And stop eating so much junk food."

"I will do all those things, right after finals," he said, grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge and sitting on the worn, lumpy couch, "Right now I'm so exhausted I'd probably drown in the bath."

"Good thing we have a shower then. Where is everybody?" she asked, sitting next to him.

Byung Ho turned on the T.V. to his usual news station and cracked the lid on his drink before answering. "Appa closed the dojo and took some of the students on a hike to pray at the temple. Took your friend too, actually, so you can quit staring at his door."

"I wasn't staring." Byung Ho-ya scoffed. "What? I was just curious since he's injured and all."

"What's injured is his brain, did you know he ranked dead last in his last exams?"

"Last? Really?" Yeong In asked, turning down the sound to the T.V. and facing Byung Ho-ya.

"That's what he said. Not something most kids lie about."

She worried her bottom lip, thinking about how she could possibly dig him out before he graduated in a few short months. What kind of job could he get which would get him away from his father with those grades? He'd never get into any of the universities with such an academic record, but perhaps if he managed to pull up his grades substantially before graduation they could look into studying abroad.

"Well, at least focus on raising his rank, it should be easy since it's not like he can fall any lower."

"If you say so. I'm not going to ask why this is so important, just know my services aren't cheap, even for you."

"Yea, I know. Your redbean buns are in the fridge downstairs-" he jumped off the couch and ran toward the kitchen. She yelled after him, "I'll get you more once I see some improvement. There is a practice exam in a week and if he improves sufficiently, we'll talk numbers."

He came back up the stairs, mouth full. Somehow, she understood "How was work?"

"It was good," she said. "Around two, a rowdy group of kids came in smashed from a club."

"When are you going to quit that job and get a decent day-job? You're not a teenager anymore," he said, swallowing the last bit of his bun.

"Aigoo, I don't need you telling me, Halmeonim's favorite grandbaby," she cooed, pinching his cheek.

"Aiesh," he shoved her away, "After mom and dad eloped, I'm lucky they even talk to me, let alone want me to join the company. It's not a bad gig. At least I don't have to work while I'm going to school."

"Yea, well," she laid back on the couch, pulling out her phone and checking her SNS. "It comes with a price. Everything does with them," she said, hoping he would take the hint and be done with this topic soon. Her stomach fluttered when she saw a message from Lee Che Kwan.

"Can you blame them? Their son dies, so they give everything to their daughter and she runs away. So they make a few decisions for me-"

"A few decisions?! They're selling you into a marriage with someone you will hardly know! What if you never love them? What if they never love you?"

"Lot of good love did Dad."

"Cheapshot."

"It's true, though. I've met with some of the chairholders and they had arranged marriages. They seem to be doing fine."

"You and I just have different priorities."

"Speaking of priorities, how was your date?"

"What date?"

"You know, the one you didn't tell me about, but stayed out all night for and then came back with a suspiciously good-looking boy you claim is injured."

She punched his leg and picked her phone back up, "Shut up, or you'll be injured. Didn't Dad tell you what happened?"

"He didn't, but Hyung did. I couldn't study over all the racket he was making in the spare room so he fed me crap about you doing drugs and that that kid saved you from yourself or something."

"Well, that's one way to put it, I suppose. But I wasn't doing drugs. Someone spiked the punch."

"Which I would believe if I didn't know you don't generally go to parties."

"One of my coworkers dragged me to it."

"And another reason I don't like your job."

"Yah!" She smacked the back of his head. "Enough. I don't know why I need to explain myself to you."

"No need to get all defensive about it. Besides, I think Hyung likes the kid. He spent all morning showing him around the dojo and even made him call me Hyung a few times. . . which was a bit weird."

"Yea, well, that's Oppa for you."

"True enough. Want to have a dance-off since Appa's gone?" Byung Ho-ya turned the channel to one which played music videos all day.

"I would, but I have to jump in the shower," she said, standing, stretching, and smiling sympathetically at the disappointed frown on Byung Ho-ya's face. "I've got a real date tonight!"

"Two-timing already?" he tisked, sinking back into the couch and throwing a couch pillow at her.

"Who am I two-timing? That kid? He's too young for me; he's my student for heaven's sake!"

"Hey, you're head went there, not mine."

"Yea, who were you thinking of then?"

"Well, I have some studying to do, so-" he jumped off the couch and ran back to his room before she could say anything else. She didn't always have to have the last word, but it was nice! To have him walk away was simultaneously proving her right and stealing her moment of triumph. She rolled her eyes, deciding a few extra minutes of preparation was worth letting it go. For now.

An hour later, Yeong In had just finished drying her hair and was putting on a facemask while her curling iron heated when In Suk Unni opened her bedroom door without knocking.

"Yah!" Yeong In shouted, pulling her towel to cover more of her legs.

"Yah yourself, where is Kyu Soo?"

"Not in here! Appa took the guys to the temple today. Probably to pray for your baby, so maybe you should stay home and relax."

"What? No way! The doctor said getting out was good for the baby and my body shows absolutely no signs it's preparing for birth." She walked it, closing the door behind her and sunk down onto Yeong In's bed. For someone touting the benefits of exercise, she was quick to relax. Yeong in sighed, taking the mask off and patting her face dry. It didn't look any different, but perhaps if she used them more often. . .

"Ooo! Are you primping? Are you going out? Do you have a date? Who with? Do I know him? I heard about what happened last night and I'm glad you're not letting it get to you. Get back in the game as fast as you can!"

"Yes, it's for a date, no you don't know him. Probably. And no, you many not help me," Yeong In said the last comment doubtfully as Unni rummaged through her closet, completely ignoring her.

"What's he like? Where did you meet him? Where are you going? It matters because if you're going to a club, there is absolutely nothing in your closet you could wear."

"I'm not going to a club. He said he wanted to go on a group date to the movies and maybe some karaoke afterwards. So something cute, but comfortable and warm; the theater is always cold."

"This is cute." She held up a pinstriped pencil skirt and a short sleeved, light gray blouse.

"I know being pregnant sometimes fries your brain, but those are not comfortable or warm. In any way."

"But I bet it would look great on you!" She smiled and danced toward Yeong In whose scowl deepened.

"Yea, until I sit down, then the skirt will slice me in half and the blouse is only good for meager movements; one wrong move and I'm showing off the goods. I'm old enough to pick out my own clothes, thank you very much."

"Heol. Just trying to help, no need to be so snippy."

"Well, next time ask if I want your opinion before just going through my things."

"Okay, Miss Attitude. Why don't you stop being so judgy, I know Kyu Soo-ya believed your story about last night and so now he worships the ground that kid walks on, but I know better. You think you're so much better than me because I am having a baby before I'd wanted to, but guess what? At least I was honest with everyone and am dealing with it the best way I can. For some reason I love your brother and-" her lip quivered seconds before she burst into hiccuping tears, which only made Yeong In angrier. Lately, she cried at every little thing and she had seen her brother and father jump to appease her every. Single. Time. "A-and if these s-stupid hormones didn't m-make me cry all th-the time I would be t-taken more seriously!" Her face was red as she angrily clawed at the tears on her face. Yeong In resisted rolling her eyes as she sat the girl back down on her bed, handing her a handkerchief and walking back to her closet.

After a few moments, Unni had stopped crying and was only sniffling. Yeong In sighed. "I think I have a camisole which would work under the blouse." In Suk's face brightened instantly and Yeong In felt manipulated. "But there is no way I'm wearing that skirt to a movie. How about I pick out a few options and you help me choose?"

"Yes, yes! Also, could I borrow one of your face masks? My pores are horrible right now and I am supposed to take pregnancy pictures with my omma tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Sunbaenim - respectful address to a senior (either in school, work, or life)

Chapter 10

Young Do spent most of the morning using his uninjured arm to pull weeds and carry buckets of water from the well while the rest of them scrubbed and trimmed and swept and dug. By the time Baek Abonim gathered everyone back to the center square, Young Do had to admit they'd made the place look a lot better than he would have thought possible. The buildings were still fairly shabby, but the grounds looked less overgrown. Even the stone walls and walkways seemed to shine in the sunlight.

"I am so proud of you boys," Baek Abonim said once they had all gathered around him. "It inspires this old man to see such young boys buckle down and work hard. Look around. Look at what you can accomplish with a few hours of honest labor. When we train, we are not only strengthening our bodies for competitions or to protect ourselves. Or for girls, right Min Ji?" He slung an arm around the same boy who'd said not hitting girls was the first rule of martial arts when they'd first arrived. Everyone laughed and Min Ji smiled brightly despite his reddening face. "We train so we can use our strength to help those around us. Most in this world strive for personal gain, but I want you boys to always remember: service is better for the soul than any sum of money.

"I'd originally intended on setting up camp here," a collective groan sounded throughout the group, "But I think you boys would probably be better off going home and getting the rest you need to keep your minds sharp for finals, which I am told are not far off." More groaning. "Now, I'm going to go pray for a bit - I have a grandbaby due soon, after all - so you guys are free to join me or go explore, take a nap, whatever for the next hour. Then we'll pack up all the camping gear I had you bring and head back."

A few of the older boys along with Hyungnim followed Baek Abonim toward the temple. Young Do stayed behind, unsure what to do. His mother had been Christian and after she left, he and his father hadn't gone back to church. He honestly didn't know what he believed. If he believed in Karma, then he must have done something horrible in a past life to be reincarnated into such a family. On the other hand, if there was a God, he found it hard to believe such a powerful being would let so much pain exist in the world and to the children he supposedly loved. Or was that the love of a parent?

"Sunbaenim," Min Ji shouted, heading toward Young Do. "Is it true Noona agreed to give you private lessons?"

Young Do hesitated as he considered how to answer, but decided on simply nodding his head.

"I've never seen you at our gym, how did you convince her?" he asked doubtfully, crossing his arms in what Young Do thought was an attempt to casually flex his lanky muscles.

"She worked as a substitute at my school this last week."

"Daebak! She is your seonsaengnim? Yah, Kim Jung! Noona is sunbaenim's seonsaengnim!" Three more boys swarmed around and bombarded Young Do with questions.

"What did she teach?" "What did she wear?" "Was her class fun?" "What did she smell like?" Young Do was a little confused and more than a little worried by the questions coming from these boys. He was about to feed them some glorified story about her bowing at his feet in order to spar with him, but he saw Hyungnim approach from behind the boys and smiled, "Hyungnim," he called out and like magic, the boys scattered.

"Were they needling you for details about Yeong In-ah?"

Surprised, Young Do nodded. "I mentioned she subbed at my school and one kid wanted to know what she smelled like. . . Are they always like that about her?"

"Yah, you bunch of vermin!" Hyungnim shouted, "She smells like poop and snores!"

Young Do chuckled. He'd have to tease Yeong In about her followers when they got back.

Hyungnim turned back to Young Do, "She's always had a few dweebs sniffing her tail, but lately it's gotten a bit out of hand. A lot of the kids who join the gym only do it with the hope of impressing her or at least seeing her in her workout clothes. It's sickening, actually, but she never believes me when I try to talk to her about it. He'd never admit it, but I suspect it's one of the reasons Aboji makes these trips every month only when she's busy working overnight. I think he hopes she'll get a steady job and move into an apartment complex soon."

Young Do didn't really know what to say. He didn't think Yeong In was much of a knock-out, not like she wasn't pretty but. . . for the younger boys to have this much of an obsession was a bit odd. Was there a lack of attractive females in this suburb of Seoul?

~.~

At half past four in the afternoon, they finally arrived back at the gym and each of the boys deposited their gear up stairs before filing into the showers located off to the side of the gym. After a shower, Young Do felt much better, but restless. He didn't want to stay cooped up in his room for another evening. . . and it sounded like Yeong In was out. Hyungnim had decided to actually go home and Baek Abonim had retired to his bedroom which was opportunistically located on the other side of the kitchen from the staircase leading up to where his children slept. He wondered if the layout of the building was by happenstance, or if it was modified once his children hit their teen years. From the little he knew about Hyungnim and Yeong In, he suspected it was probably the latter.

He unlocked his phone and went again to Eun Sang's SNS. There were a few posts which looked like she was having a conversation with herself and his impulse to bug her flared up. Evening plans officially made, he donned his favorite, form-fitting shirt half buttoned over a graphic t-shirt and headed out.

 **~.~**

He took a bus back into Seoul and caught a taxi to his home where he picked up his motorcycle. He had already phoned the chicken delivery place and asked if Eun Sang was working that night. Since she wasn't, he headed over to her other part-time job: the cafe. When he got there, he watched two punks he went to middle school with harass her. He relaxed his face into an expression of nonchalance save for his usual smirk. After he exterminated the hoodlums from their seats, he turned triumphantly to Eun Sang.

She frowned at him, "What do you want?"

"A simple thank you will suffice," he smiled.

"Those were paying customers and now you've made a mess," she said, fretting over a few spilt drinks. He left her to clean as he approached her manager.

"I'd like to rent out this cafe for an hour. Cost is not an issue." The man looked stunned, but accepted Young Do's card gleefully. He plopped into a chair closest to where Eun Sang was still mopping and propped his feet up on the table.

She shoved his feet off and asked, exasperatedly, "Why are you here, Choi Young Do? What do you want?"

He looked at her, not understanding why she was being so difficult. "I want an hour of your time. I want you to answer your phone when I call, to reply when I talk to you. To say hi when our eyes meet. It's all I've wanted from the start."

"You have a funny way of showing it. All you've done is terrorize me ever since I started at your horrible school."

"I've been-"

"No. Stop. I think you should know I'm not interested, but I still care about you, so I'll give you some advice. The next time you find a girl who you think you might like, instead of trying to alienate her from the rest of the world, try to make her feel more comfortable. Try to see what she might want or need, but is too afraid to ask for. If you want someone to pick up your calls, try asking for their number in the first place."

"Fine," Young Do interrupted, standing in front of her. She took a step back despite her earlier bravado and his chest tightened with regret. "My name is Choi Young Do, and I would like to be friends."

She stared at him for a moment, "I'm sorry," his heart sank into the pit of frustration drowning his chest, "I am not sure we can even be friends until you and Kim Tan work through your issues."

"It's always Kim Tan this and Kim Tan that!" he said angrily. "He can't protect you."

"I'm not asking him to. But I'm not asking you to, either. The future is never certain," she took a deep breath, "but right now I want to be with Tan despite the obstacles. It's my choice. What you do is up to you, but I hope you can look past yourself and salvage at least your friendship."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself for someone who is trying to hide who they are from our peers," he said venomously, "Why don't I send pictures of your part time job in a group chat so everyone at school can see how Newmoney pays for her uniforms."

"Your threats won't work on me," she said, glaring at him through tearful eyes, "I can't stop you from telling everyone, but I hope you don't."

He ground his teeth and stormed out of the cafe, kicking over several chairs as he left. He jumped on his bike and sped away, not allowing the cooling wind to dim his fiery rage. How dare she tell him how to live his life. The very thought of making up with Tan was laughable.

Half an hour and he was out of the traffic in the main part of the city. He sped up and the adrenaline overpowered his anger as he took turns too fast and slowed only at the last minute for stoplights. At one particular stop light, he sat back, catching his breath for a few beats and watched a sleek, red convertible speeding toward the light. He smiled, looking on in envy as one of the two occupants stood up and waved his arms. He imagined himself and perhaps Myung Soo out for a thrill ride before hitting Club Vital or perhaps driving from particularly a boring board meeting when they got older. Something flickered out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see a semi truck driving toward its own green light. He looked again at the oncoming sports car, trying to gauge its distance and speed. Before he could even think, they both entered the intersection and collided.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, kind of a short chapter this time! I'll post another one around Wednesday and the third on Thursday. I will be out of town at a writer's conference until Sunday. I'm SO excited! Unfortunately for you guys that means after Thursday, you'll have to wait until Monday. I'll have to check, but I hope chapter 13 doesn't leave off on too much of a bad spot... Is anyone watching the drama She Was Pretty? SO. Good. I normally don't watch them while they're airing, and I'm totally regretting breaking my rule because I am having such a hard time waiting for the next episodes!

Translations: I believe there are not any new words in this chapter, but if anyone wants clarification on anything, PM me or review.

Chapter 11

Yeong In hummed as she sat at the edge of a water fountain. The water fountain she'd agreed to meet Go Che Kwan via SNS just hours before. It was slightly irritating because he had only given her a few hours notice, but she was so excited to be going on her second date with him, so she let it slide. This time. She didn't want to seem too excited, so she pulled out her phone and pretended to be very interested in something her coworker, Soo Hee-ssi posted about the art of making chocolate. Yeong In only ever wanted chocolate when she was on her period. Any other time it was too sweet for her, but as she read Soo Hee-ssi's long post, hoping it would distract her until Che Kwan showed up, her stomach started aching. When was _that_ time again?

Someone shouted her name from across the street. Looking up, it took her another shout for her to find him in the sea of families and couples wandering around. Her eyes caught his waving arm first and she smiled as he shouted her name again. She slid her phone into her small purse and crossed the street to meet him. He wore a plain short-sleeved tee with thick black and white stripes which fit his form snugly. His hair was coiffed perfectly and his black slacks made his otherwise casual appearance more formal. He was just so cute and her fluttery insides felt ready to burst!

"Hey Yeong In, is it okay if I call you Yeong In-ah?"

She was slightly taken aback by his forwardness, considering they'd only just met at a mixer the previous weekend, but she smiled and nodded anyway, "I'm glad you could make it, sorry about the late invite. Na Ri and Myung Soo are already at the theater so we'll have to hurry or they'll find awful seats without us." He smiled and offered his arm, which she took.

The theater entrance was just around the corner and Che Kwan stopped in front of a woman just inside the door. He dropped Yeong In's hand, greeting the taller, slimmer woman with a hug, making Yeong In slightly self conscious. She looked away awkwardly, pushing hair behind her ear. The movie theater was crowded and she wasn't entirely sure what movie they were going to see, but there were a few interesting-looking posters on the walls. As long as it wasn't horror. She didn't scare easily, she just found most of them predictable and after her nightmares that morning, she didn't want any inspiration.

"Na Ri-ya, this is Yeong In-ah," Che Kwan said. Yeong In felt awkward because he'd used her name so familiarly, despite having given him permission. After seeing how close he was to Na Ri, she'd wished she'd gotten to know him better before giving into his easy chumminess she so wanted.

Na Ri smiled at her, nodding in her direction and Yeong In felt a twinge of annoyance. Then she almost laughed; she was jealous! She'd known Na Ri all of thirty seconds, had no idea of the relationship or history between her and Che Kwan except that they were friends - apparently close friends - who were getting together for a group date. Shouldn't she be glad she met her on a group date instead of catching them alone together? Not that she had the right to be jealous. . . yet.

"What movie are we seeing? Not a chick-flick, I hope," Che Kwan said.

"Myung Soo said he was buying tickets for Paranormal Activity four."

"Ooo, I've been wanting to see that one," he turned to Yeong In, "wait right here and I'll be back in a bit."

Once he was out of sight, Yeong In faced Na Ri, who was busy on her phone. Busy, or ignoring her. Just what was their relationship? "So," Na Ri said, to Yeong In's surprise, "Che Kwan-ah says you're pretty special."

Her stomach fluttered, "Really?"

"I suppose you are pretty cute. You've got the whole lolita look going for you, what do you do?"

"Um thanks, I think. I just finished my teaching certifications so now I'm sending out resumes to teach high school. It's been slow since it's teacher review time. In another month or so when the semester ends I should get more feedback. Until then, I work part time at a cafe." Yeong In's face heated. She hadn't meant to say all that. Just 'teacher' would have sufficed.

Na Ri giggled, "Teacher and a waitress. I can definitely see now why he's interested." She leaned toward Yeong In conspiratorially, "A word of advice; wear a uniform for him. He won't disappoint, if you know what I mean." She winked and went back to her phone, but her knowing smile made Yeong In's stomach twist unpleasantly.

"Thank you, but it's not like that."

"Really?" She sounded amused, but her provoking smile looked more like a sneer. "Pity, I thought since he brought you here to meet me. . ."

Yeong In was about to ask what she meant, but a familiar face appeared behind her. He was one of her students from Jeguk, but she couldn't quite recall his name. Once their eyes met, he nearly dropped the drinks and popcorn he carried. She was about to call out to him, but he shifted his merchandise and waved one hand across his throat, silencing her. He approached quickly, pecking Na Ri on the cheek and nodding a greeting to Yeong In, "I'm Myung Soo, Freelance photographer and college student at KNUA."

Yeong In raised an eyebrow at his lies, but she wasn't here to expose high school boys, so she simply returned the greeting, "I'm Baek Yeong In." He looked relieved and busied himself with snapping selfies with Na Ri and their popcorn with the camera strapped around his neck. Soon, Che Kwan returned with her ticket and a paper cup with two straws poking out. It should have been exciting, but she really didn't feel like drinking anything given to her. She took both gingerly, however, determined to have a good time instead of wallowing in thoughts of Young Do and his father.

Instead, she tried to focus on the movie.

It was not the feel-good movie she needed.

Na Ri and Myung Soo chose seats in the very back, making it somewhat difficult for Yeong In to pay attention because of all the lit phone screens below them and her height difference made it uncomfortable to sit so far back. Plus, about ten minutes past the credits, Na Ri and Myung Soo started making out. Loudly.

She suggested they move to a few seats over, which Che Kwan eagerly obliged and once they settled, he accidentally bumped her with his knee. Several times. It was cute until she felt his hand on her thigh. She liked him, but the butterflies in her stomach felt slimy. Still, she wanted to be polite **(AN: You guys, if someone is being creepy, you're not obliged to be polite!)** so she slid her hand into his. A few minutes passed and she tried to focus on the movie.

He slipped his hand out of hers to stretch after a while and she tried not to feel too relieved. Then his arm was around her shoulders and he pulled her closer to himself. His forwardness was suddenly enraging. It wasn't that she didn't want a guy to call her name familiarly or take her to the movies or try to make advances on her. And she didn't expect him to get permission in writing beforehand either. . . Spontaneity was the allure of dating, after all. She just didn't really understand where he was getting the signals that she wanted to do all those things with him. At that exact moment.

She shrugged out of his arm, rummaging in her purse. The situation was feeling too familiar to one from high school.

His hand was on her leg again, transporting her to the last night she'd gone to a karaoke studio as a student.

 _Two upperclassmen had invited Yeong In and her friends as long as they helped smuggle in some soju. It had been easy with their large purses and shortened skirts. She'd sat in the booth, sipping hazily on her drink - more than a little lightheaded. A blurry-faced boy scooted up next to her, his hand on her exposed leg. "Want to get out of here?" he'd asked. She shook her head, the room spinning unpleasantly. "Don't be that way, just come on," he'd insisted. Her best friend seated on her other side piped up, "Just do it, Yeong In. What did you think we came for?" Yeong In flushed nervously, habitually nodding before trying to stand. Before she could get to the door, however, a group of policemen burst through the door._

Movement on the screen brought her out of her thoughts and she'd been two seconds from giving Che Kwan a piece of her mind because she knew now that she didn't have to put up with being uncomfortable, but a loud noise startled her. And then-

FWSH!

Screams. Cold liquid coated her and she jumped out of her seat, sputtering. She breathed in; cherry coke.


	12. Chapter 12

Shorter chapter, but you're getting one tomorrow so ;)

Translations:

Halmeonim - formal form of grandmother

Chapter 12

Young Do had never been in an accident. Never seen one up close. Never really thought about it. But he would never get the sound of metal crushing metal out of his head. Never be able to unsee the passenger flung from the car and the driver totally crushed as the body of his car folded under the semi's bumper.

His eyes saw people from the cars around him get out and run to the accident site. After a few minutes, his ears heard sirens in the distance. His arms prickled where shards of glass or metal had cut his arms slightly. But in his mind, all he saw was the person he had imagined to be himself crushed under the truck. Over and over.

Eventually, someone touched his arm, startling him nearly out of his seat. "Are you okay?" Their voice was muffled by his helmet, but he looked up to see the ambulance had already left and there was several tow trucks attempting to move the mesh of metal and flesh out of the intersection. The officer at his left looked at him with furrowed brow and he realized he didn't know how long he'd sat there staring. He shook himself and nodded to the officer who stepped back to allow him to continue through his green light.

He kept driving, doing his best to focus on driving rather than what he was driving from.

 **OooO**

Yeong In stood with her arms outstretched, trying to wrap her mind around what had just washed over her. She didn't move, feeling all eyes on her, waiting to see how she'd react. Was this real life? Was there any way she could have fallen to sleep in some early onset of narcolepsy? It felt too cold to be a dream... Had the movie barfed on her?

"I'm so sorry!" a woman said from in front of Yeong In.

"Here, let's get you to the bathroom," Che Kwan gently took her arm, maneuvered her into the aisle, and out of the theater. She thought she might have heard Myung Soo's camera shutter, but she could easily blackmail him for those pictures later. She wiped her eyes but her hands already felt sticky, so she cracked her eyelids open enough to see her way to the bathroom. The middle-aged cherry coke owner followed her into the bathroom along with Na Ri, to her humiliation.

"It's been so long since I've gone to one of these movies," the woman said, grabbing a wad of paper towels and dabbing Yeong In's hair and arms. "It jumped out just as I was picking up my drink and, well, I jumped."

Yeong In splashed water over her face, knowing her makeup was already completely ruined. Why hadn't she thought to carry more than lip gloss in her purse? She looked up at herself in the mirror and groaned. Her makeup was indeed running all down her face, her hair looked like a wet, alley cat, and her creme blouse was splattered with light brown and translucent.

"Aigoo, it's not so bad," the woman said, "Just rinse your hair in the sink. Here, you can wear my extra sweater." Yeong In wanted to just go home. Pretend this entire weekend hadn't happened.

Na Ri came to her rescue, "I think Myung Soo would let us borrow a shirt from his car, but thanks for the offer." The older woman grumbled something, but left the bathroom quickly. Yeong In stared at Na Ri quizzically. "He carries around extra clothes. Don't ask why. Anyway, a simple bun will fix your hair and I might have the right color of foundation. We can save your date, I'm sure." Na Ri smiled and dug in her purse. Against Yeong In's preference, she let Na Ri apply foundation and a lot of eyeliner. She wasn't sure she wanted to save her date, but she was certain she didn't want to be leaving a crowded theater in her current state. When Na Ri was done, Yeong In looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a neat, dripping bun and her eyes still kind of looked like a panda, but at least now it looked mostly intentional.

"I think I'm just going to go home," Yeong In said, walking toward the door.

"Wait, Myung Soo has a shirt for you. It might be a little big, but it'll be dry and clean. Besides, I'm sure Che Kwan will like you no matter what you wear." Na Ri moved past Yeong In and out the door, returning a few seconds later with a soft, quarter-sleeved gray button up. Just from the feel of it, she could tell it was expensive and she wasn't going to think about how good it smelled. Maybe - a big maybe - if she ever got to know Na Ri or Myung Soo enough, she'd ask what kind of cologne he used. Moving into one of the stalls, she took off her sticky blouse and pulled on Myung Soo's shirt. She drowned in it. She tried tucking it in, but it nearly reached her knees, so it just bunched awkwardly in her slacks. She tried to scrunch it as best she could, but while she was forcing her pants to button with all the extra cloth, pain bubbled through her stomach and her back ache from earlier nearly crippled her. She undid her pants and groaned.

Officially the worst date she'd ever been on finished out with her period. In a movie theater bathroom. Without supplies.

"Um, Na Ri? Are you still in here?" she asked wearily.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Do you happen to have any pads or tampons?"

"Oh. Actually no, want me to go get some?"

Yeong In thought about agreeing, but another wave of cramps crashed through her and all she felt like doing was curling up and watching some mushy chick-flick. And devouring some chocolate. "I think I'm going to just give up on this hopeless evening and go home. Thanks, though." She tied the two ends of Myung Soo's button up to shorten it, but it still hung on her. She did her best to make a temporary pad with toilet paper and promised herself she'd try to get home as soon as possible.

~.~

She tried calling Kyung Ran Unni a few times, but there was no answer so she headed home. It was getting dark, so she assumed Aboji would be back home, which didn't bode well for her chick-flick.

When she got home, she crawled up the stairs and headed straight for the bathroom. She then sunk straight into the couch, not bothering to change. She felt all kinds of icky, so until her medicine kicked in, she was going to marinade in sticky beverage and sweat. After a moment, she opened her eyes; the house was totally silent. She worked her phone out of her pocket and called Byung Ho-ya. His answer echoed slightly as she heard him both on the phone and from his room.

"Noona, how is your date?"

"Is everyone still out?"

"They got back just after you left, but I think Appa went to bed already. He's getting old y-"

"Bring me some chocolate. And a movie."

"What? Where are you?" He opened his bedroom door and pocketed his phone when he saw her on the couch. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," she grumbled. He retrieved her chocolate stash - one which everyone knew to stay away from under penalty of death - and popped in her favorite disney movie: Beauty and the Beast.

"Byung Ho-ya, you're a saint," Yeong In said, devouring several pieces of molten bliss.

"Don't you forget it," he said, sitting in the space she made for him on the couch.

"Will you rub my tummy?" she asked in her most pitiful voice.

He stared at her for a moment before sighing and motioning her over, "You need to find someone else to do this for you. It's weird."

"Looking weird is so not my top concern right now."

"Clearly, what are you wearing anyway? And," he leaned in and sniffed her head, "You smell terrible. What, exactly, did you do on your date to end up in such a state?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, cramming more chocolate in her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from crying. "Anyway, your future wife should thank me for training you because you're going to make some girl very happy one day."

"Is that what this is? Training?"

"My only condition: You don't run off and get married before me."

"If that's the condition, you'd better find someone quick because once finals are over, Halmeonim said she has some meetings set up. If all goes well, I should be getting married by next year."

Yeong In sat up abruptly and winced, "You're so young though!"

"Not as young as some. Your pile of suitors has some pretty young faces as well."

"You've gone through my mail?"

"No, but I don't need to. Halmeonim hasn't given up on you joining the company and she discusses some of your possible matches with me sometimes."

Yeong In laid back down, glaring at Myung Ho-ya until he resumed rubbing her stomach. "Well, it's a lost cause, because I have no interest in being part of an Insurance company. I want to be a teacher."

"I will tell her."


	13. Chapter 13

Alright guys, here's another chapter just over 12 hours later! Like I said previously, this is the last one for the week so you won't see anything else until Monday! Sucks for you guys, but I'm super excited! I leave tonight for my first writer's conference! I've taken several creative writing classes in high school and university, but this'll be my first time going to workshops hosted by published authors. In my genre and with my standards (not too violent or raunchy). I'll be leaving the toddler with the hubbs, so I hope he's still alive on Sunday (the hubbs, not the toddler; that boy is indestructible).

Have agreat, productive weekend!

Translations:

Sen - there exists an abbreviated form of Seonsaengnim that a lot of high schoolers use but I can't find the romanization for it, so here's my best guess.

Lastly, I could have left you with an awful cliffhanger, but I didn't. You're welcome ^^

Chapter 13

Young Do parked his bike in an alley beside the gym and covered it with a tarp. He wasn't sure about the crime rate in this neighborhood, but he didn't want his precious bike to be stolen or defiled. As he walked into the empty gym, he pulled out his phone. It had vibrated a few times during his drive which had served to clear his head a little.

The first three messages were a text from Myung Soo: **Baek Seonsaengnim is in my groupdate!**

It was accompanied with a photo of Yeong In wearing a fairly flattering shirt talking to a rather tall woman he assumed was Myung Soo's date. She looked a bit older than Myung Soo's usual catches, but he made a mental note to harass him about it later. The next picture was of Yeong In and a man in a striped shirt and glasses. She was smiling up at him nervously and it made him angry for some reason.

The next message made Young Do laugh out loud: **Some Ajumma threw their drink and it landed on Baek Seonsaengnim! She screamed and everything.**

The picture with it was of her being escorted through the hallway and he noticed her shirt was slightly see-through.

Young Do read the last text as he passed through the kitchen but didn't process it because the voices of the younger two Baek children caught his ears.

"Your pile of suitors has some pretty young faces as well," Byung Ho said and Young Do assumed he must have been talking about the group of boys who frequented the gym.

"You've gone through my mail?" Was it serious enough for them to send her fan-mail? It could be pretty amusing. . .

"No, but I don't need to. Halmeonim hasn't given up on you joining the company and she discusses some of your possible matches with me on occasion." Now he was confused.

"Well, it's a lost cause, because I have no interest in being part of an Insurance company. I want to be a teacher." He had thought Yeong In had simply caught his father's attention at a club or through the hotel somehow, but he began to wonder if it was a business connection. He knew a bit about the hotel finance, and a large expense was business insurance. He'd have to know what insurance company her grandparents were a part of.

At the top of the dimly lit stairs, he was met with a quite . . . well, he wasn't really sure what to think of it. Awkward? Uncomfortable? Confusing, certainly. A confusing situation. Byung Ho sat on the couch watching an oddly dressed, animated monster while Yeong In rested her head on the pillow in his lap while he. . . rubbed her tummy? And then he realized Yeong In was dressed in a familiar, overly large gray shirt and his brain processed Myung Soo's text: **Na Ri made me dig a shirt out for Sen to wear, so I gave her one of yours. No pic. She left too soon.**

"Ah, Young Do, thank heavens you're here!" Byung Ho exclaimed wearily. It was not how he was normally greeted, and so he followed Byung Ho's beckoning. "My arm is about to fall off. You trade me places and I'll count it as our study session tonight." Byung Ho pushed Yeong In into a sitting up position before grabbing Young Do by both arms and shoving him down into his vacated spot.

"Byung Ho-ya," Yeong In whined, "I don't want Young Do to rub my tummy! It's weird!"

"It's no weirder than me rubbing your stupid tummy, here," he shoved Yeong In's pillow onto Young Do's lap and pushed her head down on top of it. He reached for Young Do's arm, but he pulled it back.

"What is going on here?" He was about to get seriously angry at being man-handled, but when he looked down at Yeong In staring up at him with big, brown, wet eyes, his anger faded. Byung Ho grabbed his arm again and this time he allowed it to be placed on Yeong In's incredibly soft stomach. It was probably his shirt which was soft.

"There, see? Just as weird. Goodnight!" Byung Ho disappeared into his bedroom and Young Do sighed.

"Why am I rubbing your stomach?"

Yeong In continued to stare up at him, "Because I'm cramping and-"

He recoiled. "Nope!"

"Hey, it's not any more comfortable for me than it is for you!" Yeong In reached up for his arm and he nearly dumped her onto the floor in his efforts to get away.

"I'm not going to rub your belly because - because-"

"Because I'm on my period? I suppose you think it's gross, don't you?"

"Well. . ." He did, but he perceived the revelation would not win him any favor.

"It's just as natural as your hair growing or hunger pains!" Yeong In stood and glowered at him.

"Yes, but. . . I don't bleed when my hair grows or when I'm hungry," he defended. He thought about something Myung Soo had said once, " _I don't trust anything that can bleed for a week every month and not die._ " but he didn't think it was the right thing to say either.

"It's not blood, it's actually the lining of my uterus shredding itself because-"

"Okay, I've had enough traumatic experiences for the day, now I'm going to have nightmares about my organs shredding themselves!" He practically ran for his room and slammed the door shut between them. He sank to the floor, the bang of the door dragging the crush of metal from just hours ago. He didn't understand why he was reliving it as if the people in the car meant something to him. As if he were involved in the accident. Of course, if he had, he wouldn't be reliving anything.

 **OooO**

Yeong In stomped her foot outside Young Do's door. "It's nothing to be afraid of! In fact, if more guys understood what women went through, there would be less misunderstandings!" Her tirade was met with silence and she grumbled angrily. "Your future girlfriend will thank me for educating you!"

More silence.

She took a step toward her own bedroom when she heard a sniffle. She paused and leaned closer to Young Do's door. A quiet hiccup. Had she embarrassed him so badly for him to cry? She knocked lightly on his door. "Are you okay?"

When he didn't answer, she cracked his door and found him huddled on the floor, crying into his knees in the dark. The pain in her heart overtook the pain in her stomach and she crept in to sit next to him. She reached over to pat his back, but he flinched away from her and her heart broke. "It's okay, you're safe here. This is a place you can cry when you need to." He merely shifted his body away from her in response. From time to time, Yeong In shared a roof with youth of questionable backgrounds. She saw too many of them curled up on this same floor trying their best to melt into the darkness.

She leaned back and started humming softly; just loud enough to conceal Young Do's hiccups. She hummed the few children's songs she knew, but afterwards she hummed random songs which came to her mind from her dance-offs with Byung Ho-ya.

In the middle of a Girl's Generation song when she heard him take a deep, shaky breath. He didn't lift his head, but she suspected it was more out of embarrassment than anything else. She reached out and touched his hand lightly and placed a handkerchief into it. He cleaned his face and sat back, sighing.

"What in the world happened?" she asked quietly.

He blew out a breath and gave her a condescending look.

"Hey, it can't be as bad as my night." He arched an eyebrow and she continued more animatedly, "I got invited to a date last minute, probably as a backup plan, and I find out one of my students is not only not studying, but lying about his age for a girl and then we walk into this horror movie only to have some ajumma throw her drink all over me."

Young Do cracked a smile, but quickly tried to hid it and her spirits lifted a bit. "I mean, it wasn't even very scary, but she jumped and tossed this giant cauldron of sticky, freezing soft drink. Probably full of backwash or something. And then, she had the audacity to tell me it wasn't a big deal! Look, my hair is all glued together and my shirt is probably ruined."

"Aish! You haven't washed yet?" he said, scooting away from her.

"No, you think I would be wearing this if I did?" She pulled at the shirt Myung Soo had given her to wear.

"Ah, awful nice of your date to supply clothing for you," he said, but his smile was a little too sly.

She thought about going along with his impression, but decided to be honest. However embarrassing. "Actually, do you know a boy from school named Myung Soo? He was part of the other couple and he's the one who loaned it to me."

"He and I are really great friends, actually."

"Really? In that case, could you tell me what cologne or fabric softener he uses because this shirt smells really good."

"Well, I'll have to ask I suppose," he said awkwardly,

"Alright, then you can tell him if any of those pictures he took, and I know he took several, make it anywhere but his virtual trash can, his student file will mysteriously make it to Na Ri's email."

He pulled his phone out, "These?" He swiped through several photos and she was glad the darkness of his room hid her reddening face.

"He didn't! Already? Seriously?" She tried to snatch his phone away from him, but he quickly tossed it up onto his bed. She made no move to get it, but turned toward him instead.

"Now, tell me about your night, please."

 **OooO**

Young Do stared at Yeong In for a moment, trying to gauge her sincerity. She could have used anything about his situation against him, but she'd done nothing but give him space. He looked away and straightened out his legs in front of him, trying to organize his thoughts through his exhausted brain. "It's nothing, really. There was this sweet, foreign car on the road. One any guy would daydream about. The kind of car with an engine which pulls the wild out of your core. Like you could do whatever, go where ever and no one could stop you."

"Sounds like some car," Yeong In said attentively.

"It was really sexy. I envied the driver quite a bit. I could see him; it was a convertible, you see. I thought about how fun it would be to drive one with Myung Soo in the passenger seat. . . Right up until I watched it get plowed over by a truck."

"What? Where were you when this happened?"

His voice cracked as he heard the crunching again in his head and watched the body fly from the car. "I as at the stop light. A light I had almost ran like the ones before it."

"Oh, Young Do, that must have been awful!" she exclaimed, forcing him into a hug which he didn't fight.

"I have only a few scratches," he mumbled into her shirt, tears springing to his eyes again, "but I can't shake the feeling that I brushed Death today." He tried to take a deep breath, to fight back his tears, but he ended up yawning instead. "It made me realize what a useless life I've lived so far."

"The good news is you're only seventeen,"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen then, and you've got your whole life ahead of you. There's one important step you need to take now." He watched her as she stood in front of him, "Lay down and get some sleep." He rolled his eyes, "I promise, there's no problem which won't look better after a good night's sleep and then some breakfast and then we'll see what we can do."

He scoffed and buried his head back into his knees, wondering why he'd even said anything.

"Yah, don't you ignore me." She grabbed his arms and tried to haul him to his feet, but ended up falling next to him instead. He shook her hands off, got up, and slumped onto his bed.

"Alright? Now go away." Without much fight, she left and he kicked off his shoes, laid back, and didn't even bother undressing. He was so exhausted. He didn't have any more energy and so his consciousness slipped away almost as soon as his eyes closed.


	14. Chapter 14

You guys! If anyone wants to seriously pursue writing, I strongly recommend attending a writer's conference. They're amazing! The one I went to was put on by the LDStorymakers Tribe. They have two in the United States; one in Utah and one in the Kansas City area. If anyone wants any other details, PM me. I don't want to clog up my chapters :)

That being said, I've learned a lot in the last few days which bring several things to light in this story that I'd like to change. However, I started this story because that stupid plotbunny wouldn't move out of my brain and it is taking a lot of time away from my original works in progress, so I don't have time to rewrite it, sadly. So, there are many things "wrong" with the plot, style, and general craft of this story. I'm aware. I'm also aware that what I post on here is only the 2nd draft (at most) and so I consider it a success that it still makes sense this far in. Hopefully it'll continue to do so because I'd really like to finish this. Therefore, I'm going to do my best to hustle and finish this story, but I'm keeping it in the format it is already in (however erroneous).

Chapter 14

Yeong In left Young Do in his room, grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas, and headed for the bathroom. Now her medicine had kicked in and she felt slightly wired. Her body still felt sluggish, but it her brain was stuck in a whirlwind of all the things which could have gone differently in the last seventy two hours.

Her efforts to rinse sugary coke out of her hair at the movie theater, didn't make much difference. Even after removing the elastic which held her hair into a bun, it barely moved form. She cringed and peeled off her other clothes. The button up hadn't been soiled too much, but her pants and camisole were done for.

~.~

She stepped out of the shower a new woman, even a little tired. Feeling hopeful, she reached for her clean clothes on the counter, but her shirt fell, knocked off the roll of toilet paper, and dumped straight into the open toilet.

She hung her head back and laughed, cursing all the males in her house. She paused with her hand on the door handle; there was a guest in the house . . . "I see you Karma," she said and put the borrowed shirt back on and chuckled wryly at how far past her pajama pants it hung. Sighing, she wrapped her hair in the towel and left the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

She had almost passed Young Do's room when she heard him calling out. Without thinking, she opened his door and realized he was sleeping. She almost turned around to leave, but he called out again. "Omma," and tangled himself further in his sheets. Her name was more of a strangled whimper and Yeong In swore to herself to never let her children get into such a state where her name would come off their tongue so mangled. Walking forward, she straightened his blanket and took his hand, shushing him gently.

 **OooO**

 _Young Do watched in delight as the speedometer jumped way past the posted limit in his red convertible. He smiled at Myung Soo and turned the stereo up. Myung Soo stood up and danced, waving at the faceless girls in the backseat._

 _Suddenly he was looking onto the scene while he and his car were crushed and Myung Soo was thrown from the car._

 _He was back in the car and this time it was his mother in the passenger seat. She wore the same gray jacket and skirt she had the last time she'd seen him off to school. Clunky gems hung from her neck and her hair remained immaculate despite the wind which should have tossed it wildly. She smiled and he could smell the vanilla from her favorite lotion._

 _Her face was gone abruptly as the car around him collapsed and he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. He realized he was dreaming, but he couldn't wake up, couldn't reach out to his mother as they were both crushed under what he knew to be a truck. He called out, but his mother's blood-covered face remained lifeless. He looked up through the layers of metal to see the smiling face of his father._

" _Shhh, you're okay," he turned and his mother was reaching toward him, her clean face too bright for his eyes. Her hand in his felt so real and he thought it was the only thing keeping him from imploding into the black-hole inside himself. She smiled and shushed him again and they shifted to his home. She placed a bowl of seaweed soup in front of him and sat across from him. "Happy birthday, Young Do-ya." He took a bite and smiled._

" _Thank you for giving birth to me," he said sincerely. Her smile was soft and warm._

He shifted. Something cold and wet was on his face. He went back to sleep for what felt like seconds before he could lift his arm to remove it. He cracked one eye open. A half-damp towel. He flung it to the floor and was about to go back to sleep, but as he closed his eye, he realized the even breathing he was hearing was not his own. Both eyes sprung open and he decided to lock his door every night for the rest of his stay with the Baeks.

Yeong In had slept on the farthest side of his mattress and on top of his blankets, which wasn't necessarily cause for alarm, however confusing. What really alarmed him was the fact that his hand was clasped tightly around hers. He released immediately and she stirred, retracting her discolored hand into herself and opening her eyes. "Do you feel better?" she mumbled airily, closing her eyes again. Young Do thought she'd gone back to sleep but after he silently watched her for a few minutes, she cracked her eyes open again.

"How, exactly did you end up in my bed?"

"Technically it's my house," she said, rolling onto her back and stretching. She was still wearing his shirt, but thankfully she smelled better than she had last night.

"Technically it's your father's house," he snapped.

She sighed. "You were having a nightmare, so I was just trying to calm you down. You're the one who grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go," she responded petulantly.

"So you just thought that was reason enough to sleep here?"

"Yah," she sat up, "Why do you have to be such a jerk so early in the morning?"

"You're the one in my face so early in the morning!" He followed her as she stomped toward the door.

"Well, next time I won't bother trying to comfort you," she said throwing open the door. "Byung Ho, is that one of my facemasks?"

"Noona, why are you coming out from there?" Byung Ho asked.

"What do you- you're wearing- what- Yeong In, explain!" Baek Abonim sputtered and Young Do realized how the situation must look. He and Yeong In both leaving his bedroom at eight in the morning, her wearing an oversized button up - even if she didn't know it was actually his and not Myung Soo's - and Yeong In in particular looking a mess with her hair having dried every which way. He would have laughed had her father not had such a dangerous disposition.

"This isn't what it looks like," Yeong In said, apparently having fully woken up.

"I was having a nightmare," Young Do interrupted before Yeong In could come up with some other lie he'd have to remember. He decided there were worse things than embarrassment in this house of Baeks. He could end up as a punching bag or worse . . . be forced to take responsibility for her like In Suk and Kyu Soo.

"Still, you shouldn't go into a young man's room," her father said disapprovingly.

"Not like anything happened," he stared at her doubtfully and she hurriedly continued, "This shirt isn't his or anyting, I wore it home from my date last night."

Baek Abonim's face turned an ugly shade of red and he looked as if his eyes would fall out any second. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Good luck explaining your way out of that one," and headed quickly for the bathroom.

 **OooO**

Yeong In shivered slightly as Young Do's breath caressed her neck and her face reddened when she saw Byung Ho-ya's eyebrows rise. "Um, I had a drink thrown on me during the movie and this was the only wardrobe option from my friend's car. I would have changed but then I started my period and I just wanted to get home so now you know I'm going to my room bye." She sped to her room, shut the door, and slumped to the floor. She knew mentioning her period would keep Aboji off her case lest she spill other gruesome details about her monthly, but she knew Byung Ho would probably probe her for information later.

She tried to calm her racing heart. Surely, it was beating fast because of the adrenaline in the room and she was tired and had perhaps gotten up too fast. . . It probably wasn't because of the way Young Do's breath caressed the back of her neck. There were a million other reasons it could be. Like she could be feeling guilty for having fallen asleep in his room or about putting him in such an awkward position with her family. But as she searched her heart, there really wasn't a lot of guilt.

She'd done what she felt she needed to when she'd walked into his room the night before. He - regardless of his attitude - had needed someone. She didn't know the specifics of his parents, but the pain he'd shown her yesterday was so raw. It could have been anyone and she'd have done the same thing . . . Well, maybe not exactly the same thing . . . Being alone with him, in the dark, all night was probably a bad idea. Nothing had happened, however. Besides, his confident, cocky self had returned, meaning he was feeling less vulnerable and she'd like to think she'd had a large part in his recovery.

In the name of helping a . . . troubled youth . . . since she felt like they were beyond a simple student-teacher relationship, but didn't quite consider him a friend.

She shook her head. There was no use in overthinking things at this point. She decided it would be best to be dressed before Byung Ho-ya accosted her for more information.

 **OooO**

Byung Ho sat in the cushy, leather seat across from his grandmother as she flipped through the report he'd given her.

"This was all you could find on Choi Young Do?" she asked.

"Yes, Halmeonim."

She gasped as she turned the page and Byung Ho felt slightly guilty about including that particular picture in his report. One he'd felt guilty taking while Yeong In and Young Do slept so peacefully, but he'd promised Halmeonim to report anything of concern. And this Young Do was definitely a concern.

"They've shared a bed?" she said, her worry lines deepening.

"As I've written below, I don't believe it was a romantic gesture. There are a few details in Yeong In's story of their meeting which don't quite make sense, but I believe her when she claims they have no deeper relationship than that of a teacher and a student."

"I see."

"Although, if I may offer a bit of conjecture," he waited for her subtle nod before continuing, "He was on your list of suitor candidates, was he not?"

She nodded, finishing his report before setting it onto the table, "He was, however, there have been a few aspects in his background which worry me and I have since removed him from her contenders. Enough about your stubborn sister, how are your studies going? Finals are next month, are they not? Are your classes fairing well?"


	15. Chapter 15

Good morning everyone! Happy Wednesday! This chapter switches perspective back and forth quite a bit, but I think it still fits.

Chapter 15

Yeong In took a deep breath, centered her body, and tried not to stare too closely at the way Young Do's mop of hair hung just above his eyes. He'd, mercifully, insisted on wearing a shirt instead of following the shirtless norm in the gym. Several of the usual boys hung off to the side of the mat they were practicing on jeering and carrying on as if she and Young Do were dueling for name and family.

"Just focus on me," she said, struggling to keep herself focused, "We're going to start with light punches, but the second your shoulder feels less than perfect, stop." He nodded, his eyes straying to the sides. She tapped her gloved hands together in front of his face, and he looked at her again. "If you manage to land a punch on me by the end of the week, we'll issue a challenge to Kim Tan, okay? Now focus."

He nodded training his eyes on her, but a particularly loud jest drew his attention back to the sidelines.

"Yah! Don't you scrawny misfits have something else to-" a blow to her face sent her sputtering to the mat. She looked up to see Young Do pale and immediately reach down to help her up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would-" she punched his stomach.

"I said gentle punches," she grumbled, tasting blood from where her tooth had nicked her cheek. "Watch your footing and don't tense your shoulders so much. Most of the strength of your punches comes from the momentum of your body, not from your arms. Utilize your large muscle groups, they're not just there for decoration."

She worked with Young Do on the mats for two hours each day for a week and was glad to see his shoulder looked to be recovered. It likely hadn't been bad to begin with, but with those injuries, one couldn't be too careful. When he wasn't practicing the exercises she'd showed him to help his agility, he was studying with Byung Ho-ya, which gave her some much needed space from both of them. After the unfortunately timed incident the morning after Young Do's nightmare, Yeong In had expected Byung Ho-ya to descend upon her at his first opportunity. But he hadn't. Which might have been relieving, except she felt like an axe was hovering over her, ready to fall at any moment.

It didn't help how awkward she now felt around Young Do. They way his hair was slightly damp while they worked out in the gym together was distracting and the rumors of him punching her on during their first lesson on Monday had made it around to all the boys who frequented the gym. She ended up having to schedule their sessions at random so as to avoid an overly large number of spectators. To his credit, Young Do hadn't flaunted his circumstantial victory as much as she'd thought he would and it wasn't until after their second session on Friday that he even brought it up.

"I know it wasn't a true hit, but do you think I could have a chance if I challenged Kim Tan this weekend?"

"It's true, you've improved a bit, but without seeing Kim Tan fight, I really have no way of knowing," she said honestly. This seemed to deflate him, so she hurriedly continued, "How have you fared in the past in fights against him? Do you feel like he's had a significant edge over you? Or are your skills mostly comparable?"

He thought for a moment, "I'd say mostly comparable, but I'd rather challenge him before going home next week." He added in a quieter voice, "My father will not likely go easy on me during our practice on Monday."

"I see," she said sadly, "Well, if you're skills were around the same level and you focus properly, I'd say you have a chance. And I don't go back on my promises; a win's a win. So I'll referee your spar, but you have to be prepared to win or lose. I'm not going to do you any favors."

He nodded, his expression a bit brighter and Yeong In smiled involuntarily. Young Do had gained a lighter disposition in the past few days and she was happy to see him make jokes with some of the other gym attendees and participate in the lively discussion during dinner with Aboji and Byung Ho-ya. She had even seen him willingly take part in the house chores which never seemed to get done. Just yesterday, she overheard Aboji speak to Young Do about his helpfulness in the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping me clean these floors, you have sure made them shine," Aboji had said as he set several bags of groceries on the kitchen table.

Young Do took off his gloves and helped put the new items away, "You won't let me pay you room and board, so I suppose I have no choice."

"You're a good man, Young Do. It's been a pleasure having a young man as calm and collected as you under this roof; quite a nice change from my wild, dramatic kids. I hope things work out with your family, but if they don't, you can always come here. Maybe take over the family business for me seeing as my kids have minds of their own."

"I will remember, thank you," Young Do had said politely before quietly adding, "Having their own mind isn't such a bad thing."

"No, I suppose it isn't."

He'd even been more compliant with her. Just that morning she'd waved a freshly sliced tomato toward him. He'd scrunched his face and stuck his tongue out, to which she'd tisked. "Have you ever even tried a tomato?"

"I think, once. I don't like red things."

"Ridiculous. Here eat it, I promise it won't kill you," she'd said, placing two slices on a plate and pushing it toward him.

"No, thanks."

"Please? If you eat one and don't like it, I won't make you eat it again." He had hesitated a moment longer before he'd nibbled on one. Then took a regular bite. Before she could say anything, he'd eaten both slices and gone to the counter for more.

Yeong In was glad Young Do seemed happier, but wondered how fleeting that feeling would become for him once he returned home. Without the excuses she'd made to keep him under her roof, she wondered if she'd ever see him again.

 **OooO**

Young Do sent a text to Kim Tan with Baek Gym's address and set a time for Saturday afternoon. He then picked up one of the workbooks Byung Ho had assigned him. The upstairs was quiet since Yeong In had left for work and Byung Ho had - for the second time now - mysteriously said he was going to be "out" for the evening. It was strange, but the silence he'd always been accustomed to felt slightly haunting. He opened the math book, deciding he might as well work through a few problems to quell his boredom. Myung Soo and Eun Sang had gone on the school trip, but he didn't know what time they would be returning, so there was really nothing he could do but wait for Kim Tan to reply.

 **~.~**

Not an hour later, Young Do was bored out of his mind. He paced his room a few times before deciding to go eat Ramen at his usual convenience store he'd abandoned since visiting the Baek household. Maybe he'd see Eun Sang. That would, indeed, be convenient. As he passed through the doorway into the kitchen, raucous laughter startled him. Hyungnim sat red-faced and glaring while his wife and father melted to the table, laughing so hard it looked painful.

"Oh my gosh!" his wife gasped between giggles, "I think I peed a little!" Hyungnim cracked a smile and the three laughed again. Young Do was still unnerved at seeing such open laughter. It was something he had only seen in his friends when they were in elementary school, but he'd never seen such joy between family members. He hadn't ever thought about it, actually. Family had always felt like an obligation, but these people seemed to genuinely enjoy each other.

He moved toward the door, hoping none of them had seen him stare.

"Young Do, are you going out? Could you take this to Yeong In-ah?" Baek Kyung Gu held out what he assumed was Yeong In's cell phone. "She forgot it and she'll be bored out of her mind working overnight without it."

"Of course, Abonim," he said, thankful he hadn't turned down the opportunity to stay with Yeong In's family. Finding information about her had been so much easier because they were so open and trusting of him. Though. . . perhaps it made her an easier target for his father too.

 **OooO**

"Her work is a few blocks from here, so you can take the bus if you don't want to walk. Here's the address." Since last weekend, he hadn't told them about the motorcycle he'd parked behind their building. He hadn't really wanted to drive it after witnessing such a mortifying wreck. Hadn't really wanted to be out on the street at all, but Baek Abonim had asked him to run a few errands earlier in the week - which he couldn't refuse.

Once he was out the door, he pulled out Yeong In's phone. Password. He should have expected as much, but now he was achingly curious to see what Yeong In had to hide.

 **OooO**

Yeong In stood in the kitchen with Kyung Ran Unni adding the finishing touches to the frosting on a few cakes before they opened. The room had been oddly quiet, but Yeong In assumed it was because of what happened the previous weekend. She'd attempted to talk to Unni about it a few times, but she'd evaded the subject each time, so she'd given up. But the silence still bothered her.

"So, Che Kwan invited me on another group date tomorrow night."

"Oh?" Unni said, pausing to smile at Yeong In encouragingly.

"Yea, I feel like I should be more excited, but the butterflies I used to feel when I saw his name on my SNS are gone. It's not like I'm mad about last time, I know he didn't mean for anything to happen. . . I just don't know."

"If you don't want to go, don't go," she said simply.

"It's not that I don't want to go. . . It's complicated I guess." She didn't say, what she hadn't even fully admitted to herself, was because her butterflies fluttered more and more around Young Do, and she wasn't sure she hated it. "We're running low on these white cakes, should I order more tonight?"

"No, actually I have someone coming in tonight who is thinking of buying the business."

Yeong In nearly dropped the cake she'd been about to put back in the walk-in freezer. "What? Just because of one guy?"

"I said before that I have been here too long. That man has troubles and I can't guarantee you'll be safe even if you stop working here."

She stared at Unni as she focused on her task, ignoring Yeong In's eyes. Her eyes looked tired and her hands shook almost imperceptibly. "Have you spoken to the police?"

Unni scoffed, worrying Yeong In further. "He has connections, Yeong In, who you can't imagine. That man could very well get away with murder. So are the elite in this country." She sighed hopelessly.

"Actually," Yeong In said, her mind racing, "I may have a connection as well. I'll ask for an appointment tonight, so don't sign any contracts until I speak with her."

Unni opened her mouth to say something, but Soo Hee-ssi interrupted them, "Hey, Yeong In-ssi, there's a super cute guy here to see you," she said, peeking into the kitchen with raised eyebrows and a mischievous smile. At first, Yeong In was bewildered, but then Young Do appeared, stopping in the doorway, frozen, eyes wide.

She looked around questioningly, but saw nothing out of place. She stood and walked over to him, "Yah, Young Do what's-"

"O-omma?" he whispered, tears welling up and falling.

Yeong In stared between Young Do and Kyung Ran Unni in confusion for several seconds before Soo Hee-ssi grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the dining area.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry this is late! I've been really sick since early this morning, but now I'm restless in the *I'm miserable, but can't sleep and my body hurts* kind of way. And I can't even have any chocolate to reassure myself emotionally. I plan on posting this and then spending the evening reading/watching something mindlessly fluffy and romantic (so, in ten or so chapters... it's not my fault). Also, I apologize for there not being much romance yet. It'll come, but there were several things that needed to happen first. That's all. See you guys again on Monday :)

Translations:  
Sohneyo - granddaughter  
Agashi - Miss - similar to Ajumma except referring to a young woman

Chapter 16

Young Do stood rooted in the threshold of the kitchen. His mother was not the same as she had been four years ago. Her face had more natural color to it instead of heavy makeup to cover his father's bruises. In fact, now she wore barely any makeup and she had gained a healthy amount of weight too. There were a few more wrinkles around her eyes and mouth than he remembered and some worry marks between her eyebrows. This made him angry. If she was going to leave, she should have taken care of herself and been happy. If she was going to leave where no one knew where to find her-

Wait. Was it a coincidence his father had targeted one of her employees? Particularly one who called his mother 'Unni'? When his father suddenly stopped searching for his mother six months ago and entered into an engagement with Lee Esther, he'd thought his father had given up. Now, though. His worry must have shown on his face because his mother, who had been watching him silently, slowly walked toward him. Her arms were reaching out as if she were approaching a wounded animal.

"Young Do-ya," she said softly, fresh tears springing from her eyes. She grasped his shoulders lightly at first, then firmed her grip and cleared her throat. "Young Do-ya, have you been well? You have grown so much."

He said nothing. She'd left without him; without ever contacting him. She was not allowed to be so concerned.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she continued, searching his face. "Have you been eating enough? Have you been living well?"

"You don't get to ask that," he said coldly. She flinched, releasing him and stepping back.

"I suppose you're right. I'm sorry. I could only see my chance to get away and when you didn't meet me at the noodle shop. . . I assumed you didn't want to leave your father."

"What noodle shop?"

"Didn't Tan tell you? I couldn't find you so I asked him to tell you to meet me there." Suddenly, memories of that day flashed before his mind and he loathed himself more. He had allowed his father's obsession with legitimacy and heirs to thieve his own mother for nearly half a decade.

"I- He didn't. Why didn't you just wait for me?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry," she said, rushing forward and embracing him. A gesture he did not refuse. "You're right. I should have waited. I was so scared. I have been so scared all this time that he would find me and now, I worry he has." She stepped back, tears in her eyes again, "Young Do-ya, my son. I have to leave again." He wanted to challenge her. Wanted to plead with her to stay with all this heart, but he knew now the reason Yeong In had been drugged. As much as he hated it, he knew his mother was right. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around his mother. At least this time, she could take him with her.

"My son, you're kind of skinny. What have you been eating?" she asked, the familiar admonishing tone both hurting and healing his heart. He didn't want to say most of his meals were instant meals from a convenience store, so he kept quiet.

She pulled back from him to look up into his face. It was odd. The last time they'd embraced, he hadn't had to crane his neck to look her in the eyes. "What would you like to eat? I want to make you something - it's been so long."

He took a slow breath to keep his eyes from watering. "Seaweed soup."

"Seaweed? Well, I suppose we do need to make up for several birthdays, don't we? Come with me, I believe I have most of the ingredients at home." He followed her out to her car in a love-sick daze, barely remembering to give Yeong In her phone.

~.~

They entered the familiar apartment and he wondered why he hadn't recognized the faint vanilla smell of her space. Perhaps he hadn't been searching for it at the time. . .

Omma hesitated in the entryway for a moment before asking, "Would you like to help?"

He smiled - a real smile - and nodded. If he was dreaming, he hoped he never woke up.

 **OooO**

Yeong In received word from her grandmother's secretary that there was a small window of time on Saturday morning when Yeong In could speak with her and so she spent the rest of the evening agonizing over how things were going between Young Do and his mother. They had both left shortly after Soo Hee-ssi had pulled her out of the kitchen.

She'd had no idea Unni had a child so old. She'd only ever heard her talk about having a small child and had assumed he had died because of the sadness in her eyes.

Young Do had his father's nose and chin, but the shape and intensity of his eyes was undoubtedly inherited from his mother. However, even after seeing the resemblance, she couldn't quite wrap her brain around their relationship.

"Yeong In-ssi!" Soo Hee-ssi shouted from across the room and Yeong In jumped to help her co-worker push several tables together to accommodate a group of about twenty people on what looked like a work dinner.

 **~.~**

Sometime around midnight, Yeong In got a call from Byung Ho-ya informing her that Young Do hadn't returned home for the night. She didn't think it was her place to give away his secrets, so she simply told Byung Ho-ya not to worry if he didn't come back for a few days.

After an uncharacteristically busy night, Yeong In didn't have time to mop the floors before meeting her grandmother, so she hurriedly handed the keys off when the opener stumbled in and snagged a taxi.

Her grandparents lived in a cushy, two story house deep within Cheongdam-dong, one of the richest neighborhoods in Korea. She only visited once a year for the memorial of great-grandfather Myo Gu Byung. He and his two sons founded the insurance company which had matured into the grand company of Myo Insurance. They insured most of the elite corporations for most general liabilities such as property damage or injuries as well as product and property damages. Yeong In had never paid too much attention since her mother had always warned her against getting involved in the family business. Even though she was older and a bit disillusioned, the house was still foreboding.

"You're doing this for Unni and Young Do," she murmured to her traitorously shaky legs. She pressed the buzzer and the iron gates clicked open.

"Good morning, Agashi, it is a happy surprise to see you again so soon after the memorial," Secretary Kim said warmly, greeting her just inside the gates.

"You too, Secretary Kim. How is your son?"

"He's just left for his military service, so his mother is a bit hysterical, as you can imagine," the middle-aged man laughed as they entered the house. It looked simple enough on the outside, but the inside was wide and open. She'd heard her mother had insisted upon a fountain in the entryway, but all she'd ever seen was an intricate mosaic in a concrete slab before sleek, ebony archways. "Your grandmother is in the sunroom, this way."

They passed a large sitting area, dining room, double doors which she knew led to her grandfather's study, and several maids as they wound their way to the back of the house. The sunroom was a glass-walled room that overlooked a small garden of flowers. Halmeonim was usually in that room when she came to visit ever since Harabonim passed three years ago, and so she rounded the corner to greet the familiar sight of Halmeonim lounging in front of her eisel. There were faint strokes of pale pink and blue on the canvas and when she turned to greet Yeong In, she saw more paint on her apron than anywhere else.

"Sohneyo, it's nice to see you!" She said, smiling widely and motioning for Yeong In to sit beside her.

She bowed and sat stiffly. "Halmeonim , I know you don't have much time this morning, so I'll get right to the point. Are you familiar with the CEO of Zeus Hotel Group?"

"I am a shareholder, so I have spoken with him on occasion, why do you ask?" She said offhandedly, turning back to her painting.

"Well, I. . . may have gotten into a bit of a situation and I was hoping you could use your influence to keep my friends and I out of his reach."

She set down her brush and turned to face Yeong In. "What kind of situation, Sohneyo?"

"I have a really good friend who happens to be his ex-wife, which wouldn't matter except we believe he is trying to manipulate her by targeting me. I've tried to get her to go to the police about it, but she says the police can't touch him."

"So you thought I could do something?"

Yeong In nodded.

She sighed, "Well, she's right about the police. Choi Dong Wook has several prosecutors and a judge in his pocket, but I'm afraid my power would be very costly. However, if you were to join forces with another shareholder, I believe we might have a chance.

"By join forces, you mean for me to get married," Yeong In said, her heart sinking.

"Yes, that would be the most effective way to build up the number of shares we need. Now," she waved her hand at Secretary Kim who immediately handed over her tablet and reading glasses. Yeong In watched as her old, wrinkled fingers swiped expertly across the screen and couldn't help but be amazed. Even she didn't quite know the ins and outs of them. "I've sent you a list of the largest shareholding families of Zeus Hotel Group. We are placed around 5%, so you'd need to find someone with at least 7% if you want a good chance at swaying the board of directors."

Yeong In ignored the notification tone from her phone acknowledging the receipt of an email and sighed. She hadn't exactly expected her to just fix their problem, but she was sorely disappointed that the only suggestion she'd made was for Yeong In to marry someone. "Thank you, Halemone," she mumbled before standing to leave.

"I'm sorry you didn't hear what you wanted, but you've wasted your education and upbringing, on selfish pursuits so all you have left for leverage is yourself, unfortunately," she said briskly, turning back to her paints.


	17. Chapter 17

I feel so much better! Now I just have to wait for my stomach bug to move through the rest of the family :/  
Another shorter chapter. Sorry guys!

Chapter 17

The smell of cooking food woke him and Young Do rubbed his eyes. He had stayed up well past midnight with his mother crying and laughing and talking about everything. Well, mostly everything. Young Do hadn't told her about all the shenanigans he had gotten up to with his friends and as more time passed, it became harder and harder to approach the subject.

He dressed quickly and left the room Yeong In had used, gathering dishes from the cupboards to set the table with.

"You always were such a good helper in the kitchen," his mother cooed.

"Only when I have someone to eat with." He set two places at the table.

"What do you mean? Doesn't your father eat with you? I saw in the news he's getting remarried. Don't you have dinners together?"

Young Do hesitated, but decided honesty was better, given how a single misunderstanding caused so much pain between them before. "I live in the hotel closest to school. Sometimes Abonim forces us together, but it's usually at some fancy restaurant. Before meeting Yeong In, it's been years since I've eaten a home-cooked meal."

The pained look on her face made Young Do regret not sugar-coating things, but at least he hadn't mentioned the abuse. Though, he suspected she already knew because she didn't ask about life with his father any more.

She didn't speak as they sat across from each other at her tiny table and it wasn't until they'd began gathering empty dishes that she spoke again. "About Yeong In." She put down her chopsticks and held his gaze. "I'm grateful to her for bringing us together, but I'd like you to stay away from her."

Young Do balked. "I don't understand, I thought you two were close."

She sighed, "I've known her and her family for a few years now, and I just don't think they're the sort of people you should associate with."

"Funny, I would have thought you, of all people, wouldn't think about status."

"It's not their status, though your father would be livid if he found out you were staying in their home. No, they're just a rather violent sort of people and I don't want you getting pulled into it."

Young Do thought about the sparring lessons he'd been given by Yeong In, as well as the rougher matches he'd watched between the other gym members. Once, he'd even seen Yeong In toss a guy nearly twice her size. Well, he could kind of understand what his mother thought, but then he remembered the trip Baek Abonim had taken them to. How they'd spent most of their day doing service to an old, rundown temple in the name of martial arts. He remembered all the times Yeong In or Baek Abonim chastised the other boys about their control and concentration so they wouldn't hurt their opponent. He remembered how insistent Yeong In had been about treating his shoulder in the very house he sat in. They were the farthest thing from violent.

If anything, it was his father who was violent. Using force against someone to intentionally hurt them with no direct purpose. That was violence. Which also made him violent. He thought of all the kids he'd humiliated and beaten for no other reason than he could. It made him feel superior. Protected.

Alone.

He'd always thought he wanted to be left alone. Until now. Now, he so desperately wanted to remain by the sides of these good people that he couldn't help but argue with the one person he'd simultaneously, fiercely yearned for and despised. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to cut the Baeks out of my life."

"What?"

"Do you know how Yeong In and I met? How we formed a connection? It wasn't just because she substituted for my history class. She pulled me out of a reckless situation that I would probably still be in if it weren't for her. You asked me if I've been living well, but the truth is, I'm more like Abonim than I ever want to admit."

"Of course you're not. You're a sweet boy who-"

"Sweet?" he laughed mirthlessly, "That's a term which hasn't been associated with me in nearly a decade. Do you know what my friends and I were up to in middle school? You probably wouldn't because you were too busy making plans to leave."

"That's not fair; I told you how much I wanted to take you with me."

"But you didn't. You didn't say anything to me until the very last moment, and even that was through someone else."

"I couldn't. I was afraid-"

"You think I wasn't? You had to have known Abonim would only shift his abuse to me once you were gone. He hurt me . . . and then I hurt so many people. I spread the hatred like a plague. I was the reason several people transferred schools. I tormented and tortured my classmates for the fun of it and the only one who has ever stood between me and another student has been Yeong In. And she did it for no other reason than to save me from myself."

His mother didn't say anything. Didn't make eye contact with Young Do at all as they washed the dishes. He was sad because he knew he'd hurt her and realized many of her fears. However, he was also grateful that there was nothing left unsaid. Now, he was more at peace than he had been in so long. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Omma. I don't hate you and I'm so glad to have finally found you. I promise to live well from now on." She nodded, but didn't speak. He assumed that was as much of a response as he'd get for a while. He grabbed his jacket and bid her goodbye.

He would keep his promise . . . but only after one more fight.

 **OooO**

Choi Dong Wook threw the file across his office. How dare Kyung Ran show her face to his son. It was bad enough he had run off with that Baek girl, though if he was studying like he said he was, Dong Wook would allow it. Anything to get his grades up. His graduation from high school was only a month away and then Dong Wook planned on sending him off for his military service. His inheritance would be transferred into his account on his nineteenth birthday in September, but Dong Wook had managed to find a loophole. So long as Young Do still registered as a dependant of Dong Wook's, which he would while he remained a full-time student or serviceman, Dong Wook would have access to Young Do's shares of Zeus Hotel Group and the small fortune which was denied Dong Wook by his father.

Assuming he could keep Kyung Ran from interfering. The moment Young Do changed custody to his mother, his plans were forfeit.

Kyung Ran. The one woman he could never control.

Someone knocked on his office door and he only had time to retrieve his file off the floor before it opened and Lee Esther flounced into the room. She settled into a black, leather chair and waited for him to join her. He smiled. Here was a woman he could control.

"Have you looked over the documents I gave you?" she asked, cinching her skirt up slightly as she crossed her legs.

"Yes, I'll propose it to the board tomorrow, but I think you should prepare your new clothingline for appearance in our hotels by next quarter." Her legs only slightly distracted him. They were veiny and not very shapely. Not like the legs of the new, young secretary he passed this morning.

"Excellent." She smiled and stood. "We should honeymoon in Japan. It'll attract more attention, which should help your reputation more than a quiet rendezvous in Jeju."

"We'll discuss it later," he said dismissively, moving back to his desk and shuffling papers in an attempt to look busy. Her heels clicked against the floor and his hand twitched toward his phone.

"What's this?" she asked. He looked up in dismay as she picked a picture up off the floor where he'd thrown his file. She frowned and walked back to his desk. "I know we agreed to stay out of each other's personal lives, but I'd appreciate it if you'd keep yours more private lest the kids or worse, the media, catch wind of all the tail you chase."

She slapped down the picture of his ex-wife onto his desk and he was grateful she hadn't found the one of her embracing Young Do. She slammed the door on her way out of his office and he immediately slid his flustered fingers across his phone.

"Yes, sir." a gruff voice said after several rings.

"I need an abandoned building, off the books. And someone good at making people disappear."

"Yes, sir." The line went dead.

Another knock on the door and Dong Wook slid the picture back into the file and locked it away in his drawer before shouting, "Yes!"

"Sir, your meeting is in ten minutes," said his senior secretary.

"Cancel it," he groused, gathering his jacket and moving toward the door.

"But that's the third one this week! It doesn't look good-"

"Your job is to do what I say, not the other way around. Unless you'd rather not have a job."

"I'll call the directors and reschedule. Would you like me to clear the rest of the afternoon as well?"

"No, one hour should be plenty of time. Secretary . . . Jung," he said, reading the new assistant secretary's name tag.

"Yes, sir."

"You made it through your first week. Let's grab some coffee, my treat," he said, smiling as she looked up at him in the same jittery awe she had all week, before fumbling for her own coat.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's a nice regular-sized chapter :) Happy Wednesday!

Translations:

dobok - the uniform a lot of martial artists use (I believe) I've heard it called other things too.

Chapter 18

Young Do stood across Kim Tan on the mats. He was a little surprised he'd actually showed up without provocation. Predictably, he hadn't brought Eun Sang. Young Do would have texted her about their meeting, but it really wasn't about her anymore. She'd made it clear to him that Young Do was simply another obstacle for her to overcome so she could be with Kim Tan.

Upon Yeong In's instruction, they bowed to each other. All Young Do had to do to win was to pin Tan; then he could make any request. On the other hand, if Tan ended up pinning him instead, he knew what his request would likely be: to disappear.

"No dirty tricks," Yeong In said sternly, "No direct blows to the face. You're trying to pin your opponent, not actually injure them. On three."

Neither boy struck immediately following Yeong In's count down, but instead they circled the mat watchfully. Young Do remembered something Yeong In had said during their training the previous week: _The better you know your opponent, the better you can anticipate how their body moves. Watch carefully to anticipate their attacks._ He watched Tan step forward with his left foot and saw him prepare to use his right arm. He stepped around Tan's grip and grabbed him from behind.

As soon as Young Do's feet left the ground, he remembered seeing Kim Tan use that move so many times in middle school. He gasped as he was slammed onto the mat - his breath whooshing from his lungs. He managed to view in his mind's eye what position Tan had taken before and thrust his limbs up between them, gripped the front of his dobok, and threw him down onto the mat beside him.

 _Try to use the energy from a previous move to fuel the next._ He used Kim Tan's fall to pull himself up and followed Tan to the mat, pinning him on his stomach. Yeong In counted to three and almost had to pull Young Do off of Kim Tan because he was so shocked at having actually won.

And so quickly.

He dusted himself off and extended a hand toward Kim Tan, half expecting a younger, smiling Kim Tan to take it. He brushed it off.

"Alright you two, change and meet up in the kitchen. You can discuss the terms of your agreement over some ramen."

"I think I need to go-"

"I'm not hungry-" They both protested.

"You have four minutes or I'll force-feed you soggy noodles," she said, already walking to the kitchen. Young Do rushed to the locker room first.

"Is she really serious?" Kim Tan asked, following after him.

"I'd rather not find out."

 **~.~**

They stared at each other over a giant pot on the table. "And done!" Yeong In said, lifting the lid and picking up a few noodles with her chopsticks, blowing, and slurping them up. "Perfect. Well, go on. I'll be upstairs if you need me," she said, smiling like a hovering mother before backing toward the stairs.

Young Do piled a few noodles into his bowl first, followed by Kim Tan. "What is it you want?" Kim Tan asked callously, "If it's anything to do with Eun Sang, I won't agree to it."

Young Do slurped a few noodles and smirked. Kim Tan scowled. His smirk disappeared and he cleared his throat. "You're so defensive; it makes me want to pursue her even more." Kim Tan slammed his chopsticks onto the table. Young Do continued, "However, she has already made clear to me her feelings." Young Do was slightly offended as a look of pure surprise passed over Kim Tan's face, so he added, "Besides, Kim Tan, how dare you portray her as something I could request!" He smiled deviously.

Kim Tan scowled again. "Fine. What is your request?"

Young Do took a long drink of water before answering. He'd been so focused on actually beating Kim Tan that he hadn't decided on a request, but sitting across from Kim Tan, eating ramen, with no one else - made his chest both full and empty. He set his glass down and rested his face in his palm playfully. "Hm, what should it be?" He strummed his fingers over his mouth in mock thoughtfulness. "I could make you streak around school . . . No, the ladies would enjoy that too much. Or I could record you getting drunk at the club and send it to Eun Sang . . . No, that would be too easy and she'd just blame me anyway." Kim Tan watched him with a deep frown - not quite a scowl anymore. "I could make you my slave for a week, like you used to do in middle school, or you could always get someone to take your place-"

"I told you, I don't want to hurt people anymore. So, say what you want so we can get this over with," Kim Tan said angrily, his phone starting to ring.

"I found my omma yesterday."

Kim Tan's phone fell to the floor as he looked at Young Do with wide eyes. Everything was silent.

"Does your abonim know?" he asked quietly.

"No. At least I haven't told him, but I'm sure he has someone following her."

Kim Tan nodded, but sat awkwardly in front of him.

"I'm not sure you can fulfill my request, but I'm selfish so I'll ask anyway," Young Do said slowly, holding Kim Tan's gaze with total seriousness. "The me right now isn't good enough, so I am trying to become a better man. The first thing I want - The first thing I need - is your forgiveness. Not for everything; I'm not sorry for everything. But I am sorry for pushing you away when you told me who your mom was . . . and who she wasn't."

Kim Tan didn't say anything for a long time. So long, in fact, that Young Do's back was stiff and his butt was numb from leaning forward in his chair for so long. But he couldn't move. He was afraid any movement would break the space between Kim Tan's answer. That any sound other than their breathing would swing the sword of Kim Tan's judgement and Young Do would revert back to the bitter boy he'd grown into.

Something crashed upstairs causing both men to jump breaking the silence spell. "Your abonim taught you to never ask for forgiveness, and I have never witnessed a sincere apology from you. However, you do seem genuine now, so I'll forgive you for that one incident." A warmth Young Do couldn't have imagined swelled in his stomach and spread upward. "But only on the condition that you accept my apology for being too late that day. There has been so much wrong in our past; I think it's time we tried to make up for it."

Young Do nodded and was about to say something more, but he turned to see Yeong In crashing down the stairs, followed closely by Byung Ho.

"Yah! Give it back or I'm going to post embarrassing pictures on your SNS!" Byung Ho shouted, trying to reach his lengthy arms around her to the picture she had in her hands.

"Just a minute; I swear I've seen her before!"

"No you haven't, stop looking and give it back!"

"I just want to see-" They wound around the counters and as they passed the table, Young Do snatched the picture from her grip. He turned it around, but before he could see the woman's face, it disappeared into Byung Ho's pocket.

"You should be ashamed of yourself; acting like a ten-year-old while we have guests!" Byung Ho muttered sternly, traipsing back toward the stairs.

"So, have you guys made up yet?"

"How'd you know-" Young Do sputtered.

"She was eavesdropping!" Byung Ho hollered from up the stairs.

"I was not!" she yelled back. "I was just . . . listening in case you needed anything."

Young Do scoffed but said nothing, folding his arms and relaxing back into his chair. She sat down at the end of the table between them and sucked in a breath derisively when she peered into their ramen pot. "You guys didn't even eat half! I made a bunch because you're supposed to be growing boys!" She dished out more noodles and broth into their bowls and retrieved a third from cabinets.

"I'm not sure ramen is the best food for growing boys to fill up on," Young Do said.

"Like that's ever stopped you," Kim Tan quipped.

"I like him," Yeong In said around a mouthful of noodles. "You should come around more; maybe Byung Ho would tutor you too-"

"I'm not tutoring all your students!" he yelled from the top of the stairs again.

"Now who's eavesdropping?" Yeong In shouted, but it garnered no response. She turned to Young Do and Kim Tan again, "So. Apparently, you both are into pretty, long-haired brunettes, and causing trouble. What else do you guys like to do?"

Young Do rolled his eyes, but supposed their evening was basically over anyway.

 **OooO**

Initially, Young Do had wanted to move into the spare room in Omma's apartment, but she'd reminded him why they needed to keep a low profile. Instead, she'd given him an untraceable phone so they could keep in contact without Abonim having access to any phone records. In the week since he'd gone home to his hotel suite he'd merely received one text from the man.

 **Abonim: You'd better raise your rank.**

 **~.~**

As classes resumed, Young Do arranged to meet with Byung Ho for vigorous study sessions three times a week. By some magic, the next Monday Young Do was shocked to understand some of Jin Seonsaengnim's gibberish on international economic policy. Like glimmers of sun breaking through stormclouds, some words were familiar. It was invigorating.

He still didn't understand the endless graphs, charts, and equations, but for the first time he wanted to. Ignoring the curious looks from his fellow back row mates, Kim Tan and Kang Ye Seol, he hurriedly copied down what he could decipher from the lecture to show Byung Ho.

His vigor died a little as Byung Ho deemed his scribbles something other than hangul and assigned Young Do three chapters from his economics textbook. And so he poured over his desk in the room he'd stayed in at the Baek home for a few hours underlining every word he didn't understand - which was a lot. He didn't even bother showing Byung Ho his list until he'd exhausted the search engine on his phone because he knew he'd be scolded if he didn't first try to figure them out on his own. It made sense, he supposed, but Byung Ho had a knack for explaining principles in terms that related to Young Do's life directly. He made it easier for Young Do to understand and even be excited over.

It was for those reasons that he spent more time than absolutely necessary at the Baek house.

It had nothing to do with the intoxicating smell which poured up from the kitchen when Baek Abonim felt the urge to steam bean buns. Nor the raucous laughter which filled the house whenever Kyu Soo came by. And it helped that he could answer each and every text from his mother with unveiled glee. Those were happy coincidences.

His phone vibrated and he smiled as he read the text.

 **Omma: I'm sipping some coffee. How are your studies?**

He tapped a response and picked his book back up. He couldn't keep the smile from his face at such a simple text from Omma. From anyone. It didn't make up for all the lost time, but it was good enough for now.

Blaring pop music startled him and he rushed to the door. Baek Abonim had made it clear to him two weeks before that such music was not allowed - to the point where the Baek children often set each other's ringtones to some overly girly music and then continuously call during dinner. He opened the door carefully as the first lyrics of BoA's Copy and Paste played, wondering who would be running laps this time. He expected to see a red-faced Baek Abonim and a couple laughing Baek children, but what he saw instead were awkward arm-flailing movements from Byung Ho, worsened when the tall, lanky man actually sashaying in front of the small T.V. in their living room. It took him a moment for him to recover before he realized Yeong In was dancing - if you could call it that - next to him.

They both faced away from him, a fact for which he was equally grateful and mortified by. Grateful, because he could, probably should, retreat back into the safety of his room. Mortified because as disturbing as it was watching Byung Ho try to move with the fluidity of a trained popstar, watching Yeong In was a totally different kind of disturbing. Mostly because he wasn't disturbed at all. And if she moved like that during her practice in the gym, he could understand why she had so many adolescent fans.

Byung Ho cleared his throat. Young Do met his eyes and a jolt struck through his stomach. He promptly turned around and shrank into his room. Suddenly, studying seemed impossible.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Yeong In smiled as she watched Young Do pull out his phone and grin widely before tapping wildly on his screen. He'd gone back home supposedly without incident, but he came by three times in the last two weeks to meet with Byung Ho about tutoring. It was still weird for her to think of Kyung Ran unni being Young Do's mother. Super weird, actually. In fact, Unni had only spoken to Yeong In a handful of times since she'd met up again with her son. At first, she'd assumed it was because she was busy trying to sell her shop, but as the weeks passed and Unni continued to find excuses to avoid her, Yeong In couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

She'd honestly tried not to because she was really happy they'd both found each other. She just felt . . . replaced.

Which was silly. Unni wasn't her real mother or anything.

Except, in many ways - all the ways that counted - she was. It made her not only miss Kyang Ran Unni, but also wonder what life would have been like with her own mother. The last few weeks also made her realize just how few female friends she had and, as an unfortunate result, she'd become closer with In Suk unni than she'd ever wanted to be.

So close, she'd somehow been convinced to spend most of the next Monday morning going to brunch with her, baby junk shopping, and worst of all, to the doctor's office.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather me wait outside?" Yeong In asked as In Suk unni's name was called by the nurse.

"I have to have someone holding my hand. Plus, don't you want to hear your nephew's heartbeat?"

"I'm sure it sounds just fine," Yeong In countered uselessly as Unni grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the waiting room.

Several unpleasant minutes later, an older, female doctor with a kind smile came in, smeared some disgusting looking goop on Unni's exposed belly and rolled what looked like a fancy microphone through it. Yeong In cringed at all the static, not entirely comfortable with the idea of listening to the goings on inside someone else's body.

Until quick, rhythmic thumps came from the speakers.

Unni cooed, "Aw, it's so-"

"Creepy," Yeong In finished, staring at her belly in awe.

"You did not just call my son creepy," she said and Yeong In nearly ran from the room when her belly, or more accurately the baby inside, jumped. The machine made a loud burst of static and the doctor laughed.

"From the strength of that kick, I'd say he's doing really well."

"He kicks me like that all the time. Particularly my bladder- Ouch!" Unni arched her back as more kicking noises came from the speaker.

"Well, I still don't see any signs of placenta previa like we'd feared and everything else looks to be on track. Get cleaned up and then you can pee before I check your dilation." Yeong In didn't understand what that meant.

Until she did.

And she vowed to never again accompany In Suk unni anywhere.

Young Do walked his best nonchalant swagger to the crowded bulletin where the results of the practice exam had been posted over the weekend. There had been a fair amount of questions he'd been confident about. Granted, he still felt like he had floundered through most, but he knew he'd done better than before. The crowd thinned and he bumped into Kim Tan, who hesitated a bit, but nodded at him wordlessly. Young Do nodded back, wondering if they'd ever truly be friends again.

He peered over the rest of his shorter classmates and was pleased to find his name was not at the bottom. Or in the lower half. Kim Tan's name took fiftieth place and he nearly jumped for joy when he finally found his own name. Forty-fifth place! Abonim would be pleased.

More than that, Young Do was rather proud of himself. After school, he gave up trying to maintain his indifferent attitude and rushed to his study appointment with reckless abandon. "Forty-fifth place," he said, gasping for breath from running all the way through the gym, kitchen, and up the stairs. He slapped his test scores onto the coffee table in front of Byung Ho, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. Even Yeong In burst out of her room, shouting congratulations. He beamed at both of them.

"It worries me that after just two weeks of actual studying, you can score higher than half your class." Byung Ho said.

"It just means our Young Do worked hard!" Yeong In cried, slapping Young Do's back affectionately.

"Or that you go to school with a bunch of morons."

"Yah! Try to be a bit more supportive. Test scores aren't everything. He really tried his best and learned a lot, didn't you, Young Do?"

"Spoken like a true novice teacher," Byung Ho said flatly.

"Alright already," Young Do interrupted the siblings, "I know it's not the best score, but my abonim will be placated for now. Besides, I could still score higher on the final in a few weeks."

"If you want a better score, it looks like you need to do more studying in your math and English subjects."

 **OooO**

Yeong In sipped a cup of icy lemonade during her break at the cafe. She'd been reading fanfiction on her phone when a baby's cry made her look up. A young mom out to lunch with possibly her mother and grandmother cuddled her crying newborn against her shoulder, patting his back and bouncing in her chair. Yeong In smiled, remembering the sound of her nephew's heartbeat from the day before.

"That's not usually the expression babies, or any small children for that matter, get from you, Yeong In-ssi." Soo Hee-ssi sat down next to her with an iced coffee.

"What expression do I usually make?" Yeong In asked, not really remembering when the last time was that she'd been around a baby.

"You kind of scowl like you've just stepped in poop or something." Yeong In tore her eyes away from the family to frown at Soo Hee-ssi. "Yea, kind of like that." Soo Hee-ssi grinned widely.

Yeong In rolled her eyes and her glance wandered back to the woman who had now stood up and was pacing around her table, looking around self consciously. Yeong In had always preferred older children and teenagers, but as she watched the woman try to comfort her baby, she was amazed by the churning pit of worry within her which deepened with every piercing wail. She wondered what it was like to care for a newborn. To feel their life grow inside her and then watch it flourish after birth. Teach it how to perform and understand each task needed for everyday life. To share that with someone she loved.

Unbidden, Young Do's face popped into her head and before she could quelch them, thoughts of what their babies might look like danced through her mind. Would they have her nose and his chin or her ears and his cowlick?

She shook her head, her face heating. She cursed her brain for entertaining a completely uncalled for tangent. The mother of the woman stood, catching Yeong In's attention, and reached for the baby just in time for it to throw up all down the older woman's shirt. Yeong In was horrified for her, but the young mom laughed, handing her the blanket she'd had draped over shoulder. And the baby stopped crying.

All previous wonder incited by her morning with In Suk disappeared and she turned away. Behind her, Kyung Ran unni smiled wistfully at her. She smiled back but soon realized Unni wasn't looking at her. She looked again at the multi-generational table and wondered what Unni was thinking about. Was she missing her son? She looked back at the babe in his mother's arms guiltily. She'd previously considered Kyung Ran unni family and here she was imagining inappropriate things with her high school aged son, whom she'd just now reunited with.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind, what did it matter who her son was.

"Unni!" She walked to the counter, startling Kyung Ran unni out of her trance.

"Yeong In." Yeong In flinched. She'd dropped the honorific suddenly. Was that intentional? "I need you to do me favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Stay away from my son."

"What?" Her body felt as cold as the look in Kyung Ran unni's eyes.

"His father has already targeted you once and I don't want you to complicate his life more than it already is."

"But-"

"I want you to get rid of any feelings you may have for him."

"I don't have . . . " She couldn't finish.

"I plan on disappearing with him as soon as he graduates."

Yeong In didn't know what to say, so she nodded numbly. It seemed like such a simple request, and she supposed it made a little sense. The mistrust bothered her. Nevertheless, Kyung Ran unni had helped her through her rough times, now it was her turn to repay her. If only there was a way to keep her from having to leave in the first place.

She didn't have time to think about it because at that moment, a large group entered the cafe.

 **~.~**

On the bus home, she pulled out her phone. There was one thing she could do to help, even if she hated the idea. She opened her email and downloaded the PDF her grandmother had sent her. Soon, she had access to information on the top ten shareholders of Zeus Hotel Group. The top profile was obviously Choi Dong Wook, the second family and third families either had no children or children who were in elementary school. She opened the fourth profile and was surprised to find a picture of Young Do's friend, Kim Tan, staring back at her. Well, she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised, but she was optimistic to see his older brother was still unwed and closer to her age. Her heart sank, however, when she noticed their ownership percentage was only 5% instead of the 7% Halmeonim recommended.

She groaned in frustration. She really, really didn't want to think about marrying some stranger. She wasn't that self-sacrificing. Maybe she could convince Kyung Ran unni to stay. Or perhaps Halmeonim had any other ideas . . .

She sent another text asking for a meeting with Halmeonim.

The next day, she heard Young Do and Byung Ho-ya from outside her door. Her chest tightened uncomfortably. Had it always done that when she heard his voice? It was probably just because Kyung Ran unni had said something about it. After a little while, it would go away. She left her room to head toward the kitchen, but the two started arguing.

"This wasn't covered in the last assignment!" Young Do threw his workbook onto the coffee table.

"There was enough there for you to figure it out. You have to actually digest these techniques, not just memorize them."

"I am, but there's so much to-"

"If you hadn't waited this long to actually study!" Byung Ho picked his workbook back up and tossed it back at Young Do, who rubbed his temples and clenched his teeth.

"Ok, how about everyone takes a half hour break." Yeong In sat between them and turned the TV on. "Young Do, have you played Need for Speed?"

Byung Ho stood and glared down at Yeong In. "It boggles my mind that you call yourself a teacher and yet I haven't seen you facilitate any learning while I've been trying to teach _your_ student."

"There are more ways to learn than out of books. Sometimes it's more important to learn coping skills."

"Not if you want a job. You of all people should know how hard it is to find a job."

"Of all people?"

"Don't you have anything better to do? What happened to that guy you went on a date with?"

"Let's not stab too many open wounds, Byung Ho," Yeong In said darkly.

Byung Ho looked guilty, but quickly recovered. "Half an hour, Young Do." Byung Ho pointed to the wall clock and stomped in the direction of his room.

"Just go take a nap or something, you krab." Yeong In pulled out the xbox controllers.

"Thanks, but I think I should get back to studying-" His phone ramg and he smiled when he looked at the name. Her previous resolve to not let him fully into her heart shook. His smile was rare, usually only when texting his omma but it made him so handsome. She would have to try harder.

"Omma, I thought you had a meeting today." She could hear Kyung Ran unni's voice on the other end, but couldn't quite hear what she was saying. Had she told Young Do her plans to leave yet? She pulled out her own phone to distract herself from his conversation. How could she cure her budding crush without seeming too obvious?

She scrolled through her SNS looking at the profiles of her previous crushes. One she'd broken up with because all he'd wanted to do was jump in the sack and she'd wanted to wait. Another had said she was too much like 'one of the guys' . . . whatever that meant. And then there was Che Kwan. So far, her options were to become friends and hope he had some weird fetish, befriend his guy friends and debate which F(x) member was the hottest, or completely humiliate herself to the point where she wanted to die anytime she thought of him. Where those her only options? Really?

Well, it wasn't as if she could ask Kyung Ran unni for advice. Young Do said her name, drawing her attention.

"Yes I'm at the Baeks'." Yeong In tried to signal to him to not mention her, but he only furrowed his eyebrows. "She's here, I'm taking a break from studying with her. We are getting ready to play a non-violent video game." Non-violent? She looked at the TV just as the intro the the game showed a particularly loud, gruesome car crash. "That was nothing, I'll stop by for dinner, I promise." He hung up and grabbed his controller. Before she could ask him anything, her own phone rang.

The name Che Kwan lit up and she debated for a moment before finally flipping her phone over, silencing the call for probably the fifth time since their date. Young Do looked at her curiously.

"Who are you avoiding?"

"Just some guy." She clicked the buttons on her controller to set up a new two-player game.

"The guy from your soda-bath date?"

She chuckled, blushing. "Maybe."

"Are you avoiding him because you're embarrassed, or because you don't like him?"

She considered his chattiness for a moment. Did he see them as friends? She'd never really asked, but it wasn't like they were strangers anymore. Could she be friends with him without getting attached? Perhaps if she played up her non-relationship with Che Kwan . . .

"I told you what happened, would you find someone attracting after all that?"

"If my date had such an experience, I wouldn't see her as less attractive, but I would feel bad. I can't really answer for him, but if he's calling you after all this time, I'd say he still likes you and doesn't want that incident to get in the way."

Nope. She could not be friends with him. And she didn't know any of his friends except Myung Soo. Which left-

"Yeong In-ah!" Oppa thundered up the stairs, a gleeful smile on his face. "What do you think you're doing, playing without me!" He skipped over and sat on her. She wiggled and squirmed, trying to escape the boulder crushing the air out of her lungs. And then, he ripped a loud fart right on her lap, laughing hysterically. Horrified, she turned to Young Do. He simply stared at her, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. She vaguely heard her father yell up the stairs at her over Oppa's laughter.

Humiliation. Something she had a talent for.

Finally, she shoved Oppa to the floor, sitting on him and farting with all her might.

"Yeong In-ah?" A familiar, deep voice came from the stairway. His hair was coifed again and he was wearing a graphic t-shirt, but the confused expression behind his glasses shifted into disgust and he covered his nose with both hands.

 **A/N: And here you see that I have the sense of humor of a twelve-year-old. But at least this is a longer chapter than most of the previous ones :) Have a great weekend everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20

I've realized that I'm taking a lot of artistic licenses and probably really stretching your believably, particularly if you're familiar with Korean culture. My only exposure to Asia is, unfortunately, through my browser. My dream is to someday travel abroad, but my bank account is currently saying "Fat chance" so you'll have to bare with me for my misconceptions. Some details (I won't point anything out because then you'll all focus on them and it'll be distracting) I know are off-base and too 'western', but this story was only supposed to be a fun side project to cure my writer's block for my original story. 20k words, max. Obviously, things have changed. I'm going to use NaNoWriMo to finish it out so I can move on with my original projects, but just know that there are several inconsistencies and things that could have been done better. Thanks for sticking with me this long!

Translations:

Haraboji - informal address of "grandfather" - note the difference between Halmeonim (which Yeong In calls her grandmother) and Haraboji.

Chapter 20

Young Do had thought he'd seen or heard of everything in the Baek household the last few weeks. As he watched Hyungnim run up the stairs, sit and fart on his sister, he sat corrected. To then watch her retaliate just as the man from Myung Soo's pictures came walking up the stairs at such an unfortunate time was . . . beyond amusing! He hadn't seen so many adults act like preteens in his life!

He did, however, have some empathy, so when he saw the horrified look on Yeong In's face, he felt so embarrassed for her. He leaned to the left slightly and released the pressure which had been building since breakfast in a loud, wet sounding fart.

"Debaek!" Hyungnim said, but quickly covered his face as the putrid smell hit him. He dumped Yeong In's stoic form at Young Do's feet and retreated back down stairs with Go Che Kwan. He looked down again at Yeong In who had buried her face in her shirt.

"What did you _eat_?" she gasped, eyes watering.

"I don't think tomatoes settle well in my stomach." He stood quickly, intending to hide in the bathroom.

"Are you okay? Do you need any medicine?" Yeong In called after him. There was really no point in being embarrassed about it now . . . but he walked faster and his face heated anyway.

 **OooO**

Yeong In's head spun. Her feet touched the ground and the world didn't stop for several seconds. She wound the chains on her swing again until her feet could barely touch the ground. Things weren't going according to her plans. Her earlier humiliation should have worked. She certainly never, ever wanted to see Che Kwan again. Young Do was different. She couldn't get rid of the stutter her heart made when she heard his voice, or remembered his smile.

She lifted her feet and expected everything to spin into blurred colors around her, but nothing happened. She looked up, confused. Someone was holding her swing up.

"Young Do, what are you doing here?"

"Hyungnim said I could find you here." He smiled as he looked around the small playground. "Do you come here often?"

"Well, sometimes." She blushed.

"You're about the right size for most of this stuff."

"Yah! What is that supposed to mean?" She swiped at him, but he dodged and wound the swing tighter. "Wait, stop!" Yeong In shouted, her short limbs flailing uselessly.

And then he did let got and the world looked more like her mind felt. As it slowed down, she heaved herself out of the seat and laid on the ground, hoping her stomach would stop churning.

"Are you okay?" He bent down and looked her in the face. She closed her eyes and mumbled an affirmation. He sat down next to her. No, her stomach would likely never stop churning if he kept sticking by her side.

She looked up at him. He wasn't watching her, but gazing out around the empty park. "Has your friend called you again?" Yeong In laughed hollowly. "I suppose not." The sounds of summer cicadas was deafening in their silence. Yeong In rolled onto her back, staring up at the sky. Even in the peaceful summer sun, she hated the restless silence between them.

She schooled herself, _just think of him as one of the guys_. No, it didn't feel quite right. Soo Hee-ssi then. What would she say if she were talking to Soo Hee-ssi? "No, I doubt I'll ever hear from him again . . . Which is fine, it wouldn't have worked anyway, he wanted more than I wanted to give him." He looked at her then, his expression a mixture of worry and anger. Not Soo Hee-ssi. "But you were looking for me?"

"What do you mean? Did he do something to you?"

"Aigoo, what do we do? You've spent too much time around the boys." She ruffled his hair playfully. He pushed her arm away and looked at her seriously. Her heart jumped into her throat; this was not working.

"That may be true, but you really don't have to put up with anything you're not comfortable with. If you're having a hard time, I could always slip a picture of the guy to Hyungnim . . . I'm sure he'd exploit his resources to ruin the guy's life." Yeong In would have laughed, but Young Do still looked too serious. Was he really acting like her brother, or could she allow herself to read more into his concern.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks, but it's okay. I should have said something. I was going to, but then . . . splash!" She watched him from the corner of her eye, trying to gauge his thoughts. "It's just a little disheartening because I want to wait for marriage, but it's hard to find a guy who will respect that."

He was quiet for a while and she wondered if - was fairly certain that - she'd said too much. But she hung onto his every movement at the same time.

"People who want to wait are a dying breed, I'm afraid. When the time is right, I'm sure you'll find the right person."

She stared at him. Could he have been any more vague? How was she supposed to read into that?

He shifted under her stare and cleared his throat. "Anyway. I, um, wanted to thank you - for a lot of things, but mostly for taking care of my mother."

"Oh." That surprised her. "It was nothing. If anything, she took care of me. She was there for me when my own mother wasn't. Kept me out of a lot of trouble, actually."

He smiled again. "I know, Byung Ho told me."

"What's he told you, exactly?" Her frown deepened into a scowl when he laughed.

"Not a whole lot. I promise."

She stood up, stomping in the direction of her house. "That snob, he probably told you I was some kind of hooligan. Don't let him fool you - he was practically a delinquent in elementary school."

Young Do quickly caught up with her. "He didn't use that exact term, but he did say you got a lot better after you started working at Omma's Cafe. I think it helped her a lot too, and I'll always be grateful for that." She stopped to assess him. Why did she feel like he was trying to say goodbye?

"She's an important person in my life," she said carefully. "I can't imagine my weekends without her."

"For that and so many other things, I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

He looked down. "I've arranged to take my exams early. After Tuesday, we're planning on leaving the country." Her heart stopped.

"I see." She tried not to cry.

"I knew she wouldn't tell you herself, but I thought you should know."

She stared at him in silence for a while, her insides in more turmoil than they had been when she was dizzy. Maybe it was for the best that he was gone, but couldn't convince herself to let him go just like that.

"What if I could protect you?"

"There's nothing anyone can do. I've always wanted to travel anyway." He swayed back and forth awkwardly and Yeong In thought about telling him Halmeonim's plan, but a loud, ferocious growling came from Young Do's stomach and he gasped in surprise.

Yeong In laughed at the ridiculous timing and he soon joined her. "How is your stomach feeling, by the way? Any better?"

"Sort of. I really like tomatoes, but I guess my body doesn't agree."

"I'll say!"

"Hey, I wasn't the only one with intestinal distress; Hyungnim could have killed us!"

"You're telling me! I was ground zero! And that's not because of something he ate, he just smells like that."

"Must be something in the Baek genes."

"Watch it, or these Baek genes won't treat you to Jjajangmyeon," Yeong In said, walking toward a chinese noodle shop.

He clapped his hands together in front of him and bowed. "How could I insult the royal Baek genes," he said in a terrible imitation of a Josean official.

"That's more like it."

"Which overflow with brute strength and pint-sized ruffians." He ran ahead of her.

"Pint-sized - Yah, I'll show you brute strength!"

 **OooO**

Young Do weaved through the dancing bodies in Vital Club until he reached Myung Soo.

"Yah, Choi Young Do is finally here!" Myung Soo slung his arm over Young Do's shoulder heavily. "I was wondering where you've been disappearing to. You got a girl somewhere?"

"No, family stuff. I'll tell you later." Young Do had forgotten how loud the club was, so he nodded toward the dance floor and Myung Soo hopped off his stool.

"You know what I like, more dance and less talk. Careful, Young Do, I might fall for you."

"Well you can stand in line like everyone else!" They moved to the mass of bodies in motion, lights flickered making the floor look like a stop animation. He moved to a mix of Gangnam Style and Big Bang for a few minutes before several women gathered around them, well, mostly Myung Soo. Some of the other guys they went clubbing with would immediately pair off with some scantily clad partner, but Myung Soo generally came simply to dance. Every time the DJ played Big Bang's "Fantastic Baby" Myung Soo and Young Do shouted along and switched places on the dance floor.

After a few other mixes featuring Rhianna, 2NE1, more Big Bang, more shouting and Young Do's favorite song in english by Eiffel 65, Young Do drug Myung Soo back off the floor for a drink. "You're out of practice!" Myung Soo chided.

"I've been busy. I don't have time for this anymore."

"Abonim after you about your grades?"

"Not exactly . . . actually I'm leaving the country tomorrow."

"What?" Myung Soo ripped him away from his drink and pulled him down into a hallway which wasn't as loud. "You're leaving?"

Young Do checked the hallway cautiously before nodding. "It's a secret, so don't go blabbing."

"I knew something was up. You've been ignoring Cha Eun Sang and Kim Tan too much lately. Even Lee Rachel thought you were hiding a woman somewhere. How much trouble are you in?"

Young Do chuckled, putting Myung Soo in an armlock. "That might happen to you, but I'm not as free as you are. I just didn't want to leave without saying anything to you."

Myung Soo managed to shove Young Do off and he stood back, patting down his rumpled clothes. "We're not going to hug or anything are we?"

Young Do scoffed. "Like I'd let you. I wouldn't want you to fall harder for me!" Myung Soo shoved him affectionately.

"Thanks for telling me, I hope you find a place to belong." Young Do didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to. "Ah! F(x)! This is my song! Copy and Paste!" He ran back into the dance hall.

"Yah, that's BoA!" Young Do smiled to himself. Out of all his peers, he would probably miss Myung Soo the most.

The next afternoon, Young Do sucked in a breath as he handed his test papers to Chairwoman Jung. He'd gotten Kim Tan to help him bargain with her for secret, early release of the exams so he could leave before his abonim suspected anything. He assumed he'd already known that he was meeting with Omma and had purposefully stayed out of his home as much as possible. Chairwoman Jung accepted his papers and he left the school with an impossibly light feeling. It was over.

He would never have to see any of the people here again. He'd never have to submit to Abonim ever again.

And he would never see the Baeks ever again. Bricks filled his shoes. He'd been trying not to think of them. Omma had told him to think of them as a stepping stone and move on, but he was having a hard time convincing his feet. He tried to simply not think about the warm, home cooked meals, or the constant teasing, the laughing, the blind trust Hyungnim had for him, the easy friendship he'd developed with Byung Ho over mock exams and stories of Yeong In. Yeong In. She was sort of the noona he'd never had. She was prone to making mistakes, but he felt like he could still look up to her.

And the look in her eyes the last time he saw her told him he was taking something away from her.

He entered the Choi family home to retrieve a few of his things before heading to the airport and the familiar smell pushed all memories of the happier, mustier Baek house away. This house was cold and sterile and made goosebumps spread across his skin. The housekeeper always did the shopping on Tuesdays, so it was quiet. Too quiet. He'd never been able to pinpoint what was wrong with it, but now he knew. There was no joy here.

Quickly, he threw things in a small suitcase. A few clothes, but mostly things like the fountain pen Kim Tan had given him during middle school, his favorite pair of sneakers, the worn cookbook his mother had left him, and the small photo album from Myung Soo which he had yet to open. On his way down the hall, he remembered that his passport and resident registration card were in Abonim's study.

He cautiously opened the door, even though he knew he was alone. He pushed aside memories of pain and isolation and headed straight for the filing cabinet. He couldn't remember if they were kept in there or in the desk. He riffled through several drawers and finally found a folder with his name on it stuffed in the very back. It was too thick to be just his passport and as he looked at his name scrolled across the front, he realized it didn't look like his father's handwriting.

He opened it and the first thing he read as he pulled out a bundle of papers was "Last Will and Testament of Choi Seung Joon" Haraboji?

 **OooO**

Yeong In fanned her face, regretting not putting her hair up before she left. Kyung Ran unni had given everyone a severance paycheck the night before and disappeared before she could speak to her. She had expected to have at least another two weeks before her and Young Do decided to leave, but it was already Tuesday and she fidgeted with her hands as the bus seemed to move slower than usual. She had to get to Kyung Ran unni's house before she left. If she explained who her halmeonim was, maybe she'd listen. Maybe she'd come with Yeong In to ask for protection.

The bus slowed and she nearly ran into the doors in her haste to get off. As she scrambled up the steps to the apartment, her shoes caught on a stair and her fingers shook as she hurriedly pushed in the doorcode. It didn't open. She checked that it was the right house and repunched the number. It still didn't open. She went to the railing, stepped over and sliding along the outside trim on the second floor. If there was any chance Kyung Ran unni was still in there, Yeong In was going to stop at nothing to get to her.

She was halfway around the backside when she heard the front door open and Kyung Ran unni's voice.

"Yes, I'm on my way now. You have the contract . . ." The rest was muffled as she scurried back toward the railing as carefully as she could. Finally, she could see the older woman's dark hair sway in the breeze. She was heading toward a taxi so she shouted out to her.

"Unni, wait!" She turned around, dropping her phone when she must have spied Yeong In hanging off the side of her apartment building.

"What are you doing? That's dangerous!" She took one step toward her when a black SUV pulled up behind the cab. Several men in suits jumped out, grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the van. Yeong In jumped back over the railing and took the stairs two at a time, jumping the last four. She chased after the van, but it had already disappeared down the street before she could catch up with it.

She did, however, manage to see the license plate. She dialed 119 and headed toward the nearest precinct.


	21. Chapter 21

Guys. Is it really still only Wednesday?! I feel like it should be Friday. If anyone's looking for a good creepy but not gory suspense drama in time for Haloween weekend, check out The Village: Achiara's Secret. I started it the other day and it's really good. Also, I just finished Scholar Who Walks the Night and it's left a huge hole in my heart! I was swept away by Lee Joon Gi and one of my favorite actors: Lee Yu Bi. So, now I'm hoping The Village will fill that gap in my life... So far, so good. :) See you guys Friday!

Chapter 21

Young Do didn't know why he'd never seen Haraboji's Will or even heard about the inheritance listed in it. Had his father meant to keep it from him? The Will stated that Young Do would receive a small fortune along with substantial shares in Zeus Hotel Group upon his eighteenth birthday.

Abonim's voice floated down the hall, startling Young Do. He scrambled into the coat cabinet behind his father's desk. He'd closed himself into darkness just as the office door creaked open.

"No Esther-ssi, Why don't you talk to your daughter about that, isn't she friends with Attorney General Lee's son?" Abonim's footsteps sounded across the wood floor and stopped inches from Young Do. The cushion on his office chair sighed and so did Young Do. "Why don't we just set the wedding date for next month? . . . I told you, I can't get you those shares until he turns eighteen and it would be stupid to hold off the wedding for another three months." Young Do felt sick.

"No, I haven't spoken to him about the military yet. Lawyer Jang advised me to send him right after exams, so he won't be here much longer. Let's set the date for the twenty-fifth and you can hire someone to plan it . . . Simple would be better, we've both been married before . . . I did. She'll be taken care of today. I will send you pictures if it makes you feel better. Kurom." His phone beeped several times and Young Do started to sweat. How was he going to get out? Abonim's phone rang again and he prayed it was a call from the office.

"Ah, Secretary Jung, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?" His voice was sickly sweet and Young Do would wager a large sum of money that there was a woman on the other line. "It's fine dear, I told you if there was anything you needed help with, to ask me didn't I? I have an open schedule at the moment, so I will show you the right office." He got up from his chair. "No, it's not a problem, maybe afterwards you could join me for a bottle of wine. I have something to celebrate."

Abonim's voice faded as he walked down the hallway and opened the front door. Young Do waited several minutes before climbing out of the cabinet and retreating to his room. He pulled aside the window blinds carefully, watching as Abonim's car drove away. He let out a huge breath, slumping against the window frame. He dialed Omma's phone number. No answer. Was she already at the airport? He dialed again and someone answered, but she was not his mother.

"Young Do!" Yeong In shouted, breathing heavily, "Where are you? Your mother's been kidnapped. I'm heading to the police station closest to her apartment, meet me there and I'll tell you everything." The line went dead and Young Do didn't know if he'd ever be able to breath again or if he would simply die of suffocation right in his bedroom.

" _. . . she'll be taken care of today._ " Had he been talking about Omma? He scrunched his eyes shut and forced air into his lungs. It was too heavy. Everything was too heavy and the world he lived in was imploding. He held his breath, feeling like if he exhaled, he'd deflate like a useless balloon.

His phone rang. Byung Ho's name lit up the screen. With shaking hands, he connected the call. "Hello?"

"Young Do, I assume you're done with your exams, how did it go? When will you know the results?"

Exams? Oh. Yea. It felt like an age since Young Do had left the school. He tried to compose himself, to say anything that wouldn't cause alarm. He tried, but all that came out was a strangled cry. "Byung Ho, what do I do?"

 **OooO**

Yeong In had filed her report with an officer by the name of Gang and was about to call Young Do from the front steps of the precinct when Byung Ho-ya called her name. He and Young Do crossed the street and ran up to her.

"Who took her? What did they say?" Byung Ho-ya asked hurriedly.

"They said they'd look into it. I only saw the license plates; the men who took her had their faces covered." Byung Ho-ya pushed past her into the building. Young Do looked really pale and she caught his shoulder as he sank to the concrete steps.

"It'll be alright," she soothed, "They'll find her. There said they'd look at all the CCTV footage around her apartment. It won't be long."

"You don't understand, it was my abonim, he-"

Yeong In shushed him, looking around at the passersby. "Let's talk about it at home, okay?"

~.~

Yeong In heaved Young Do into a chair at the table and went about fixing some chamomile tea. "Byung Ho-ya, would you get the teabox for me?" When he stood beside her, reaching for the top shelf, she whispered, "How much do you know?"

"Young Do told me everything on the way here. Seriously, Noona, what were you thinking?"

"That Aboji and Oppa would just get themselves into trouble if they knew. So keep your mouth shut."

"Alright, but you should have at least told Halmeonim. She might have a solution."

"I know what her solution is, and I've been working on it. I was supposed to meet with her today, but I'll probably be late."

"When?"

"Half an hour."

"Go. I'll keep him here. Just find a way to fix this." He pushed Yeong In toward the door. She looked past him to Young Do's slumped shoulders. Cold clutched her heart. They'd find her, wouldn't they?

 **~.~**

She walked through the doors to Halmeonim's study. "Hello, dear. Did you find a solution?"

"Not quite." She sat lightly in a cushy armchair. "You said marriage was all I had to offer, but the families who have men of marrying age don't have the shares we'd need."

"Have you looked into their connections?"

"Connections?"

"Yes, connections. Even if a family doesn't show they have very many shares, they might be well connected with people who do. You really wouldn't only need to marry someone established enough in that Group's board to get Choi Dong Wook-ssi replaced. Once he's no longer the face of the company, he'll be much less of a threat and our prosecutors would have a chance at actually touching him.

"Aiesh! This is why I just want to be a simple school teacher." She rubbed her face, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"And that is precisely why you don't stand a chance at marrying most of these men." She set a stack of papers in front of Yeong In.

"What's this?" she asked warily.

"Information on the only two options you have."

She pulled the packet toward herself and flipped through the first few pages of a profile for Kim Won. "How do you have access to information like his middle school clubs?"

"An insurance company survives on information. We have insured his father's business since before he was born. Naturally, we'd need to know about the success of his family to gauge his business stability."

"What does that have to do with his favorite food or past relationships?" The more she learned, the more she hated this world. Could no one simply live their life around these people?

"Your grandfather and I have kept an eye on him in hopes that you would come around."

She sighed. "Who is this other person?"

"He is Attorney General Lee's son, Lee Hyo Shin." Halmeonim sipped from her teacup, her hands shaking slightly.

Yeong In straightened her shoulders and her assurance. "I need to marry as soon as possible. What do I need to do?"

"Well, aren't we hasty?" Halmeonim chuckled.

"Please, someone's life is on the line."

The old woman's mirth disappeared. "Very well. Your advantage will be that you have all this information on them, but no one will have any on you. Now. There is a charity dinner tonight, you'll need to attend with me so I can introduce you to this world."

"I understand"

"If you can impress their fathers, they will ask for your audience and you will be in a powerful position. I'll have Secretary Kim give you a crash course in basic edicate, but if you follow my lead, you should do fine. Just don't mention Zeus Hotel Group before they're interested."

Two hours later, Yeong In pulled at the scratchy material of her black evening gown, thankful it was at least floor length and she didn't have to worry about it being too short. She did have to worry about the four inch heels Halmeonim chose for her. Secretary Kim's crash course consisted of labeling the silverware and telling her " _When in doubt, don't. If you must, mirror Halmeonim._ " As they approached a large building, Yeong In wondered how Young Do was doing or if they had heard anything from the police. She checked her phone. Nothing.

The car stopped and Halmeonim got out first, waving to hundreds of flashing cameras. Yeong In took Secretary Kim's hand and did her best to straighten her back and put on a confident smile beside her. Everyone was shouting questions, "Who is she?" "Where has she been?" "What about your daughter?" "Is your grandson here as well?" It was so confusing, but when Yeong In felt like her head would explode, she thought of the desolate look in Young Do's eyes as he slumped over their kitchen table. Her smile tightened and she walked beside Halmeonim into the building. Without tripping.

 **~.~**

They stood at the edge of a huge . . . ballroom? She didn't know if it was a big party or if it was small by their standards. The room was lined with tables of food and a few tables scattered about, but mostly people mingled from group to group. "And this is my sohneyo, Baek Yeong In." Halmeonim introduced her, for the hundredth time, to an older man in a wheelchair and his wife. "This is Kim Nam Yoon and Jung Ji Sook, CEO of Jeguk Group and Chairwoman of Jeguk High School." She bowed, careful to hold her dress to her chest. Finally, Kim Won's parents.

"You look familiar," Chairwoman Jung said.

"She worked as a substitute teacher at your school several weeks ago." Halmeonim said and Yeong In smiled to mask her confusion at how she'd known such a small detail about her life.

"I remember now. So this is your sohneyo? No wonder you recommended her so highly." Recommended?

"Yes, she's such a humanist. All she can think about is children, so I let her be a teacher." Her smile faltered, but Halmeonim thread her arm around Yeong In's. To the rest of the room, it might look like they were close, but Yeong In knew it was a warning to keep her mouth shut.

"Business is doing well for you?" CEO Kim asked, "I saw your stocks were up this morning."

"Would you excuse me? I just saw our future in-laws. Do you mind?" Chairwoman Jang interrupted. Her husband nodded slightly and she left.

"Maybe it's age catching up to me, but I'd like to sit down. Yeong In-ah, would you grab some drinks for us? I believe they're over there." Halmeonim pointed to the other side of the room. She bowed again and walked as gracefully as her dress and shoes allowed. At her slow pace she wondered if she'd be able to retrieve drinks before she became a grandmother herself. It wasn't just the shoes slowing her down. Every few steps, someone greeted her and she had to stop and return their greeting, praying she hadn't gotten the wrong name or said something inappropriate.

After an eternity, she reached the champagne table and was about to down a glass of water when someone stopped and stood too close to her. She stepped to the side automatically, craning her neck to see who it was. Kim Won himself.

"By your expression, I take it you know who I am."

She didn't respond, but moved back another step so she didn't have to look up so far. He was too tall. And his nose too pronounced.

"It has not escaped my attention that your Halmeonim has been dragging you through this party for the last hour without stopping, but is now sitting down with my abonim." She wasn't sure how to respond, so she didn't. He grabbed the champagne glass she'd just picked up and downed half of it before continuing. "Can I assume I'll receive a matchmaking summons sometime tomorrow?"

"You've made a lot of assumptions, Kim Won-ssi," she said. He smiled, turning to lean back on the table.

"Yes, well, it is not my first party, as it is so clearly yours." She didn't like the way he looked at her, but it was more disdain than anything remotely like a leer. Disdain she could handle.

"You're right, it is my first party, and I must say the company does not impress," she sniffed. "I'd better get back before any papers are signed without my consent. I wouldn't want to _assume_ friendship could exist with such an arrogant suitor."

He scoffed. "Well, you should know that I do not intend to love who I marry. Any business deal involving me would be strictly that: business."

"In that case, I believe we have more in common than you previously assumed, Kim Won-ssi."

He smirked, tipping his glass toward her. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," she said before beginning her monumental trek back across the room. On some level, she'd hoped the night would end in failure and Halmeonim would pull some grand plan out of the safe in her office and she'd never have to worry about marriage or saving Young Do and his mother. Now, the weight of her impossible success weighed on her shoulders and behind her eyes. Either way, she felt like she could never face Young Do again.

But maybe it was better that way. If things worked out, she would certainly never want to see him again. Perhaps staying at Halmeonim's for the night would help prepare her for that inevitability. And steal her nerves for the possibility of seeing Kim Won-ssi again.


	22. Chapter 22

Boo! Ok, I'm re-posting this chapter after reworking some things with my wonderful beta (Bobbitt the hobbit) because there were several big things interrupting the flow and it was kind of crazy. If it were one or two things, I'd have just updated it and moved on, but I feel like it merits a re-read. At least I didn't post the wrong chapter this time, right? It's a lot better now, sorry for the wait!

Chapter 22

"Young Do, try to eat something." Byung Ho pushed a bowl of soup toward him. The smell of it made his stomach roll. "Fine then, come upstairs and at least lay down."

"I should be out there looking for her." He stumbled toward the door.

"It's not time for that." Byung Ho grabbed him around the middle and heaved him toward the stairs instead. "Noona's working on something so we'll just have to wait."

"It's pointless, what can she do?"

"I was waiting for her to tell you on her own, but I suppose if it would calm you . . ." Young Do sank into the couch. He felt as if his body would actually melt into it. His mother was likely dead and his father had plans to ship him off and steal his inheritance. Was there any guarantee he'd keep him alive afterwards?

His phone vibrated. Yoo Rachel: They've moved up the wedding. Do something. He grabbed his head and groaned. What did they all expect him to do?

"What do you know about Myo Insurance?"

Young Do raked his weary brain. "They're a major insurance company. I think I went to the funeral of their chairman a few years ago."

"Myo is my mother's maiden name."

"Okay."

Byung Ho looked at him expectantly.

"So, what, she's their niece or something?"

"Daughter. Meaning my Halmeonim is the Chairwoman."

Young Do's mind was racing. Why had they kept this information a secret until now? Because she knew about his father's connections?

"Wait. Did she know who I was when she started at Jeguk High School?"

Byung Ho scratched his face thoughtfully, "I had wondered about that at first, but I don't think she did. Or if she did, I'm not sure it would have mattered. She's never been interested in being rich and famous. She's too much of a romantic."

Young Do considered all the times Yeong In had bought him food or come home from work thoroughly exhausted. All the times she'd complained about the old TV or that there was nothing to eat at home besides ramen. He'd never heard her complain about money, and now that he thought about it, he should have found it odd. The children Baek Abonim taught didn't look like they could pay very much for tuition and the only other employed person was Yeong In. How did they afford such a big building? Why hadn't he thought about it before?

Byung Ho must have mistook his expression, because he slung an arm over his shoulder and relaxed back into the couch. "I'm saying everything's going to be alright. We have someone on our side. Noona has been meeting with our Halmeonim to try to take down your father.

Young Do glanced sideways. "Do you know what they're planning?"

"Undoubtedly something crazy." Byung Ho laughed. "We'll have to wait until she returns before we break down. Now, let's see that Will." In consideration for all that the Baek family had done for him, he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt until this crisis was over. He might not have been able to control that seed of doubt worming it's way through his mind, but he could hold his tongue until he found any concrete evidence that they'd targeted him.

 **~.~**

Yeong In didn't return that night. Nor the next morning. Around noon she finally answered one of Byung Ho's calls and they spoke entirely too long for Young Do's patience. When he finally hung up, the angry look on Byung Ho's face was not encouraging.

"No offense, Young Do, but I'm really starting to hate your father."

"Why? What did she say?"

Byung Ho blew out a breath and paced the living room where they'd spent their night. Young Do wanted to strangle the details from him but he settled for pounding his fists on the coffee table. "What did she say?"

"When I was told she was trying to protect the three of you, I assumed she was making some kind of deal with our Halmeonim to join the company or something."

"Okay, and?"

His eyes watered as he looked Young Do in the eyes. "That girl, that naive-"

"What is going on?" Young Do grabbed Byung Ho's arms

"She's trying to marry Kim Won of Jeguk Group."

"Why? He's not the biggest shareholder-"

"No, but Jeguk Group has more than enough connections." It didn't make sense to Young Do. If they'd been after Zeus from the start, wouldn't the logical course be to make a deal with several of the board members? Or even himself? Byung Ho had read about the inheritance he'd be getting in a few months, yet he didn't bring it up. Instead, he paced the living room, pulling at his hair. "This is all my fault. I told her love didn't exist. That the safest marriage was borne of money." Was Yeong In what she appeared?

"What else can we do? We have to find my omma."

Byung Ho seemed to recover and pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call Hyung and see if he's had any success with the CCTV footage I sent him after last night."

"What about the detective in charge?"

"I haven't heard anything from him, have you?" Young Do shook his head. Surely Abonim didn't have ties to a local police office. The commissioner and several attorneys, undoubtedly, but he wouldn't waste time and money on a detective.

"What can I do?" Young Do asked, not wanting to feel helpless anymore.

"First, stop her from signing any papers. I'd like to have exhausted every other avenue before resorting to that. She's meeting him at Sortino's on Hannam-dong. I'll have Hyung call you if he finds a lead." Young Do nodded and ran toward the door.

 **OooO**

Yeong In tossed and turned all night between the silk sheets in a four-poster bed Halmeonim had prepared for her. Guilt and worry churned in her stomach and poured out her eyes as she lay in a world she didn't understand.

The next morning, she'd called the number the detective had given her the day before, but when she asked about Kyung Ran unni, he'd claimed to have never received the report. She'd spoken to him in person. He'd seemed so dedicated to finding her. What had happened?

She knew what had happened.

So, when Halmeonim told her Kim Won-ssi had agreed to meet with her for lunch, she hadn't hesitated. She mustered every slip of courage she could and sat through an hour of primping while Halmeonim adjusted her appearance.

Finally, she followed Secretary Kim from the house in a white sundress, gray flats - heels were out after the previous night - and large, dark sunglasses to help obscure what makeup couldn't fix.

After a forty-five minute drive to an empty italian restaurant she'd never been to, and a quick check in call to Byung Ho-ya, Yeong In sat across the booth from Kim Won-ssi. Aside from the polite smile when she'd first arrived, he'd paid very little attention to her. She crossed and uncrossed her legs impatiently under the table and smoothed her dress. He didn't look up from his tablet.

She signed, adjusted the sunglasses masking her puffy, red eyes and pulled several papers from her purse. "Here." She dropped the profile she'd been given of him onto his tablet and he sucked in a breath derisively before realizing what she'd handed him. "This is what I know about you. I know you're favorite game is not chess, as you've said in several interviews, but Stop Go. I know you played soccer in middle school until you broke your leg and have avoided sports since then. I know you have a terrible relationship with your younger brother, who is very funny by the way, and that you have only ever seriously dated one woman in your life. A woman whom your father has spent lots of time and money distancing you from socially."

He thumbed through the pages, his expression somewhere between surprise and anger.

"You grew up in this world, Kim Won-ssi, don't pretend you've never been delivered such a profile."

He set them down and cleared his throat. "Alright, Baek Yeong In-ssi, you have my attention. What is it you want?"

"Myo Insurance is willing to offer a contract at a much lower rate with Jeguk Group for the length of our marriage as well as a solid public partnership. Both of which would become permanent in the event of any . . . heirs." Yeong In swallowed, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose again. "In the event of an heir, Chairwoman Myo would like to be involved in education and training for a future in Myo Insurance since we are short on qualified lineage."

"And what about you? Do you count as qualified?"

". . . Yes." Her face heated at his accusatory stare.

"You see." He picked up his tablet and turned it to face Yeong In. "I've been doing a bit of research on you as well since yesterday. Trying to, anyway. So far, all I can come up with is that you are average in every way." He swiped through pictures of her school yearbook, her university, and her the few pictures she had on her SNS. "You graduated with average grades from an average high school and even went on to earn teaching certifications, but have yet to acquire any full time employment. All of which tells me nothing, except you're allowing your Halmeonim to sell you to me and for what, money? Fame?"

"What you won't find in any report, is that I have spent my life avoiding your world. I was very comfortable with my average education and patiently working toward full time employment while enjoying the carefree spirit of my twenties. You'll never find that I have a knack for storytelling, that I've always dreamed of true love, or that I would do anything for the safety of my parents." Kyung Ran unni's face blurred her vision.

"Then why are you here?" He sat back with a furrowed brow.

"I only want one thing, Kim Won-ssi. Choi Dong Wook, CEO of Zeus Hotel Group."

"What?"

She removed her sunglasses. "I want to watch him burn."

 **OooO**

Young Do parked and jumped off his bike. He'd seen her from the window, he just hoped he was in time before they signed any contracts. Surely they wouldn't on a first meeting . . .

"I'm sorry, sir. This restaurant is not currently accepting patrons." An aproned man stood, barring his entry. He easily evaded him and ran into the dining area, taking off his helmet as he spotted Kim Tan's hyung sitting across Yeong In. Her back was to him, but he saw papers scattered across the table. He clenched his teeth, angry and worried; this wasn't her fight. It wasn't her world. Why hadn't she come to him first?

He reached their table and shoved his helmet onto her shoulders. "This woman," he pulled her out of her seat, "Isn't marrying you." He pulled her wrist toward the door, but felt her fingers wrap around his arm and yank it backwards. It might have thrown him to the floor, but he knew she was being careful of his shoulder.

Kim Tan's hyung jumped from his seat, "Choi Young Do, what do you think you're doing?"

"Taking responsibility for my own family, why don't you try the same?" He tugged Yeong In and again she resisted. "Byung Ho has a plan," he mumbled desperately and she finally followed him out the doors to his bike. He took his jacket off and tied it around her waist to cover her dress. He didn't have time to admire the way her dress accentuated her small waist . . . okay, maybe he did a little. She did have a great pair of legs, after all.

"I allowed you to walk out of there, so you'd better have a really good reason." Her voice was unrecognizably dark.

"Just wait a bit-" His phone rang. "Hyungnim, please tell me you've got something."

"I looked at the security tapes and most of them were missing." Young Do's heart sank. "But I did manage to find one lead showing that van heading toward Gwank-Gu, about forty minutes from you."

"Thank you, Hyungnim, I'll call you later."

"Wait! Why did you have me-" He hung up.

"First, let's find my omma. Then, we can talk about this," he pointed to the restaurant before he donned his spare helmet, jumped on the bike, and pulled out onto the street. Yeong In's arms tightened around him, distracting him only slightly from the satisfying view of an angry Kim Won in his rearview mirror. The man who haunted Kim Tan's life from the very beginning.

 **~.~**

Thirty minutes later, they pulled off of a main street and Young Do pulled out his phone again.

"Hyungnim said he was able to track the van out here."

"We can't go after them by ourselves-"

"I know, I'm already on it." He put the phone up to his ear. "Yes, this is Choi Young Do, we spoke yesterday. We are in Gwank-Gu where some security footage last spotted the van which took my mother-

"Yes, I've already seen the footage and am actually here too. Where in Gwank-Gu are you?" Detective Ro asked.

He looked around. "We're off Gwanak-ro at SK Energy gas station."

"I'm not too far from you then. Just continue on down the road toward Sillim and meet me. You can join the search party."

"Thank you Detective, we'll see you soon." He hung up and moved his bike back into the sparse traffic.

"Were you just talking to Detective Ro?" Yeong In shouted over his shoulder.

"Yes, he said they've already followed this lead and are down toward Sillim-ro."

"Are you sure? He told you to meet him there? Don't detectives usually tell you to go home and post fli-" A tan car swerved in front of them and Young Do had to swerve off the road to keep from hitting them. He tried to get back onto the road, but two more cars blocked his reentry and the sidewalk gave way to thick forest in thirty meters. He looked around. They were surrounded by forest and suddenly, there were a lot less cars on the road than he'd thought. He pulled out his phone and dialed Detective Ro again.

"Who are you calling?" Yeong In asked, her voice panicked.

"Detective-"

"I don't think he's on our side he-"

"Ah Choi Young Do-ssi," he answered.

"Detective, I think-"

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number." A man in a cheap suit stepped out of the car in front of them. He held up a phone and waved. "Were you trying to reach Detective Ro? I'm afraid he can't come to the phone right now." The man disconnected the call and pocketed the phone. "You're quite resourceful for being so young, but don't worry, as soon as I find out who helped you-" Young Do revved the engine and charged the small gap between the cars and the trees.

Bang!

His seat was out from under him and he rolled across the dirt, skidding to a stop just before the treeline. He coughed, took off his helmet, and was relieved to find Yeong In sitting up and removing hers not too far from him. Though her dress was no longer white but the reddish-brown of the dirt. He ran to help her up and she pushed him back. "I tried to tell you! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"When? You didn't say anything-"

"You never gave me the chance. If you had just told me what we were doing, we could have talked about it!"

"Now, now. Let's all get along, shall we?" The impersonator from before headed his mob of men. Some were dressed in a suit similar to his, but others were dressed in cut-off shirts and ratty jeans. All of them looked like they worked out with Hyungnim. Yeong In put up her fists, prepared to fight, but just before the impersonator was within range, the man beside him pulled out a gun and pointed it right at her head.

Young Do's heart stopped. He didn't see a way out of this confusing mess. His bike was ruined and their backs were against a forest which went on for who knew how long. Yeong In dropped her arms, and he followed suit, agreeing that their best option was to surrender.

Except, she didn't surrender. She thrust her arms up, knocking the gun out of his hand, kicked him in the groin and dove for the gun. It all happened so fast, Young Do didn't have time to react until he felt arms around him and cool metal against his neck.

"Yeong In!" the impersonator sang, the vibration in his chest radiating through Young Do's back. She pointed the gun at them. "Yeong In, Yeong In, how good of a shot are you, Yeong In?" The sick way he said her name made Young Do's blood boil. "Drop the gun, and I won't hurt your boyfriend here." Yeong In scowled, but dropped it.

Cool metal was replaced by burning pain and the impersonator held onto him tighter, pulling him backwards. Blood trickled down his neck.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't hurt him!" Yeong In shouted, taking two steps toward them. A man came up beside her, holding out a white cloth.

"I'm sorry, I meant to say I wouldn't kill him. Now. Be a dear and take a deep breath of that would you?" She swiped at the man and Young Do gasped as the knife cut deeper. Her gaze held Young Do's and after a moment, tears spilled down her dirt-covered cheeks.

"No!" Young Do shouted, but the knife dug into his skin. He couldn't even swallow as he watched her take the white cloth and bring it to her face. After a few seconds, her eyes rolled back and she dropped, lifeless, to the ground.

The knife didn't leave his throat until she was loaded into the trunk of a car. Pain radiated from the back of his head and everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

I've started NaNoWriMo and am on target so far, I'm using my word-count motivation to finish up this story, so yay for you guys!  
What's not "yay" is that I totally forgot it was Monday until _just_ now. Sorry!

Chapter 23

Yeong In groaned, her whole body ached and the sweltering, damp heat made it hard to breath. She opened her eyes with great difficulty and through the fog, saw . . . broken windows? The fog cleared with lightning speed. Her hands were bound behind the chair she sat in, but the rope wasn't overly tight. Perhaps the sweat coating her whole body would enable her to wiggle free. There were only a few plastic crates, wooden barrels, and a large concrete tub of mud around her. No immediate threat.

Something moved.

A woman shifted against the wall beside her.

"Unni," Yeong In whispered.

Kyung Ran Unni's head shot up, "Yeong In-ah, you're awake! Did they hurt you?"

"Unni," she whimpered, the brief joy at hearing her name said so affectionately replaced with crushing guilt at not being able to protect the woman's son. "Unni, I'm so sorry. There were too many of them. Young Do, he . . ."

"What happened to my Young Do-ya? Is he alright? Did they hurt him?"

"I don't know. They made me breathe in something sweet and then I woke up here. They promised not to kill him if I did. I swear I did everything I could to protect-"

"I know, thank you." She hushed Yeong In as she started to cry.

The door banged open, drawing their attention to the far end of the rundown warehouse where the man who'd held a knife to Young Do's throat sauntered in. The two men drug metal pipes along the floor behind him like henchmen. The rope finally wore through her top layer of skin and she stifled a gasp, but kept inching the rope down one hand.

"See you've met your roommate. How do you like your accommodations?" His rough, phlegmy laugh would haunt Yeong In's nightmares . . . assuming she'd get out of this. "There's the beautiful view of the lush, green countryside." He waved flamboyantly at the thick forest Yeong In could make out beyond the dusty windows. "Plenty of space, high ceilings, natural lighting, fresh air, and my favorite part . . ." He cupped his ear and Yeong In strained her hearing, but there was nothing save for the chatter of birds and bugs. "Absolute privacy. You don't have to worry about the constant city sounds of traffic, noisy neighbors, or any other sounds for that matter."

Yeong In twisted her wrists against the ropes behind her back earnestly, panic welling up inside her. How long had she been asleep? How far had they taken her? What had happened to Young Do?

Her hand finally came free and she stilled, tensing her body and looking for any other way out. "Why don't you toss those pipes and fight me like a man?"

They laughed in unison, taking a few more steps toward her. She shifted her bare feet on the cool concrete. As soon as they were close enough, she jumped up, slammed her fist into the first man's face and roundhouse kick to the next.

 **OooO**

"Choi Young Do! Choi Young Do! Wake up!" Young Do opened his eyes to find a blurry Kim Tan looking down at him.

No. The voice wasn't quite right. More rigid and deeper. Kim Won? Why-

"Choi Young Do, can you hear me? Do you know my name?"

"Yes." His voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. His hand shot to it, feeling fabric already covering the wound.

"What's my name? Do you know where you are?" Kim Won persisted, but all Young Do could think about was where they had taken her.

"Yeong In, she-"

"No, I'm Kim Won, remember? Kim Tan's hyung-"

"Yes, I know. Yeong In. They made her breath in some kind of chemical and-" He struggled to get up, but Kim Won held him down.

"You're hurt, stay still. You might have a concussion."

A man in a white shirt pulled Kim Won away from Young Do and shined a light into his eyes. "How long has he been unconscious?"

"It couldn't have been for more than a few minutes." Kim Won responded.

The EMT cleaned and bandaged his neck quickly and Young Do realized there were sirens all around him. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Alright, you're free to go. You don't have a concussion and that cut isn't deep. Stop by the hospital on your way back." He didn't wait for any acknowledgement before packing up his things and standing. "I have to get back to that accident."

"What accident? How are you even here?"

"We don't have time for this. Who took Baek Yeong In-ssi?" Kim Won said, helping Young Do up.

"I'm not certain, but I have a guess." He pulled out his phone, there had to be someone else who could locate Yeong In. Byung Ho picked up his phone on the second ring.

"Did you find her?"

"No." His voice cracked. "They took Yeong In." Saying it made it real. Made everything real all over again. Except this time, he'd watched, powerless. Why had they left him alive?

"What? Where?" Young Do gave him every detail he could remember and Byung Ho quickly hung up.

"I don't even know which way they went." He ran his fingers through his hair, pausing to feel the lump on the back of his head.

"There's only one way they could have gone." Kim Won pulled Young Do toward the cacophony string of flashing lights, sirens, and car horns. "While I was following you, I was cut off and then there was a huge accident. Unfortunately, it took me too long to get my car out of traffic, but at least we know they didn't drive back this way." Kim Won slid into his sleek, black four-door parked just beyond the buildup of traffic and Young Do hesitated only briefly before getting into the passenger seat.

As they moved into the slow stream of traffic, Young Do pulled up a map of the area on his phone, mumbling to himself. "I called him from this gas station, which only would have given them less than ten minutes to orchestrate the roadblock." He turned to Kim Won. "What are the chances all these gangsters are hanging around the very place we happen to be?"

"You're thinking they might still be close by."

"Yes. But this map doesn't show all the backroads." He forlornly looked out the window as they passed another dirt road which wasn't on his map."

"We could get out and see if any of them have been driven on recently. It's not a sure thing, but it could rule out a few which haven't." Kim Won slowed down and pulled off to the side, the car behind them honking.

"It's better than nothing." Young Do got out, holding his head as pain radiated through his skull.

"Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. You run back to that first one we passed, I'll check the one up there."

Kim Won nodded and Young Do ran to the opening in the trees a few meters ahead. Before he even got close, he realized it was heavily overgrown and there wasn't even a hint of car tracks in the dirt. He ran back to the car in time to answer Byung Ho's call.

"Myo Chairwoman is sending several of her men to you, thankfully they have a few buildings stationed outside Seoul, but most of them won't arrive for another twenty minutes. Do you know where they took Yeong In?"

"We're checking back roads now, but it's a longshot."

"It's all we've got. Hyung said he can't get into the security cameras without permission from the Gwank police station. Apparently, he got caught for hacking in this morning."

"I understand. I don't think they're too far away, so we'll update you when we find a lead."

 **~.~**

Several stops later, Young Do's head was pounding and his body shook as the adrenaline wore off. They'd found two roads with fresh tracks, but not enough to have been driven on by the three cars Young Do had seen. They were almost to Siliom when they split up and came back again with two possible roads with several tracks in recently cleared dirt. They parked the car as out of sight as possible and Young Do called Byung Ho.

"We're going to split up. I'll give Kim Won your number. If one of us finds anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Alright, backup is still about ten minutes out, so just scout out the roads. Do not engage them, you'll only put Noona at risk."

He hung up and started down his path.

After a few minutes, a gunshot echoed through the trees and Young Do ran the rest of the way up the hill. He could hear shouting just before an unkept compound of three separate buildings came into view. Five men in suits ran from the two smaller buildings toward the large one. He pulled out his phone. No signal.

Another gunshot and he was on his feet, heart thundering in his ringing ears. Before he could reach the window, two people came crashing out of it in a whirl of black and white and red. They rolled a few feet and the Impersonator stood, dusting his jacket off and swiped at the blood on his face. He glanced up at Young Do and smiled. He had less teeth than the last time Young Do had seen him. He put up his fists, taking in the man's solid stance.

Sirens sounded nearby and the man glared at Young Do before running toward the three cars parked by the treeline. It wasn't until he knew he wasn't in immediate danger that he allowed himself to look down at the figure in white who hadn't moved since hitting the ground.

He approached her slowly. She was on her side, her back toward him. Her once white dress tattered and covered in dirt and her legs bruised and scratched. He reached out to roll her over . . . then he saw it. Angry red drenching the fabric of her dress which bunched around a matte black hilt protruding from her stomach.

His breath left him. "Yeong In!" he wheezed.

She didn't move.

"Young Do - Oh," Kim Won appeared beside him only long enough to see her condition before turning back and throwing up. Young Do swallowed his panic and worry. He couldn't help her if he broke down now. Besides, he wouldn't allow himself to make more of a spectacle in front of Kim Won than he had already.

"She's still breathing. Stay with her until someone comes." He stood, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What about them?" Kim Won nodded toward the last car disappearing toward the main road.

"We can let them go; I already know who they get their orders from." There could only really be one person responsible. Why else would they have left him alive? He started toward the building Yeong In had been in.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my Omma."

He met her in the doorway as she limped toward him, crying in relief. Soon the sirens met them and Yeong In was locked in an ambulance with Kim Won before he could protest. A large black man with a white earpiece handed him a Myo Insurance business card and helped his mother into a car.

As they drove back down the path, Young Do was pleased to see that the three cars full of their perpetrators were wrecked in different places. Even more pleased that the people carting them away wore suits and not police uniforms. There would be justice.

At least for the people who'd done his father's dirty work. The real justice would be if he managed to keep his inheritance from his father. Only then would Young Do stand a chance at overpowering him. Could he keep those around him safe for three more months until his eighteenth birthday?


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, sorry for the late update again. It's been really hard this week because of various reasons. You guys don't have to worry; I have chapters written for the next several weeks. However, I'm hoping to work hard and finish up this story and once I'm done, I'd like to post a chapter every day. I don't want to overload my wonderful beta reader during finals, but it has been nice to have someone going over my chapters and saying "hey, this feels weird here" or "This doesn't make sense" which she has be awesome at doing! So, if anyone would like to lend a hand I'd be happy to pump out more chapters. PM me for details.

Chapter 24

Young Do sat at the edge of his omma's hospital bed. They had wanted to give him his own room since the doctor found that he actually did have a very slight concussion, but he'd brushed it off with the promise to stay in the hospital for the first day or so. His fingers shook slightly as he tried to clean his omma's hands and arms with a wet washcloth. The doctor had said she'd be alright after a saline drip and, later, some food. Sure enough, as he'd watched the bag slowly empty over the last few hours, her skin become less ashen and her eyes brighter.

"Go." Her voice was scratchy.

"Where would I go?" He smiled. "I belong here with you, Omma."

"Young Do-ya." She took the cloth from his hand. "You're rubbing my skin red and your foot-tapping is making me anxious. I'm worried about her too, so go see if you can get an update, okay?"

He squeezed her hand in thanks and nearly ran from the room, through the hall, down two flights of stairs and to the OR waiting area. In the three hours since they'd arrived, Baek Abonim, Hyungnim and In Suk Noona had joined Byung Ho and Kim Won on the benches.

"Have they said anything?" He asked, standing next to Byung Ho.

"Not yet." Hynngnim said from across the hallway. To his right, Baek Abonim slouched forward with his head in his hands.

Young Do took a seat between Byung Ho and Kim Won, but soon got back up. He walked down to the drinking fountain.

Still no word.

He walked over to the bathrooms and washed his hands.

The light above her operating room was still lit.

"Young Do, would you help me up?" In Suk reached her hand toward him. Once she stood up still bent over slightly, rubbing her huge belly. "I am starving and I think it would be okay if we went and got some food, don't you?"

"But what if-"

"We're just going across the street and if anything changes, I'm sure Kyu Soo-ya would run over to tell us, hm?" Before he could argue, she threaded her arm around his and walked them to a nearby burger joint with surprising strength. Once they reached the cashier, she ordered enough food for a small army, paid, and sat in a seat by the window.

It took a while, but when the food was ready, he staggered to her table with it.

He set it down with a huff. "Should I put the rest of these in a bag so they stay warm for the others?"

She swallowed the half-a-sandwich she'd devoured. "What? Oh. Yea, we can give some to them too." Young Do balked and In Suk's face reddened. "I'm worried about Yeong In-ah, but this baby doesn't understand grief and I can't seem to stay full."

He nodded and sat across from her where he could watch the door. Hyungnim could come bursting through any moment.

"How's your omma?" In Suk asked.

"She's fine. A few scrapes. She'll be better in a few days."

"You need to relax. Here. Eat this." She handed him a sandwich. He unwrapped it, but the thought of putting it in his mouth made his stomach churn unpleasantly. How much damage had she suffered? What if there was too much? What if she died on the table? What if the knife stabbed her spine and she was a paraplegic for the rest of her life with liver failure and one kidney. And, didn't women have reproductive organs around there somewhere? What if she somehow had survived but never be able to have children because of him?

"Take one bite."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know, but take a bite anyway. It's more for your nerves than your stomach."

He took a small bite of his sandwich and chewed it as long as possible before swallowing. He tried not to gag as he took another, even smaller bite."

"There now, just focus on chewing. It'll distract you for a little while. Waiting without being able to do anything is the worst." He looked at her then. Really looked at her. Her face and hands were swollen and her belly was now impossibly big. Despite her pink, moist skin her eyelids sagged and her shoulders slouched.

"How much longer do you and Hyungnim have to wait?"

"Any time now. The doctor said she'd rather not induce me unless I show signs of complications or the baby gets too big. She said it's harder on first time moms if they're induced. So, we're just waiting for things to start on their own."

"I see." He didn't see. All he understood was that there weren't currently problems so she didn't know how long she'd have to wait either.

She winced suddenly. "Young Do, have you ever felt a baby kick?"

"No," he said uncertainly.

"Come sit next to me. I think the food woke him up."

"He sleeps in there?" He looked at her doubtfully, but took the seat next to her.

"Of course he does. He does everything a born baby does except cry . . . which I might miss later. He sleeps, plays, and kicks me all the time. Ouch! Right on cue, give me your hand." He did and she put it on the edge of her belly. After a few awkward seconds of silence, he felt something shift across his hand. He jumped. There it was again. He smiled and looked up at In Suk.

"It's kicking me!"

"He. He's kicking you."

"He's really strong." It was amazing feeling the little life moving around inside In Suk.

"He sasses me all the time. Particularly at night."

"It's amazing."

"Yes it is. What's more amazing is that even though I haven't met him face to face, I already know that I love him more than I can understand. People say it's incomparable to any other kind of love."

Young Do nodded "I wonder what he will be like when he's born."

"I don't know, but I'll love him." She was quiet for a moment. "You were like this once too. Your omma sat feeling you grow and wiggle and sleep, wondering who you'd become, but knowing she had no choice but to love you no matter what . . . so was the man who stabbed Yeong In-ah."

"What are you trying to say?" He flinched away from her, the warmth around him extinguished.

"I'm saying what happened to her is horrible and I hope whoever did it serves time behind bars. But they have loved ones too, so I don't want you doing anything rash."

"What, are you afraid I'm going to go out and kill people?"

"You've been pacing back and forth, wringing your hands with such a serious face. You can't tell me you're not planning something." She wasn't entirely wrong. But to think he'd actually do something so monstrous. No, that would make him too much like his father, it appeared.

"You don't have to worry about me, what I have planned has little to do with the man who stabbed Yeong In."

"But you are planning something."

"Yes."

". . . Okay, well, just remember we all started out as something small and full of life. No one is completely evil."

He laughed hollowly, throwing an arm over the back of her chair. "Noona, I hope you never lose that mindset." Naive as it was, he hoped experience never crushed her hope in humanity. He might regain a bit of his if more people were like her.

 **~.~**

Another hour passed before the surgeon came out to deliver the news.

"We've stabilized her for now. We successfully stitched several lacerations from the glass, but she was lucky the knife wasn't pulled out. It nicked her artery, damaged several inches of intestine, and her stomach. However, there was a lot of dried blood on the knife guard, so I need to know when her last immunization for Hepititus B and C was?"

"Middle school, I think."

"Good, so we'll give her another now, just in case and we'll watch for any other blood borne illnesses. Since there's a high chance of infection, we're moving her to intensive care and keeping her in a drug induced coma for several hours."

"When can we see her?" Baek Abonim said solemnly.

"She is young and her body is healthy and strong, so if she makes it over six hours without signs of infection, we will wake her and transfer her into a regular room."

In Suk grabbed Young Do's arm. "He was cut by the same knife, should he have a vaccine too?"

"It wouldn't hurt, but if you're talking about a surface cut then it's not necessary."

"Thank you doctor." He left and a nurse led the group to the ICU where Young Do watched Yeong In through the glass until he could see her chest rise and fall through the all the tubes, wires, and bandages. "You kids go home and get some rest, I'll stay here overnight." Baek Abonim said.

"It's okay, I'll be here with Omma anyway, you get some rest too. I'll tell the nurses to get me when she wakes."

Baek Abonim shook his head. "Thank you, but this old man can't bear to leave his little girl lying like that." Young Do nodded and left, giving the man some privacy for his wet eyes.

 **~.~**

A knock at the door woke Young Do and he sat up, rubbing his aching neck. He squinted against the early morning light from the window, heartburn scratching his throat from sleeping in such an awkward position all night. A middle-aged man in an expensive suit entered his omma's hospital room. He bowed before extending a card toward them. "I am Secretary Kim for Chairwoman Myo of Myo Insurance. She has ordered an unofficial investigation as to the kidnapping and attempted murder of her granddaughter. When you are discharged, please meet with our investigators."

Young Do took the card and put it in his pocket. Secretary Kim bowed and turned toward the door. Behind him, Byung Ho appeared, motioning to Young Do. "She's awake- Oh, hello Secretary Kim." He bowed hurriedly and Young Do joined his run back down the hallway. "She's not completely lucid, thanks to the drugs, but she's been asking for you."

"Probably because the last time she saw me, I had a knife to my throat."

"Well, just keep in mind that she's drugged-"

"Yeong In!" Young Do rushed to an empty space at the side of her bed. He hadn't anticipated how good it would feel to see her smiling warmly up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"They said the sky is pink, but I think muffins are tasty." She looked at him expectantly. He blinked and sent a questioning look to Byung Ho.

"Like I said . . . at least you know she'd probably not in much pain, or at least aware of it."

He nodded, looking back to Yeong In. She stared at the ceiling, her eyelids drooping. "Where is everyone else?"

"Actually, after Hyung took Noona home last night, she went into labor. I came back here and Appa took Hyung and Noona to her doctor. He said he'd text me when we can visit."

"That's good then."

"What did Secretary Kim want?"

"Apparently, your Halmeonim is launching an investigation."

"She'll need to have something to say to the press when they catch wind of this. Luckily, this hospital is a little off the beaten path for people like us."

Young Do hadn't honestly considered the press. He'd been so used to Yeong In being a simple aspiring school teacher. He had so many questions for her when she came back to her senses. He didn't want to believe she'd gone to Jeguk High School with any dishonest intention, but that didn't mean her halmeonim didn't send her there. Hopefully, the press would hold off until he could make a decision. Taking Yeong In from her meeting with Kim Won in such a public area directly after she'd been named a second heir to Myo Insurance had probably been a bad idea.

"Have you thought about what to do about your abonim?"

Young Do shook his head.

"From what I read in the Will, your account becomes active on your birthday. So, you just have to be around long enough to access it and block your father."

"I'm not worried so much about me, I'm his only heir. That same protection doesn't cover my omma or Yeong In. Your family, for that matter. He could use any of you to enforce his guardianship over me."

Byung Ho was quiet for a while and only the steady blips on Yeong In's monitors echoed in his brain. This time they'd been lucky.

Byung Ho cleared his throat. "What if you became the head of your own household?"

"I can't do that until I'm eighteen."

"Unless you're married."

"Who would I . . ." He followed Byung Ho's gaze toward his sister.

"I think I know someone who's been trying to marry for just the kind of social advantage you're inheriting in September." Young Do considered him for several moments, trying to gauge his sincerity.

"Weren't you upset when you found out she was meeting with Kim Won? How is this different?" Was he to be trusted?

"I don't know what kind of man Kim Won is . . . and neither does she. He's someone Halmeonim has picked out for her and, while that's good enough for me, I don't want her to go through that with a stranger. I know you better, and I'd like to think you'd be willing to marry her for a few years and then divorce so she can continue living her life."

"With a prenup."

"If that would make you feel better, but Myo Insurance is bigger than Zeus Hotel Group, so I doubt you'd need to."

Young Do relaxed into a chair. It didn't sound like a bad idea, but he still needed to speak with Chairwoman Myo.


	25. Chapter 25

Happy Friday everyone! Have a great weekend!

Chapter 25

Young Do and his omma followed Secretary Kim into Myo Insurance's large office building. Byung Ho had come up with a plan to keep everyone safe, but first he had to convince Chairwoman Myo. And allow Chairwoman Myo to convince him Yeong In hadn't been after him from the start.

Young Do accompanied his omma to the third floor, where Secretary Kim handed her off to the investigations department before continuing up to the fourteenth floor. When he entered the Chairwoman's office, he was surprised when Yeong In's Halmeonim met him with a sour look on her face. He bowed and took the seat she offered.

"What can I do for you, Choi Young Do-ssi?" She took the seat across from him and sipped at her tea.

"There are two reasons I've come. The first, as a token of goodwill, is information," he said, carefully watching her body language. "Omma and I are happy to work with your investigators, but I can also save you the trouble by telling you that my abonim is behind it."

She raised her eyebrows and set down her tea. "Go on."

"While I do not have solid proof, if you compare his phone records to that of the man the police have in custody, I'd imagine there would be several consistencies. I also witnessed him drug Yeong In a month ago."

"Drugged her? Why has nobody mentioned this before now?" She stood, her face scrunching in anger. How much had Yeong In kept to herself?

"At the time, I didn't know about her connections to your group, nor did I know the breadth of doctors in Abonim's pocket, so taking her to a local hospital seemed dangerous. She seemed to be alright, so I made sure she rested in a safe location. It was her decision to keep this information from her family."

"That certainly explains several things," she mumbled, but her face softened a bit. Her reactions felt genuine enough.

"I will have my investigators look into it. And your second reason?"

"I would like to form a partnership with Myo Insurance. As an unofficial representative of Zeus Hotel Group and the only Heir to the Choi family, I ask for your granddaughter's hand in marriage."

"No."

"No?" His body chilled. Had she not planned on this?

"No." She sat back, arms folded resolutely.

"May I ask why not?" Young Do clasped his hands in front of him. She eyed him calmly, her eyes cold. She didn't look like she was bluffing. Which presented another problem: Byung Ho's plan.

"I haven't figured you out. You come in here to tell me your father has targeted my granddaughter and then ask me allow you to marry her?"

"It may be the only way to keep her safe," he pleaded.

"I could keep her safe. She was safe until you took off with her."

"I only did that to protect her."

"And see where it got her. I think this meeting is over, Secretary Kim!" She stood and moved toward the door. He had to do something, this was not going according to plan.

Young Do jumped in front of her. "Please. Just for a few months. Once I turn eighteen, I inherit ten percent of the shares to Zeus Hotel Group. I could easily call a board meeting and have my abonim dismissed, but only if I am around to collect it. If not, that ten percent goes to Abonim."

"Chairwoman . . ." Secretary Kim said from behind Young Do. "Shall I call security?"

"Wait. Are you sure Choi Dong Wook has plans to steal your inheritance from you?"

"Yes. I overheard him talk about it with his fiance, Lee Esther."

Chairwoman Myo went to her desk and plucked the reading glasses from her shirt. Young Do stayed where he was, eyeing Secretary Kim cautiously while she plinked away on her keyboard. After a while, she sat back and rubbed her temples, accepting more tea from Secretary Kim.

"We cannot allow him to acquire that much of the company," she said finally. "But it'll be hard to arrange your wedding in just three months."

"I have a plan to marry us in two weeks' time. Any longer than that and I fear for Yeong In and my Omma."

"Do you?" She laughed. "If you plan to elope, I can tell you right now _that_ won't be happening."

"No, eloping isn't big enough. We'll need the media spotlight on us to keep Abonim from doing anything."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Do you happen to have photos from when I took Yeong In from her meeting with Kim Won-ssi?"

 **OooO**

Yeong In didn't know how much time had passed, but she felt like she was slowly drifting downward from the land of clouds back down to the uncomfortable hospital bed. Everything hurt. Her head ached, her arms felt like lead, flexing her stomach sent a kaleidoscope of twitching agony through her whole body, and she didn't even try to move her legs. "Come on, breathe really deep and cough." The nurse insisted once more, her hand on Yeong In's stomach. She slowly filled her lungs with air, just as he had two hours ago, but this time there was significantly less pain. Up until she coughed.

"Good job. It looks a lot better than it did yesterday. Do you feel up to a short walk? If you can make it to the bathroom, we'll remove your catheter." She shook her head, but the nurse insisted. She winced as the nurse helped her sit up and as soon as she swung her feet over the edge, the pain sent her dry-heaving. The nurse laid her back down and shot something into her IV bag. Before she could count to ten, her nausea cleared and she was left to focus on just her throbbing pain. They tried again and this time, she could make it to the bathroom.

As she laid her sore body back onto her bed, Byung Ho-ya followed a group of doctors into her room. One took the chart from the end of her bed and flipped through the pages. "Baek Yeong In-ssi?" She nodded. "I'm Doctor Oh, in case you don't remember me. I need to check your stitches, do you mind if my students stay?" She shook her head looking to Byung Ho-ya who stepped forward and sat next to her. Doctor Oh first pressed on her stomach. "How's your pain?"

"About a seven."

"Any better than yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Good." He asked her to hold up her shirt as he uncovered her wound. She looked away. There were only two other places that had needed stitches, and those were hard enough for Yeong In to look at. "Excellent, no swelling or bleeding. You are healing quickly and I'll probably take those out tomorrow." He rebandaged her. "As soon as you pass gas, let the nurse know and you can start drinking clear liquids. Then soft foods after that. It will probably be a few months until your stomach can handle all your favorite foods, so remember to start off slow."

"Thank you, doctor." Byung Ho-ya bowed to the doctors as they left her room.

"Where is everyone?" Yeong In asked.

"Noona went into labor after you were stabilized the day before yesterday and for that, you might get an extra Lunar Holiday gift."

"Right. Well, the only gift I want right now is a fart. I'm so hungry!"

His phone dinged, "I don't have one of those, but take a look at your new nephew." He held up his phone between the two of them. A very tired-looking In Suk smiled up at her, holding a bundled baby in her arms. His red face looked squished between her and the blanket, but one ear was visible beneath a thick tuft of dark hair.

"That's definitely a Baek ear." She giggled.

"I just hope he has Noona's sense of humor."

"He's so little. And he kind of looks like a blob."

"Hurry up and pass some gas so we can get over there and see him. I'm sure Hyung is over the moon."

"As if I have any control over that."

". . . Noona, are you in a good mood?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. ". . . I suppose. Why?"

"I told Young Do about your plans with Halmeonim."

"I figured as much. How else would he have known?" Yeong In said calmly.

"You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad, but there's nothing I can do about it now." She had tried so hard to close her feelings for him, but then he'd gone and risked both their lives. Was he alright? Was he in the hospital somewhere?

She tried to force thoughts of him from her mind. She was going to marry someone else and then this whole mess would be put behind them. "Besides, maybe I'll get a visit from Kim Won since he helped rescue me."

"He actually stopped by while you were out of it. You said some pretty weird things to him, so he left these flowers and promised to visit in a few days." Byung Ho-ya pointed to a vase of yellow and white flowers.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She reached for them, but he didn't oblige.

"Because I'm working on another solution and I didn't want you to get too attached."

"Attached? It's not like I was going to stay married to him forever. Just long enough to ensure our safety."

"Good, then you won't mind a change of plans. I can't tell you any specifics yet, but hopefully things will come together soon enough." Yeong In didn't feel comfortable with Byung Ho-ya keeping something from her. An icky foreboding feeling settled in her aching stomach.

 **~.~**

Four hours later, Yeong In was happily sipping on some ice-water when Aboji stormed into her room, forehead wrinkled with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Is there something I should know about?"

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

He thrust a newspaper at her. "Page B2." She opened it, gasping when she saw a large picture of Young Do bending around a helmeted woman in a white dress as he tied his jacket around her waist. _New heiress of Myo Insurance Pulled from Matchmaking Meeting by Heir to Zeus Hotel Group_.

What was going on, indeed.

Voices floated in through the door getting louder and louder until Young Do burst into the room. "Yeong In!" he shouted a little too enthusiastically. She didn't have time to revel in his apparent good health because the flash of several cameras behind him drew her eyes. "I'm so glad you're doing better, I don't think I could have lived had something bad happened."

"Young Do, what are you doing?" she muttered.

"Just say yes, I'll explain later," he said under his breath as he flung his arms around her. Her heart fluttered at his proximity. Stepping back, he knelt down and took her hand. "Will you marry me?" She couldn't breathe.

The flashes of light behind him flickered on the large diamond ring before her. She looked into Young Do's face and her heart shattered at his frantic look. "Say yes, hurry," he mouthed at her. It was so far from the proposal she'd dreamed of.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, tears leaking from her eyes. Immediately Byung Ho-ya pushed the reporters out of the room and locked the door. Was this what he'd mentioned earlier?

"What is going on here?" Aboji seemed to have recovered from all the commotion.

"Abonim." Young Do turned toward him and knelt on the floor. "Your daughter and I . . . are in love. I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission first, but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Well, um. Why don't we wait a bit-"

"We wanted to include you in our celebration instead of eloping, so we hope you can give us your blessing."

"Oh, well-"

"Aboji, Byung Ho-ya, would you mind giving us a few minutes?" Yeong In couldn't keep the hitch out of her voice or the tears from continuing.

"Didn't Hyung need us to bring him some snacks?" Byung Ho led Aboji out into the hallway without fuss.

The door closed behind them like a tomb and Young Do moved from leaning over her bedside to sitting back in the armchair Byung Ho-ya had just vacated. "The next words from your mouth had better not be that this was a prank." Yeong In laced as much threat as she could muster into that sentence, given her bedridden, blubbering state.

"I swear it's not. Though, it worries me that you think I'd go to these extremes for a prank."

"Anyone who spends as much time with Byung Ho-ya as you have can't be normal. Now, what the heck is going on?!"

"Byung Ho told me about your meeting with Kim Won, and what your intentions were."

"So, what, you thought I'd just marry you instead?"

"Well, why not? I'll be the largest shareholder in three months. If you were going to marry a stranger anyway, wouldn't it be better to marry a friend? We're practically family anyway."

Yeong In looked at his worried expression and then down to the small bandage over his neck. Her heart hammered in her chest and she couldn't clear her eyes long enough to read the article in the newspaper. Marrying a stranger was one thing, but marrying someone she loved knowing they didn't love her back was . . . "I don't want to marry you."

"You would marry someone you barely know, but not me?" He looked angry.

She nodded, her throat full of cotton.

"It's a shame you feel that way," he said, his voice losing its softness, "but your Halmeonim is already making preparations and the media are publishing your answer to my earlier question as we speak. We'll be wed in two weeks. In the meantime, I have a few questions for you."

She glared at him. On what authority did he think he could just- "Did you deliberately approach me that day at school?"

"What?!"

"Did you take the position at Jeguk High School because of the social standing of its students?"

"You're worse than Byung Ho-ya. I can't believe-" She took a deep, painful breath, the monitors going off beside her. "You're all minors. You really think so low of me that I could use my precious teacher's license-" She couldn't finish her sentence. She had done something just as horrible as he'd imagined. Falling in love with one of her students was a crime. And now she was to marry him.

"I just had to be sure." Angry tears fell from her eyes as he walked to the door. How many nights had she lay hating herself for the way she felt? And he wanted to broadcast it to the world. "This is the only way to protect everyone," he said softly before he slipped past an incoming nurse and out the door.

She fell back into her bed. Every sob felt like another knife to her gut, but she couldn't stop. Her plan to stay away from him and bury her feelings quietly would be impossible now.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Young Do spotted Kim Won down the hallway from Yeong In's room.

"Choi Young Do-ssi." He grabbed his arm as Young Do walked past. "We need to talk."

"Let's not have this conversation in public."

"Come to my office."

 **~.~**

Young Do sat back in his chair, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Myo Insurance has stopped investigating Monday's events, and with the sudden news coverage of your so-called lovers' tragedy, I assume you are working with Chairwoman Myo to dismiss the current CEO of Zeus Hotel Group."

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Don't burn bridges with me, I don't intend to stand in your way."

"What _do_ you intend to do, Kim Won-ssi?"

"Frankly, these articles paint me in an uncomfortable position and are not good for the Jeguk image. Unless you want to damage the longstanding partnership between Zeus and Jeguk, I'm going to need some information." Young Do weighed his options and decided it might not be such a bad idea to include him as a witness.

"What would you like to know?"

"What are your plans after the dismissal of your abonim? His reputation is causing a slow decline in the value of my stocks, but I'm worried that replacing him with someone inexperienced won't cause a more rapid decline."

" _I_ will not be replacing Abonim, if that's what you asking. I intend to continue to work through the company, but I won't join the board of directors until I have a bit more experience. The Vice President will take up the CEO position until such time. I am also being careful to not publicize anything that could hurt the company, such as his ties to the gangsters who caused the traffic accident and kidnapped my omma and Yeong In." He shifted in his seat, more comfortable now that he knew Kim Won's objective. "There will be a press conference following Yeong In's discharge. If you made a statement, it could legitify our situation and help the Jeguk image. Plus, such an appearance would likely solidify public relations between Jeguk, Zeus, and Myo Insurance."

Kim Won scratched his chin. "That could work."

"Since you are Kim Tan's hyung and on good terms with Chairwoman Myo, it wouldn't seem odd for us to be acquainted."

 **OooO**

Yeong In stepped stood in the bathroom, her fingers hesitating on the end of her shirt. So far, she'd successfully avoided looking at the wound on her stomach, but after a week of hospital food and sponge baths, Doctor Oh had removed the last of her stitches and replaced them with medical tape. He'd then finally given her permission to take a shower. A nurse had offered to help, but she'd refused. This was something she couldn't hide from anymore, but as she lifted the hem, she felt like throwing up again.

She didn't see the other two pieces of white tape from broken glass. She didn't see the rest of her smooth, pale skin or the new flatness her stomach now had.

Past the bits of white tape, all she could see was the angry red line stretching from her lower rib to hip bone. Dots from her stitches followed the line of raised skin and she stared at herself in the mirror, half believing she was still dreaming. The nurses had said she was healing really quickly and that it looked better than most. Perhaps it had been a mistake not to look until now. She had no proof it was "better". She dropped the hem of her shirt, ready to accept that help.

 **~.~**

That evening, Young Do entered her room and handed her discharge papers.

"Already? But Doctor Oh said I had another week still."

"I set up for someone to make a few home-visits to check your wound, but as long as you don't lift anything Doctor Oh said you would be better off at home." He smiled what he must have thought was a polite smile, but to Yeong In it looked bitter. What he really meant was that her hospitalization was bad for business. That was what he likely thought of her now. She could have handled that look on Kim Won-ssi, but on Young Do, broke her heart all over again.

"I'll gather your things while you change in the bathroom." He pulled a large bag from behind the chair and started setting the few gifts and cards she'd received into it. All except for the flowers, she noticed. After a while, she sighed and took a set of clean clothes into the bathroom. She changed facing away from the mirror.

"Brush your hair; there are going to be reporters outside the hospital." She frowned at his order, but was sort of grateful for the warning. She came out of the bathroom again and he handed her a pair of sunglasses. "And you might want to wear these." She imagined her eyes would have been fairly puffy.

She huffed, but put them on anyway. As they approached the basement floor in the elevator, Young Do reached for her hand. She yanked it out of his reach and gasped in pain. "I know it's not ideal, but we need to act like we're deeply in love in order to pull this off. If we walk out of here without even touching, we'll lose the scrutiny of the media - which may be the only thing keeping your family safe from mine."

She held her breath and tried for all the world to not feel the warmth of his hand as she pressed their palms together. He interlocked their fingers and she bit her lip to distract herself from the butterflies exploding in her stomach. She only hoped it would get easier to repress her feelings every time he was near.

"Smile," he said under his breath and they stepped out of the elevator, into a throng of reporters and flashing cameras. Young Do pulled her carefully through the crowd and deposited her into the backseat of a car she'd never seen and then faced the reporters. "There will be a press conference tomorrow where we will answer all of your questions. Right now, I would like to get her home and resting. It's been a trying time for everyone."

He got in the seat beside her and a gave her address to a uniformed man at the wheel. Once they pulled out onto the road, he motioned to the driver. "This is Driver Yoon, he's Chairwoman Myo's personal driver; we can talk freely."

She relaxed slightly, letting her smile disappear. "Press conference?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about anything. We've got it all handled."

"I'd still like to know about things. Particularly things involving me . . . before everyone else does." Yeong In allowed a little of the hostility she'd felt since he'd proposed seep into her words.

He shifted to face sideways toward her. "Things have been hard enough, I didn't think you would want to deal with it."

She sighed. "There are certain things in a woman's life which she _always_ wants to _deal_ with. Getting _married_ is one of them!" Her stomach throbbed and she shifted in her seat.

He took a deep breath. ". . . Alright, everything else I'll pass by you beforehand, I promise. There's a bunch of stuff you can go through." He pulled a black binder from the floorboards.

She opened it to find a stack of papers nearly an inch thick. These people and their packets were really starting to annoy her! The first group of papers were pictures of three different wedding dresses. All of them were chik western white dresses. "You even picked out my wedding dress?"

"Chairwo- your Halmeonim picked them. We thought you wouldn't want to try on a lot of dresses. She said Secretary Kim still had your measurements, so if you pick one of the three, they'll have it in time for the wedding pictures."

"How nice of them," she said flatly. They were right of course, she really didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping away the next two weeks. Well, week and a half. No matter the circumstance, this wasn't what she'd pictured as her wedding. At least if it had been Kim Won, she could be bitter without guilt.

She flipped to the next packet of paper which showed an array of different colored tables and napkins and table decorations. "You don't have to look through all of those, I just wanted you to have them in case you were curious. Everything's being prepared-"

"I don't like these colors."

"Really? None of them?"

"No."

"But there are several."

She looked down again at the napkins. "This one is too light, too french, too purple, too bland, too bright. None of them will work."

He clenched his teeth. "I'll let the wedding planner know and we'll change the colors."

She flipped past the wedding packets to a list of interview questions. They all had answers.

"Those are the list of questions the reporters are supposed to ask. You don't have to answer any of them, but you should know what I'm going to answer." She silently skimmed through them, her body feeling colder than it had in that abandoned warehouse. Hadn't she decided to take control of the situation? "These are questions for Kim Won-ssi."

"Yes, he's agreed to join the press conference along with Byung Ho. Their questions are toward the back. Oh. There's one packet at the very end I'd like you to look over while it's just us in the car."

"Contract?"

"Byung Ho told me you hadn't intended to stay married to Kim Won, so I'm not going to force you to stay married to me either. It says we'd be married for four years, but considering your reaction earlier, I'd be willing to cut it down to two. When I drew it up, I didn't think you'd hate it so much."

It wasn't that she hated it, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Just endure the spotlight for three months until I turn eighteen. Then we'll have to power to strip Abonim of his position and your Halmeonim has promised to gather criminal evidence against him until then. After that, we can live our lives separately if you wish."

". . . Alright, but I have several edits for this contract." She reached for the pen in the center console, but her stomach erupted in pain. Young Do quickly handed it to her.

"Like what?"

"Well, here, you have that we will need to engage in skinship while in the company of others to keep up our image, I'd like to set some limits."

"What limits would you need for PDA? You think I'm going to molest you in front of your family? I do not have a death wish."

She cleared her throat, embarrassment coloring her face. "No skinship that's not absolutely necessary. Also, kissing. I assume it's implied, but I'd rather not kiss you unless the situation is dire."

"I can agree to that. Anything else?"

"Yes. No where in here do you have any mention of our sleeping arrangements."

"Number three says we'll live together-"

"Living together and sleeping in the same room are not the same." The rise in her voice hurt her stomach.

"I assume Baek Abonim will want his only daughter to live with him since my Abonim is getting married soon. After a few months, I was going to try to move us into our own apartment where we'd have two separate rooms."

"But until then?"

"Until then, I'm not sleeping on the floor, and neither are you. You're just going to have to put up with it."

She glared at him while he drove, but finally huffed her compliance.

"Anything else?" he asked through his teeth.

"There's no need for the last provision about the handling of any possible heirs," she said, crossing it out.

"What? What if we mess up during a night of drunkenness? It happens in the movies. Besides, I am devilishly handsome." He winked at her.

She tried not to stutter. "I don't drink. Plus, you have down here that we'd stay together until they became an adult. I'm not signing something that could affect the next two decades of my life."

"If you're so sure it would never happen, what's the harm?"

"Why have it in there in the first place?"

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because it will _never_ happen." She'd make sure of it. If he came onto her while he was drunk, she'd never let him make that mistake.

". . . I see. Well, go ahead and cross it off." His intonation was low and she immediately felt bad for pushing the subject.

 **~.~**

The press conference felt more like an exam than a Q and A. The few times a reporter had directed a question at her, Young Do had stepped in to answer before she could say anything. She smiled politely and tried to look the picture of love-struck, but it was starting to get on her nerves.

"When did you first find yourselves falling in love?"

Young Do began to answer, but she cut him off. "I have always tried to hold my principles dear to me and so, in the spirit of being a teacher, I found his advances inappropriate at first. But he was so persistent and even arranged to take his exams early so we could be together." She beamed at him, enjoying the tightness in his smile.

"Yes, I couldn't resist her childish charm. It was easy to forget she was briefly my teacher." He squeezed her hand under the table in warning.

"Really? I thought you said I was very mature." His grip tightened and he laughed nervously.

"Probably my favorite thing about her is her sense of humor." He pinched her cheek with his free hand and clenched his teeth through his smile. The reporter hurriedly asked another question which Kim Won answered. Yeong In was rather surprised he'd agreed to sit in on the press conference at all, but once they'd arrived, she thought Kim Won-ssi and Young Do seemed awfully chummy for painting themselves as romantic rivals. When had they gotten so close?

 **OooO**

Young Do stormed ahead of Yeong In and Kim Won, ripped open Byung Ho's car door, and slammed it shut behind him. He seethed to himself as he watched the two happily converse from his rearview mirror. How had his plan gone so horribly awry. He had saved her from marrying someone she didn't know, hadn't he? He'd even taken Eun Sang's advice and tried to think of her needs instead of his own. That was the reason he'd worked so hard the last few days; so she didn't have to do anything. It was all because of his messed up family anyway, so he thought she'd be happy - or at least willing. Instead, he was met with one glare after another. Was the idea of marrying him so horrible?

She opened the passenger door and slowly sank into her seat, holding her stomach as she turned to reach for her seat belt. He made a mental note to buckle it for her next time. Byung Ho climbed into the front seat and soon they'd pulled out onto the street.

"We really can't tell Aboji?" Yeong In asked.

"Tell him what? That I am marrying his only daughter in an attempt to keep my psychopathic abonim from murdering you and my omma? You really think he'll sit still after that?" Young Do knew his tone of voice was a bit harsh, but he didn't like her playing the victim and making him into the bad guy.

"Well, when you say it like that . . . Not even Oppa?"

Byung Ho cut in. "Don't you think Hyung has enough going on at the moment? Besides, if we tell them and they do something stupid, and you know they will, it could tip off Choi Dong Wook-ssi and ruin our plan. It's only for a few more months."

Yeong In was silent the rest of the drive back to Baek gym. It wasn't the comfortable silence Young Do often enjoyed with his friends and family; it was a very uncomfortable silence. She nearly flew out of the car before it'd even shut off and Byung Ho raised his eyebrows at him.

"What exactly did you say to her for her to be so cold?"

"Heck if I know! She's been like that all week. I thought you said she'd be okay with all this."

"Huh." Byung Ho stared after Yeong In thoughtfully. "She should have been. I could have sworn . . . Well, don't worry about it too much. A lot has happened very quickly. Give everything time to settle down and she'll come around."

"She'd better. I don't think I can endure two years of this. I agreed because she is the least horrid woman in the country, but if I'd known-"

"Just give it some time. Pain does a lot to a person too."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Is it really only the middle of the week?!

Translation:

Jangmo - term for mother-in-law (I'm struggling with these less common terms because I have limited exposure and the websites I've visited aren't super specific as far as 1st, 2nd, or 3rd person usage. It's tempting me to not use them.)

Chapter 27

Out of all the inconveniences from her injury or the wedding preparations and endless questions, what bothered Yeong In the most was the hovering.

She slurped noodles at the kitchen table across from Aboji. When she was done, he quickly grabbed her bowl and put it in the sink. "Thank you," she said, trying to take the gesture for what it was and not the irritating jibe to her ability it felt like. She stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Oh. Yes, you should lay down. Is your stomach bothering you? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Not really." She inclined her head toward him and walked up the stairs. After scrolling through her SNS for a while, checked her email, and looked at the online forums for teaching positions she knocked on Byung Ho's door. No answer. Of course. He was out, no doubt with Young Do, planning her life.

As she left the bathroom after a shower, Young Do walked out of her room. "Where have you been?" he asked accusatorially.

"I was in the bathroom. Is that okay with everyone?" she spat, pointing to the towel wrapped around her head.

"Abonim wants to set up a meeting between our families, I tried to get around it, but he's insisting."

She bit her lip and breathed deeply. "Fine. I'm sure you and Halmeonim can work something out. You've done everything so far."

"We have, but you need to be there, so I've come to make you presentable."

"What? Now?"

"I didn't want you to worry about it. The doctor said worry and stress will hurt your recovery."

"Worry and stress- _You_ are stressing me more by not giving me any head notice!" She was seething. If he thought she was going to be someone he could just order around, he had another thing coming.

"Calm down, I promise-"

"No. No more of your promises. You said I'd be more involved three days ago and not once have I been asked my opinion. And you know what else has been bothering me?"

"What, what else has been bothering you, your highness?"

"Yah!" she screamed, blinded by the unfairness of it all. "If you had just talked to me from the very beginning, none of this would have happened!" She saw the hurt settle upon his face when she motioned subconsciously to her stomach. Guilt settled in her stomach as his shoulders slumped and he rubbed his face wearily.

"How about you go put this dress on and we get through this evening without any casualties. Or Omma and I can just disappear and leave your family to my Abonim's wrath."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. You've been so mean recently, I just-"

"You think I want to marry you? That this situation makes me happy? You're not the only victim here, Yeong In. So don't treat me like I'm the villain. For once, I'm not." He stormed down the stairs, leaving her to struggle with the zipper on her dress alone.

 **OooO**

Dinner was horribly awkward at first. On his side sat Abonim, Lee Esther, and Yoo Rachel. On Yeong In's side sat Halmeonim, Byung Ho, and Baek Abonim. Byung Ho had somehow been able to convince Hyungnim to stay home with his wife and newborn, for which Young Do was grateful. Not that he didn't enjoy Hyungnim's inappropriate jokes or abrasive nature . . . he just wanted his father to hold as little interest in the Baek family as possible. He wanted the evening to be not too enjoyable, but not too unpleasant either. Boring. He needed it to be awkward and boring.

When they sat in silence after brief introductions, he felt good about it. Until he noticed Yeong In and her father squirm under the pressure.

"My daughter tells me your family owns a hotel." Baek Abonim said.

"A group of hotels, actually."

"Oh, that's nice."

More silence. Had they been in different company, it would have been amusing. But they weren't. He watched his father out of the corner of his eye.

"And you own a . . . dojo? Is that correct?"

Baek Abonim smiled too brightly. "Yes, I've had it since our Yeong In-ah was a baby, but I've only got one son left at home, so I was thinking of selling it and retiring to a cosy flat." He laughed nervously. "I'd assumed they'd live in your home seeing as he's in the family business." Young Do quietly choked on his water. That was a detail he'd meant to go over with Baek Abonim, but had forgotten about it until that precise moment. He dared a glance up and saw the brief crestfallen look on Yeong In's face.

He then watched Abonim smile cruelly. "I'm so happy we see eye-to-eye; it will make being in-laws much easier." His next few months just got a lot harder.

"That's good." Baek Abonim continued to laugh nervously for several minutes, but fell quiet once more.

Chairwoman Myo cleared her throat. "Now that I have you here anyway, I heard your daughter recently broke off an engagement with the youngest son of Jeguk Group." Esther to choked daintily on her drink.

"It was a mutual parting," she said, clearing her own throat.

"I'm sure. Well, just because Young Do and Yeong In are getting married, doesn't mean our Byung Ho is off the table for your Yoo Rachel." Young Do balked, expecting a strong dissent from Rachel and Byung Ho, but was surprised to only hear Baek Abonim's voice.

"Now, Jangmo, let's not marry off all my children at once."

"We ought to before he gets any ideas from his older siblings." She softened her voice and looked at Young Do. "I'm happy that you two are trying to go about this the right way. Even if it is a bit rushed." She smiled at Yeong In. It was the first time he'd seen her act remotely grandmotherly toward anyone. Yeong In lifted the corners of her lips slightly but continued to pick at her food in silence. He frowned slightly at the ghostly pallor of her face. It didn't look like she'd eaten anything.

He stared at her, willing her to look up, but she kept her eyes down.

She jumped as his father said her name. "Baek Yeong In, is it? You look familiar, have we met before?" Young Do held his breath. He'd told Abonim she didn't remember anything from the day she'd been drugged, but he'd forgotten to relay that to her. Now Abonim was testing him or perhaps he noticed her sallow appearance as well. Yeong In jerked her gaze up to meet Young Do's before slowly answering Abonim.

"I don't believe so, but I've seen so many pictures of you and heard so much about you from Young Do-ya that I feel like I know you." Young Do relaxed, nodding almost imperceptibly at Yeong In who glared at him half-heartedly before looking back down at her plate.

 **~.~**

When dinner was mercifully over, Young Do walked Yeong In to the elevator first, intending to send her home before meeting up with Kim Tan, but as soon as the elevator doors closed, she collapsed into his side. "Yeong In! Are you okay?" He shook her shoulder slightly.

"My medicine," she said weakly, the hair was slightly damp under his palm.

"Where is it?"

"G-glove box." The elevator dinged and he slid his arms under her knees and behind her shoulders. She was much lighter than the last time he'd carried her. How had he not noticed she'd lost so much weight? He nodded to Driver Yoon and set her in her seat where she clutched her stomach. Once he retrieved her pill bottle from the glovebox, she downed two tablets before he could even offer a drink.

She didn't move after that and his worry heightened. He didn't dare take her to his omma's house since there was likely someone following him from the restaurant. He couldn't just take her home either since he knew she hadn't eaten in at least several hours. Was it because of the pain? Did her stomach not feel okay? All they'd served at the restaurant was Korean Beef and salad.

"Is it your stomach or your stitches?"

"Stomach . . . don't have stitches."

"What can you eat?"

"Nothing," Yeong In grumbled.

"Come on, you need to eat something. How about soup, does that sound like something you'd try?"

She hesitated, but finally nodded and asked Driver Yoon to drive them to a noodle shop he'd frequented with Omma as a child. Ever since he'd gotten his motorcycle license, he hadn't used a driver, but he knew Yeong In was in no position to drive or ride one of this other bikes. He just hoped Chairwoman Myo was compensating the elderly man well for having to drive him around until he hired his own.

Yeong In was able to walk by the time they'd parked and after he deposited her into a secluded booth, he asked the shop owner for her blandest seaweed soup.

"Seaweed soup? But it's not my birthday." She sniffed at the bowl and spooned a bit of the broth into her mouth.

"Seaweed soup was actually intended for the mother after giving birth because it is easy on the stomach and has important vitamins."

"Really?" He watched her take another hesitant bite, then another and another and soon, she'd eaten half her bowl. She set down her spoon and relaxed back into the booth and closed her eyes.

"Are you really okay? Do we need to go back to the hospital?"

"No, I had a check-up yesterday and the doctor said since my stomach and bowels were damaged, I'd likely have digestive issues for a few months. I've been so hungry, but everything at home makes me sick."

"Do you feel okay now?"

She nodded. "But I just ate, so we'll wait and see."

"You should probably start off with just soups and work your way back up to the things you normally eat. Like after you've had the flu you eat porridge and then real food after your stomach's recovered."

She hummed a response.

"You probably shouldn't sleep here . . . in public." She opened her eyes and looked around them, almost as if noticing for the first time where they were. "Wait here, I'll box this up."

Once he had her in the car, he reached up to fasten her seatbelt. It clicked, she opened her eyes, and flinched. He drew back, confused and hurt. She faced the window silently for the rest of the drive.

After making sure Yeong In made it to her room without incident, Young Do took a taxi to the coffee shop where Eun Sang worked. He stormed through the doors, swiping Kim Tan's fruity drink and took the seat next to him.

"Yah! That's my drink!"

He responded with a glare as he slurped the drink without even tasting it. When it was empty he handed it back. When Eun Sang finished ringing up a couple, she rushed over to them wearing a worried expression.

"You are such a liar." Young Do said as soon as she reached their table.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You said that if I treated a woman with respect and thought of their needs that they'd like me."

She sighed. "That's not what I said. I said they _might_ like you. At the very least she shouldn't _hate_ you."

"Well, she does hate me and I've been nothing but nice."

Eun Sang raised her eyebrows and looked toward Kim Tan. He'd sat in the same thoughtful position since Young Do had stolen his drink. "Eun Sang," Tan said, "Can I have another one of these?"

"But I just got you . . . Did you just _dismiss_ me?" She glared at him and he immediately placated her.

"No, he drank all of mine."

Young Do sneered. She shot him a dirty look before turning on her heel back toward the counter.

"Get me one too!"

"Don't push it!"

"This woman. . . is she who I think she is?" Kim Tan asked.

"Depends on who that might be."

"The one in the newspapers, the one I met that day."

Admittedly, he'd forgotten about the papers for a moment. He probably shouldn't have said anything to begin with. "Whatever. You guys are useless, I'm leaving."

He shifted his weight to stand, but Kim Tan kicked his chair into the back of his knees. "It's okay, there's no one here."

"Why does she hate you?" Eun Sang asked as she set three drinks on the table and sat next to Kim Tan.

"Why did you get your own? We could have shared mine." He pouted and she smiled apologetically before turning to Young Do.

"I don't know, why does any girl feel what she feels? Bunch of psychos."

"Hey, we have reasons." Kim Tan set his drink on the table behind them and pulled Eun Sang's toward him. "You said you put her needs first; did you ask what those were or just assume?"

"I asked . . . the doctor. I-" Eun Sang pulled Kim Tan's straw out of her drink and tossed it at him "Aish! You guys are no help. I don't know why I even tried." He stood, grabbed his untouched drink and left the coffee shop.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Happy Friday everyone! I got some really, really great news this morning that I've been waiting for for almost a year! I can tell you since this is anonymous. My husband and I are expecting kid number two (which explains the emotional craziness of the last two weeks). It has been weighing heavily on me for several months now after fruitless doctor's visits and homeopathic remedies and dieting... So. Now I hope to have the motivation to finish out this story in the best way possible... but every chapter might feature something tasty because, well, now all I can think about is food. ^^

Also, from here on out, there will be a few instances of under-aged drinking. This story is rated T, but I forgot to warn people at the end of the last chapter.

Chapter 28

Young Do wandered down the sidewalk until he came to a soju tent.

The ajumma eyed his fake ID for a moment, before giving it back to him and taking his order. A full bottle of soju and a pile of chicken feet later Kim Tan plopped down on the plastic bar stool across from him.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you?"

Young Do checked his watch blearily. "Maybe half an hour?"

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"Just go back to your barista."

"I'll take you home."

"I'm not going home." He downed the last of his drink. "Ajumma! More soju!"

"Just bring the check," Kim Tan said and he disappeared from his seat. Young Do stood as well, but the tent wouldn't stay still, so he sat back down and picked up another chicken foot.

Kim Tan pulled him from his seat and he struggled to break free. "Get off you bastard."

"Yea, I am. Stop being such a jerk. Come on, I'll take you home."

Young Do shoved him and staggered, trying to stay upright. "I'm not going home, I said."

"Fine, I'll take you to your fiance, I'm sure she'll have something to say about your drinking." Somehow, Young Do found himself in a taxi and then the world outside began to move.

"Where does she live again? Across the river, right?" Young Do nodded, but said nothing.

"Why does your fiance hate you?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have come to ask you."

"Well, if you can't get out of the marriage, the only thing you can do is try your best to make things bearable for her. Perhaps ask her to do the same. I assume your father's put you in this situation."

"Since when were you so smart?" Young Do folded his arms and leaned his head against the window. The summer evening was beginning to turn his stomach.

"Eun Sang told me to tell you that . . . and to make sure you got back home safely."

"Don't tell her I drank. I don't want that judgy stare." He turned the air conditioning on full blast.

"Considering I now smell like soju, I've got to tell her something and it's better you than me."

"Disloyal bastard." He smiled slightly, closing his eyes.

 **OooO**

Yeong In walked laps around the living room. Stairs hurt, so she couldn't go outside. Sitting hurt. Walking hurt. Laughing hurt. Peeing hurt.

Her stomach growled. The canister of soup Young Do had brought home with her was in the fridge and after a nap, she felt a lot better. Better enough to be really hungry. But not enough to brave the stairs quite yet. Walking and moving around seemed to help, so she circled the couch again. Standing was okay. Just not stretching, bending, coughing, reaching, crying, or any other movements she had never given much thought to.

Voices floated up from the kitchen. "Byung Ho-ya?" she shouted, wincing at the twinge in her stomach. He appeared in the stairwell.

"Would you get the metal canister from the fridge and bring it to me?"

There was no time to heat it up, she felt like if she didn't devour it the second it passed into her hands, she'd die on the spot. When it was gone, her stomach felt deliriously bloated.

"Are you sure you should have eaten that so fast?"

"It's the only thing that hasn't bothered me in a week!" she exclaimed, feeling strong enough to sit down on the couch. Byung Ho-ya plopped down next to her and switched on the TV.

"Did Young Do get it for you?"

She nodded, guilt filling the space in her heart left by the hunger.

"Make sure you thank him. He's been doing a lot for you the last two weeks. It's been hard on him too - Oh! That was an awful pass!" His attention was drawn away by a soccer game, leaving her to marinade in self-pity and shame. She knew he'd done a lot of things, but was never quite sure if they were for her or himself. She'd never asked him to swoop in and ruin all her plans . . . and yet, she hadn't totally considered how he was probably feeling.

"Where's Aboji?"

Byung Ho-ya cleared his throat and looked around the room suspiciously before whispering, "He's on a date."

"A date?" When had that happened?

"He's been staying out later and later with the ajumma at that corner grocery store. I wonder if he'll be home at all tonight."

"He's been staying out late? When?"

"Generally on weekends, but some weekdays too. You've usually been working, haven't you noticed he's been smiling more?" He finally dropped his conspiratorial demeanor.

"Not really, there's been so much going on . . ."

"Well, he seems happier. And he deserves it too, so don't go badgering him about it."

"Funny, coming from you. Are you an advocate of love now?"

"Appa never wanted to live the life I do and plus he's had a bit more experience in that area. If she makes him happy, then I'm not going to stand in his way."

Yeong In scoffed and immediately regretted it. She groaned in frustration more than pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Does it hurt still?"

"No, I just like to look like this."

"No need to get so mean. Do you need your heating pad or anything?"

"Who uses a heating pad during the summer?"

"People recovering from having their guts chopped up." He retrieved the unopened box for her heating pad.

"It's too hot."

"I'll give you ice water. The nurse said this would make you feel better, and I'm hoping if you feel better, you'll stop trying to take it out on everyone else."

She stopped talking. Had she really been that bad?

Once the pad heated the warmth stung a bit, but spread through her torso. For the first time since she'd woken from the IV pain medication, she breathed a sigh of relief. Why hadn't she used this days ago? She relaxed back into the couch drowsily.

Too soon, Byung Ho-ya interrupted her. "I'm sorry, but you can only use the pad for fifteen minutes at a time. Otherwise you'll do more damage."

"I'm sure five more minutes won't hurt."

"Nope, fork it over. If you want, I'll set a timer so you know when you can have it back."

She held it closer to her. "Just try to take it, see what happens."

Byung Ho-ya walked over and unplugged it, waving the plug at her. "Just try getting off that couch and chasing after me, see what happens."

The heat soon left the pad and she would have argued more with him, but banging sounded from the gym doors. He left her on the couch and headed down the stairs. Soon, she heard voices echoing below her and Byung Ho-ya hollered up the stairs. "Noona, I hope you're feeling a bit better." He grunted and soon his head was visible from her vantage point. Along with an unconscious Young Do flopped over his back. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, Yeong In had stood and hobbled to them. "Because now I have to take care of your fiance." Kim Tan appeared behind them and helped Byung Ho-ya lay Young Do on the couch.

"What happened to him?" she asked Kim Tan, worried that he'd gotten into some kind of 'accident'.

"A lot of things, I think. I had to pull him out of a soju tent after he blew up on us for no reason."

"Soju? Who gave a minor alcohol?" Yeong In asked angrily.

Kim Tan grimaced and made a show of looking at his watch. "I have to go, but I hope he's misunderstood that you hate him," he said, bowing to her and disappearing back down the stairs with Byung Ho-ya. She looked down at Young Do's sleeping face and wished she could kneel next to him or lift a blanket over him . . . And then beat some sense into him when he came to. She understood he was under a lot of stress, but so was everyone else!

She kicked the couch, but untied his shoe and uncovered the foot hanging over the edge of the couch. Her stomach throbbed and she felt dizzy. She had the other shoe half off when Byung Ho-ya gently pushed her out of the way. "I'll take care of him this one time, but next time he's your problem." His small smile relieved her and she stayed by him.

"You ought to cut the boy some slack, you know-"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry I've been a witch, but it's not been a cakewalk for me either. I could have died! All I'm asking is to have my opinion taken into consideration." All this blame was unfair.

"Why do you think we're going to such extremes? You want to be involved? Fine. Learn some politics. I've been in this world for a while now and he grew up there. If anyone could work the ropes in your favor, it's him."

"I know, it's just going too fast. Can't we wait until I'm better? Or until I can make it through the whole day without needing a nap?" And so she could desensitize herself to Young Do's touch. Would they have to sleep in the same room? How would she sleep with his face so close to hers; so serene and . . . vulnerable.

"Earlier, you were ready to marry Kim Won-ssi on the spot. What's changed? If it's your injury, I would think you'd want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"It's nothing. I'm going to bed." She reached her door before Byung Ho-ya called her back.

"Noona, I gave Young Do this idea because I thought you marrying someone you knew and liked - someone we all knew and liked - would be less miserable for you."

"That's part of the problem," she muttered before putting a wall between her and the rest of the world.

 **OooO**

Young Do sat up slowly after the door to Yeong In's room clicked shut. "I'm still confused."

"I think I might have some idea, but I'll need to check a few things first. For now, I'd suggest taking her to try on dresses tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But I've got meetings with my elders that I barely managed to get her out of since she can't move very much."

"Have you made living arrangements for your abonim's house?"

He'd almost forgotten about that. What was he going to do about her having to live under his watchful eye?

"I'll take that as a no. Take her shopping for new bedding or furniture or something. Maybe it'll wear her out enough to hand the rest over to you."

"Is that safe? What if she collapses again?"

Byung Ho slapped his arm. "I trust her with you. After hauling your derriere up all those stairs, I'm confident you can carry Noona across the globe." He yawned and walked toward his room. "I'll let your under-aged-ness slide this time, but no more drinking. Right now is too important for any slip-ups."

He nodded his head, checking his phone when his chat notification sounded.

 **Myung Soo: Prepare yourself for the wildest bachelor party known to mankind.**

He groaned. What was that about drinking?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next morning, Yeong In lived underneath her heating pad. Byung Ho-ya and Young Do had left by the time she got up, but he'd left a note about overusing the pad. She mostly followed it. In fact, her timer went off and she was about to put it on the table when her phone chimed.

 **In Suk: Holding a pillow on my stomach while I move around has really helped. You should try it.**

It had been days since she'd spoken to either of them and she'd forgotten that In Suk unni would have had trouble using her abdomen too. She typed a reply mentioning the heating pad and grabbed a throw pillow.

She stood, holding the pillow tightly to her stomach . . . and it really worked! She walked to the stairs, slowly slid one foot to the edge of the step, and then down. Definitely some painful twinges, but nothing near the tearing sensations she'd experienced previously. One more step. And then another. It was getting harder, but she was almost there so she kept going. Sweat beaded on her forehead.

Finally, the last three steps. She held onto the railing with one shaky hand and clutched the pillow with her other. Her foot slipped and her arms flung out in front of her, but the floor never came.

"Young Do?" she asked, scrambling to right herself and step out of his arms. "I thought you'd left."

"I did, but I brought you some more of that soup. Byung Ho said you liked it." Her heart still hammered in her chest, but she didn't think it was because of the fall anymore. Lately, Young Do had taken to dressing in a suit and tie rather than the t-shirt and jeans she was accustomed to him wearing when he'd stayed with them. He cleaned up really well, but it made her feel shabby in her oversized shirt and low-hanging pants. At least she was wearing pants . . . after her surgery, any pressure on her stomach hurt, so she'd often gone without them.

Bowing a quick thanks to him, she headed to the canister on her table, focusing on sitting down rather than her embarrassing attire. She hastily unscrewed the lid and had already taken two gulps of it when Young Do appeared next to her with a spoon and bowl.

Her face heated and she drew them nearer. He chuckled, making her face redden further.

"I'm glad you like it. You've gotten too skinny so hopefully this will give you back your appetite. You should try eating it with plain rice."

"I will, thank you." She smiled at him, half trying to make up for the last few days and half because she was so touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Later we should go furniture shopping if you're up to it. I'll be arranging for us to live in the guest bedroom at my family home." He spoke slowly, his expression wary. She nodded.

She watched him move about the kitchen putting away clean dishes. Before setting dirty ones to soak in the sink, he rolled up the sleeves of his cream button up to his forearms. For some reason, she couldn't stop staring at them. As the only daughter in a home frequented by men, it wasn't like she'd never seen a forearm . . . or well fitted slacks . . . or perfectly styled hair.

There was really nothing spectacular about his appearance, but to Yeong In he was perfect.

Her spoon slipped out of her slack hand and clattered into her bowl. Young Do turned toward her, quirking an eyebrow. She wanted to go ahead and drown in her soup.

She looked away immediately and busied herself with her soup. The water shut off. His shoes clomped across the floor and stopped directly in front of her. She didn't look up, but slurped her soup as quietly as she could, as if he'd turn away if she didn't make a sound.

He leaned forward and braced his hands on the table in front of her, his indigo tie dropping onto the table. She slowly met his gaze, her traitorous cheeks burning. He watched her intently for several moments and she started to sweat, eyes dancing around the room - anywhere but at him.

"You are one of the most frustrating human beings I've ever met."

She looked back at his narrowed eyes in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I came here prepared to argue with you, and suddenly you're oddly compliant. Your mixed messages are making me crazy."

It wasn't like she could run away, so she sank lower into her seat, but her stomach revolted. She picked up her soup bowl and tipped the rest of her soup into her mouth, keeping the bowl in front of her face. It felt like she was on fire. If there was ever a time for Oppa to crash through the kitchen doorway; it was now.

Young Do pulled the dish away from her face. "Do you . . . like me?"

"What? Like you- That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" she exclaimed, her voice a little too high-pitched.

"That was kind of harsh, I know your brothers, so I doubt it's the dumbest."

"You know? I actually have to go to the bathroom." She carefully stood, her waist cramped up from sitting upright for so long. He stood back from the table. "It may take a while . . . narcotics have a way of backing you up, so if you have to leave before I come out, I'll understand." In other words: _Please leave so I can come out_.

 **OooO**

Young Do sunk into the seat of his new car. He'd hired, upon recommendation from Driver Yoon, a younger driver by the same name. The younger Driver Yoon started the car and left Young Do to his thoughts.

He spent the whole drive to Chairwoman Myo's office debating with himself. He had sort of meant his jibe about her liking him as a joke, but hadn't she reacted too hastily? Had he offended her . . . or had he outed her. If it was offense, while annoying, he could simply make it up to her later or just let her be offended until they split ways.

But what if she really did like him?

She wouldn't. She'd been nothing but mean since he'd asked her to marry him. She'd even said she specifically _didn't_ want to marry him. If she did like him, there would have been no problems with the wedding or even something like holding her hand.

The image of her taking great pains to force herself to hold his hand in the hospital elevator came to mind. No, she definitely didn't like him. He felt the back of his head with his free hand, wondering why he'd caught her staring at him.

 **~.~**

That evening, after a long and very boring meeting with the wedding planner, Young Do had Driver Yoon park his car back in front of the Baeks'. As soon as he passed the gym doors, the smell of steamed dumplings filled his nose and his stomach growled. This was a smell he was forever going to associate with the Baek home. Hopefully Yeong In inherited her aboji's chef hands. Although, he could think of a better time of the year to make them, but a dumpling was a dumpling.

"Ah, Young Do, would you go upstairs and wake up Yeong In? I've made some things that might be easier on her stomach." Young Do nodded, setting the new soup he'd picked up on the table and taking the stairs two at a time. He knocked on her door.

No answer.

He knocked louder and said her name.

Still no answer.

He cracked the door open and it was pitch black in her room. Someone must have installed some blinds in her windows. He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. Clothes littered her floor and he maneuvered around most of them to where she lay in her bed, facing away from him. "Yeong In," he said quietly. Her stillness was beginning to make him nervous until she shifted. Too late, he saw earbuds, her eyes opened, and she screamed.

He pointed his flashlight upwards. "It's just me, calm down." But it only seemed to make her scream louder. The light flipped on and Baek Abonim ran into the room.

"I said wake her up, not scare the living daylights out of her!"

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know she had earbuds in. I knocked several times!"

"Would you guys get out?!"

He looked toward her, about to give some angry response, but he caught sight of her bare upper thigh before it slipped beneath the blanket. Did she sleep without pants?

That might make living together awkward . . .

 **~.~**

Bed shopping was a grueling affair for Young Do. Not because they couldn't choose a set, but because it took so long for Yeong In to walk through the store. He regretted asking her while she was still recovering, but he couldn't go back on it now or she might pick a fight over him thinking her weak. It wasn't that . . . well, it was, actually. But only because of her injury. As a result, he was over-compliant and ended up ordering a lumpy bed-cover and bedding with less than satisfactory thread count. He'd just have to change it later. Chances were, she'd never know.

"Since we're already out, can we go see the river?" Yeong In asked as they got in his car.

"It's a bit late, are you sure you're up for it?"

She failed to stifle her yawn. "It's been so long since I've been out of the house, I'm going a little crazy."

"Alright, but only for a little while. Driver Yoon, if you'll drop us off, we can take a taxi home." Young Do gave directions for a spot he'd been to several times with Kim Tan while they were in middle school. Though, they'd usually gone during the day so he was surprised to see the small line of benches overlooking the river so empty. He almost made them turn back because it was a little too dark for his liking, but Yeong In gasped at the city lights reflecting over the water and the huge, full moon hanging above them.

He sat down next to her on a bench and enjoyed the sounds of summer. He smiled to himself when he noticed her fidgeting. It took her less than a minute to be uncomfortable with the silence between them that time. "This next week will get really busy as we prepare for the ceremony on Friday, so please make sure you tell me if things get to be too much and you need a break. I won't know unless you say something." She nodded.

"It's been getting a bit easier since I've been taking my medicine regularly and I've finally found some things I can eat. Thank you, by the way. That soup has made a big difference."

"You're welcome. I'm glad it helps." She didn't look at him, but she didn't turn away from him either. She was so difficult to read lately . . . or was it only now that he was trying to read her? Perhaps he just needed to push the right buttons. "Where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"

She looked at him then, and he suppressed a smirk. "Why do we need to go on a honeymoon?"

"Because that's what most lovers do when they get married. Besides, work will get really busy for me as I take a more active role in learning about the company and I doubt you'll be unemployed for long thanks to your new connections and recent media coverage." She scowled, which confused him.

"We can blame our lack of a honeymoon on my injuries, which wouldn't be a total lie, and as far as my employment status, I'd prefer to not use any of my new-found connections."

"I'm not sure you'll have much of a choice. You're not anonymous anymore. Your face is now strongly associated with Zeus Hotel Group. And after you become Choi Yeong In, there won't be a respectable school in Seoul which won't know who you are."

Her shoulders slumped and he regretted pushing that particular button, but he hadn't lied. It was better that she got used to the idea before it happened.

"It's for the best. I'd rather you be fully employed so I can work without worrying about you being home without me. I hadn't counted on Baek Abonim willingly surrendering you to the Choi home, but there's nothing I can do now which won't seem suspicious."

"Do you think your abonim would hurt me?"

His heart felt heavy at the quietness of her voice. "I did my best to make you famous, so he can't outright target you, but I'd still be more comfortable if we were only ever home together."

"That makes sense." Her tone was solemn. Had he killed the fight in her already? He preferred the obnoxious, defiant Yeong In from a few days ago to this resolute woman. Actually, he wished he could turn their relationship back to the nearly-friends they had been while he was studying under Byung Ho. When she would take his side over her brother's or call him out on being rude or threaten to break his arm. When she would mess up his painstakingly perfect hair. How did he get back to that? Was it even possible? Where was the woman who pressured him to take his shirt off so she could assess his injured shoulder despite the fact that she'd been drugged the night before?


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's Thursday, but I think I'm going to have to bump my posts back down to twice a week (on Tuesdays and Thursdays) until I'm through the first trimester. I'm getting morning sickness earlier than with my first and I have absolutely no energy. Makes it hard to do anything. Carrying on a conversation is difficult. I swear, on pain of death, I will finish this story. It just might not happen as quickly as I'd like (along with everything else right now). Thanks for sticking it out for 30 chapters! It warms my little writer-heart to see people reading/rereading my story every month on the traffic graph. IF I get a few chapters built back up, I might post an extra one every now and then, but I like to be at least a week ahead so I can have a little room to go back and fix things. So, add this story to your alerts or whatever you need to do. Students: good luck on finals. Retail workers in the U.S.: good luck in general. Everyone else... I've not really experienced anything else, so good luck to you too.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for (for 29 long chapters)... well... not quite :)

Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Young Do, you look as green as my bow-tie." Byung Ho adjusted the light green article in the mirror. They had decided on a western style wedding and most of the groomsmen were nursing hangovers worse than his. Byung Ho looked like he wanted to talk about the party Myung Soo threw at his beach house the night before, but Young Do wasn't in a position to think about it. He leaned over the sink in the bathroom, his stomach churning. "Is it just your hangover, or is it anxiety for the wedding?"

"Both," he said, rubbing his temples and hoping the medicine he took would kick in soon. "Sort of. It's not the wedding part I'm concerned about, it's the week of being alone with your cranky sister. I'm not even going to think about afterwards." He sighed, trying to loosen the knot of anxiety in his chest.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

He laughed hollowly. "She's done everything she can to avoid me for the last week. She won't take my calls or answer my texts, and I know she reads them. You said she likes me, and you've been right about a lot of things, but I think you're off on this one. Way off."

"Hm, that is unfortunate." Young Do looked up at him with narrowed eyes. Byung Ho stopped checking his teeth once they made eye contact and turned toward him. "Look. I know things are awkward right now, but I promise Noona likes you. There's just no other explanation for it."

"I could think of a few."

"If she hated you, she likely wouldn't have agreed to this whole sham in the first place, and if she felt nothing for you she wouldn't be acting this way. It's the only explanation, really."

"You sure seem to know a lot about how the female brain works . . ." Young Do scoffed. If they were that easy to understand, there wouldn't be books about how to read them. Books which he may or may not have purchased in the last few days.

"Aish, it's my Noona. Who would know her better? I'm sure once you get her alone, you'll notice it too."

"Notice what?" Hyungnim said, flouncing into the bathroom and wolf-whistling at himself in the mirror.

"How much Noona likes our groom."

"Of course she likes him. Why, did she say anything? It's just because weddings make a woman go a bit crazy." He looked at Young Do completely serious.

"As if you'd know," Byung Ho mocked, turning toward the door.

"'Course I know. Why do you think we eloped? So much easier. And women think it's more romantic."

"Should I get In Suk noona's opinion on that?" Byung Ho said from the hallway. Hyungnim frowned and stalked after him. Young Do smiled. There were definitely worse people he could have ended up with as in-laws . . . like the people Yeong In ended up with.

 **OooO**

Yeong In walked to the altar, her eyes downcast partially out of embarrassment, but also to keep an eye on the hem of her dress. Her hands were sweaty and her feet slid around in her white, high heels, she was too anxious to hear much of the music and all the faces in the crowd blended together. Too soon, Aboji handed her off to Young Do. She didn't look at his face. She'd always thought veils were silly, but she was extremely grateful for her own at the moment.

As soon as she reached Young Do, it was all she could do to focus on every other detail in the room. The Officiator spoke for a few minutes about the power of love and blessing of life-long commitment. She wondered how many of the couples he married had divorced. He wore an expensive-looking watch and several rings. And the wedding hall looked pristinely decorated in pale greens, vibrant reds, and white. The bridesmaids wore sundress-style spring green with bright red roses for the bouquet while the groomsmen wore black tuxes. Except Young Do, whose tux was white.

Her thundering heart drowned everything out until suddenly Young Do took her hand. She flinched in surprise, but he held on tightly. She hoped no one noticed and she quickly cast her eyes around the room. Young Do shifted her veil over her head, exposing her face and she panicked. Where were they in the program? She had managed to avoid the rehersal with the excuse that she wasn't feeling well, but she'd studied Byung Ho's notes. What came after her veil? What had come before? Were they supposed to exchange rings? No. That was after their vows. Was it time for that? Everyone was looking at her, was it her turn?

"I do," she said loudly, cringing at the high pitch of her voice.

The officiator laughed along with everyone in the room. Except Young Do, who smiled tightly.

"Stop zoning off," he said through his teeth. "Smile."

She smiled, her face reddening.

"I'm glad you're excited, my dear, but please wait for the vows," the officiator said, grinning widely.

"Sorry."

He looked over them, still chuckling. "I think the bride is trying to tell me to hurry along, so without any further ado, do you Choi Young Do take Baek Yeong In to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness or in health, until death do you part of your own free will and choice?"

He gripped her hand tightly. "I do."

"And do you, Baek Yeong In, take Choi Young Do-"

"I do," she interrupted hastily. She didn't know if she could answer correctly if he finished his sentence.

Collective laughter rumbled throughout the hall and Young Do furrowed his brow at her briefly.

"Alright then, do you have the rings?"

Young Do slipped the ring on her finger and she fumbled with his and before she knew what was happening, he'd wrapped his fingers behind her neck and pressed his lips to hers in a shallow kiss which stole her breath nonetheless.

She remembered to smile only after they were halfway back down the aisle and tripped shortly before the door. She smiled robotically for the cameras outside the wedding-hall and didn't breath until she slid into the back seat of a limo, next to Young Do.

He smelled like honey and citrus, as he turned and spoke to her, she remembered he tasted like mint. She couldn't stop staring at his lips, which looked just as soft as they were. Until one side curled into a smirk. She looked up to his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to edit your skinship limitation?"

Finally coming to her senses, she shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not!" She turned to stare out the window, her reflection showing her face reddening through the foundation she wore.

He snickered behind her. "Well, if you're sure. . . That was quite a display you made in there." She scowled at her reflection as he continued, "Perfect, actually. I don't think we could have planned something so amusing. You're pretty good at thinking on your feet."

His compliment sounded like anything but.

"So perfect, I think it would be understandable if we happened to miss the reception all together."

She whipped her head around. "Really?"

"I thought about making a scene after our first dance in order to get us out early, but you tripping over yourself to get me out of that hall was too perfect not to use." He laughed and she punched his leg.

"Yah, you've gotten too comfortable thinking you're all high and mighty just because I've been in recovery. I may not be able to flip you for another few weeks, but my arm is just fine."

The first genuine smile she'd seen in too long spread across his face as he rubbed his leg. She tried to squash the warmth spreading through her at it's sight, but soon all the anxiety and worry and misery bubbled up through her throat and she bit her lips to keep herself from smiling. She was too upset to smile. Her wedding day was a day she'd had fantasies of for as long as she could remember, and now she felt hallow. And exhausted. Painful twinges rippled through her stomach as the anxious adrenaline wore off.

 **OooO**

Young Do eyed the back of Yeong In's head as they drove to the airport. His leg hurt slightly where she'd punched him, but he was so glad to see a glimmer of her old personality that he didn't mind too much. After they'd changed out of their formal clothes in favor of more comfortable travel-wear, they boarded an earlier plane to Jeju Island. Just over an hour later, they checked into Zeus' Jeju branch hotel and a bellhop deposited their luggage into a suite almost identical to the one he used in Seoul.

Young Do opened the windows in their joined livingroom between their suites and breathed in the island air. There were a few pools and lounge areas down below, but beyond them there was just blue ocean as far as he could see. Warm sea air tousled his hair and he turned around to ask Yeong In if she wanted to go visit the beach, but she was nowhere in sight.

He peeked in the bathroom, but only saw her bag of toiletries carelessly dumped into the sink. He padded down the hallway to her bedroom - the only additional feature compared to the suite he called home - and pushed the cracked door open. She lay on her bed fully clothed and in a puddle of sunshine. Her chest rising and falling to a slow rhythm. Her shirt rode up slightly, exposing the very tip of her pink scar. His heart hurt. He'd forgotten for a single moment why they were here . . . but he suspected she'd never be able to forget, even when this nightmare was over and she was free.

She smiled in her sleep. A soft, true smile, unlike the ones he'd seen lately. He pulled a throw blanket over her and let her sleep, hoping she'd be able to forget in her dreams.

 **OooO**

When Yeong In woke, the sky was dark outside her window and her body was stiff. She sat up, feeling less pain and more awkward twitching from her stomach. Using a pillow in the last week had helped strengthen her wounded abdomen muscles as well as take the stress off her back, so she found it easier to move around than she had before. She rolled her suitcase to her bed and reached down to lift it onto the bed, but hesitated. At her last check-up, Doctor Oh reminded her that no matter how good she felt, she still needed to rest when she was tired and refrain from lifting anything.

Certainly not a suitcase with a week's worth of clothes.

But, she didn't really want to ask Young Do for help.

She ended up flipping it open and going through it on the floor. No sooner had she sat down than a knock sounded at her door. "Yes?"

Young Do strode into the room, wafts of food followed him in and her mouth watered.

"Here, I can put that on your bed, if you'd like."

"No, it's alright." She carefully stood.

"Do you normally unpack from the floor?"

"Is there any reason why I can't?"

He folded his arms. "I suppose not, but you should ask if you need me to lift anything for you. I can't know unless you ask."

"Well I don't need any help."

"Would you like some food? I ordered room service since you were still sleeping. I hope you don't mind, but I ordered you some dumplings and noodles."

"No lobster or steak from a place this fancy?"

"I could, if you wanted, but I thought familiar foods would be easier on your stomach."

"Oh." Her bravado faded and she nearly smiled.

He led the way into the kitchen/dining room where there was a silver cart laden with dishes.

"You did order lobster!"

"Just because you can't eat it doesn't mean I can't."

"Yea, but . . ." Her mouth watered at the smell of it. She was so sick of dumplings and soup. They were even on Jeju Island! She wanted lobster and clams and crab legs and shrimp and abalones and spicy Hairtail stew and-

"Why don't you try a few pieces of mine after you've eaten some soup. It might be good to introduce new things to your stomach."

She pouted, but agreed just the same. After three bites and some broth from her soup, he put a few pieces of lobster-claw meat dipped in garlic butter in her rice bowl. Her chopsticks shook with excitement. She didn't even know if she'd like it, but she was so tired of "taking it easy". She was not disappointed.

As it touched her tongue, it melted in a sea of buttery, airy bliss.

"Just one more piece?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Yes, please!" At that moment, he could have been outright laughing at her and she wouldn't have cared.


	31. Chapter 31

Translation: gat - the hat worn by men back in the day

Chapter 31

Much to Young Do's disappointment, it started raining the night they'd arrived on Jeju Island and had yet to let up. After she had barely ventured out of her room on the second day, Young Do made lunch reservations at a restaurant near the Haenyeo Museum and barged into Yeong In's room, intending to drag her out if he needed to.

Her room was empty. He furrowed his eyebrows. The shower turned on and he tiptoed back to the door. Before he could fully escape, the bathroom door opened and he turned without thinking. Yeong In walked several paces completely nude without noticing him by the door.

Until she did. She met his gaze, frozen in shock for a split second before she shattered the silence with a piercing scream and ran back into the bathroom. She didn't stop screaming and he decided to, in the interest of living out the rest of his life in relative comfort, retreat to his room and lock the door behind him.

Soon enough, there was pounding at his door. "YOUNG DO! How _dare_ you just walk into my room! How could you not even knock?!" And on and on. He quickly grew tired of her yelling, but didn't have a good defense. She wasn't technically wrong; he hadn't knocked . . . not that she would have heard him, but still. She wouldn't know if he told her that he had knocked, would she? She quieted before he could even open his mouth, leaving nothing but the ringing in his ears. Had she finally tired and stomped back to her room?

He approached the door like a gazelle would a sleeping lion. His hand a few inches from the doorknob when he heard her speak so softly, he almost missed it. "You saw them, didn't you."

". . . Yes." He most certainly did see them. Her curves would likely haunt his wet dreams for a long time.

"They're horrible, aren't they?"

He shook his head slightly, very confused. "I wouldn't say that." He wondered what her basis for that impression was. More frightening, was the fact that she was talking to _him_ about it.

"You hesitated."

What was he supposed to say? Did this have to do with what Byung Ho said about her acting differently because she liked him? Was she looking for his approval? Even after she'd vehemently assured him they'd never be physical with one another? "Well." He cleared his throat. "They'd look fine even if you wore less padding."

"Padding?" She sounded confused. Had he said the wrong thing? Was this one of those trick questions women asked where every answer was the wrong one and only ended in misery for everyone? "What padd- YOUNG DO! Are you talking about my chest right now?! You're such a perv!"

"How am I a perv? You're the one who walked naked in front of me! I'm a healthy man, what am I supposed to see? Your arm fat or knee dimples?" He got the feeling he was digging his own grave. Fast. "What were _you_ talking about?"

". . . Nevermind, you jerk!" He heard her retreat that time. All the way back to her room and felt, more than heard, her door slam shut. He breathed a sigh of relief, slumping into the doorframe and sliding down to the floor. He thought he'd probably better cancel his reservation. Pulling out his phone, he wondered if it was too soon to call Byung Ho. It'd only been three days, but he wasn't sure he would make it to see a fourth.

His stomach grumbled. He cracked his door and peered out. The living room looked the same as it had that morning; plush green couch, shiny glass coffee table, even the throw blanket was still crumpled in a heap over the left side of the couch. Only the hum of the fridge drifted through the silence.

He snatched his raincoat and crept toward the front door. As he passed the bathroom, he nearly jumped out of his skin as his reflection in the floor-length mirror caught his peripheral. He scowled at himself. Why did he have to act this way? This was his suite. She was his wife. This was his life. He shouldn't have to creep around like some delinquent teenager anymore. So what if she was angry or embarrassed. It wasn't his fault. If she wanted to be cranky and hole herself in her room all day, so be it. He was going to go out and enjoy what was left of his vacation on the rainy island.

He'd go eat by himself. He ought to be used to it by now. Then, he'd go to the museum by himself. Let her rot in her room.

His determination slipped slightly during his elevator ride. It wasn't anything like the service elevator he'd used that fateful night which had started this whole mess . . . and yet, as he pushed the button, he felt the weight of her on his back. She was heavier than anything he'd ever carried before.

He fidgeted with the warm metal on his finger. His ring fit snugly, but it still felt foreign on his skin. The doors dinged and slid open. She would be safe in their rooms in a hotel on Jeju, surely. To get any farther from his father they'd have to leave the country. He stepped out into the Lobby and faced the angry storm clouds defiantly.

 **~.~**

The restaurant was a bust. Despite his reservation, it was over-crowded. As was the museum. Apparently, tourists flocked to inside attractions when it rained. Add to that, the rainstorm was said to be the first heavy storm of the season - according to a group of tourists from Seoul Young Do had been stuck behind at the museum entrance.

He huffed and decided to go back to the hotel. If there was nothing fun to do outside, he'd just have to find something to entertain himself inside.

An idea came to him and he stepped up his pace. Byung Ho had insisted that Yeong In liked him, and that that was the source of her confusing emotions. Young Do had his doubts, but there wasn't any harm in investigating a bit. He thought that her reactions to things were a bit intense for her to feel indifferent about him. She felt something, but that something could just as well be hatred.

 **OooO**

Yeong In jumped when heard their suite door open followed by whistling. And some rummaging. The TV turned on. Her face heated. She really, really didn't want to leave her room, but she was so, so bored. She hadn't thought to pack games on their trip to an island. Maybe if she just knew what he was watching . . .

The whistling stopped. She cracked her door open just a little, but he wasn't on the couch. She opened it wider, he wasn't in the living room. Suddenly, his face appeared inches from hers and she yelped and fell backwards. He smirked down at her. "I was just coming to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me. I brought snacks from a few street vendors."

It did smell curiously like ricecakes. She ignored his offered hand and slowly stood on her own, trying very hard not to wince. "What are you watching?"

"I'm not sure yet, I was still flipping through channels. Join me?" He retreated back to the couch.

She stood beside the couch as he continued flipping through channels, leery of how calm he seemed. Still feeling mortified, but also wanting to put the whole incident behind her, she conceded and perched at the very edge of the couch. As far away from Young Do as possible. He didn't seem to notice.

"I don't usually watch a lot of TV, so I'm not even sure which channels are good."

"Un- Eomonim likes MBC and KBS." He studied the TV Guide and punched in the channel number. A show called _I do, I do_ was playing and they sat in silence as a man and woman discuss what being a filial means over drinks. "At least we're half-filial." Yeong In said.

"Ah! You're right." He looked at her, eyes wide with surprise. She couldn't quite tell if he was joking. "Technically, I'm completely filial for another few months."

"I suppose." She opened a bag of rice cakes on the table. She wasn't quite sure what was going on in the show, but apparently complex parent problems weren't just in dramas. Her heart pinched especially when the man, Tae Kang, says that his mother abandoned him after he was born and so his only image of a maternal figure is portrayed by actresses. She was very thankful for Un- Eomonim - or could she call her eomoni? - for being there for her, but she'd often wondered how her young adult life would be different if she'd had her own mother.

Yeong In smiled involuntarily as the two leads fought and teased each other while trying to find a way home in their drunkenness. It was even cute when he left to bring her an umbrella. "Aw, I like this show," she said.

Then they wake up together. "Dabaek! Action on the first episode! You like this kind of thing, eh Yeong In?"

"Omo! I did not see that coming!"

"They got drunk and ended up sleeping together, I told you it happens in dramas!"

"I thought you didn't really watch TV," she replied snootily.

His motioned to the show, which had the leads attempting to leave without exposing themselves. "Except we wouldn't be that awkward."

"Oh, we wouldn't? What makes you say that?" She faced him, folding her arms and giving him her best 'Do tell me' face.

He smirked at her and scooted toward her. "No, we wouldn't. First of all, I've already seen you." Her face flared and she scowled, but he continued before she could argue. "Second, you like me, so you wouldn't run away."

"What? I don't know what gave you that idea . . . but you're still wrong." Her face got impossibly warmer and she was having a hard time stringing sentences together.

"Am I?" He scooted closer yet and she tipped off the couch in an effort to get away. He caught her before she could hit the floor. Which was both good and bad. "You certainly feel something, because if you were indifferent, you wouldn't mind our proxymity."

"Not true. I usually don't like being close to people." She stood to get away from his exposed forearms. He stood up as well, towering over her as she took a step back.

"You can't lie so easily to me, I've been around you long enough to at least know that you don't mind crowds or being close with your coworkers, and if I'm not a friend, I'm at least to the level of a coworker."

Her back hit the wall beside the TV and anger flared through her and she grit her teeth. "What do you want, Young Do."

He leant down far enough for them to be eye-to-eye. "For you to admit it."

She pinched his ear between her fingers as hard as she could. "Aigoo, look at this boy trying to act like an adult!"

"I'm just as much of an adult as you," he said, trying to pry her fingers apart.

"Not yet you're not. This marriage is nothing but a facade. Feelings have nothing to do with it." She kicked his shin before releasing his ear and sitting back down on the couch, rubbing her aching abdomen.

He poked at his ear lightly, wincing. "But you do like me then."

She huffed.

"I'm not going to let it go until you admit to it." He plopped down right next to her. She scooted away from his warmth and sighed.

"Fine," her heart raced. "I do sort of have a small crush on you-"

"I knew it!"

"-but it's really more of a fleeting sensation and I'm sure it'll be gone in no time."

"I'm sure."

Silence.

Yeong In tried to focus on the show, but there was a lot she didn't understand about fashion and shoes. She picked up the remote and Guide and changed to KBS. Credits rolled and another show started after several minutes of commercials. As the beginning of Dr. Jin played, Young Do stretched beside her and yawned. "Aigoo, aigoo, I can finally relax now." She rolled her eyes as he laid his head on the end of the couch and draped his hairy legs over her.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about dumping him onto the floor, but she was so tired of running from him and it would only be for a few minutes.

She looked up at the screen and gasped. "Omo! It's Kim Jae Joong!"

"Who?"

"Kim Jae Joong, from TVXQ!"

". . . Who?"

She stared at him blankly. "You don't know TVXQ? They used to be _the_ idol group. _Everybody_ loved them. I can't believe you don't know them! Aw, he's so cute in his gat!"

"Aish! Now I see why Abonim doesn't let these kinds of shows in his house."

She slapped his leg and he recoiled. "He's not 'abonim' anymore."

"Why? I like calling him Abonim. He's the only person I feel like fits that title."

She hesitated, wanting to correct him, but her argument died on her lips.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry it's a day late! I hosted Thanksgiving at my house while battling fatigue and morning sickness all day. It was fun, but I was glad to go to bed. However, I am super, super grateful to have had the opportunity to have morning sickness and enjoy the rambunctious and often times inappropriate company of my family. I hope everyone has a place to call home and someone to come home to. And if you do, appreciate those around you, because you are truly blessed.

Translations:

Yeobo - term of endearment similar to "honey"

Chapter 32

The rain stopped just in time for a brief visit to a soggy beach before it was time to board the plane. While Young Do was slightly disappointed their relationship wasn't quite as comfortable as it had been before, he was glad Yeong In was at least willing to be in the same room with him.

"I said before that I don't want you to be home without me, so I'd like you to look at these and see if you can schedule an interview as soon as possible." He handed her a tablet as they settled into their first-class seats. He watched her read several substitute teaching job offers before she turned to him, looking confused.

"All these schools are sending me requests?"

"They're technically sending requests to the Choi name. You're famous now, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I don't want to-"

"You don't have much choice but to carry the Choi name now. I doubt any moderately well informed principal would not know who you are. Besides, even if you weren't a Choi, you've been publically recognized by Chairwoman Myo." She groaned and it lifted his spirits for some reason. "Take advantage of it. Take one of these jobs until a contract teaching job becomes available."

"I don't like getting that kind of help. It makes me look bad."

He gave her advice he'd been given by his haraboji while in middle school. "Prove to them you are more than your money." He'd never felt the need to take that advice until now. She was silent for a while and Young Do focused on an expense report from his new management team leader.

She bumped his elbow. "These are all elementary school positions. Did no high school quarries come?"

"I have already rejected them for you."

"What? Why? That's my target age group."

"We wouldn't want another delinquent high schooler to seduce you."

"What? That's not . . ." He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked when her face reddened. She lowered her voice to an angry whisper. "That's not how it was and you know it." She looked around the cabin cautiously.

"Do I? How long has it been since you started liking me, anyway?" He full-on grinned when she glared at him. "Was it when I rescued you from a terrible marriage with Kim Won?"

She scoffed. "Definitely not. That wasn't one of your best moments."

"Really?" He supposed she had a point considering the trouble they'd gotten into afterwards. "Then when we went for Jjajangmyeon? You fell for me when I said I was leaving, didn't you?"

"Hmm, I wonder," she said cryptically, returning to her tablet. He frowned. It couldn't have been before that, her attitude toward him seemed to change around the disappearance of his mother . . . it had to have been around then.

 **~.~**

Once the plane landed and Young Do took his phone off airplane mode, he received three texts:

 **Yoo Rachel: My omma wants to break the engagement.**

 **Yoo Rachel: Your abonim is planning something. Do not let him save this marriage!**

He sucked in a breath derisively. All her ordering him around made him want to rebel. It didn't matter what Abonim did now. He watched Yeong In struggle with a crooked wheel on her suitcase. Would they all live in the same house if Abonim got married? He thought back to the phone conversation he'd overheard. Lee Esther was in on his plans so it wasn't likely they'd be able to live in peace.

He picked up Yeong In's suitcase, placed it onto a trolley, and headed toward the door. The last text had been from Omma. He'd spoken to her as little as possible since she'd left the hospital. Partly to protect her from Abonim, but also because he hadn't told her about their ruse and he felt guilty.

"Hey, I could have gotten that." Yeong In brought him from his thoughts.

"You're still recovering. I've been given strict instructions to make sure you're taking it easy."

"I don't need you to babysit me," she said indignantly, walking ahead of him. He reached forward and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers before she could yank it away.

"We're in public, play the part," he muttered through a toothy smile.

"Whatever you say, yeobo." He chuckled, liking the awkward way she said the endearment.

 **OooO**

The drive from the airport to the Choi family home was excruciatingly long for Yeong In, but once they parked in front of a two-story house atop the highest hill in the neighborhood, she realized the ride was not nearly long enough. The gate opened and Driver Yoon pulled into the first of three two-car garages where an older, black-and-white-uniformed woman bowed to them in greeting.

"This is our housekeeper, Gretta."

"An honor to meet you, Madam Choi." Her Korean had a heavy German accent.

"And you," she replied, not really knowing how to treat her.

She turned to Young Do abruptly. "The guest rooms seemed stuffy, so I had the second floor fixed up while you were gone. It will suit you better since you won't be needing that second bedroom quite yet?" She shot a dark look toward Yeong In's middle.

"Oh, definitely not. I just had surgery so . . ."

"I understand, Ajumma, I'll take it from here. You got the list of ingredients I sent you?"

She nodded.

"Good. You may leave for the night. Abonim said he had business to take care of, so he'll probably eat outside."

She bowed again and then left without another word.

"You'll get used to her," Young Do said as he assisted Driver Yoon in carrying both their suitcases into the house.

"I doubt that."

"Or, you won't." She supposed that was true too. He must have mistook her silence as offense because he continued as they climbed a flight of carpeted stairs. "What I meant was that we'd hardly ever be home and she lives outside, so she usually leaves after she's cleared the dinner table."

"What you meant was that I'm not staying long enough for it to matter."

Young Do jerked around, nearly dropping his luggage. "Mind what you say in this house," he whispered. The cold which had been creeping up her limbs the moment she'd entered the Choi house seeped into her bones. She was officially in enemy territory. She'd seen movies where the villain had wiretaps in light fixtures and potted plants and stuffed animals . . . She looked around.

The big, open windows looked suffocating, the artistic chandelier menacing, the queen-sized mattress foreboding, all the mirrors - on the walls, closet, vanity - made her feel like someone could see her no matter where she went. Her breath quickened and she gripped the banister at the top of the stairs like a lifeline.

Distantly, she heard Young Do say something to Driver Yoon. She buckled her knees to keep standing as the loft-sized room spun around her. ". . .ng In. Yeong In. Are you alright?" She tried to twist out of his grip, but he only pulled her closer. The room came back into focus and she slowed her breathing. "You can struggle against me all you want as soon as we're away from the stairs."

She suddenly registered that her feet were no longer on the floor. "There," he said, plopping her down on a lavender, velvet loveseat. She noticed colors then. Mostly purples and a spattering of indigo and rose. Not the decor she thought of when it came to Young Do.

"This used to be my mother's room." Young Do perched on the seat next to her, looking just as uncomfortable as she felt. The room felt different - warmer - since he'd said that. The bed had an ornate iron frame and was nestled between the bathroom and what she assumed was a closet. The loveseat and coffee tables faced a sizable bookshelf and a cozy fireplace. Sunlight streaming in from the three windows made the room feel bright and warm. If only it could touch the chill in her chest. "I had intended to use the two guest rooms off the kitchen, but Abonim likely instructed the switch, so we'll have to make due for now."

She nodded, finding comfort in his uneasy expression.

Her stomach growled. Loudly.

He laughed, looking at her incredulously. "You really do have a horrible time with silences, don't you." She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I haven't eaten since the stale peanuts on the plane, what can you expect?"

"Which reminds me, I had Ajumma stock the fridge for us, what would you like to eat? What would your stomach be up for?"

She flopped back down on the couch. "I don't know! Anything but soup. I want something with some spice to it, but the doctor said to wait."

"Something that's not spicy, but not soup . . ." He winced doubtfully. "How does kimbap sound?"

She started for the stairs as soon as the words left his mouth. "At this point, amazing."

OooO

Young Do directed her to the rice cooker while he dug in the fridge for carrots, spinach, eggs and korean ground beef. "Get a large pot and a small frying pan from that cupboard," he directed as soon as she turned the rice cooker on. "I need the garlic, seaweed paper, and pickled radish from the spice rack over there." She slammed the seaweed paper down on the island countertop next to him and he sucked in a derisive breath, feeling very much like his omma.

"Anything else, your highness?"

He smirked. "Actually, the sesame oil and I forgot to get out the soy sauce."

She rolled her eyes, but retrieved them just the same before sitting on one of the stools in front of him. He rolled up his sleeves, filled the pot with water, set it to boil, cleaned the spinach and carrots, and set them back on the counter. Then he noticed Yeong In hadn't moved an inch. She just sat there expectantly, chin in hands, elbows on counter.

He cleared his throat. Her eyes met his, but she still didn't move. "Are you just going to watch or are you going to actually help?"

 **OooO**

Yeong In scrunched her nose. "I'm okay to just watch, thanks." He folded his bare forearms in front of him. She was _quite_ content to watch. She shifted under his glare. "I've never been very interested in cooking . . ."

She smiled at his crestfallen expression. "What a waste of talent! You might have inherited Baek Abonim's knack for it!"

"Aboji's talent is stubborn determination. Both of which I have, in fact, inherited." She beamed at him smugly, but continued because of his confusion. "We nearly starved to death after Omma left. If it weren't for an ajumma down the street giving him lessons every afternoon, we'd have been left to Byung Ho-ya's mercy. He's the only one in the family who actually likes cooking. Just like every other boring thing he likes." She finally shut her mouth, cursing her nervous, babbling habit.

"What? Boring? How could you think-" He shook his head and waved her over. "Come here."

"Horl, you're bossy today."

"Let's see if I can change your mind. Hurry up!"

She rolled her eyes, but slid off the stool anyway. "I'd probably be faster if you were nice about it." She'd just reached him when he pulled a large knife from a block. She gasped, dread paralyzing her, her hands reaching for her stomach as she felt cold plunge through her abdomen over and over again. She couldn't take her eyes off of it as it clattered to the counter and Young Do's chest blocked her view.


	33. Chapter 33

Hi guys! We're getting awfully close to what I've written up to, so I apologize if the next few chapters are not as well planned out as the rest of the story. My greatest advantage to writing several chapters out is that I can have more of the bigger picture and go back and make changes before even posting it. Thus the major downside to posting a story before it's finished.

Chapter 33

Yeong In saw the curved blade behind her eyelids. It spun in one thick-fingered hand as he taunted-

She forced her eyes open, feeling Young Do's arms around her. Every time she blinked, the flat chopping knife Young Do'd wielded before flickered into the the very weapon she felt burning in her throbbing abdomen. She leaned back slightly, bringing the buttons on his white shirt into focus. She gulped deep, slow breaths while staring at the four holes on one button. The thread weaving through and through, securing it to his shirt. He shifted, and it shimmered in the light. He cleared his throat, drawing her eyes up to his adam's apple as he lightly patted her back. She traced the line of his neck with her eyes past one, two undone buttons down to the one she'd become familiar with.

She breathed in through her nose and was filled with the smell of the hotel in Jeju mixed with his sweet, almost vanilla smell but spicier and lightly floral. It was enough to dull the shock and the pain in her stomach dwindled into a slight ache.

"I didn't realize it would affect you so much." She felt more than heard him speak.

She slid away from him shakily. Not sure if she was more mortified by the blade or how cold the room felt now that she wasn't wrapped in his scent.

"I'll just go back upstairs."

"Wait." He touched her shoulder before she could fully turn away. "You can't avoid knives forever."

"Actually, I probably could."

"It's a weakness. I promise I'll stop if it gets to be too much, but just try touching it." He guided her to stand in front of the counter. Her breathing hitched and she her knuckles whitened with her grip on the counter. He was right, curse him. She couldn't afford to have such a weakness. Certainly not when they now lived under the same roof with the person who hadn't batted an eye at drugging her.

Her hand shook as she reached out. "Here." He supported her hand with his and guided it to the black handle. She closed her eyes as her hand touched the cool grip. He set something onto the counter beside them. She opened her eyes as the TVXQ's "Mirotic" began to play.

" _At the start, you were sweetly, naturally attracted to me_

 _You stepped up to me and told me it would forever be like that_

 _All the possibilities, opened up_ "

She wondered why he'd chosen this particular song, but it jarred her enough to hold the knife.

"Wrap your fingers around it this way. Now, move it like this." He covered her hands with both of his and rocked the knife back and forth. It didn't really help her uneven breathing or the pounding of her heart . . . but she thought that was probably more because his smell spilled over her again. He slid ingredients toward the blade and helped her slice a carrot and a few pickled radishes into strips. "Just get into a rhythm."

She tried to clear her thoughts and focus on the knife, but the lyrics were not helping

" _You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me_

 _You're my slave, I got you under my skin_

 _Together with one time's kiss~ The day is fresh- a strong pull_

 _The second kiss, your heart felt hot and about to explode_ "

"I, um, didn't realize this song was so-"

"What are you guys doing?!" A woman shrieked from just beyond the door frame.

"Rachel? What are you doing in my house?" Young Do shouted back, removing his hands from hers and silencing his phone. The knife was much heavier than she'd thought and she quickly put it down and stepped away from it.

"Thank heavens you were just cooking." Yoo Rachel crossed the kitchen and leaned against the counter opposite them. She was relieved when Young Do stayed by her side, but quickly pushed down that feeling. Did she have a reason to be jealous over his classmate-soon-to-be-sister?

"That's what you do in the kitchen."

"Well, it didn't sound like that from the hallway. I thought perhaps you brought your honeymoon home with you." She cringed. Yeong In frowned, thinking back to what could have been so bad about their conversation.

"Why are you here?" Young Do persisted.

She looked around the room suspiciously before digging in her pink purse. "I just wanted to give you a belated congratulations." She pulled out a crisp, silver envelope.

"You were at the wedding and I saw you the day before-"

"Yes, well." She interrupted, her gaze full of meaning. Jealousy crept up from the pit of her heart. "It's not every day your almost-brother gets married, is it?"

Young Do nodded, opened the envelope, read the floral-printed card and stuffed it back into the envelope. "I thank you for your well wishes and assure you, we are the happiest of couples since you stopped by." Yeong In was even more confused, but caught sight of a small security camera in the corner of the kitchen by the glass doors which overlooked the terraced backyard.

"Well, I've done my duty, I'll let you two get back to your . . . cooking." She nodded her head to both of them and left back through the hallway.

Young Do was silent as he blanched, seasoned and chopped the spinach and just as Yeong In was about to die of curiosity, the rice cooker dinged. We only have one bamboo mat, so you roll and I'll cut." She nodded and in no time, they had several layers of gimbap on a plate.

Driver Yoon knocked on the kitchen door lightly, bowed deeply, and cleared his throat. "I've replaced your bedding, it should better suit your taste." Yeong In raised her eyebrows.

"What was wrong with the bedding?" she asked quietly.

Young Do shook his head. "Too bright." He grabbed their plate, nodding to Driver Yoon. "That will be all for the evening. I have an appointment in the morning, so we will need to leave around 8:30." Driver Yoon bowed again as Young Do passed the dining room entrance and headed straight for their rooms. Yeong In followed after him gracelessly, bowing to Driver Yoon as she passed. She didn't think she'd ever get used to living in Young Do's house.

 **OooO**

Young Do set the plate down on the coffee table next to a pile of electronics and ran down to shut and lock the door behind Yeong In. He then retrieved a thick, plastic container from a closet shelf, emptied it of extra linens, and pulled out his phone. He pressed play and set it into the box, pressing the lid over it. Instantly, the song was muffled, but still audible. He wrapped it in some of the linens, further decreasing the sound and by the time he'd tucked it away in his closet, he couldn't even hear it. Satisfied, he pulled it back out and replaced his phone with the pile of cameras and audio recorders, sealed it, wrapped it and shoved it behind a pile of clothes in the very back of the closet. Just in case.

"What are you doing?" Yeong In exclaimed.

"Now, our room is free from Abonim. Tomorrow before we leave, I'll set up a door alarm so we'll know if anyone tries to replace those."

"So, we're safe up here now? We can say anything?" Yeong In asked.

"Yes." He bit into a roll of gimbap and slouched into the seat of the couch.

"Then what was that with Yoo Rachel?" She sat at the other end of the couch, pulling the plate closer to her. He didn't fight her, glad that she was eating so well.

"She has been pushing me to help her split up our parents. She has this idea that Lee Esther will get back together with Rachel's Appa. Anyway, our marriage blocks Esther from getting my shares of the company, so they talked about breaking up."

"So she was saying thank you? That's not really the impression I got."

He chuckled. "She'd never thank me. No, it was a warning." He pulled out the card and handed it to her.

"'Your Abonim will try to break up your marriage.' What is that supposed to mean?"

"Probably, he knows star-crossed lovers are quick to part when things don't go well. Luckily, we're not what we've portrayed to the media and any wedge he tries to drive between us won't work."

She nodded slowly, without making eye contact, and ate several more rolls.

"Well, at least it won't work on one of us." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him then, pieces of seaweed and rice stuck to the edges of her mouth. He grinned, scooting forward and swiping at her lips with his thumb. "One of us is a star-crossed lover . . . isn't she?"

She jumped at the contact of their skin and he caught sight of her pink cheeks as she turned away from him. Briefly, he thought she was actually upset, but soon she turned back around to glare at him. His smile widened.

"Yah! Don't patronize me. Besides, it's not my fault you're too dense to see what's in front of you." She natched another gimbap roll and settled into the couch.

He laughed. "Too dense? More like I know too much." He'd seen her too many times without makeup and marred with sleep-lines. Too many times had he seen her lose her temper with her brothers or trip while carrying food. He'd seen her covered in tears and snot too many times to think of her in the same curious way he'd through of Eun Sang.

All of that made it easier to be around her. Made her human, touchable, comfortable. She didn't make him so horribly nervous to the point where he was so terrified that he'd say something wrong . . . that he inevitably did. He could simply be himself around this girl he'd seen practically naked.

The image of her coming out of her bathroom just a few days prior slid through his thoughts. No, he'd seen this woman completely naked. Now he was blushing too and finding it hard to meet her eyes.

 **OooO**

Yeong In spent most of the evening watching a movie while Young Do typed away on his laptop next to her. For once it was comfortable to sit in silence. He was so focused on his work, he didn't seem to notice her sneak a few peeks at him. His usually clean-shaven face had darkened with stubble and his eyes dropped from time to time.

She yawned and stretched loudly. Young Do rubbed his eyes and returned her yawn. She cleared her throat, blushing once again. "So, sleeping arrangements."

He looked at her and looked toward their bed. "It's a big mattress, so just stay on your side." He set his laptop on the coffee table and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to change in here first." He closed the door and clicked the lock behind him. Yeong In stared after him wondering if he'd really just insinuated that she was the real danger in their situation.

"Brat," she mumbled under her breath, digging through her suitcase for her tightest pair of pajamas. According to him, she was the only one affected by his presence . . .


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys! Sorry this is late; it's hot off the presses! Or... my fingers I guess. I actually spent yesterday in the ER because I was in a lot of pain. Our baby is just fine but the doctors couldn't really figure it out, so I'm in pain, but at least my life isn't in danger. Win? I'm really grateful I live in an area where I can get medical attention, though! Anyway. This is the end of my backlogged chapters, so from now on I'm going to have to scramble to get the chapter done and uploaded in time, so I'm sorry for any future waits. I will, however, stay up late if I have to in order to post within the days I've promised I'll post. I made this dedication and I'm going to stick with it. I've been doing some character research and really trying to figure out how this story ends and I think I've got at least a vague direction I'm going with this so, hopefully these last chapters aren't too weird.

Chapter 34

After tossing and turning most of the night, Yeong In finally fell asleep just as the early glow of dawn spilled through the windows. It felt like she'd barely closed her eyes when she was startled awake by something wrapping around her stomach. Her stomach ached slightly under the pressure and as her murky mind cleared she realized that something was an arm. Young Do's arm. His soft snores tickled her ear and all tiredness left her mind as she tried to decide what to do.

If she threw his arm off of her, they would both be embarrassed, but what would happen if she didn't do anything and he woke up like that. He'd know she didn't do anything and he'd likely use it to poke more fun at her. Maybe she could carefully remove his arm and he'd just roll back over peacefully. That would work. She sighed, delicately working her arm out from under his. She'd almost gotten it loose when his arm tightened around her and he nuzzled his face into her hair.

She wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. Her face heated and she hoped he wouldn't notice how quickly her heart was beating. Really, what was the harm in leaving him alone? Surely he wouldn't tease her too badly since he was the one doing it in his sleep anyway. Perhaps she could pretend to be sleeping and then he could feel guilty about it all on his own. She liked him. They were technically married. What was the harm?

Then she remembered how she'd sworn to herself that she'd never let him come on to her while inebriated. Did sleeping count as well? She frowned and sighed in disappointment, trying to remove his arm as lightly as possible. At that moment, her nose itched. Sudden panic welled in her throat, but she didn't have time to do much of anything but squeeze her eyes shut and plaster her hand over her face before her body convulsed with not one, but two sneezes.

It startled Young Do so violently he fell off the other side of the bed. Yeong In rolled over, not sure if she should apologize or call him out, but he flew into the bathroom, red faced, before she could even open her mouth. The shower turned on.

She'd have to ask Driver Yoon for a body pillow to separate them. Sighing, she warily got out of bed and headed for the closet. As nice as it had felt to have his arms around her, it also felt hollow. Wrong. Like she had been taking advantage of him. They were in this mess together and she'd make sure he got out of it with as few repercussions as possible, even if it hurt.

She pulled on a polkadotted navy blue and pink blouse but stopped, mid-button.

"I'm beginning to sound like an annoying drama heroine martyr," she said to herself in disgust. But what choice did she have?

 **OooO**

Young Do shivered as he stepped out of the frigid water and dried off. He was tempted to turn the hot water up and shower again, if only to postpone having to face Yeong In for a few more minutes. The beating of his heart, however, told him that was still not a good idea. Instead, he searched for clothes he could put on until he could lock himself in their closet.

Holding his razor to his foamy chin, he grimaced. Despite the shower, his face was still red. Who'd told her to wear such short shorts and a tight top to bed anyway? If only the Yeong In in his dream had been wearing even that . . . He flinched and touched a small sliver of red just under his jaw. He groaned angrily and tried to force himself to focus on shaving. Or anything. It was so weird and awkward thinking of her that way. Ever since he'd kissed her at the altar, it was like he'd seen her as an actual woman for the first time.

Which sounded stupid even as he thought it, but it was true. It wasn't like he'd not noticed she was female. He could understand the appreciative looks the younger boys gave her at the dojo, he was a man afterall. Something was just different. He couldn't quite grasp what it was and that alone would probably drive him insane.

 **~.~**

He left the bathroom in the same shorts and t-shirt he'd slept in and happily slunk into the closet after seeing her fully dressed and facing away from him. Had she worn a skirt like that during the few days she'd substitute taught at his school? He couldn't quite remember . . . he'd been so focused on hating her. In his memory, she seemed one-dimensional. He stopped himself from picking out a more appropriate skirt. Preferably something shapeless and floor-length.

But that would be silly because for one, she was interviewing at two elementary schools. They were safe. And second, that would make him a controlling jerk. Which he wasn't. Controlling, anyway, he was still a jerk most of the time. He smirked to himself in the mirror as he tightened his tie. From now on he would need to work hard if he wanted to keep the savvy life of Choi Young Do.

He left the closet, walking to where Yeong In sat on the couch with as much grace and composure he didn't feel. "If you're ready, Driver Yoon should be waiting out front."

Before she could respond, he marched down the stairs. If he ignored his hammering heart long enough, it would go away. He was simply embarrassed. Anyway, Yeong In seemed to pick up on his lock-lipped air because she didn't say anything as they drove in the direction of the Zeus office building. The silence settled him.

For about the first five minutes. He snuck a few glances at her, but her gaze remained fixed at the window. Another five minutes passed and Young Do grew more and more worried. She was never calmly quiet for that long. He noticed how her leg bounced and her eyes shifted uncomfortably whenever the situation warranted. She hated silence. But the only nervous tic he could see was the worrying of her thumbs. He wondered what she was worried about so intently? Was it about this morning? Last night? He berated himself; what wasn't she worried about at this point?

He cleared his throat. "Today, I'm not sure how late I will be at work." She turned from the window, but only to retrieve her phone from her purse. "Driver Yoon will accompany you until I am finished. You have two interviews, correct?"

She nodded.

He'd never hated silence so much in his life. "Alright, well I will do my best to finish up work as soon as I can. Perhaps a visit with your family would be a good way to spend the evening." She nodded again and Young Do grit his teeth. If she was going to be difficult, he decided he wasn't going to push her any more.

Once they reached the building, he bid her a clipped goodbye and focused on the lines of uniformed employees standing in front of the door to greet him. He had to put Yeong In out of his mind; there was much work to do now. He walked to the door and turned. "Thank you for greeting me, but I would like this to be a one-time thing. I'm merely an assistant to the Management Department, so this kind of thing isn't necessary. Please, return to your jobs." He bowed lowly. Unlike his father, these people were not his enemy. The more they respected him, the easier it would be to gain the company's favor and the favor of the other stockholders. However much it made him cringe.

He smiled to himself. No matter what he had to do at work, it paled in comparison to the embarrassment he'd experienced upon waking that morning.

 **OooO**

The first interview Yeong In had scheduled was for a cram school twenty minutes from her father's dojo. She didn't even make it to the front desk before a middle-aged man in a purple suit called her name from a hallway.

"Choi Seungsangnim!" His honorific was awkward, but she forced a smile. She supposed that was what she should expect. "I'm Director Chang! Come, come. Let's talk in my office."

He ushured her into a small office and sat behind a cluttered desk. "We are so happy you've chosen to work with us! We need someone with raw teaching talent like yourself. Would you like to see the lecture hall? It's the biggest one in our building-"

"Thank you, Director Chang, but I thought I was just here for an interview."

"He furrowed his eyebrows. "We assumed by your response that you'd already accepted our request."

She felt like she was being manipulated into a corner. "I'm sorry for our miscommunication. You have a lovely facility, but may I have a few days to think about it?"

"First, let's have a look at your lecture hall." He led them back out into the hallway. "I don't know if I should say, but I've already rejected all our other applicants, so I ask you to not take too long in deciding."

 **~.~**

Yeong In approached the second interview - a school - with much more trepidation. The cram school had been mostly empty since it was still regular school hours, but this school was flooded with children.

It wasn't that she hated small children . . . She passed a group of first graders in the hallway. Their smiles riddled with awkward teeth and their heads almost too big for their bodies. She smiled nervously and continued down the hallway toward the principal's office. No, she didn't hate children, they were just a little menacing.

She'd been a student aid for a kindergarten during her last year of school and it had traumatized her enough to wait for a teaching position at a high school. She just didn't understand their endless, pointless questions or their random breakdowns or social hierarchy. Older students, particularly ones preparing for university exams, were easy to understand. Their social pressures were still fresh in her heart and they were generally more well-behaved - or at least more intimidated by demerits.

When she finally made it into the sanctity of the Principal's office, she couldn't help but sigh in relief, but she did her best to hide it with a polite bow.

"Good morning and thank you for coming." A plump woman with short hair and pink lipstick sat behind her ebony desk. "I am Principal Yang."

Yeong In bowed again. "Thank you for your time, I am Ba- _Choi_ Yeong In." She took her offered seat and cringed inwardly.

"We don't usually interview teachers without a primary educational background, but since you teach English, we are prepared to make an exception. Your resume says the only experience you've had with students younger than middle school is a semester at a kindergarten, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"I see." She stared down at Yeong In's resume for several seconds and Yeong In was certain her thumbs were red from fidgeting.

"Why do you want to teach at our school, Choi Yeong In-ssi?" Her gaze was cold.

"I would like to excite students about the english culture, enable them for their future, and watch the impact of students who gain confidence and understanding through the ability to speak another language." She spouted off the same thing she'd said at countless interviews.

"I see." Her eyes narrowed, a reaction Yeong In wasn't accustomed to getting. "And when you say excite, is that how you gained your husband, Choi Yeong In-ssi?"

Yeong In visibly flinched. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not as naive as some, and from an educator's standpoint, I do not like what I've read about you in the tabloids."

"That is none of your business." Yeong In bristled.

"I make it my business to know what kinds of people are teaching our children, and so do their parents. I do not think you are a good fit for this or any institution."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Welcome to a new week, everyone! I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope it shows. I don't know how many of you guys laugh while reading my story, but I think I'm hilarious. On another note, if I was going to do a re-write for this story, I'd definitely introduce that Yeong In is an English teacher early on and have her say a few English phrases. Oh well. This is why published books go through SO MANY rewrites. Also, does anyone care if I use timely pop culture? What I mean is: I've spent a LOT of time making sure my references are only to things that existed during or before 2012 and early 2013 because that's when this drama aired... that being said, I've already made a lot of changes to the timeline in a way that almost de-canonizes it... So, can I use current movies and music? It's gotten to the point where I have 3 wiki discography tabs open and one "when what movies aired in South Korea" tab. Idk. We'll see. Lastly, sorry if Young Do seems a little... I've been playing a few otome games because I've realized I'm terrible at actually writing romance stories. Considering we're on chapter 35 and there hasn't been a whole lot of it... I promise to _try_ to change that.

Chapter 35

Yeong In jumped from her seat. "What are you saying? I was under the impression _you_ requested _me_ for this interview!"

Principal Yang sat back in her seat, her fingers interlocked in front of her. "That would be our director's doing. He has given strict instructions to hire you at all cost, so you see the bind I'm in. I have no intention of hiring you and if you don't decline our 'offer', I will fire you over any technicality I can find. Please, stop wasting my time and submit a formal rejection letter."

Yeong In glowered at the woman for a moment, her insides on fire with anger at her accusations, but also with guilt because, no matter how she looked at it, she really had sin against teachers by falling in love with a student. Principal Yang met her gaze briefly, but turned her attention to a pile of papers on her desk. A thought occurred to Yeong In. "Thank you, for being honest with me," she said, sitting back down in her chair and smoothing her skirt. Principal Yang looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "I have been sick with worry that I'll have to suffer through schmoozers just because of my name and background - one that I've only just acquired. I'm not used to this burden. It's been almost a year since I've graduated and I've only been able to substitute teach a handful of times; one of which was only for a few days where I met my husband and for whom I did not develop romantic feelings for until well after I had left the school." Principal Yang opened her mouth, but Yeong In continued, "However, I will admit that it was still not appropriate, but I can assure you that even if you followed me around with a magnifying glass, you would not find any transgressions of that nature while I teach at your school."

"Are you saying you refuse to reject our offer?" She stared at Yeong In with pursed lips.

Yeong In smiled nervously, but a growing confidence ascended from with her. "Yes, Principal Yang, that's exactly what I'm saying. Now, it is my understanding that you need an English teacher for the summer make-up classes."

"Yes."

"I would like to take a look at that curriculum as soon as possible, but I can begin work as soon as tomorrow."

Yeong In stood from her chair again, but with more grace this time. Principal Yang sat, temporarily stunned, but hastily stood as well. "Why are you accepting? You must know I won't make things easy for you simply because you have guts or arrogance - I can't tell which."

She smiled. "I'm going to count on it . . . because I want the chance to prove that I am more than just my name."

 **OooO**

"You said that?" Young Do exclaimed, choking slightly on his rice omelet. He hadn't expected her to adjust to the attention - good and bad - so quickly, but it looked like he'd worried for nothing.

"I did. And then I told her it was because I wanted to prove I'm more than my name." Yeong In mumbled, blushing lightly.

"Aigoo! Look at the teacher taking advice from the student!" He reached across the coffee table where they were dining to punch her cheek.

She lightly pushed his hand away. "Don't call us that! I feel bad enough about it as it is."

Young Do took another bite. "Why, it's not like we hooked up between classes or anything."

"We didn't 'hook up' at all."

Young Do dropped his spoon. "Horl. I'm married, but I still can't sleep with anyone." Yeong In's surprised face reddened to the shade Young Do thought his own face probably had. He really hadn't meant to say that outloud . . . he hadn't really thought about it until just then.

"Did you just realize that? I think I made that very clear when you first brought up this whole mess." Yeong In stared at him intently and he schooled his expression.

"Of course I knew, I just didn't realize what it actually meant until just now." He forced a playful inflection and quickly stuffed his mouth with rice.

Yeong In moved her food around on her plate, but was silent for several long, awkward moments. "Well," she mumbled, "It's only for two years, but I suppose if you happened to find someone you really loved in that time we could talk abou-"

"No." He interrupted. "We may not have married for love, but I will not treat you like my Abonim. We made a commitment and I consider it to be just as important as if we had sworn our love." And he did. He didn't quite know what he felt for Yeong In, but the thought of being with someone else while he called her his wife made him gag.

"Okay." Yeong In said softly, turning her head to hide her swiping at her eyes. He pretended not to know and tried to enjoy the rest of his now tasteless dinner. She sniffed and turned back to him. "So, I've told you about my day. What about yours? What exciting ventures is the management team in charge of?"

"Exciting, perhaps to some." He told her about his first day at the office. Or, how his first day could have been. He didn't tell her that his team leader tiptoed around him all day or that he'd been sentenced to an office chair for half the day until he demanded to have some more important jobs. Instead he told her he'd been able to bring up the acquisitions paperwork he'd brushed up on the night before or all the overtime being recorded for some of the entry-level staff.

After a while, Yeong In sighed and sat back against the couch. "I'm so glad that wasn't soup. If I never eat soup again, it'll be too soon."

Young Do chuckled. "Now that you have something in your stomach, want to try eating my last piece of kimchi?"

She sat up immediately and leaned forward toward the piece Young Do held out to her, snatching up like a great sea creature. She sat back and chewed slowly, her face beaming with agonizing pleasure. He laughed, but worried just the same. "I hope that doesn't hurt your stomach."

She shooed him off with her hand. "Shh, I'm enjoying. I'll think later."

"Alright." He picked up both their empty dishes and left the warm safety of their room to put them in the kitchen. When he returned, Yeong In had wasted no time in covering the coffee table he'd just cleared with binders and stacks of paperwork. She was pulling out her old laptop when he lounged on the couch behind her. "Would you like a better one?"

She turned back to him. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Well, it takes forever to turn on and the battery is terrible." As if to prove him right, as soon as it finally loaded the screen, a low-battery warning window popped up.

She sighed. "I would say yes, but I know you'll actually get me one, but I've seen some of the newer models and they confuse me. I like this one; I know how to use it and I know how to work around all its inadequacies." She pulled the charging cable from her bag and crammed it under the couch toward the outlet. He watched her expressive face as she reached, grateful his device hid his smile. He chuckled at her look of triumph as she extracted her arm from the couch and untangled the cord only to have her computer shut off right before she could plug it in.

"What?" she asked a little bitterly. He simply shook his head, frowning in an effort to stop his smile, and went back to reading through the complaint emails for May - the task he'd been assigned once he'd complained. At first he was upset at it obviously being busy-work, but after reading a few, he realized it was an excellent place to begin if he wanted to make Zeus Hotel Group function better.

At some point, he must have fallen asleep because he woke to a dark room, a blanket over him, and his tablet on the cleared coffee table. He got up, stretched, rubbed at his sore muscles, and wandered over to the bed. Yeong In was already asleep and there was a large body-pillow between her and his side of the bed. He couldn't recall asking Driver Yoon for one, but he pulled out his phone and typed out a reminder to hire a secretary and give Driver Yoon a raise. He'd been everything his father had promised and more.

He changed clothes and climbed wearily into bed. He rolled and twisted up in his blanket, getting comfortable and happened to see over the pillow separating them that Yeong In was dead asleep. He wiggled some more, bouncing on the mattress. Not even a flinch. A stray piece of hair fell into her face and he waited, thinking that surely she would move to brush it out of her face.

She didn't. He waited. Finally, his eyes began to droop and he reached over to push her hair back into place. He didn't expect her skin to be so soft and warm. Or her face, which had been so expressive earlier, to be so peaceful in sleep. He pulled away when he realized his fingers had lingered too long. He shook his head and rubbed the blush from his face. He was only reacting this way because they'd been with each other so much lately. It was as simple as that. The only crush he'd ever had was Cha Eun Sang, and he felt differently this time. There wasn't nearly enough anxiety or fear that she wouldn't be friends with him or pick up his phone calls.

Not that he really texted her all that often . . . but they'd only been apart one day. He rolled over and fluffed his pillow, hoping to turn his thoughts over to sleep as well. There was movement next to him and he stilled. Of all the times he'd tried to disturb her, why was it only when he'd decided to go to sleep. He craned his neck slightly to see if she'd woken up, but there was a tangled mess of brown hair where her face had been. She groaned and shifted again and he briefly wondered if her abdomen still hurt. A the soft, squeaky toot peeped through the blankets and then all was still.

Involuntarily, giggles bubbled up inside him and he tried his best to contain them with his hands over his face, but his body shook with the effort and a snort escaped through his fingers and Yeong In roused with a blurry, "What?"

Her stench wafted toward him and he retreated into the safety of his own blanket. "You farted and it smells awful! What did you eat?"

"I don't know. Next time you have your digestive system hacked to pieces and we'll see how well it works," she snapped.

"I have excellent bowels," he quipped, suddenly full of energy.

She yawned. "Really? Shall I ask Ajumma for some tomatoes tomorrow?" He was grateful she still faced away from him as his mind reeled for a reply. Before he could, however, he heard her breathing slow into a solid rhythm.

But he was still awake. With no one to tease. Well . . . that wasn't quite true. He slipped out of bed and dropped into the couch, pulling her laptop out of her bag.

Password.

The hint read "Soo In Ho." He rolled his eyes. Surely it wasn't that simple. Tomorrow he'd have to talk to her about password safety. She was going to be a teacher for crafty little urchins; she needed more security in general. He typed the first names to the children in her family and her desktop came into view. It was completely covered with icons in no discernible order or pattern and her wallpaper was of an idol group with the name Infinite across the bottom. It sounded familiar, but he didn't pay too much attention to the names of bands very often. He mostly knew the ones Myung Soo talked about.

After he was done with her computer, he crept into the bathroom to retrieve his shaving cream and a couple squares of toilet paper.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: AH! I'm sorry it's so late! It is still technically Thursday where I live so ... Anyway. Next week's might be late too, my weekend is packed with events so I likely won't be able to rest up until Monday. But, who knows!

Chapter 36

 _Yeong In's sword was struck down_ _to the muddy, blood-soaked earth beneath her feet where it shattered and disappeared. "My King, I have failed you!" she shouted over the clanking of metal armor and cries of pain to the elderly man fighting behind her. "With my last breath, I shall use my body as a shield!"_

" _Nonsense," he shouted back. "Take my sword, you're better with it than I am."_

" _I couldn't, that sword only obeys one master, the true king of Camelot."_

" _I had Merlin photocopy it, so now I have two."_

 _She reached for the bejeweled sword in his gnarled fingers and just before her fingers clasped the metal hilt . . . her nose itched. "Hang on." She reached up to scratch it, but her arm wouldn't move. It itched again, and again she tried to move it but her fingers merely twitched. Summoning all her strength, she reached up to scratch her nose, and her hand finally obeyed, coating her face in bloody-mud . . . but it smelled sort of like sharp citrus._ _ **And it tasted horribly bitter!**_

Her dream fog cleared and her hand and face oozed with a squishy, sticky mystery substance and she bolted upright in her bed. Wheezing sounded from the ground beside her, but she didn't open her eyes. "Young Do! This had better not be shaving cream!"

He exploded in laughter as she spit in a fruitless effort to get the taste out of her mouth. She stumbled out of bed and zombied her way to the bathroom sink, running into the doorframe and tripping over the bathroom mat along the way. She heard him lumbar into the bathroom and slump onto the toilet seat next to her. She flicked gathered water in her hands and threw it at him, only earning her more peels of laughter. As she dried her face, the seriousness of the situation hit her.

"How could you! Excalibur was this far from my fingers!"

He stopped laughing. "Excalibur?"

"Yea, King Arthur himself was about to hand it to me so I could save Camelot . . . _and you woke me up!_ "

"Wait, this is about a dream?" He laughed all over again. Yeong In stood in front of him for a moment, lost in her rage until she just couldn't take it any more.

"Choi Young Do I'm going to murder you!" she shouted, her hands reaching for his neck. He yelped and grabbed her shoulders, his longer arms keeping her hands from touch him. No matter how she pushed against him, he'd grabbed her shoulders solidly. She stepped back away from him and he let go, but didn't look away nor lower his arms. She fake-lunged at him a second time, and as he moved to counter, she kicked his shin. Hard.

As she made her way back to bed, she caught the time from the clock on her nightstand. 2:27 AM. "Young Do," she called. "Please don't tell me you woke me up in the middle of the night just for a prank."

He limped out of the bathroom. "I couldn't take the chance that you'd wake up before me."

She crawled under the covers, hoping she could find the same comfortable position she had earlier. "You'd better pray I don't," she muttered darkly, and closed her eyes.

The mattress shook under her as he climbed in on his side. "It was your fault anyway."

Her eyes shot open and she glared in his direction. "How in the _world_ was it _my_ fault? I was asleep!" Her alarm clock ticked away menacingly and sleep felt so far from her mental grasp The weight of all the things she had to do in the morning was crushingly heavy.

"I was settling into bed, minding my own business and then you farted at me."

"Ugh! You are such a kid!" She threw a pillow over their divider.

"I am not! I'm nearly eighteen." He threw her pillow back, but her blood chilled. She'd almost forgotten for a moment; he was still a kid. Her self-loathing returned and she resigned herself to the fact that sleep probably wouldn't come at all.

~.~

Her ringing alarm clock came entirely too early and Yeong In forced her tired body out of bed. At some point through the long hours of the night, her tired mind had decided to just take the day one hour at a time. She'd worried enough about how it looked to be married to a teenager and it was all said and done anyway. As long as she didn't cross the line, that's all that mattered. Besides, people got married young all the time. It wasn't like she'd pressured him into it . . . if anything, it was the other way around.

She stepped under the shower and shook her head. She'd spent enough time stressing over it. She had more important things to focus on at the moment, first of which: Getting Young Do back. Regardless of how he'd interpreted who started her late-night torture, she'd heard him snore all through the night. Even if she had been tempted to let it go before - which she hadn't - she certainly wasn't now. She just wasn't sure how. She was well-versed in pranking shenanigans, but the most effective pranks growing up involved someone being caught by Aboji and given extra chores or having to run laps. No, those were pranks meant for an audience. She had to come up with some enjoyable in private.

 **OooO**

Young Do was straightening his tie in the closet mirror when he heart Yeong In exclaim "Who broke my laptop?!" He smiled at himself and chuckled at her frustrated muttering. "I can't believe it broke! How did it break? I always keep it . . . wait. Is that the background? YOUNG DO!"

He exited their closet wearing his best innocent expression. He was so happy to have been able to witness his handiwork. So happy, his self control slipped and his face cracked into a grin once more. She set aside her computer, glaring at him with murderous intent. He snatched his briefcase and all but ran down the stairs. "Driver Yoon should be here by now. If we don't leave soon, we'll be late!"

She stumbled behind him, hurriedly cramming things into her bag. "Actually, I've been off of my prescription pain meds for almost a week; I'm pretty sure it's safe for me to drive."

He stopped, his hand on the doorknob. "Why would you drive?"

She paused and looked at him with a curiously confused expression. "Because our work places are in opposite directions? I don't think it really counts as carpooling and since you don't think it's a good idea to take the bus . . ."

"I see your point. I'll look into hiring you a secretary."

"What? I don't need a secretary, I'm a school teacher!"

"I'm sorry," he lowered his voice, "did I say secretary? I meant bodyguard since you clearly aren't getting the situation." He didn't wait for her reply, but opened their door and headed toward the front door. He merely made it past the front entryway, however, before Lee Esther slid into view.

"Ah, are you two off to work at this hour?" Her smile was shallow and the crinkle of her eyes made it look more like a grimace.

"What a pleasure to see you so early in the morning. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone we saw you sneak out."

She gaped. "Sneak out - wha- As if I would ever sneak anywhere. Unlike you. I heard you two _lived_ together while you were still a student."

Before Young Do could retort, his father joined them in the entryway. "Lee Esther and her daughter will be joining us for breakfast from now on. Our wedding isn't far away and it would be good for all of us to get used to each other before blending the family." Young Do forced a smile, but knew there was something more to it than that.

"Sorry, but I don't think we'll be able to attend. We have to leave for work so early that we barely get breakfast as it is. We wouldn't want to inconvenience everyone because of our schedules." He took Yeong In's hand, bowed and pushed past them toward the door.

"I'm sure work will settle down soon, until then we'll see you Saturday and Sunday mornings. I know you can at least make those," his father called after him and he made no indication he'd heard as they shut the garage door behind them. He didn't sigh in relief until they turned from their street onto a main road. The Choi home was already suffocating as it was, but he felt like it was about to get a lot worse. At that thought, he turned to Yeong In, but he stared at the back of her head, having no to know what she was thinking.

The ride to his work was silent. Not for the first time, Yeong In's silence made him uncomfortable.

He bid her and goodbye, to which she didn't respond, and walked into his second day in the management department. As he walked through the doors, a few desk attendees bowed to him, but most heeded his wishes and politely ignored him.

Instead of taking the elevator, he headed toward the main-floor bathrooms. He'd read a complaint that the bathrooms on the main floor were broken down and dirty compared to the ones on the upper floors - specifically, the ones used by board members and directors - and though part of that Young Do attributed to a simple class benefit, he wanted to see for himself.

The one off the main lobby looked well kept-up by his rather high standards, but the one farther back, by the staircases and call-center cubicles, was in complete disrepair. Nearly every receptacle donned an 'Out of Order' sign and the tarnished, tiny mirrors were cracked. There were also numerous cracks in the tiling and the sinks looked . . . untrustworthy. Even the service bathrooms at the main hotel weren't as bad. Sure, they had a few clogged toilets now and then, and you had to be careful which sink you used, but even then they looked palace-worthy compared to the grimy mess around Young Do.

He snapped a few pictures on his phone before he left the bathroom, careful not to touch anything needlessly, and used the staircase up to the third floor. He'd confirmed several of the complaints on his list, next he needed to know how it had gotten into such a state. Also, if the state of the bathrooms weren't exaggerated, what other complaints had been written off?

As he entered the office, it got noticeably quieter. His six co-workers hurried to their desks and immediately busied themselves while his boss hastily hung up his phone and focused on his computer screen.

This silence was uncomfortable too, but not nearly as unbearable. This was the kind of silence he was used to while he worked at the company . . . though the assistant cook from the main hotel was a lot less quiet about his sour opinion where Young Do was concerned.

He strode to his desk and unpacked his briefcase. He'd just logged into the server when Team-leader Min announced a meeting in five minutes. Immediately, there was a scramble of shuffling papers, muttering, printing and a few exclamations about how it was too early for a meeting. Young Do himself was confused. He had gotten to work forty-five minutes early and, while he'd spent a lot of time inspecting bathrooms, it was still twenty minutes before their work day technically began. He scoffed at how his boss was really trying to impress him.

 **OooO**

Yeong In rubbed her temples wearily as she looked on at her class of twelve. Ten students had scored poorly enough in English to need summer classes. And over half of them were asleep at their desks. She had been trying to help them understand parts of speech for the better part of the morning and even those who'd started out taking notes looked like they were wilting.

She set down her chalk and clapped her hands. "Alright. I'd say that's enough about that. Everybody up! Come on! If the person next to you is asleep, wake them up." Her class groaned and a few of the sleeping ones shouted several expletives upon being woken. As they were getting up, she pushed the podium into the corner of the room.

Once they were all standing, she pushed her hands through the air and stretched. "Reach up, come on. I'm doing it, so can you. Reach up, to the side, to the other side, and down. Good. Widen your stance, put your palms together like this and say 'Sorry sorry sorry sorry'." A few of the girls in the back giggled and her spirits lifted.

She straightened and folded her arms. "What, you think because I'm a seonsaengnim I can't listen to music?" Several students stared at her skeptically, but a girl pipped up from the back.

"Sen! That song is so old."

"Old? It came out in 2009! That was three- four years ago."

"We were still babies back then," another female voice said from the back.

Yeong In laughed. "Aigoo, time must pass so slowly for you that four years ago seems like a lifetime. I have a game in mind which should hopefully help you pass the eternity until lunch. Let's push the front rows back and everyone come up here and stand in a circle.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I promise there will be some action soon (no more kidnapping, though, I swear). Hang in there until Thursday ^^

Chapter 37

Yeong In held a piece of toward the middle of the circle. "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to toss this piece of chalk to someone and then they will toss it to someone else and so on. Make sure everyone gets the chalk at least once."

"Sen, this isn't Gym. If we're going to play games, just let us go to lunch early." One of the outspoken girls from earlier, Bo Hyun now that she could see her name tag, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You're naive if you think I'm going to just let you play games in my class. When you catch the chalk you have to say something in English." They all groaned. "To start, let's go with the very basics. Surely you remember the alphabet . . .

"Yes," they said.

"Good." Yeong In was slightly relieved. She wasn't sure what they'd been learning up to this point, but for so many students to fail their English midterms was not a good sign. "Bo Hyun, I'm passing it to you first. Oh, and one more thing: if the chalk gets dropped, we'll have to start the round all over again, so remember who you passed to and be careful that who you're passing it to is paying attention." She tossed the chalk and Bo Hyun barely caught it, causing everyone to gasp.

And so their game began. Most of the students answered confidently all the way up until a short, husky boy stumbled over the letter J. A few of the other boys laughed and Yeong In shushed them. "You may laugh at him, but you're all here because of your grades, am I right?" Their smiles instantly faded and the boy, Park Jin Woo, cleared his throat but didn't make eye contact with anyone.

Once they reached the end, Yeong In smiled evilly at their looks of relief. "Alright. Now, this time, we're going to use the alphabet but instead of saying the letter, we're going to say a word that starts with that letter. If everyone can come up with a noun, I'll let you go early for lunch. It's beautiful out after all."

They started out alright with apple, barbecue, camera, and David Bowie, but when it came poor Park Jin Woo's turn, he stuttered "love" for L and earned another round of giggles. Yeong In cut in "That could be a noun or a verb, what could you use to modify it to be a noun?" He stared at his feet for several moments. "Anyone want to help him out? You've got just over five minutes to finish this game and get to the cafeteria before the bell rings."

The classroom exploded in noise, throwing Yeong In a little off her game. By the time she could finally get them to settle down, Park Jin Woo mumbled "my love" loud enough for her to hear it and passed the chalk on. After several more names like Mother, Obama, and Steve Jobs, and a few words which needed an additional word to make them a noun like question and watch, Yeong In released them back into the wild. She hoped the other teachers wouldn't mind since most of the students were out for the summer, but she knew by the shrieking laughter echoing down the hallway long after they'd left . . . she'd be hearing from the principal.

She sighed, deciding to re-work her lesson plans to accommodate for the apparent gaps in their grasp of the English language. Which was okay. She'd over-prepared since she had no idea where to start. Granted, she wasn't sure how she was going to get them to the point of being able to form sentences in just a few weeks, but she hoped at least a few of them would do will on their re-takes. Somehow, she had to get them to take an interest in it.

 **OooO**

Young Do sat through a rather dull meeting talking about how they planned to cut the budget on service personnel but implement an app for guests to order room service or inquire about the hotels' other services. It would also have an FAQ forum and a list of hours of operation for the Lobby, lounge, pool, sauna, conference halls etc. Young Do hadn't tried out the app, so he couldn't form a very solid opinion, but it sounded like they wanted the hotels to be more automated. Two of his co-workers - man and woman who looked to be in their late thirties - opposed the project entirely and after the presentation about the programming schedule and subsequent beta period was over, they stood and connected the projector to one of their tablets.

The man stood beside the projector while the woman pulled up a powerpoint. The first few slides were full of line graphs and pie charts. "This is called The Age of Technology. We have automated cars, automated news, and - my daughter's favorite - SNS. We have vending machines for everything imaginable and I've heard of grocery stores using automated check-out stations. Technology has opened up a lot of avenues such as video conferencing," he held up his phone, "a simple text from the wife instead of a thirty-minute call because our cat finally got to the kids' goldfish." Young Do found himself smiling as chuckles went through the room. "My daughter's school even has a website!" The powerpoint shifted to a browser window. "You can see what events are going on or even check their grades. Go ahead, Park Yook-ssi."

"Which link?" she asked.

He turned to the screen and pointed. "I think it's under this tab . . . no, maybe this one. Maybe it was under the 'resources' tab and you have to click on 'parents'."

After several minutes of clicking, Team Leader Min cleared his throat impatiently. "I think we can go ahead-"

"No, no, it's a really cool way they did it, I swear. If I could just get to it. Try the search option." Park Yook typed in 'grades' into the search bar and came up with three pages of results citing resources from testing schedules, to what results were recommended for certain universities. "Man, this is frustrating. I was excited to brag a bit about her grades. Maybe it'll be in the FAQ-"

"Let's just move on, shall we?" Team Leader Min said.

"Park Yook-ssi, back to the presentation. Thank you, Team Leader, for illustrating my point. That is exactly what our guests will do. It doesn't matter how user-friendly we create the set-up, there will always be something 'missing'. The kind of time you're going to have to spend to fix problems on this app because someone will want a map and someone else will want a menu with pictures and someone else will want to know when the pool is usually crowded . . . it's going to cost you a lot more than a bellhop or receptionist making a lot less than a programmer who could easily supply them with any number of things we'll never think of. On the surface, this app looks convenient, and it might appeal to the younger generations, but they are not our major source of revenue.

"This graph shows the total revenue from the main hotel for room service and use of the facilities. Now, this small section down here represents how much of that revenue went to paying the staff."

"What about overhead-" a young man in glasses interrupted.

"Yes, overhead. Out of this chunk comes the utilities, rent, _our_ paychecks, and quite frankly, I'm glad the financial office handles that mess. It's not my mess and I don't care about it. I do care that we're focusing on cutting costs where there isn't much to begin with and not focusing on more efficient light fixtures or marketing to a broader audience. Our job is to find ways for this company to make more money . . . efficiently. If you want to make an app, go ahead. Let people book rooms or pay their tabs from their mobile. You can even put up a brochure with the hours of operation for all our amenities. And then the number for the information desk for any further questions."

The man sat down and the room was dead silent. Young Do decided his very next task was to learn his name and find out why he wasn't in charge of more things in the company.

He was also blown away by how far he had to go before he could consider being in charge of anything.

 **OooO**

Yeong In poured over her computer after her classes were over. She'd been working on a mock assessment for the students to learn where their weaknesses were, but she had a feeling several would have too many gaps to make a successful grade by the end of the summer anyway. After not learning anything in the last year, did they really expect to magically understand English enough to pass it in just a few months? She sighed and looked at the clock. It was only just after four and Young Do wasn't supposed to get off work until at least six. She tapped her fingers on her desk. She visited Aboji after classes yesterday, it would seem weird to visit too frequently . . .

She leaned her head back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"Tough class huh?" She quickly straightened herself, nodding to the middle-aged man at the desk across from hers. "You're the new English teacher, right? That's a big class."

"Really?" she asked, thinking it was rather small compared to the other classes she had taught.

He took off his reading glasses and nodded. He looked around the otherwise empty room and leaned forward. "I heard the contract teacher told them to self-study a lot."

"Why? Were they that well behaved?" She quirked an eyebrow doubtfully.

He scoffed, his face crinkling in a way which reminded her of her father. "No, they were just as rowdy as every other class. I think she would come into work so hungover that she couldn't handle the kids."

"No kidding?" She was appalled. It was one thing to go to an office job with alcohol on your breath, but to when you were in charge of South Korea's future? Suddenly, Yeong In could understand why her students didn't take her very seriously.

"She was a pretty, young thing . . . not unlike yourself. Those kids deserved better and I'm glad our principal canned her despite her family's pull on the school." A lot of things were starting to make more sense.

"I think I get the picture, Song Seonsaengnim. I also have some family connections, but first and foremost I'm a teacher, and I take that job very seriously." He nodded and replaced his reading glasses. "I appreciate the information . . . I think I may have an idea as to how to get the kid's attention." She stood, bowed and walked as fast as she could in her heels toward her classroom, praying there was a working projector somewhere in the building.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I'm sorry it's not Thursday guys. I've been fighting off a sinus infection and developing an ear infection (for which I can't take any medicine since I'm host to a tiny human). I use essential oils, but there's just nothing like Nyquil or Mucinex. This chapter is pretty (okay, really) short, but I wanted to give you something and all I can think about right now is steamy, cheesy scalloped potatoes. *drools* and then *sneezes* and breathing. I would really like to breathe. Considering my health and the fact that I have lots of family coming in next week, there might only be one post. I'll seriously try for two, but it might not happen. The good news is my morning sickness is subsiding, which is a bit of a surprise since I had it for 5 months with my first. SO. Maybe I can post more regularly now that I don't feel like throwing up within ten minutes of being on the computer! YAY! I'm going to get so fat since EVERYTHING doesn't make me sick. In fact, I'm craving pretty much everything under the sun. Lastly, I found this really cool playlist on 8tracks . com. It's called Magical Piano and it's by AliceFindsNeverland, so if anyone likes piano music to write/read to and uses 8tracks, check it out.

Translations: Adeul - son (though I'm not sure if it's formal/informal/age-restrictive, sorry)

Chapter 38

By the time Driver Yoon pulled into the garage, Young Do was exhausted. He'd spent much of the day composing emails to various financial personnel about the budget for repairs and general up-keep. Only one had responded, and with a fairly derogatory finger-pointing to the human resources department for putting such a strain on the company budget. Just after six, he sent emails to the head of human resources and the two department heads under him. His fingers ached as he turned the doorknob and let Yeong In walk in ahead of him.

She was the other exhausting thing in his evening. Ever since he'd picked her up from school, she'd been just as distant as she'd been before work. He watched her frustrating hair bob as she walked down the hallway. She hadn't even paused to say a simple 'thank you' for holding the door open. He was so focused on her that he didn't think about the changes in his house.

Too late, he noticed the chatter in the kitchen and the unmistakable smell of Ganjang Gejang.

"You two are finally home, come eat with us." Lee Esther's shrill voice pierced the hallway and Young Do grit his teeth. He'd known that morning wouldn't have been the last he'd hear from Abonim, but he had expected to be able to put off forcing Yeong In to be around them until at least the weekend.

He quickly stepped around Yeong In. "It seems you have already finished dinner, we'll have to eat together some other time." He slid his hand into Yeong In's and pulled her toward their room.

"Come and sit." Abonim commanded and it felt like all the blood left his body.

Yeong In pulled on his hand, reviving him. "It looks like they waited for us; it would be rude to just leave." He pleaded with his eyes, but she entered the dining room and bowed politely before sitting down across from Yoo Rachel. He sat next to her and awkwardly picked up his chopsticks.

Abonim cleared his throat. "Rachel, have you decided on a university?"

"I've submitted applications to three different schools, but so far I have only been accepted into two."

"She's got her heart set on studying abroad," Lee Esther said, rolling her eyes.

"There are several good schools abroad which would help your credentials for when you come back home." Abonim sat forward. "Tell me, do you intend to follow in your omma's footsteps or would you consider a job at my company?" Young Do looked up from his crab.

Rachel sipped her water. "I'm grateful for the offer, but I haven't decided what I want to do. It depends on which school I get into." She smiled politely, but Young Do noticed her glance at her omma nervously.

"You are still young, I suppose. You should do what you're good at . . . unless it's a civil servant," he laughed, "or another job working with the public." Young Do saw Yeong In stiffen slightly beside him. He grabbed her hand under the table, hoping they could just get through dinner without incident.

Abonim continued, "Which reminds me, Young Do, you're practically an adult now. I'd like to have to speak with one of our brokers about managing your stocks."

Young Do smiled bitterly. "Thank you for thinking of me, Abonim. However, I've gained an interest in studying finance since I started at the company and I think it would be worth it to learn how to take care of my own stocks." It was a lie, of course. He hadn't the foggiest idea of how that part of the world worked. He simply hoped his bluff seemed solid.

Abonim chuckled. "You study a little and suddenly you think you can learn anything. Adeul, there are people who live so we can pay them to do things for us."

Yeong In's hand shook in his and he ran his thumb over her knuckles, hoping it would soothe her, or at least distract her long enough to shift the conversation. "Perhaps, but I've recently decided to take a more active role in the world around me." Because he now knew he couldn't trust his own flesh and blood to keep him safe.

"Aigoo, this child gets married and gets a job, and suddenly he gains so much wisdom!"

"I'm just doing what I can to contribute to this family."

Abonim harrumphed. "At least one person is. With all you're trying to do, I will schedule a few interviews for a secretary for you. Just talk to Lisa in HR. You might actually find she's more your type anyway. She's foreign, but comes from a good family-"

"I have no interest in a secretary at this moment and," he held up his hand, still clasped with Yeong In's, "this woman is completely my type. I don't need anyone else." He stood, pulling Yeong In along with him. "Thank you for dinner, but we had other plans for the evening."

"Where are you going? What plans could you have so late at night?" Esther exclaimed.

Young Do smirked. "What plans could we, a newlywed couple, have so late? I'd assumed you'd want us to continue the family name in a few years." Abonim pursed his lips, Esther gaped her mouth like a fish and Rachel looked horrified. He had to work hard to not laugh out loud. He turned toward their room, but caught an equally horrified expression on Yeong In's face. It wouldn't be convincing if she looked like that, so he pulled her to the hallway. Just before they were out of sight, he grabbed her face with both of his hands, faced her back toward the dining room, placed his thumbs over her lips and pretended to loudly kiss her while pulling her down the hallway and out of sight.


	39. Chapter 39

Merry Christmas! To those of you who do not celebrate Christmas, please accept my warm feelings anyway. It's not meant to offend any more than "bless you" after a sneeze or "have a nice day". Here is a good sized chapter, and I already have quite a bit of the next chapter written so, good news! I'm feeling much better so hopefully next week will be fruitful.

Translation:

Eomonim - husband's mother - not sure if I already listed this one or not

Chapter 39

After Young Do began moving his thumb across her fingers during dinner, Yeong In couldn't focus on any of the conversation. It was like every nerve receptor was honed in on her hand. Like she needed to measure the exact warmth of his hand against hers or the way his thumb would catch on her ring every now and again. Every cell was electrified with the desire to capture his fingerprint.

Until he pulled her from her seat, exclaiming, "What plans _could_ we, a newlywed couple, have so late? I'd assumed you'd want us to continue the family name in a few years."

She froze. What in the world had they been talking about to imply such a crass-

She allowed him to pull her toward the hallway, intending to interrogate him in the safety of their room. He stopped part way there, however, and pressed his face to hers. She closed her eyes reflexively, expecting to feel his soft lips against hers. He would probably taste like candied crab and salty soy . . .

But all she could feel were two fingers against her lips. She hated herself for the disappointment which crashed through her body, deflating any warmth brought on by his earlier attention.

After they retreated to their room, Yeong In escaped into the bathroom, chiding herself. After she showered and readied herself for bed, she glared at her reflection in the mirror, willing the part of her that loved Young Do to shrivel up and die.

As she exited the bathroom, Young Do tossed his phone onto the couch and headed toward her. She tensed, feeling like she'd stepped in front of a bus. "Looks like I'll need to spend tomorrow morning at the office. You might see if there's anything you can do outside the house for a few hours."

She nodded and stepped around him toward their bed.

 **OooO**

Young Do felt like he was tip-toeing around a time-bomb again as he sat through a silent drive to work. She was back to staring out the window and he was back to being confused and angry. He'd fully expected to be hit or yelled at or even punched once they'd escaped to their room the night before, but she'd gone to bed without a word.

Then she'd gotten up without a word. He didn't even know where she was going all day. Never in his life had he thought how much he could come to hate silences. He huffed and folded his arms petulantly. He decided if she could give him the silent treatment, he could too. He'd done nothing unwarranted or unexpected, after all. He'd even done his best to violate her personal space as little as possible. Women.

 **OooO**

Yeong In bid Driver Yoon goodbye as they pulled up in front of a modest two-story home in a busy, but nice neighborhood. She rang the buzzer and soon an elderly woman with wild hair hobbled down the steps to greet her.

"I'm Baek Yeon-"

"I know who you are, come in, come in. Since you're here, I'm going to run some errands, In Suk is in the back room." She motioned to the open door and took off down the street before Yeong In could tell her she was still wearing house slippers. She turned back around and the sounds of a baby crying slipped out through the doorway. She hoped everything was alright.

Hurriedly, she climbed the brick steps and ran into the house, making it through the front room before the smell hit her. Rotten milk, acrid vomit, and stale waste turned her stomach. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the house and she was taken aback. Dirty laundry littered the floor and furniture and there were all sorts of stains on the carpet and cracked puddles of dried liquid on the floor.

The last time she'd been to In Suk's home, the worst it had been was dusty. She knew Oppa's in-laws were elderly, but she would never have imagined their house would have gotten this bad after only a few weeks with a newborn. New piercing screams came from down the hallway and Yeong In followed it to a room in a perhaps worse condition where In Suk struggled with her squirming, screaming baby in a rocking chair.

Yeong In felt helpless at the sight of her; taunt skin, greasy hair, and she didn't think there was a word to describe the exhaustion showing on her face. Her heart broke.

"Can I take him for a few minutes?" Yeong In asked as she crept into the room.

In Suk looked up and managed a ghostly smile before tears spilled down her face. "He just won't stop crying. I feed him and feed him, but he just doesn't stop and now he won't eat anymore because I'm cracked and bleeding." Yeong In gently took the baby from her and she imploded in on herself. "I haven't showered in a week and I don't even remember what sleep is like! I don't know what to do I'm just so tired and the crying just won't stop!"

Yeong In struggled with the squirming baby in her arms but did her best to hold him close and pat his back. "I'll hold him and you go take a shower. Then, we'll see what we can do about him. I promise things will be better when you're clean." She nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

After a few minutes, the baby in her arms didn't stop crying no matter what position she rocked, patted, or bounced him in. She pulled out her phone and called the only person she knew who'd raised a baby: Her mother-in-law.

"Hello?" She answered on the third ring and Yeong In froze. What was she supposed to call her now? She'd already gotten the feeling she couldn't call her 'unni' anymore, but calling her by her name seemed too informal, and she hadn't seen her since she'd become a Choi . . .

"Hello? I'm having a hard time hearing you, isn't this Young In's phone?"

"Yes . . . eomonim." She paused at the awkwardness.

"Why is there a baby crying in my ear? You've only been married for a few weeks-"

"My nephew won't stop crying and it's driving In Suk unni crazy and I don't know what to do," she said in a rush.

"Is he hungry?"

His screaming picked up and Yeong In had to yell over him into the phone. "I don't know, she said he eats all the-"

"Yeong In, I can't hear you. Text me and I'll see if I can help."

She hung up and typed out a brief description of the situation.

 **Has she taken him to the doctor?**

 _ **I don't know.**_

 **Is she exclusively breastfeeding?**

 _ **Not sure, but I think so.**_

 **Where are you?**

She'd barely sent their address when In Suk came back into the room in a towel and hair dripping down her back and tears down her face. She took her baby from Yeong In and plopped back down into her chair. He quieted down as soon as she lifted his head to her breast.

"I called Eomonim." In Suk's head snapped up and Yeong In put her hands up in front of her. "Only because I'm totally useless when it comes to little kids and she was the only one whom I thought could help."

In Suk's glare softened and she closed her eyes tiredly. "What did she say?"

"She asked if you'd taken him to the doctor."

She nodded slightly. "I have, but they say it's just colic. That all babies cry."

"I see. She also asked if you were only breastfeeding him, maybe he's just hungry."

"Of course, I'm only breastfeeding him. Omma did it and I can too . . . if he and I could just get some sleep." Fresh tears spilled from her closed eyes and Yeong In was at a loss.

"Well, I can't feed him, but I can feed you. Are you hungry? I'm sure I can find something in the kitchen."

In Suk furrowed her brow and slowly opened her eyes. Yeong In thought she was going to get angry, but more tears came instead. "That sounds wonderful."

 **~.~**

Almost half an hour later, a small knock came to the door while Yeong In was picking up some laundry. She greeted Kyung Ran formally and let her in. An expression of disgust flit across her face, probably at the smell, but she quickly recovered and asked where In Suk was. Yeong In led her down the hall and to the room where In Suk slept in her chair with baby Suk Soo still to her chest.

"I have a few questions for her." Kyung Ran whispered.

Yeong In nodded and crept to In Suk, nudging her lightly. "Unni, Eomonim is here. Sorry to wake you, but she needs to ask you some things."

In Suk blinked thickly and nodded.

"Does he sleep like this often?"

She looked down and groaned. "It's the only way he'll sleep a lot of the time and I'm so tired that I just-"

"I understand, but letting him use you as a pacifier isn't really good for either of you. He needs to learn that those are for eating. Otherwise, you're going to be in a lot of pain and the situation is only going to get worse."

Kyung Ran asked several more questions which Yeong In would never have known to ask and In Suk seemed comfortable enough that Yeong In left the room to resume cleaning.

 **~.~**

She'd just set the last dish in the drying rack when her nephew started crying again. She rushed back to In Suk's room to see Kyung Ran hand something to In Suk. "Here, see if he'll take this. When he's hungry, definitely feed him, but make sure he stays awake and focused on eating while he's latched on. When he just needs to be soothed, try a pacifier and some skin-to-skin time. It might take a few days for him to adjust.

Yeong In watched as In Suk put a pacifier into Suk Soo's mouth a few times before he stopped spitting it out. She then brought him to her shoulder where he tucked his head under her chin.

Yeong In tucked a blanket around her bare shoulders and In Suk sighed. "Thank you for helping me. I was really desperate, but I didn't want to ask for help. I'm glad you asked to come over today."

"You're very welcome. We're family, you can call me anytime! I'm just glad Eomonim could come and offer actual help."

"I, um . . ." In Suk choked up and her face was damp again. "This was not how I pictured motherhood. I mean, I knew there would be crying, but I thought I'd know more. On a mother's instinct."

Kyung Ran smiled and patted In Suk's face with a tissue. "Maybe that's how it worked before doctors and hospitals, but I think a lot more babies and mothers died then too. You never really know what to do until after the fact. So, just do what you can and remember to ask for help because those of us who are currently 'after the fact' might know what to do."

"I just feel so useless. Like I'm not a good mom and I- I really don't like being a mom."

"Oh, it's not like that." Yeong In pleaded, rubbing her shoulder.

"The very fact that you feel inadequate means you're doing it right." Kyung Ran said tenderly. "You will probably only have a few days here and there where you feel like you're 'doing it right'. You're new to being Suk Soo's omma and, in the same way, Suk Soo's new to being a baby. Soon he will grow and change and begin to form his own opinions and you'll be in a totally different state of desperation. And you won't know the 'right' answer for any of it because there's not one."

In Suk leaned her head back and closed her eyes again. "That really wasn't very encouraging. Will I ever like being a mom? I feel horrible all the time because right now I hate it."

Kyung Ran pulled a book out of her bag. "Don't ever apologize for feeling. Being the mom of a newborn is hard. Really hard, and it's okay to not like it. It's a lot of responsibility and they don't come with instructions. This book helped me a lot during a difficult point in my life as a mother. When you have a minute here and there - when he's eating perhaps - it might help. It's not an information booklet about breastmilk versus formula or studies on discipline . . . it's just words from one omma to another."

In Suk nodded and Kyung Ran bid them goodbye. Yeong In finished hanging the laundry and brought In Suk another snack and a bottle of water. "I meant to ask earlier, but where is Oppa? Want me to beat him up for not helping out around here?"


	40. Chapter 40

Yay! A day (okay, a few hours) early! I feel good about being able to have the next chapter up by Thursday :) This weekend I got into watching a bunch of dramas! So, I didn't get much writing done, but now I'm back into the swing of things. Because I'm waiting on episodes of Oh my Venus! Which is amazing! And Marry me, or Not (also amazing). AND I'm pining over Splash Splash Love which is also suuuuper good and has an awesome soundtrack. *sigh* This is all in Yeong In's perspective (sorry!). I'll try to have a lot more of Young Do in the next chapter... but no promises!

Chapter 40

Yeong In finished hanging the laundry and brought In Suk another snack and a bottle of water. "I meant to ask earlier, but where is Oppa? Want me to beat him up for not helping out around here?"

She waved Yeong In off, adjusting the blanket around Suk Soo. "He's been working long shifts and sleeping at the precinct during his breaks. He said he was up for a promotion if he helped out with this big case, so he's working really hard because he has to support us now. Omma and Appa are old and have a hard time taking care of things. I think Omma doesn't know what to do with all of Suk Soo's crying. She always said I was a really quiet baby, so she leaves to run errands a lot. I used to do everything, but I've been too tired so . . ."

"I could come on Saturdays or during the week sometime to help if it's okay. I'd love to see my cute nephew anyway and then you can shower or go grocery shopping if you need to."

In Suk smiled. "Wanting some practice, are we? Maybe you should bring that cute husband of yours too. See how bad he is with babies."

Yeong In blushed wildly but laughed all the same. "What makes you think he's bad with babies?"

"Please. With a face like that, you know he was not raised like us and probably has never had to care for a kid in his life. Plus, he's friends with Byung Ho."

"What's wrong with Byung Ho? He loves Suk Soo. He was so excited to show me pictures while I was in the hospital and during my recovery."

"I think he likes the idea of this little guy, but he's visited once with Abonim and the minute I let him hold him he freezes and stares at Suk Soo like he's some feral cat waiting to bite him!" Yeong In was relieved to hear In Suk's laughter but cringed when Suk Soo stirred.

"I'm glad you can at least joke. I got a text a while ago that Young Do's done with work so I'll be on my way, but your laundry is out drying and there are a few side dishes in the fridge so don't forget to eat them."

"Okay, thank you for coming! For helping and for making me laugh. Hopefully, what your Eomonim said will work and next time you come over I'll be less of an emotional wreck."

"I'll believe it when I see it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yeong In laughed and waved goodbye. She stood by the front door for a few minutes until Driver Yoon pulled up. She jogged through the blistering summer heat to the car but hesitated when she saw Young Do's silhouette in the window. All the chaotic emotions she'd been able to shed while taking care of In Suk came rushing back and she got into the car solemnly.

A few minutes passed in silence as Driver Yoon pulled back onto the main street and Yeong In had resigned herself to another lonely evening when Young Do cleared his throat and turned to her. "You're upset with me, aren't you."

She blinked. "Not really."

"No? Not about last night?" He folded his arms and frowned at her.

"Well, I was at the time, but I know why you did it."

"Oh." Young Do faced forward again and Yeong In thought that would be the end of their rather random conversation. Except he whipped back around to face her and she flinched out of surprise. "Then why do you seem angry at me?"

Her cheeks flushed and she folded her own arms. "I don't know, what makes me seem mad at you?"

"Well, you haven't spoken but two sentences to me since yesterday and you won't even look at me."

"I'm looking at you now. And I'm talking to you."

Young Do actually rolled his eyes and faced forward again. "Fine."

Yeong In tried not to laugh, he really did look like a kid during times like these. "Wait. I'll talk okay? I just don't always know what to say." Her hands sweat at her half-truth. It was true she didn't know what to say, but it was also true she was generally angry when they were together . . . just not at him. Usually. "I got to see my nephew today."

"That must have been exciting," he said, overly enthusiastic.

"Well, sort of. He was really angry and Unni was having a really hard time. I didn't realize how much work babies were."

"I'm sure you were able to help some. Maybe visiting her when you're off work earlier than I am would be a good idea. Or on weekends like this when I'm working overtime."

"Actually, I already volunteered to come over once a week."

"Oh, good."

She hesitated. "And I may have promised to bring you once or twice."

"Oh, go- Me? Well, that's . . ." His fidgeting was endearing but also made Yeong In anxious. She wondered if she'd said the wrong thing. "You know what? That sounds like something I could do." He smiled nervously at her and she grinned widely in return.

"Really? That doesn't sound awful? I can never tell with guys, sometimes they're really receptive to little kids and sometimes they hate them."

"Well, I don't exactly know what I think of kids." Yeong In snickered, making a mental note to tell In Suk she was right about him. He continued sombrely. "There's no room for them in the world I've lived in." His gaze turned hollow and Yeong In dared to wonder how he'd grown up. How she would have grown up had Halmeonim raised her.

She thought about the cold, hateful, hurting boy she'd met only months ago and nearly put her hand on his arm in an effort to comfort him. "Hang on," he interrupted her thoughts, "How many guys do you introduce to children?"

"What?"

"You said you can never tell. How many guys have you introduced to your nephew? There aren't any other kids in your family, right?"

"Not my nephew, I mean he's only a few weeks old! I meant more like kids in general." He didn't look any less suspicious, so she continued. "I student-taught for a semester at a kindergarten in college. I was talking about the guys - usually my classmates or Oppa's friends - who asked about what I was studying. I'd get mixed reactions when I said I wanted to be a teacher."

He looked thoughtful but nodded.

"Also, since we're almost home, I feel like I should tell you before we get there. I asked Eomonim for help today with In Suk."

"Omma? Why?" She couldn't decide if his expression was one of surprise or borderline anger.

"Well, I mean it when I said she was having a hard time. She hadn't slept in a long time and her-" she cleared her throat, stopping herself before she gave away too many of In Suk's private details by accident. "Anyway, she was the only one I felt like I could trust who'd birthed a child."

". . . And? What did she say?"

"She came over and helped In Suk a lot I think. I don't know everything they talked about, but In Suk was joking and laughing when I left. Eomonim . . . she was really cool."

Young Do smiled wistfully.

"But I could tell she was really sad." His smile dampened. "How long do we have to stay away from her? I thought you said Halmeonim had a plan."

"She does, but it's taking a little longer than we'd thought." He slouched forward and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I don't have many connections, but maybe there's something-"

"It would help a lot if you could just stop pushing me away. Everyone in that house and at work hates me, I don't think I could breathe if you did too." Her heart panged painfully as she watched him stare straight ahead. This time, she did take his hand. Without guilt . . . a different kind of guilt, at least. Perhaps she could take Eomonim's advice and not be ashamed of her feelings. If only for her son's sake.

"I won't hate you. No matter what." He turned to her and smiled, squeezing her hand lightly. "However, just because I won't hate you doesn't mean I'm not going to get you back for your pranks the other night. I haven't forgotten."

 **~.~**

When they passed through the garage door, Yeong In was less shocked than she had been the previous evening that Lee Esther beckoned them into the dining room again. This time, however, she did her best to act alongside Young Do.

When they first took their seats, his hand slipped into hers. She noticed after several minutes that he was only eating spicy kimchi soup and rice and hadn't touched any of the side dishes. Wondering if it was because he couldn't use chopsticks with his left hand, she placed a piece of peppered beef onto his spoon. She blushed at his surprised look. She turned back to her food.

His hand squeezed hers. She looked up as he held out his half-full spoon toward her, to which she obliged.

Yoo Rachel scoffed. "You two are disgusting. Can't you do that sort of thing away from us?"

"We would," Young Do spoke around the food in his mouth, "Except we keep getting _invited_ to be with you." He held his spoon out to Yeong In again.

"Well, I certainly won't invite you anymore," she pouted.

"That sounds like our cue to flirt in privacy, don't you think, Abonim?"

Abonim glared at both of them briefly before nodding.

"It's early still, want to catch a movie? Neither of us works in the morning," Young Do asked as they stood from their seats.

"After we eat jjajangmyeon?"

"Kol." He put his arm over her shoulder. "We can sit in the back and if the movie is terrible we can-" This time, when he put his thumbs over her lips, she pushed away her disappointment and wrapped her arms around his neck, making the most obnoxious sounds she could.

As soon as the garage door clicked shut, they burst out laughing. "Did you see their faces?" Yeong In choked out.

"I never thought tricking Abonim would be this much fun." Young Do walked toward the car, a bright smile still on his face. "Oh wait, Driver Yoon still has the keys."

"He's probably halfway home by now, do you we have to call him? Can we just take a taxi?"

"Taxis don't come through this neighborhood, but I have another option." He opened a door into the next garage and stopped in front of his motorcycle.

"I thought it was pretty banged up from our crash." Yeong In said, walking around it and trying to look for telltale scratches or dents.

"It was. I bought another one. Here." He pulled out the spare helmet and clicked the garage door opener. Soon, they were rocketing down the highway and Yeong In allowed herself, if only briefly, to enjoy the warmth of Young Do's back. After driving for much longer than Yeong In felt was necessary - not that she was complaining - they stopped in front of the Chinese restaurant closest to the dojo.

"Why are we all the way out here?" Yeong In unclipped her helmet and tried to straighten her hair.

"I thought you'd like to come through your neighborhood again after so long."

"So long? It's only been a few weeks."

"But we haven't been here in a long time." Young Do held the door open and the familiar smell of onions, black beans, and old furniture filled her lungs. Her stress seemed to melt away in an instant.

They sat and were awkwardly quiet until their food arrived. Yeong In laughed as a noodle slapped Young Do's upper cheek in his avid slurping. He snatched a napkin and tried to blindly swipe at it, missing the brown smudge entirely. Yeong In pushed his hand a little to the left, where the napkin finally came away dirty. "Thanks," he said.

"That's nothing. See that smudge on the ceiling tile over there?" He followed her finger and nodded. "We came here once for Oppa's birthday."

". . . And? What happened?"

She gestured to Young Do's noodles. He looked down, then up at the ceiling above them. "Ay, there's no way-"

"Keep in mind it's Oppa we're talking about."

"Really? He slurped a noodle all the way up there?"

Yeong In's smirk turned into a smile and then she started laughing. "What? No! Byung Ho-ya slurped sauce into Oppa's hair and so Oppa flicked a noodle back at him. It started an all out war. We were scrubbing this place for hours."

"I'll bet Baek Abonim was happy about that."

"Actually, Aboji never knew. Omma had brought us, but she stepped out to make a call . . ." Yeong In's mood darkened. She'd gotten good at forgetting she'd ever had a mother until times like this. The woman hadn't shown her face for nearly ten years and yet she was still mucking up her precious memories. She cleared her throat. "Anyway. I'm honestly surprised the owners let us back in."

Young Do sat back in his seat, bowl empty. "Aigoo, to grow up as a Baek," he sighed.

"I'm sure it was horribly embarrassing at the time."

"Which time, your whole childhood?"

Yeong In chuckled. "Mmm pretty much."

"It sounds pretty great to me."

"Which part being embarrassed or being a child?"

He stared out the window. "Hmm, both?"

Yeong In crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes playfully. "I can't help with the child part, but I can definitely embarrass you." He looked at her warily.

"I told you I still have to get you back for pranking me." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "It could happen at any time in any place, so you'd better watch out."

"Horl, you're trying to scare me. It's not going to work."

"We'll see." She picked up her purse and stood. "Are we going to go see a movie, or what?"


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Sorry! I got a really bad stomach bug. I'm not calling it the flu because the actual influenza virus causes birth defects and miscarriage. And is really not that common. So, for my own peace of mind... not The Flu. But it did knock me down for several days. I'm only starting to feel better this evening, and man, I gorged myself on pasta. No regrets here! Also, I celebrated 5 years of being married to my best friend on Wednesday (suspiciously right before I got sick... jk my toddler probably licked it off a grocery cart -eww-)! Busy time of year for our family.  
This note is going to be kind of long. Sorry again! BUT I had the opportunity to marathon Oh My Venus and I was so happy to see the actor who played Young Do's dad (albeit a very less evil version than the one I wrote) and he's so cool! If you haven't watched this show, drop what you're doing and watch it! I've also been watching Love Me If You Dare and it's sort of a mix between Criminal Minds and Sherlock Holmes. Only in China. Also very cool. That's about it, I've been laying in bed the last several days so I filled the time between naps with dramas! Needless to say, I'm ready to get back to writing. I was so disappointed to not be able to this week; I have been so excited for this chapter... and the next. :) Thanks for being patient with me! And Happy New Year!

Translations:

maehyeong - older sister's husband

Chapter 41

Tickets, drinks, and snacks in hand, Yeong In was headed toward their theater when Young Do stopped her.

"I forgot something. Find a seat in the back and I'll find you."

"What did you forget?"

"Just something. I won't be long." He smiled reassuringly and she moved back toward the theater. She sat in the back and set his set of snacks in the seat next to her. There were twenty minutes until Werewolf Boy was supposed to start, so she pulled up her SNS and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. As she browsed, she wondered what Young Do could possibly have left. They already purchased the tickets and treats, and their only other destination for the evening was home . . .

She giggled suddenly, wondering if it had been code for him having to use the bathroom. It would have been silly, considering they lived together. It wasn't like she didn't know he pooped. She sighed, promising herself to thoroughly tease him about it on the way home.

In the meantime, she pondered what to post next on her SNS. It had been a while - she'd been busy and her life, it seemed, was now full of complicated lies. Halmeonim had suggested she take down her old SNS and make a new one, but she had never posted anything which could be used against her so she hadn't. Although, it had stopped her from posting anything new in the last month either. Everything was a lie.

She silenced and locked her phone, sighing. Just as the opening credits for the movie began she realized Young Do had been gone for a lot longer than she thought necessary. She started to worry that something had happened to him. She pulled out her phone and called him. No answer. She tried one more time and when he didn't answer again, she stood from her seat. She'd search all the facilities in the building if she had to.

No sooner had she reached the end of her row than Young Do himself nearly knocked her over.

"Sorry,"

"Watch it," they said at once before Yeong In realized it was him.

"Where have you been?" she exclaimed.

"Is that our seat over there?" He pointed to the cave of snacks she'd left, but slid past her before she could respond. She followed him, relieved that he was fine but frustrated that he'd made her worry. She prodded him again as he sat but he merely patted the seat next to him and smirked. When she finally did sit, he pulled out an umbrella. "I remember your bad luck with movie theaters and didn't want a repeat."

She stared at it for several moments before a smile cracked her dubious face. He snickered and she couldn't help the giggles bubbling up inside her. "How thoughtful." She took the umbrella and opened it above them. "How long have you planned this?"

"Since I saw you staring warily at all the people carrying drinks. Why else would I have you pick a seat in the very back?"

A lot of reasons popped into her mind, but they were all ridiculous. "At dinner you said-"

"Probably from here on out, don't take anything I say in front of Abonim to heart. Half-truths make for easier lies, but when I say something questionable, just ask me when we're alone. I promise to be truthful with you."

"Thank you."

"While we're being mushy, since I'm taking two years of your life, if there's anything you want to do, let me know." He winked at her and she nodded, her earlier giggles having turned into nervous butterflies.

As the previews broke away to the opening scene, Yeong In and Young Do fell silent. It was an interesting film, or it might have been. Upon the only moderately suspenseful introduction of the werewolf boy, Yeong In reflexively grabbed for Young Do's hand. At his sideways glance, she blushed and pulled away.

He tightened his grip slightly so she left her hand in his. She then spent most of the movie focused entirely on the warmth of his hand, the clamminess of hers and steadying her racing heart. In the dark, it was easy to rationalize "just a minute longer" and "just don't think about it" when she knew she'd drown in her guilt later. She wondered what would happen when the lights came on at the end? Would he let go of her hand immediately or act like it had never happened?

She was saved this impending humiliation, however, when Young Do got up toward the end. "I'll be right back."

"Another umbrella?"

He chuckled as he moved past her. "Something like that. I'll be right back."

He did return fairly quickly, and busied himself with their remaining snacks. She didn't know if he was sending her some kind of signal or if he had just been polite before or if he was just being a guy and making sure none of their food went to waste. It was one of those times she wished she could go home and talk to Byung Ho about it. He always knew what to say, but even a private phone call to him was out of the question. Almost all of her time was spent either under the surveillance of Choi Dong Wook, or in the presence of his son. Text, however tedious, seemed to be her only option.

She shook her head and tried to focus on the rest of the movie . . . but it was difficult because she really had no idea what was going on.

 **OooO**

Young Do vaguely remembered someone telling him that he wouldn't have his teenager metabolism forever and that eating late at night was bad for his waistline, but as he flexed in the mirror in his pre-shower wait-for-the-shower-to-heat-up-stare-at-myself-in-the-mirror time, that time looked to be far, far into the future. Apart from the scattered scars, the toning exercises Hyungnim showed him were definitely doing their job. Lesser men would look for opportunities to go shirtless, like a crowded gym or aquatic park . . . but he was married, and that didn't look very 'devoted lover' to the press.

Unless he took Yeong In. An evil grin spread across his reflection. He just didn't know if she enjoyed that sort of thing. If she did, then it'd be no problem. They'd just pick a day and go.

If she didn't and he just took her to one, he'd either be beaten into oblivion or worse . . . be given the cold shoulder for however long it took her to get over it. He raked his hands through his hair and perched on the counter. "Why are women so confusing?" he grumbled. He scooted farther away from the sink and barely saved his phone from falling into the toilet. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He was saved! Surely Byung Ho would know something so simple about his own sister.

He typed out a text, intending to shower while he waited since Byung Ho's schedule was so unpredictable. However, he'd only just set his phone down when it vibrated. Unexpectedly happy, he unlocked his phone.

 **Just seduce him.**

He stared at the characters in confusion. Was he misreading? Nothing about the statement made sense.

 **Sorry, wrong person.**

Young Do tapped his response quickly. **_I'll say. What kind of advice are you handing out?_**

 **Well, you might know eventually and yes, Noona likes to swim, but doubt she'd be up to it in public.**

Young Do felt horrible the second he realized what he'd asked. Of course she wouldn't want to. Even if she wore a suit which covered her scars, there was still the issue of her newly healed muscles.

His phone vibrated again. **A private pool might be better. I've heard aquatic exercise is good for muscle strength. I'll leave her in your care Maehyeong!**

Young Do snorted, but also felt like he was just manipulated into doing something.

 **~.~**

By the time they both woke up, it was well past noon. Young Do stretched, got dressed, and made a few phone calls while Yeong In drowsily ate some breakfast on their couch. Once he was finished, he plopped down beside her. "What do you have in the way of swimwear?"

She glanced at him but returned to her soup. "Why?"

"I've heard swimming is good for your muscles. You said they didn't hurt much anymore, right?"

"Well, not enough to need a prescription anyway. They're still a little stiff and sore."

"Good. We can go stretch them out and I'll bet they feel a lot better tomorrow." He stood and started toward the door but stopped when he realized she wasn't following. "I've secured a private pool so no one else will be there. You can wear jeans and a shirt if it makes you feel better, though they're not very helpful for exercising-"

"Alright, alright. Just give me a few minutes okay?" She waved him off, but not unkindly. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Not exactly what he'd expected when the thought had first come to him, but not a totally bad outcome. He might have to text Byung Ho more often.

 **~.~**

Turns out, it was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

From the moment Yeong In followed him into the water - in a baggy t-shirt and shorts - she'd nearly drown in the folds of fabric inflating around her. He finally convinced her to loose the shirt but had realized too late how low-cut her swimming suit was. He tried to look at her face, really. Anywhere but just below her slender neck and collarbone. It didn't help that the water was warm.

He guided her toward the deeper end of the pool and was thankful when nothing but her head bobbed above the water. She dove underwater, but came up sputtering and wincing. "This isn't going to work! Everything hurts!"

"Didn't the doctor give you exercises you could do?" he asked as he steadied her shoulders until she caught her footing.

"Not any I can do in the water. He just said I could slowly return to my normal workout."

"Did he say anything about the pain?"

"Not really, I wasn't in pain when I was sitting in his office!"

"Alright, calm down. Let's start out slowly." He backed her up to where she could solidly stand. "You know more about muscles than me, so hold onto my arms and stretch slowly. Use the weightlessness of the water to rest when you need to. I'll be here to make sure you don't drown." She looked at him doubtfully, but complied. Rather successfully, the thought.

Twenty minutes later, Yeong In cried out and slipped below the water. He quickly pulled her out and she clung to him, shaking. "Cramp," she managed and the walked them to the side of the pool.

"Can you climb out?"

She shook her head, clutching her stomach.

"I need you to try; you're safest out of the water. I'll help as much as I can." He hoisted her halfway out of the water until she could get a grip on the floor and finish pulling herself out. He pulled himself out of the water beside her and scooted her away from the edge of the pool. "Where does it hurt? Is it a cramp or did you pull something? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"It's just a side cramp," she choked out.

"Can you stretch it? I've always been told to stretch out my cramps or massage them." She nodded and straightened one leg out, then the other while gripping his arm with white knuckles.

After a few long minutes, Yeong In relaxed and laid on the concrete breathing heavily and he laid back too, relieved he hadn't caused her to further injure herself. "At least we got you out of the water."

"Why, are you afraid of CPR?"

When he didn't answer, she turned her head toward him. "I don't actually know CPR," he admitted.

She cracked her hand against his stomach. "You took an injured person to a pool and you don't know CPR?!"

"It's not like I left you there! I was right next to you the whole time!"

She got up and retrieved her wet clothes. "I don't believe you. If I could teach you CPR and drown you, I would."

He rubbed his stomach as she disappeared into the locker room and sighed when he realized she'd left a giant, red handprint on his beautiful abs which he hadn't even been able to show off.

 **OooO**

Yeong In dried off after a shower and picked up her phone. There was a text from Byung Ho.

 **How was your swim?**

She grit her teeth. Suddenly, a lot of things made sense and it didn't make her feel any better.

 _ **I don't know how or why you're involved, but butt out! I don't need help from my brother, of all people.**_

 **It went well then?**

 _ **It should bother you that you want to know.**_


	42. Chapter 42

Longer wait, but I hope it's worth it.

Chapter 42

Yeong In didn't sleep well that night. Or the next. In fact, she didn't sleep well all week. She'd come to terms that family dinners were going to be a thing. She'd even gotten used to flirting with Young Do at the table. It was fine because she could understand what it meant.

In private, however, Young Do was nice to her. Too nice.

He spent a lot of time in silence, going over work documents or putting together presentations, and Yeong In could understand that too. What she had a problem with, was the way he took an interest in what she was doing.

When she finally worked up the courage to pick up dancing again, she'd tried to use cordless earbuds and suggest Young Do face another direction so he wouldn't get distracted. His reply?

"It's okay, I needed a break anyway, what are you watching?" He'd set his tablet and binder on top of his briefcase and laid back on the couch.

"I'm actually not watching anything, I was going to dance."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was something you and Byung Ho would always do when Baek Abonim was gone. Which ones are you going to do?"

She'd expected him to grumble about having to change spots or be upset that she wasn't working while he was. Something she probably would have done. Instead, he'd perched on the edge of the couch and watched her with apparent sincerity. She'd given him a suspicious once-over but had turned back to the television anyway. "I was thinking about taking it slow. Shinee or Infinite have a few videos with simple-ish choreography."

"Simple-ish?"

"Well, a lot of my favorite songs had complicated choreography with a lot of full-body movement. For now, I think I'd better stick to the basics. Probably a boy band since they, generally, have less hip-swinging. Although F(x) doesn't do it as much as GG-"

"What's wrong with hip swinging?"

"Nothing. Unless you've been stabbed and then had invasive surgery recently." She'd regretted saying it almost as soon as her words left her tongue. His expression instantly darkened and he'd looked away.

"Actually," she'd stammered, trying to pull his attention away from an undoubtedly dark place. "It's more because I don't really want to swing my hips in front of you."

He'd raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Well it's, you know, embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Because of your feelings for me?"

She'd began browsing videos in silence in an attempt to ignore him, but he'd left his spot on the couch and stood beside her place on the floor.

"Being embarrassed didn't seem to stop you from holding my hand the other night." She'd looked up to see him smirking.

"You didn't seem to mind." She'd looked back at her laptop, feigning indifference, but her heart beat erratically and a cold sweat of anticipation broke out over her shoulders. She'd been naive to think he'd simply answer the question she'd implied. The question she'd agonized over for days. 'Why hadn't he minded?'

Instead, he knelt down beside her. "What video are we going with?"

"We?"

"You're going to teach me one of your simple-ish dances, aren't you? You are, after all, a teacher."

"I don't get paid to be your teacher," she'd groused, disappointed about the change of subject, but happy enough for the excuse to spend more time with him.

"You don't? I could have sworn it was in the contract somewhere . . ."

She'd glared at him and he'd smiled back.

"Whatever. This one is called Before the Dawn by Infinite. I'll pull up the dance video and we'll see if you can keep up." She'd cast the video to the TV screen while Young Do pushed the coffee table out of the way.

As the first lyrics played, " _Because I listen to my heartbeat one by one,_ " she'd felt a lot of twinges in her stomach as she'd moved, but they weren't as painful as she'd expected. She admitted to herself that her semi-weekly trips to the pool with Young Do really had stretched out her muscles. She still had to be careful and some of the moves she left out, but it felt amazing to be doing something which simultaneously felt normal and foreign.

"Those ropes bother me."

She'd glanced over to see Young Do standing motionless with his arms crossed.

"Dancing requires movement."

"I'm watching first. It's just funny how whoever designs their clothes must not think about how annoying they might be."

"There are aspects of your job that aren't comfortable, but they're there for one reason or another. I'm not an expert, but I think they're cool. This song is about desperately catching love, and the ropes could symbolize the entrapment of those feelings."

He'd looked at her doubtfully.

"Or, they could just be an interesting aesthetic. They add a bit of texture to the picture; these people are artists, after all."

"I'm not seeing it," he'd said, scratching his chin.

"Let me show you another video where texture in clothing is more pronounced. EXO uses it a lot more than Infinite." She'd sat down in front of her laptop again, and soon put up the Heart Attack music video. "They also use silhouettes and lighting in a cool way in several of their videos."

Young Do had looked thoughtful as he listened to Yeong In chatter about the use of color and motion through several other videos, but she couldn't tell if he was actually interested or simply humoring her. But that brought back the question of 'Why?'.

She'd also had a hard time coming up with any good pranks since she was the only audience. She couldn't do anything that would affect his work, and she couldn't get his family in on it . . . By Wednesday, she'd had been frustrated enough to call upon her assets. She realized she had the best well of mischief and trickery: a class full of preteens who didn't waste their time studying. So, she assigned a one-page essay to her class of the perfect prank. They'd worked on it in class Thursday and at the end of the day on Friday, she had a stack of -what she hoped was - pure genius.

While there was a rule that she couldn't go home alone, there was no such restriction for Young Do, and Yeong In knew that if she took the essays home, there was a good chance they'd be read by Young Do. So, she texted Driver Yoon that she'd be late and settled into her grading. Most of the other teachers left early, it being Friday, and she ignored their exclamations of weekend plans. In a different world, she'd be heading to work overnight at the cafe. It might have been a night full of laughter and goofing around with her coworkers and perhaps a few friendly guests.

That part of her life was gone now and, no matter how it happened, or for how long it lasted, she was grateful to be using her degree and doing what she'd always wanted to do. It was with that heart that she allowed herself one mournful sigh and graded - rather generously - the first few essays.

 **~.~**

On the third essay, she pulled out a notepad. From the most unexpected student - quiet Park Jin Woo - gave her an amazing idea . . . and she decided to watch him a little closer from then on. Shower pranks were the best because the victim couldn't immediately react.

A coffee mug thunked onto her desk and she looked up to see Song Songsaengnim walking back to his desk. She thanked him and took a sip, realizing they were the only ones left in the office. He sat at his computer opposite from her and stared leisurely at his screen. "Not going home early? I thought all newlyweds jumped at the chance to get home."

"Yes, well. Everyone needs a break every now and again." She smiled genuinely. "Besides, if I make him wait tonight, he'll appreciate me more tomorrow, right? And if I happen to get all my work done in the process . . ."

He chuckled. "I see. I hope it works. Sometimes playing games like that can backfire."

 **OooO**

Young Do climbed into the car wearily. It was almost dark and he hoped they had given Abonim a hard enough time in the last week that the evening would be a quiet one. He browsed for movies to stream but panicked a little when Driver Yoon missed two turns for Yeong In's school.

"She said she'd be late tonight, sir."

"Did she say why?" he asked, pulling out his phone and calling her.

"No, sir." Her phone went to voicemail. "Just that she'd find her own way home."

" She's not picking up. She always gives a reason, there's none of her work that she can't do at home."

"If I may, sir, perhaps she needs a little time away."

He gritted his teeth. "Then she could have told me and I'd have taken her somewhere. Head to the school; I can't let something happen to her again because of me."

"Yes, sir. How will we get to her, visitors aren't allowed in the school after hours."

"I'll climb in through the bathroom window if I have to. Anything to make sure she's safe."

 **OooO**

Yeong In set the last essay down and leaned back. She hadn't expected a stack of essays to take so long to grade, but she'd taken notes for her personal life as well as for her curriculum and made a lot of corrections on the actual papers. She stretched her forearms and shook out her right wrist. Yawning, she pulled out her peach-flavored chapstick and phone. After soothing her worried lips, she unlocked her phone and balked to see ten missed calls. All from Young Do.

The blood drained from her face as she wondered if something had happened. She shot up from her chair and practically ran out of the room as she called his phone. He picked up on the second ring but his voice was breathy and he breathed heavily between words.

"Are you still at school?"

"Yes."

"Thank goodness. Meet me on the roof."

"The roof? Of what? Is everything alright? Why are you like that."

"Aiesh! Just come to the roof!" The line disconnected. Her mind reeling, she ran down the hall and up the stairs. As she pushed open the door to the roof, she saw a figure in the dim light hunched over beside the railing.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She ran over to him, dropped down to the concrete, and checked the area for anyone else. They appeared to be alone. She turned to inspect Young Do then, but he simply held onto the railing and stared out into the night. "What's going on?" she asked again.

He grasped her arm tightly. "Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was grading papers and must have forgotten it was silenced. If I'd known you were going to call, I would have answered, I promise. Are you hurt anywhere? Should we go to the hospital?"

He sighed and laid back onto the ground. "No. I'm alright. Just tired."

"How did you get up here?"

"Let's just say I haven't used so many muscles since Kim Tan had to break into his own house."

"I withdraw my question. I don't want to be an accomplice when you get caught on CCTV someday."

"Who do you think I did it for?" he exclaimed, sitting up.

"Did I ask you to? I was just grading papers!" She helped him stand up and he folded his arms in front of her.

"I know. I saw you from the window. Which is why I didn't actually break into the school."

"Through the window! Young Do! What exactly did you-" She rubbed her face and took a few calming breaths before continuing. "Why are you going so overboard?"

". . . I thought something might have happened to you." He looked away. "I don't like you getting hurt because of me."

Her heart clenched for him. "You know, I don't blame you for any of this."

"You should."

"No, it's not your fault. None of this is. We're both victims."

He nodded but remained silent.

She took a breath and spoke before her brain could think better of it. "While we're being truthful, I have something to ask you." He met her gaze and she almost chickened out but forced herself on despite her thundering heart. "Why have you been so nice to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This last week. You've been overly accommodating when I need the bathroom and bought everything I want for dinner and you even listened to me when I went on and on about music videos for over an hour." She hesitated. "Why did you hold my hand?"

". . . You're asking me why I've been trying to be a decent friend since we spend almost all of our time together? I would have thought that was obvious. The next two years will be miserable if we're not, at least, amicable. As for holding your hand . . . I told you to ask if there was anything you wanted to do, and I thought holding my hand was one of those things. Because you like me."

"Just because I asked. So, you'd do anything I asked?" She took a step toward him and he stepped back.

"Well, within reason. I'm taking part of your life and tarnishing your future, it's the least I can do."

She watched him doubtfully. He wouldn't meet her gaze. She sighed. "Fine. Let's get off the roof before we get locked out."

They quietly passed through the hallways and Yeong In stopped outside the teacher's office. Song Seongsangnim still sat at his desk. She pushed Young Do around the corner, away from the office windows. "I'm going to get my things, stay here and don't get caught," she whispered.

"I think I'll go ahead and head home, have a good weekend." She collected her things and bowed to her senior. He nodded in return and she led Young Do the long way around to a the front door.

One corner before the entrance, Yeong In saw the bobbing light of their security guard. Hurriedly, she shoved Young Do through the nearest door, following after him. Except the classroom turned out to be a tiny closet and she struggled to cram herself into it in order to shut the door.

"Ouch!" Young Do hissed, "you're standing on my foot."

She shushed him and shuffled onto a box, holding onto Young Do's shoulder for balance.

"What are you-" Young Do began again and Yeong In felt for his face before clamping her hand over his mouth. Seconds passed before footsteps passed on the other side of the door.

Young Do ripped her hand from his mouth and she clutched his face to keep from toppling onto him. "How long are we going to stay here? I know you like me, but isn't it worse if we're caught in a school closet?"

She clenched her teeth. "You keep bringing up my feelings whenever it's convenient for you."

"Am I wrong?"

"Are you covering up feelings of your own?"

"Wha- That's absurd."

"Absurd? You-" She blew out a breath, restraining herself from slapping him. "You know what? I'm not going to feel bad for feeling anymore. Yes. I like you. I like you a lot, and I don't know if I could ever stop liking you. I don't know why you think it's absurd, but we're stuck this way so it leaves me only one option." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Seducing you." She pressed her lips against his.


	43. Chapter 43

Yay! It's still Thursday where I am! I've been marathoning Trot Lovers since I did a dumb thing and injured myself the other day. It makes me miss Sassy Go Go so much! I even resorted to FMVs (which I have never done!). *Facepalm* too many feels for this poor pregnant lady!

Chapter 43

Young Do's insides felt like they would simultaneously explode and liquefy from the moment Yeong In's arms slid across the skin on his neck and her lips pressed against his. Her weight had pushed him against the wall where something dug painfully into his back. He gasped reflexively and Yeong In used his open mouth to deepen their kiss. He grabbed her arms, intending to push her off . . . but he couldn't move his arms. It was nothing like the first time she'd kissed him all those months ago on the night he'd saved her from his father the first time. It wasn't anything like the kiss at their wedding. It was full of passion and danger and desperation and she felt so soft pressed against him and her fingers moving through his hair and

The closet door opened and Yeong In abruptly shoved off of him. "S-Song Seonsaengnim. I thought you were in the office," she said breathlessly as she stepped down and out of the closet. Young Do followed, feeling a bit embarrassed by being caught in such a compromising position, but one look at Yeong In and he knew his discomfort was nowhere near her humiliation. The older man stood before them, arms crossed. Yeong In rambled stuttered out a few excuses. "I-It's not what it looks like-"

"Then tell me, Choi Seonsaeng, what _is_ it?"

"Ah . . . Well, this is my husband." She grasped his arm and pulled him closer to her side. Song Seonsaengnim cocked an eyebrow.

Young Do pulled out his phone. "It's true, here's our wedding picture."

"I see. Why is he _here_? Surely you have places at home where you can do _that_ sort of thing."

"My phone was on silent from classes and I forgot to turn it back on-"

"When she didn't pick up my calls, I was worried something had happened-"

"We were leaving but then I saw someone headed this way so we hid in the closet because you know Principal Yang is aching to find an excuse to fire me and-"

Song Seonsaengnim put up his hands, silencing them both instantly. "Let's say I did believe you, what's stopping me from taking up this matter with the principal myself?"

Yeong In slouched her shoulders. "Nothing, but I really hope you don't. I can promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again. Fortunately, there were no children around to witness something like this in our sacred school." Young Do felt like he should say something, anything, but he couldn't form any words on his tongue. He had no idea what kind of person this man was or what kind of weight he had with the principal but when Yeong In bowed, he quickly followed.

He chuckled. "Araso, araso. I'll take your word so let's get out of here before we're all caught." They nodded and followed the surprisingly quick-paced old man toward the door. Once they were in the parking lot, Song Seonsaengnim paused. "I suppose your plan worked a bit too well, didn't it?"

Yeong In blushed heavily. "Yes."

"Just take care of it over the weekend and come back a bit more focused, alright?"

"Yes."

Young Do was very confused as they made their way back to the car, but when he asked about it, she simply smiled and waved him off. He thought to inquire further but as he wetted his lips to speak, he tasted Yeong In's peach chapstick. It was a taste which brought back too many memories for him to form coherent words.

 **OooO**

Yeong In sighed in relief to find the Choi home completely dark when they finally made it back. There had honestly been too many emotions and she was too exhausted to deal with her evil in-laws. Young Do hadn't said anything during their car ride and when they actually arrived home, he went straight upstairs and closed himself into the bathroom.

She plopped down onto the couch and pulled out her phone, hoping Byung Ho was still awake.

 _ **I may have scared him off.**_ She hesitated before sending the message, as if hitting send would make it fact.

His reply came after she stared at the blank TV screen for several minutes, worrying about what Young Do was thinking behind that door. **Can't have been that bad. What happened?**

It was awkward, but she offered back a few vague details.

 **Daebak! My noona is very bold!**

 _ **It wasn't planned, the timing seemed right.**_

 **Men aren't complicated creatures. Give him time and space.**

She sighed. "Easier said," she mumbled. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and tried to hush the doubts in her head. She'd already made the decision to do this, so she was going to try her best. However, she did admit to herself that kissing him might have been a bit too forward. She'd have to think of some mild form of flirting which wouldn't scare him away.

She turned her head and her gaze fell on his briefcase. " _In the meantime,"_ she thought, pulling a stack of post-it notes from her bag.

 **OooO**

Young Do woke early the next morning. It was Saturday and, so far, he hadn't been bothered by work. He stretched his sore limbs, wincing as he moved his right arm. Confused, he felt up his arm and over his shoulder blade and- He hissed. What had he done to his shoulder blade?

The feeling of something pressing painfully to his back came to mind from the night before and, mysteriously, he could still taste peach on his lips. He turned to see that Yeong In was still sleeping, her hair hanging in her face as usual. But it's short length exposed just her thin lips, dry and parted slightly in sleep. He couldn't not think about how they felt against his, how her tongue-

He got up, donned a jacket and sneakers, and headed down the stairs. One, two, three laps around the block left him winded and hungry but failed to clear his head. However, the truth he'd fought with all last night had become crystal clear: If she'd only just decided to seduce him, he was in trouble, because he'd been being seduced for a long time now. Definitely, when they'd gone swimming and probably when he'd walked in on her during their honeymoon . . . maybe even before. He supposed it didn't really matter when it started happening, the point was that he undeniably saw her as a woman.

The problem, well, one of many, was that he respected her too much to simply give in. He'd seen what kinds of shallow relationships existed in merely physical attraction. Abonim had seen to that. He feared that as much as a man in his prime could. And he was a man. It had been so hard to focus and hold back the night before that he was almost - almost - glad her sunbae had interrupted them.

It wasn't that he couldn't stop, he just hadn't really wanted to.

His head hurt. Taking out his phone, he decided he needed to spend an evening with the guys.

 **~.~**

The music was louder than Young Do remembered and the lasers and pulsing lights were disorienting at first, but after a while, it felt familiar to him again. Myung Soo came back from the relatively empty dancefloor to refill his drink and tease Young Do, who had benched himself after a guy doused him with a drink because his supposed girlfriend had danced too close to him. The only reason the guy had walked away unchecked, was because Young Do knew that if he started a fight, Myung Soo would join in. Tipsy, underaged Myung Soo.

"Come on, you're the one who wanted to go out this early."

He waved him off, not really because he was afraid of having a drink thrown at him again, it was just that he wasn't really feeling the atmosphere. Myung Soo must have finally picked up on his mood because he pulled Young Do off the stool and toward the door. "Let's go see what Kim Tan is up to."

"You know where he is?" Young Do asked as he pulled on his helmet.

"Easy. He's always hovering around Eun Sang." He laughed and shook his head. "You know, I actually thought they would be the ones to get married or elope before anyone else. Never thought it'd be you."

He mumbled noncommittally and revved the engine of his motorcycle before Myung Soo could ask any questions.

 **~.~**

Unfortunately, a visit with Kim Tan only served to make Young Do nauseated. They way he and Eun Sang made gooey eyes and obnoxiously flirted with each other seemed juvenile for their graduated status. They were adults now. Acting like love-sick preteens was irritating - he did, however, make a few mental notes so he could step up his acting in front of Abonim.

"My shift is almost over and then I have to go home," Eun Sang pouted.

"Hyungnim has a tight leash on me these days, so I can't even walk you home," Kim Tan wrapped her in an embrace like they were saying farewell forever. He shared a disgusted look with Myung Soo.

"I need to start cleaning up."

"Just let me hold you a little longer."

"You can't. My manager will say something."

Myung Soo stood. "Yah! Cut it out, I'm going to say something. Come on, Tan, let's go find your man card."

Kim Tan turned to Myung Soo and sighed. "I really can't. Hyungnim really is keeping a close watch on me. He has two guards on me anytime I'm out of the house. He's worse than Aboji."

"Why? What's he afraid of?"

Eun Sang blushed. "Actually, we tried to run away after graduation."

That fact only seemed to surprise Myung Soo. From the way they'd been acting, Young Do had wondered why they hadn't eloped already.

"See? That's why you do what Young Do did. Threaten to elope so they'll let you get married."

"My situation was a bit different than that," Young Do said quickly.

"Right. Your wife happened to be introduced as an heir for the Myo corporation just before it was announced that you'd be getting married." Myung Soo scratched his chin. "Not a bad plan, actually. Tan, all you need to do is find a company without many heirs who wouldn't mind having a strong connection with Jeguk and you're all set."

"Except my wife really is the granddaughter of Chairwoman Myo," Young Do said, feeling irrationally angry.

"But that still doesn't explain why you got married all of a sudden. You seemed to hate her for the few days she taught at school and I never heard you talk about her until after it came out in the papers."

"What's your point, Myung Soo?" Young Do asked, making an actual effort to unclench his teeth.

"I'm just saying it's a bit insulting that such a big part of your life was kept from me. I mean, I know there's a lot you don't talk about, but I thought for sure I'd be the first one to know if you'd had a crush after Eun Sang. Just makes me wonder if it was planned by her company. Did she throw herself at you and end up pregnant-"

Young Do's fist connected with Myung Soo's jaw, silencing him as he fell over his chair and hit the floor.

"Yah! No fighting in here, you'll get me fired."

Kim Tan stepped between the two as Myung Soo got to his feet.

"What's the deal, Choi Young Do? Did I say something wrong? Or are you just as tied around your wife as Kim Tan is to Eun Sang? What was her name? Yeong In? You must have skills or something because she didn't seem all that into you when she went on that date with Che-"

Young Do took several steps toward Myung Soo, but Kim Tan blocked him. "Not here." Young Do looked around and shoved Kim Tan off of him.

"Don't touch me." He walked toward the door. "You have no idea what I'm going through. None of you do, so don't run your mouths about things you don't know."


	44. Vacation

Sorry for not saying so earlier, but I'm on vacation until February (about another week). I haven't died or abandoned this story, just taking a much needed break. I've been posting weekly for the last few months so I'm going to take some time and think about the best way to sequence the next events in this story. If anyone wants to help me work through it, PM , you can expect a new chapter in February.

Thanks for sticking with me so far!


	45. February 1st

Hi guys... I've been really sick since Saturday and now I'm in the hospital with two infections which have caused severe dehydration. It might be another week before I get a chapter yet, but I do have the next chapter mostly written and the last few chapters outlined! So once I can get the ball rolling it'll be easy-peasy. Just hold off a little longer :-)


	46. Chapter 44

Hey, it's been a while! I've been home for almost a week now and am finally feeling better! My son and I were let out of quarantine today (YAY!) and we enjoyed being outside all morning running any errands we could come up with. Doc said baby's heartbeat was very strong today (Friday it was weak and tired, so really, really good news!) and things have started settling back down. I'm just really grateful for being able to have healthcare. If I hadn't gone to the doctor when I did, there's a high chance I could have died because of dehydration. My nurses actually blew two veins before being able to get my IV halfway into one long enough to get some fluids into my body just because they were so empty. It was really scary, actually, but I'm fine now! And my house has been sanitized more in the last week than probably all month! I was going to try to finish this story in time for Valentine's Day because I had a really great epilogue planned, but that might be a bit late. We'll see. :) I'll post these last few chapters as they're done. There's only 2-3 more and I might have a hard time writing them because this story has been so fun and I'm only half ready for it to be over!

OO one more thing, I swear! Thank you so much to Toraffles for the amazing reviews. A lot of the things that I've been confused and insecure about as far as names and social customs go were answered in their reviews! I am not in a position where I feel the need to go back and fix all 44 chapters (because then I'd be tempted to rewrite several things and then I'd be editing for another 4 months... I just don't have that kind of time). I am wanting to at least start on my next story (an original, not a fanfic, sorry) before this baby is born. But please take a look at those reviews because I can tell you from experience that they are more helpful than an hour on google.

Chapter 44

Young Do was fuming. Dusk had turned to darkness hours ago and the sticky-hot air only fueled his temper.

"Yah!" Myung Soo called from the cafe door behind him. "What's with you? I only meant to say you weren't acting like the Young Do I went to school with."

Young Do chuckled darkly. "A lot's changed since school. It seems so far away now."

"What, just because you found a girl-"

"Things are a lot more complicated than that." He looked around and lowered his voice. "I can't tell you now, but I will eventually." He blew out a breath, his anger having turned into fear that if he said anything else to Myung Soo, he'd earn Abonim's attention.

". . . Alright. Just do what you need to do. You know where to find me when you're ready."

Young Do's anxiousness loosened as he nodded to Myung Soo. They'd been close friends for years - as close as friendship could be between heirs - and it was moments like this where Young Do remembered why they'd stayed that way despite all the rivalries and contracts. He would have said something along those lines, but his phone rang.

Reaching into his pocket, he realized it was his untraceable phone which was ringing. He looked around again before picking up. "This is Young Do."

"Secretary Kim will be contacting you tomorrow with a meeting time," Chairman Myo said quickly. "I'd like you to bring any information you have on your abonim's embezzling and assault records. My intel says he doesn't keep those records at the office. They must be in his home office."

"I understand."

She hung up and he quickly pocketed his phone. It looked like he was taking a sick day tomorrow.

By the time he arrived home, most of the lights in their room were off and Yeong In lay motionless in bed. Part of him was relieved that she'd had no trouble being in the Choi house alone and that she'd felt safe enough to go to sleep, but another part of him was disappointed that his evening would be quiet without her constant interruptions or obnoxious music.

He wearily climbed under his covers and shifted around restlessly for a while before Yeong In's steady breathing distracted him. He peered over the pillow blockade at her and chuckled as he pushed her hair out of her face. He'd spent most of the day away because of her confusing advances, but he regretted that as he watched her sleep. There were going to be a lot of stressful things happening in the next few days and he'd opted to spend the last serene day without her. He wondered what she'd done; if she'd gone anywhere, who she'd seen, who she'd talked to, what she'd talked about, if she'd smiled or laughed or yelled or-

He rubbed his face and groaned. He had never been this obsessed about anyone - or anything, for that matter - in his life. Why now? Why her? Perhaps it had been easier for her to seduce him than he'd like to admit.

 **~.~**

The next morning, Young Do woke up, turned his alarm off, and went into the bathroom to start his morning routine. He'd gone to bed entirely too late the night before and felt his body crack with exhaustion as he stretched. Halfway through his shower beeping roused him from his soapy, half-awake daze. He peeked out the curtain. Nothing. He rinsed, got out, and checked beside the counter in case his watch had fallen. Nothing. Under the sink, behind the mirror, even in the shower itself. Still nothing.

As he paced the bathroom, he realized it was coming from the toilet. The bowl was clear but when he lifted the ceramic lid to the tank he found a children's watch taped to the underside of the lid. He sighed but smiled. At least, he had some idea as to what Yeong In had been up to the previous day.

Then he saw the time on the watch: 3:26 AM.

His alarm was usually set for 6. He clenched his teeth and stopped himself from throwing the blasted watch. "So she wants to play a game, does she?" he seethed.

 **OooO**

Yeong In woke to the alarm on her phone. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before something confused her. She'd expected Young Do to roughly wake her up once he realized she'd set his alarm backward three hours. But he hadn't. It was precisely the time she usually set her alarm to go off.

His side of the bed was empty and there was no sign of movement in the rest of their room. She wondered if he'd ever realized what time it had been or if he'd tried to go to work that early. Her worry was quickly placated because there was no way he'd leave without her.

Except he had the day before . . .

She shook her head, assumed he was in the kitchen, and walked into the bathroom. She checked the lid to the toilet and was further confused because the watch was gone. He had to have gotten up when his alarm went off. She sat down to relieve herself before going down to find him, but suddenly there was the sound of splashing. She craned her neck to look into the shower, but it was empty. Something warm touched her foot and she looked down in horror. She was now sitting in a puddle of her own urine. Jumping up, she ripped the plastic wrap off the toilet seat and grabbed the nearest hand towel, suddenly no longer worried about Young Do's whereabouts.

 **~.~**

"What, does the soup taste funny?" Young Do asked cheekily.

Yeong In glared up at him but returned her spoon to the bowl.

"Here, it might need some salt." He pushed the salt shaker toward her, smirking.

"Oh, is there any left? I would have thought it all mysteriously ended up on my toothbrush!" She snatched the salt and attempted to pour salt in his bowl.

He easily moved her arm aside. "I'm just getting you back for the watches!"

"Then what was the toilet for?"

"Also the watches."

She scoffed but returned his smile. "This soup really is disgusting and I don't think it's because of the salt."

"Really? I found it in the fridge. I assumed Ajumma made it last night."

She dropped her spoon onto the table in disgust. "Ugh. Let's just grab something on the way. I don't feel like being poisoned today by random stuff you find in the fridge."

He followed her down the hall. "What? It's not like your house, our fridge is regularly cleaned out."

She glared at him but couldn't really retaliate because, well, he was right.

 **OooO**

Young Do realized he'd forgotten to tell Yeong In about his plans when she informed Driver Yoon that they'd taken a wrong turn. "No, we're heading somewhere else today."

"What about work?"

"I called both of us in while you were in the shower."

She groaned and pushed her slender fingers through her hair. "The Principal's going to love that. What is so important that it couldn't wait until the weekend?"

"This." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a stack of folders and envelopes. He'd been able to crack the safe in his father's office easily enough and even found several things hidden in his desk, but Young Do had a feeling this stack was only a small representation for all his misdeeds. There were folders of account statements showing several slush funds, several envelopes with pictures of his father's misuse of women. Pictures he'd likely paid a lot of money to make disappear.

"Oh." She thumbed through the first few folders and slid the papers back into his briefcase. "Young Do." Her hand was warm against his. "I had no idea it was this bad. I mean, I guess I should have known, given everything that's happened, but I'm sorry just the same."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. He's my abonim."

She squeezed his fingers gently. "Even so, I want you to know that nothing in there changes how I see you. If anything, it makes me so proud of the person you've become in spite of growing up under him."

He half smiled, only barely able to conceal the hurt he'd done his best to keep hidden. Admittedly, the pranks had helped keep his mind off of what they were going to do at the prosecutor's office. He knew it was the only way to be free but it still tore his heart.

He drew all the strength he could from Yeong In's hand in his and Chairwoman Myo's card in his breast pocket.


	47. Chapter 45

Hi guys! Didja miss me? I've been averaging about 100 words a day -_- so the next chapter might take a while too. Thanks for being patient! :) Btw, I saw our ultrasound yesterday of a very healthy, strong, amazing baby boy and I am totally in love! Now if I can get through the next few months :)

Chapter 45

Young Do sighed heavily as they climbed back into the car after spending several hours in the prosecutor's office going over every document he'd managed to find. Now, all Young Do wanted to do was escape to somewhere far, far away and never think about this mess again. There was no question, Aboinim belonged in prison. It just hurt more Young Do more than he'd anticipated that he'd had to be the one to send him there. Politically, it had to be him. If someone from another company submitted the kind of documents he had, it would have meant war. It all made sense in his mind and yet . . .

Yeong In took his hand again, distracting him. "Where are we going now?"

"To the bank."

"The bank? Why?"

"You're legally qualified to be my guardian and until I turn eighteen, I'm going to need you to protect something for me."

"Protect? It's over now, Young Do. There's nothing he can do."

Young Do laughed coldly. "It's far from over. _If_ he's actually charged with any of what I just turned over to the prosecutor, he'll likely only serve a few years. His reach would be only slightly blocked by the bars."

"But your birthday is only weeks away, could he really-"

"Yes. Whatever you're thinking, yes. That's why we're taking extra precautions."

Yeong In was quiet for a while, but her hand stayed in his so he didn't push the subject. He just hoped she'd come to terms with it by the time they reached the bank where his haraboji had left his inheritance. Her silence was still a little unnerving, but she'd been quiet a lot since they'd been married. He almost missed her constant chatter or even her nagging at him for not telling her his plans.

Speaking of plans . . . "Yeong In, what do you think about selling the house?"

"What?" she asked, snapping out of her daze.

"I mean after this is actually over."

"I don't know, I guess I hadn't really thought about 'after'. . . but I definitely don't want to stay in that house." She winced and turned toward him. "I mean, I know you grew up there and I suppose if your abonim wasn't there we could . . ."

"I don't want to be there either." He smiled. "Although, I'll have to look into the ownership and see what kind of pull I have. There's just too much darkness and I don't know if a remodel would fix all the evil that's happened there."

He regretted bringing it up as their conversation stopped and his mood darkened. Then Yeong In cleared her throat softly. "We could always burn it down," she said in a low voice.

He smiled at first but laughter quickly bubbled up from inside him and spread across the seat until both of them were doubled over in a bizzar, impossible moment of merriment. And in that moment, he was glad to have Yeong In by his side.

Two weeks later Young Do let out a breath of relief as he saw a video clip of his abonim being walked out of the Zeus Hotel Group main building in handcuffs played on the news. The prosecutor had managed to stick several, but not all, charges to him. He'd even promised Young Do to get a judge who wouldn't be easily bribed.

It didn't matter so much now, however. All the bad publicity had been bad for the company stocks and Young Do had it on good authority that there was a shareholders meeting in the morning with the main agenda of publically cutting ties between Zeus Hotel Group and Choi Dong Wook.

"What do you want to make for dinner?" Yeong In interrupted his thoughts as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

"I don't know. We could just order in again."

She groaned. "We did that last night and the night before and most of the nights this week. Let's make something at home tonight. It's Friday."

He sighed and rubbed his face.

"They finally find something that would stick?"

He sighed. "It would seem. As long as it makes it through court but Prosecutor Min said he'd get five to seven years. Plenty of time for us to be far away from here."

"Speaking of, have you heard back about the property ownership?"

He stretched and stood. "No, I called again yesterday, but they said I needed to wait for the actual trial. So far, it looks like the board of directors is letting him take the fall for everything."

Conversation lulled into silence and Young Do was just starting to retreat back into his mind when Yeong In suddenly stood up and headed toward the stairs. "We've done all we can for now, so let's go make some dinner."

Young Do considered her for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm actually not all that hungry. I think I'll just go to bed early."

Yeong In spent another few days tiptoeing around Young Do. It seemed like everything she did or said was only halfway perceived by him. Like he was living a half-life. She'd known the ordeal with Abonim would affect him, but she'd never have guessed to such a degree. She'd thought they had both agreed that he needed to be stopped at all costs and Yeong In would be lying if she said she felt the least bit sorry the bastard was going down, after all he'd put her through.

And yet, as she watched Young Do stare, soulless, into the TV night after night as news stations reported more and more misdeeds, she couldn't help but feel angry. Angry that such a man was capable of such corruption. Angry that he'd hid it for so long. Angry that after everything they'd been through to get Young Do out from under him, he could still cause is son pain.

More than anger, she felt hurt too because the one she loved was grieving and she didn't quite know how to help him through it.

"Is he still having a hard time?" Byung Ho asked.

"I think so."

"You think so?"

She switched her phone to the other ear and continued typing on her laptop. "He gets up, goes to work, picks me up, eats what I make for dinner, and then goes to bed. So, he looks like he's doing okay, but he seems more like a zombie than a healthy young man."

Byung Ho laughed. "Just how would you expect him to act?"

She watched the door to the bathroom, straining her ears to ensure the water was still on. "Well, he just doesn't joke around as much anymore and he barely talks. All he does on the weekends is sleep and eat and-"

Byung Ho interrupted her with a laugh. "Noona, he's fine. Men process things differently than girls do."

"I just want him to know I'm here if he wants to talk about it."

"I'm sure he knows, but you should also know that sometimes we don't want to talk about it."

She sighed. "I just feel so helpless."

"The best thing you can do is just be as normal; impossible for you, I know-"

"Yah!"

"Aish, my ear! For some reason, that guy loves you. Just be normal and I'm sure he'll come to you when he's ready."

Yeong In was quiet as Byung Ho rambled on awkwardly until he fell silent too.

"Why did you stop talking?" he asked.

Her voice was quiet. "You really think he loves me? What makes you think that?"

"Uh- Well, you know. Just some things he's said recently."

"What? What has he said? When?" She sat so far forward that the couch cushion slipped slightly under her.

"You know what? Appa just called for me, I gotta go-"

"What? Didn't you say he was on a trip?"

"What? CHHHH You're break-ing u-"

She shouted into the phone again, but it was useless. He'd already hung up and Yeong In set the phone down with more questions than she'd had to begin with. And now her palms were sweaty and her whole body filled with fluttering anxiety. If Byung Ho had been right, wouldn't things be different? But something had to have given him that impression; he wouldn't just lie to her . . .

The bathroom door opened and she faced away and worried her bottom lip. She hadn't done her makeup or fixed her hair and how was she even going to interact with him? She couldn't bring it up on her own, she'd already done a lot of forward things so far and didn't men get put off by that? She squared her shoulders resolutely as what she assumed was the closet door shut. She wouldn't bring it up, she'd just act normally. But that didn't mean she couldn't put on a little extra makeup.

She walked toward the bathroom debating between a darker colored lipstick versus a lighter one and opened the door. Young Do hissed in pain and shook off the razor in his hand. Yeong In immediately withdrew from the bathroom, slammed the door, and slid down the wall beside her clutching her pounding chest. It wasn't like it was the first time seeing him without a shirt, but knowing he'd had nothing on but a towel caused her face to heat uncontrollably! And his wet hair combined with the shaving cream on his face . . . She put her head in her hands and cursed. She had been too shocked to get a better look. Why did her reflexes have to be so quick?!

She wasn't sure which she wanted more: to hide under something or waltz back in there. It wasn't like he was naked and she did need the mirror . . .

And really, what was one more peek between friends?


	48. Unchapter 46

Here's the deal; I have baby-brain so bad that normal tasks have become impossible. My toddler has forgone naptime (because he really doesn't need it) and that was the time of the day I could barely write. Now... However, chapter 46 is THE LAST CHAPTER. I have it all outlined I just have to actually write it. Unfortunately, it's not that simple. I seriously forgot what soap was yesterday. Anything beyond really simple tasks I just can't do for the time being.

Here are your options.  
1) You can wait until I pull myself together to get out the last chapter and wrap up this monster of a story (and I will, I promise). But it won't be until at least August. I'm due in July and then there are the first few months of newborn-dom where I will be too sleep deprived to function.

2) You can PM me and ask for the outline I've written so you at least know how it ends.

So, there it is. I'm tired of feeling guilt because baby-brain is a real thing. It happened when I was pregnant with my son and I find relief in the fact that I know it will go away... eventually. In other news, my baby boy is very strong and healthy and my pregnancy is going well. I'm officially in my 3rd trimester and it's only going to get more uncomfortable from here (and I really, really miss naptime!)  
Thank you all so much for sticking with this story! It really means a lot to me. I learned a lot and I grew a lot as a writer. The good thing about this whole derpy brain mess is that I can still work on the plot for my new story and do research. Things that don't require putting sentences together with any kind of precision haha.

That's all I have, so let me know if you want the outline or just wait a few months for the last chapter. And have an awesome summer!


	49. For Real Chapter 46

You guys! I finished it! It's still August, right? First off, there are a lot of things I wish I would have done differently and a lot of things I left loose, but this is what it is and I've made peace with it. Second, if you feel like I could have done a better job, you write it. I'd love to see anything anyone else wants to write! I love writing and I love seeing other people write too. Fanfiction is a playground and where we, who live for stories, can have fun. Third, my baby was born healthy and strong, though it took us a bit to get there! He tried to come 9 weeks early and thankfully after 3 weeks of hospital bedrest we were able to deliver him only 6 weeks early. 3 more weeks cumulatively in the hospital and we've been home and happy ever since :) He's a super cutie and such a different experience than baby number 1. I'm adjusting well to being a mom of 2, I think, and have already started another story. So now, it's time to put this one to bed.

Thank you so much for staying with this for so long! It was a wonderful experience for me and I have learned SO much and grown a lot as a writer! And posting this last chapter (which didn't end up how I thought it would, btw) is a huge milestone for me. You're welcome to send me any PMs about anything or you can look me up on mydramalist . net under the username andreairvin91 That's where I keep track of the dramas I am watching and upcoming ones I want to watch. It's a great resource if you're looking for dramas similar to or with the same actors as a certain show.

That's all for now, have a great end of your summer, good luck to those of you who are students, and I pray the rest of us never stop learning! Fighting!

Chapter 46

Young Do trudged up the stairs to his room. It had been another long, grueling workweek with whispers following him at every turn. Two of men from the finance department had even had the balls to corner him during lunch and he'd seen first hand what it was like to be on the receiving end of workplace bullying. While at first he'd been enraged - enough to want to show them the full potential of a ruined cafeteria tray - he'd noticed the quiver in one man's voice and the anxious fidgeting in that of his partner and his anger subsided into wariness. This wasn't a case of petty schoolyard domination. They knew exactly who he was and where he'd come from and retaliation would only fuel their thirst for revenge.

So, at least temporarily, he'd let them speak their peace. He'd let the vandals dirty the walls of his childhood home, he'd pack a change of clothes in his briefcase for when the protesters egged him on his way into work. And he'd sign up for every business trip outside Seoul - a fact he was grateful for since he'd now be out of town for the next week.

He reached the top of the stairs and realized he'd forgotten something in his relief at the assignment. Yeong In was crouched in front of the couch and jumped out of her skin when he cleared his throat. He walked toward her and she took several steps away, looking very guilty. He reached under the seat and pulled out a pale pink whoopie cushion. "Really? You couldn't think of anything more original than this?" He pretended to be unimpressed, but warmth spread through his chest at her antics.

It's a classic!" She tried to snatch it from him, but he held it out of her reach.

"There's only the two of us here now, if I sat on that we'd both know it wasn't actually me and it wouldn't be much of a prank."

She stopped reaching and frowned. "I suppose you're right." She turned away and Young Do immediately missed her attention. He'd been about to ask her something trivial when she swung her leg behind his knees, catching him off guard and he tumbled back onto the couch. In his brain, he knew he should just give the flabby rubber back to her, but as she leaned against the arm of the couch, he tossed it to his other hand. The shift knocked her into his lap and the warmth in his chest exploded into awkward anxiety. In that moment, with her face so close to his, he almost kissed her. The thought alone shocked him into dropping her woopie cushion and sitting frozen as she climbed off of him and straightened her skirt and blouse. "I guess I'll have to do a better job with my next one."

"Just be careful what you dish out, you know I'm prone to vengeance."

"Right," she said softly. He cleared his throat awkwardly and loosened his tie, wondering if she knew about his issues at work. "Anyway, Aboji's steamed buns are in the kitchen, he came by-"

He didn't hear what else she had to say because at the mention of 'steamed buns' he was off the couch and halfway down the stairs.

Yeong In laughed as she followed Young Do down to the kitchen. By the time she'd reached the table, he was already working on his second bun. "I was going to try to cook your favorite food for your birthday on Sunday, but I guess I'll just ask Aboji for more buns!"

"That works for me."

"Do you want anything for your birthday? I would like to get you something." She sat down across from him and took a bun. It's savory sweetness melted in her mouth and filled her with the scent of home. She was also delighted to see some of the exhaustion leave Young Do's face for a few moments.

"Honestly, the best thing I'm getting for my birthday is liberating myself from my father. I'll finally be completely independent. Only then can I start to rebuild the Choi family name." His expression had turned darker and Yeong In regretted bringing it up.

"We could still go out and celebrate, maybe catch a movie or go sightseeing since we are both off of work."

"Actually," he said slowly, "I'm leaving for the Jeju branch tomorrow to get a report on their marketing strategies."

"Oh, well that's ok, we can go when you get back, uh, when do you get back?"

"I'll be gone for a week."

"A week? Why didn't you tell me?" She winced at how shrill her voice had come out, but she'd already planned a surprise birthday party at Eun Sang's coffee shop.

"The trip opened up yesterday and I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Yesterday? Well, why didn't you tell me last night when you got home?"

"I was tired and I forgot to mention it. I didn't realize I needed to report every detail of my life to you."

"Detail?! You mean since I'm not really your wife, you didn't think it mattered." She stood up and gathered the dirty dishes angrily. "Maybe it doesn't matter to you, but I thought we were at least friends."

"Don't put words in my mouth." He took the dishes from her hands and placed them in the sink. "I've trusted you with so many things, how can you think I don't consider you a friend?" His voice was quiet and his expression unreadable, but his shoulders were tense and Yeong In felt bad about lashing out because of her uncertainty. "We can look at new apartments together when I get back . . . If you want to, that is."

His eyes were downcast, but she noticed a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and she smiled widely. "That would be wonderful."

Something fluttered across Yeong In's cheek, rousing her from sleep. The morning light was bright and she squinted and groaned. Blinking a few times she centered her gaze on the dark spot in front of her face. Eight great hairy legs and eight beady eyes came into focus and she shrieked and jumped away. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and before she could cry out again she was on her back on the floor. She took a breath and tried to free her legs but the movement knocked her pillow and she watched, transfixed, as it tipped over the edge of the bed - along with its furry passenger - toward her face.

The spider bounced off her forehead, hard and plastic. It settled harmlessly on its back a foot away from her head and laughter prickled her ears.

After she'd had a moment to quell her beating heart, and to marinade in her own embarrassment, Young Do's head peeked over the edge of the bed. He cleared his throat. "Are you alright?" The concern in his voice would have been convincing if not for his eyes still crinkled and his mouth still set in a grin.

"Now, why was that okay but my woopie cushion was lame?"

"Timing." He smirked at her, jumped over her, and strutted into the bathroom. Yeong In disentangled herself from the blankets and threw the plastic spider at the bathroom door.

The water turned on.

She grumbled and headed downstairs to start breakfast. As she filled a pot with water for soup, she left the hot water on a little longer than necessary, hoping it would affect the hot water upstairs. As she opened the freezer an evil thought entered her mind and she riffled through the cabinets in search of a big enough bowl to hold all the ice in the icemaker.

Young Do stood under the hot water for a moment, still smug from his earlier prank. He sighed and was glad that, no matter what happened beyond his front door, there was someone at home who he could count on to make him smile. It was different than anything he'd experienced before. It wasn't like when his mother had been home; that was just how things had been . . . and then there was his building attraction to Yeong In which scared him a little. Eun Sang had made it painfully clear that he was an immature lover, so he couldn't decide whether or not his feelings for Yeong In were because she'd been there for him or because he liked her for who she was. Or because they'd been in so many compromising situations that he was simply a healthy young man.

He had just rinsed the suds from his hair when he thought he heard the bathroom door click. He paused for a moment, but chuckled to himself. There was no way Yeong In would come into the bathroom while he was in the shower.

The shower curtain shook and before he could react, cold cascaded down on his head. He yelped and ripped open the curtain only to catch the back of Yeong In as she ran, cackling, out of the bathroom. "How's that for original!?" She called through the door. He secured a towel around his waist, grabbed a handful of ice, and ran out the door after her.

She jumped at his pursuit and made for the stairs, but he caught up with her and managed to hold her in place long enough to cram a few ice cubes down the back of her nightshirt. He laughed as she writhed and wiggled to free herself of the cold. Until she stopped and glared at him.

"Hey, you started it," he placated, taking a step back. She smirked, advancing on him. "Wait-" She made to trip him again, but he strengthened his stance and grabbed her leg as it came up to kick him. She kicked out of his grip and started to fall backwards toward the stairs. He snatched her arm and yanked her toward him, landing them both on the floor.

She looked down at him, inches above him, and he could feel her warm breath on his face. Her lips were parted in surprise and she blinked several times before clearing her throat and looking away. "I, um . . ." She shifted her weight and pushed up off of him. He gave in to himself and pulled her back down. Her lips were soft and sweetened with traces of orange juice and their kiss was as clumsy and one-sided as the one they'd shared in the closet at her school. Her fingers threaded through his hair and then it became less one-sided and more bonfire in the middle of August and all he could think about was her lips and tongue and skin and hair and sound and smell as he kissed her until he couldn't breathe.

And then he kissed the side of her face and breathed in the scent of her hair. She broke the silence first. "I love you," It was only a whisper, but it shattered the hormonal haze he'd been drowning in and he pulled back to look at her.

"I . . . I don't know-"

"You don't know?" she asked and though her voice was still soft, the hurt in her face was deafening.

"Wait, let me explain-"

"I just remembered I was going to do something." She grabbed a hoodie from the couch and backed toward the stairs. She wouldn't look at him and when he tried to stand up and realized his towel was a few feet away he was too mortified to do anything but escape into the bathroom.

By the time he'd worked up the courage to leave the bathroom, the house was empty. It felt colder, somehow, when she was gone but he decided it was probably for the best. He needed time to figure out exactly what he felt about her because, clearly, there was something. Perhaps a week in Jeju packed with nothing but business meetings and number crunching was just what he needed to do a little soul searching. So, he looked around the house once more before putting his suitcase in the trunk of his car and had Driver Yoon take him to the airport.

Three days passed and Yeong In had received no texts or calls from Young Do and at first it really annoyed her. By the end of the fourth day, she started to worry. It wasn't like they texted all the time, but she did usually get at least one text a day . . .

Surely he was just busy.

She shuffled through the file of important papers in her bag in search of some year-end papers when she came across her copy of their contract. Guilt flooded through her chest, crushing her heart. She had been mostly okay with the way things had turned out because she'd already been in love with him when she'd signed the contract. He, on the other hand, had signed it as a way to save himself and those around him. She'd chastised him about not letting her in when really, he'd done so much for her and her family already.

And now he was confused. And avoiding her. And gone for several more days.

What would happen when he got back? Technically they had to stay married a little longer, according to the contract, but that didn't mean they had to stay together. Their original plan was to live separately, was that what he'd meant when he said they'd go apartment shopping together? Had she misinterpreted that too? What would she do if he came back from his trip only to tell her he liked her because he felt obligated. Because she'd pushed too hard.

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She'd decided not to give him the chance to feel obligated. She'd find her own place before he got back.

Young Do hunched over the toilet for the fourth time that day and it was only noon. Something had definitely not been right about the eggs in his breakfast. Unfortunately, that also meant there was no way he was getting on an airplane so he sent a text to his secretary to postpone his flight until the following morning. So, until then he'd turn his phone off and camp out in the bathroom until the room stopped spinning. He knew Yeong In would likely be worried, but he'd find a way to make it up to her.

He'd just settled into his seat in first class when the attendant offered him the paper. He took it, wincing at the soreness of his muscles, and flipped through the pages to the finance section. Before he could flip to it, towering flames caught his eye.

He pulled his phone from his carry-on. Dead. He picked up the in-flight phone and hurriedly dialed his secretary. How had he not known that his house was on fire? What had happened to Yeong In?!

Banging on her door startled Yeong In awake and she squinted against the bright sunshine as she stumbled out of her bedroom. Her kitchen clock read one in the afternoon and she rubbed her eyes and looked through the peephole. Her stomach coiled; he looked really angry.

As soon as the door cracked open Young Do burst into her new apartment and gathered her up in a shaky, one-armed hug. She didn't recover from her shock in time to return his hug before he pulled away to glare at her. It was then that she noticed a fading bruise on his cheek and his left arm in a sling and cast. "What happe-"

"Do you have any idea-"

"Wait! Before you reject me, let me apologize first," she interrupted. "I've been thinking the last few days and I regret leaving with just a note."

"A note-"

She shushed him with a finger to his lips. "I left because I was worried about the influence I might have had over you since you're so young and impressionable."

"Impressionable?"

"But I've realized over the last few days that I'm hopelessly in love with you and I can't give up on you. I'm sorry, I know you probably have other things planned, but I just wanted to warn you ahead of time. There. Now you can say what you came to say." She folded her arms around herself and shut her eyes, ready for whatever it had taken him four extra days to find her and say.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"It's in the freezer." He arched his eyebrow quizzically. "I dropped it in the sink a few days ago so I packed it in rice and froze it."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have emailed me or borrowed a phone or-"

"Would you have responded? Last time I checked you weren't even reading my messages. That's why I left you this address on a note instead of emailing it to you."

He stared at her for a moment. "Where did you leave that note?"

"On the mirror in the bathroom, isn't that how you're here?" she asked, confused.

"I take it you haven't heard the news, then."

"I've been kind of out of it," she said, suddenly wondering how puffy her face was and how obvious it was that she'd spent the last week crying and now . . . Now she was just tired. She sank into her small, lumpy couch and crossed her legs. "What news?"

"One of my Abonim's anti-fans threw a burning bottle through the front window late Sunday night."

Yeong In gasped and jumped off the couch, assessing him all over again. "Are you alright? Did you get burned? Is that how you hurt your arm?"

He pushed her back down onto the couch, crumpling into the seat next to her. "I thought you were inside when it happened and I couldn't get in touch with you; no one knew where you were!"

Her insides twisted at the horror he must have felt, at how she would have felt had their roles been reversed. "I'm so sorry, I really did leave you a note . . . hang on, if you didn't get my note, how did you find me? I haven't even told my family."

"I filed a Missing Person's report on you yesterday and tracked your credit card purchases to a deposit for this house. It was a nightmare trying to get your apartment number out of your landlord, let me tell you." She stared down at her hands in her lap, feeling awful about everything again. His warm hand slipped into one of hers and he continued in a softer tone. "I'm just glad you're alright. I haven't slept since I found out the house had burned down."

"You must be really tired then, why don't you lay down and-" she looked up to see his eyes were closed and his breathing even. She decided to let him sleep for a few hours before she made him eat some lunch. He looked sickly and exhausted and she planned on letting him sleep the whole rest of the day before trying to figure out anything important. Like living arrangements, since his house was not gone.

"You know," he said between mouthfuls of kimchi stew and rice, "I'd had this really great confession planned out for if I ever found you." His voice was still groggy from sleep and his hair stood up on one side.

"Confession?" she asked dumbly.

"Before all this, you confessed that you loved me, but you didn't give me a chance to explain myself. It's not that I don't love you, I've actually grown very fond of you. Thanks to you, for the first time I can actually see what love looks like. It'd different than I thought it would be and it confused me for a while, but I know what I want now and it's you."

Her heart fluttered and she beamed at him.

"Of course my plan was much cooler than this, but you sort of ruined that when you confessed again first. And then I fell asleep and now . . . well, it just wasn't how I imagined it to be."

"You could still do it, how did you imagine it? I promise to still act surprised."

He laughed. "Well, I was going to tear apart our contract, but I don't have it and with my arm I don't think I could tear it up anyway."

"Right, what happened to your arm if you weren't actually there when there was a fire?"

"Uh, we could just leave out how it happened and just say that it was for your sake, so you'd better plan on being my left hand for a while. And since I don't have any paper to tear up, I suppose I'll just have to tell you all the nice things I had planned slowly over time, so no running off."

"Nice things? Now I really am curious as to what you had planned." She gathered their empty dishes and began rinsing them in the sink. One arm snaked around her stomach and his cast pressed into her back.

"Ouch," he muttered and loosened his grip. She turned around, carefully slipped past his injured hand, and hugged him tightly.

"I can move around your arm until it gets stronger."

"I also might need help typing up my work."

"I can do that." She breathed in his smell and relished in the vibration of his chest on her cheek as he spoke.

"And combing back my hair."

She laughed. "I can do that. I'll even wash your hair."

"Ah, your willingness to help others is one thing I love about you. You've always done so much on my behalf and for that, and so many other things, I'm genuinely sorry."

She pulled back to look at him, realizing at that moment that it was the first time he'd ever apologized to her.

He looked toward the hallway, his cheeks tinged pink. "Now, where's your bathroom, I think I need a shower." He held her to him and walked her backward toward the hallway.

"Yah!" She tried to pull away, but he held her to his chest. "Let go, I never said anything about a shower!"

"You agreed to help me wash my hair."

"Yea, in the sink."

"What about the rest of me."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I also need help with my buttons. All of them. Come on, you've been sneaking peeks at me in the bathroom for weeks, what's the difference?"

"You knew?!"

"No which door is the bathroom?"

"Maybe I won't tell you."

"Then I'll just try one, and-" He opened her bedroom door. "This one works too."

THE END


End file.
